


Über sanfte Emotionen

by temerey



Series: Über verschiedene Emotionen [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Blood, Blood and Gore, Cunnilingus, Dark Humor, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a dick, Low Key Sif/Thor, Odin's Parenting, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pre-Avengers Asgard, Pre-Thor (2011), Reader Has Issues, Reader Has Powers, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, Romantic Tension, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Translation, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World Travel, a princeley blowjob, fem reader - Freeform, loki/you - Freeform, send help, slowest of burns
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 111,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temerey/pseuds/temerey
Summary: Übersetzung von WanderingWorldWarrior’s „Of Softer Emotions“.Du bist ein Krieger, der Welten bereist, fremd im Reich von Asgard, und du bist gekommen, um den letzten deiner Feinde zu zerstören.Die Organisation, die du verabscheust, hat sich unter Odin’s Feinden niedergelassen, was einen drohenden Krieg mit sich bringt.Du bist nicht gekommen, um einen Prinz zu treffen, vor allem einen, der so narzisstisch und doppelzüngig ist wie Loki Odinson.Du bist nicht gekommen, um diese sanften Emotionen zu fühlen.Und doch bist du hier.Vor Thor (2011)





	1. Alles zu geben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingWorldWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWorldWarrior/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Softer Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507563) by [WanderingWorldWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWorldWarrior/pseuds/WanderingWorldWarrior). 



> Das hier ist eine Übersetzung von WanderingWorldWarrior’s „Of Softer Emotions“.  
> Ich werde die Kapitel nach und nach übersetzen und dann hochladen.

Odin Allvater ist ein Schrecken, wenn er wütend ist. Sein Rat zuckt vor ihm zusammen, der Bote, der die schrecklichen Nachrichten überbracht hat, zieht den Kopf ein und weicht respektvoll zurück, um nicht ungewollt zur Zielscheibe des Zornes des Gottes zu werden.

„Diese Beleidigung soll _nicht_ ignoriert werden“, knurrt Odin, als er sich von seinem prachtvollen Stuhl erhebt und dabei beinahe den Tisch umstößt.

Ein hörbar statisches Knistern liegt in der Luft, eine ansteigende Spannung, die auf ihrer Haut prickelt.

„Wir sollten versuchen vernünftig mit ihnen zu reden“, meldet sich einer der Ratsmänner schnell zu Wort.

Es ist jedem bewusst, dass derjenige, dessen Rat der König annimmt, als ein Held unter den Adligen von Asgard gefeiert wird.

„Nein“, mischt sich ein anderer mit gerunzelter Stirn ein. „Wir sollten das gegen die Barbaren verwenden. Vielleicht kann einer aus dem Ordinat genutzt werden, uns Informationen zu beschaffen.“

„Das ist lächerlich!“, ruft ein Dritter und rollt mit den Augen. „Wenn die Organisation ihr Abkommen mit uns zurückgezogen hat, dann sind sie jetzt unsere Feinde!“

Odin’s Ältester, Prinz Thor Odinson, steht mit einem finsteren Blick vom Tisch auf. „Schick mich, Vater. Meine Krieger und ich können das in Ordnung bringen.“

Ein freudloses Lachen ist von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu hören. Die Männer des Rats erschaudern in ihren Tuniken und werfen dem jüngeren Prinzen nachteilige Blicke zu.

„Du findest meine Aussage amüsant, Bruder?“, fragt Thor, während Odin mit seinem guten Auge vom Tischende finster blickt.

Loki Odinson lacht erneut und würdigt seinen Bruder nun endlich mit einem kalten, grünen Blick. „Du glaubst, dass deine ungeschickte Bande von Wildschweinen irgendetwas machen kann, um zu _helfen_? Weißt du, es gibt nun mal Situationen, die nicht durch Blutvergießen gelöst werden können.“

Loki’s Grinsen wird breiter, als er die Reaktion seines Bruders sieht. Thor’s Gesicht läuft rot an, während seine Augen schmal werden. Loki hat an sich nichts gegen Gewalt und Blut, aber er weiß, dass die Standpauke, die Thor vor kurzem wegen seiner Handlungen auf dem Schlachtfeld erhalten hat, immer noch frisch in der Erinnerung seines Bruders ist. Frisch genug, um mit einer wohlplatzierten spitzen Bemerkung in der Wunde zu stochern.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Silberzunge“, sagt Thor mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Erneut wird Loki’s Grinsen größer. „Ist dein Stolz verletzt, oh mächtiger Thor? Schmerzt es mehr, als der Gedanke an das Missfallen deines Vaters?“

Als Reaktion auf Thor’s Wut erklingt Donner in der Ferne. Sein Mund und seine Zähne sind angespannt, und seine Fäuste geballt, mit dem Gedanken den anderen Prinzen zu schlagen.

„Ruhe!“, befiehlt Odin, als er mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlägt, um das Gezanke seiner Söhne zu beenden. Er wendet sich an seine Ratsmänner, die sich alle sofort aus ihren Sitzen erheben. „Lasst mich allein mit meinen Söhnen.“

Die sechs Männer verbeugen sich beinahe simultan und huschen aus dem Ratssaal, wobei sie untereinander darüber murren, dass der König nie ihren Rat annimmt.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hat, fängt Thor an zu sprechen. „Vater -“

„Ruhe“, befiehlt Odin erneut. Sein Auge wandert zwischen den Prinzen hin und her. Thor steht und Loki lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dieses Verhalten ist nicht akzeptabel. Wenn ihr beide unfähig seid, eure Zungen in der Gegenwart des Rats zu zügeln, dann ist vielleicht keiner von euch reif genug, diesen Treffen beizuwohnen.“

Seine Worte treffen Thor schwer, wohingegen Loki damit zufrieden ist, zu sitzen und dem Wutanfall seines Vaters zuzuschauen.

„Vater -“, versucht Thor es erneut, aber er wieder unterbrochen.

„Haltet euch vorerst von Schwierigkeiten fern“, befiehlt Odin, während er durch ein paar Karten auf dem Ratstisch blättert. „Ihr beide könnt wegtreten.“

 

\---

 

Thor grummelt vor sich hin, während er herumgeht, wobei seine vier Freunde ihm dicht folgen. Fandral hinkt ein bisschen hinterer und Hogun tauscht Blicke mit Volstagg aus, nachdem er auffallend Thor’s Rücken angeschaut hat.

„Auch wenn ich dir dabei zustimme, dass der Verrat Anlass für einen Kampf ist, solltest du nicht gehen“, erklärt Sif von der Seite des Prinzen.

„Ich weiß. Das werde ich nicht“, erwidert er angespannt, und seufzt dann, als er seine Schritte verlangsamt.

Er ist gedankenlos herumgelaufen, hat sich von seinen Füßen an den Rand von Asgard’s mächtigem Königreich leiten lassen. Der Prinz besucht den Randbezirk der Stadt nicht häufig, und die Leute bemerken ihn und wispern.

„Lass uns reiten gehen, Thor“, schlägt Fandral vor. „Das wird dir guttun.“

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung“, befürwortet Sif. „Das wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen.“

Thor hält für einen Moment inne und lenkt dann mit einem Schulterzucken ein.

 

\---

 

Du hast ewig dafür gebraucht herauszufinden, wo der letzte Ordinat Abschaum sich verkrochen hat. Du hast gewusst, dass sie auf dich warten würden, aber du hattest nicht erwartet, dass sie dich vom Moment deiner Ankunft an belagern würden.

Du drehst dich und schlitzt einen weiteren Körper auf, dein Schwert schneidet sauber durch Fleisch und Knochen wie immer. Der Mann fällt schreiend zu Boden und wird durch einen anderen ersetzt, der auf dich losgeht.

Du verteilst mit Leichtigkeit Schläge und Stöße, nach hunderten von Kämpfen reagieren deine durchtrainierten Muskeln aus Reflex. Sobald du mit diesen Truppen fertig warst, würde es einfach sein herauszufinden, an welche verdorbene Gruppe sich das Ordinat gehängt hat. Und wenn du sie findest, wirst du nur noch einen weiteren Kämpf führen müssen.

Und dann würde es endlich – wirklich – vorbei sein.

Du fühlst nach deiner Macht, in dem Wissen, dass sie deine Energie aufbrauchen wird, und bist sicher, dass es dies wert ist. Dunkelheit zuckt um dich herum und spießt die Feinde auf, die dich umzingelt haben. Männer und Frauen schreien, ihre Sterbegeräusche sind Musik in deinen Ohren.

Oh, wie du das Ordinat hasst. Wie die Organisation dafür bezahlen wird, was sie dir genommen hat.

Du drückst deine Energie auf den Boden und die Erde verschiebt sich, als du dich in die Luft erhebst. Blut regnet von der tiefen Wunde in deiner Seite runter auf die Krieger unter dir, aber du hast längst vergessen, dass sie schmerzt. Du fürchtest nichts, nicht einmal den Tod.

Du würdest den Tod willkommen heißen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Nicht bis die letzte Basis fällt. Du hast so lange darauf gewartet, dein Schwert durch Vitran’s Herz zu stoßen, und du bist nicht erpicht darauf, noch länger zu warten. Und das weiß er.

Feuer fliegt von deinen Fingerspitzen auf ihre Häupter und zündet sie an wie Kerzen. Erneut erfüllt Geheul die Luft, als die Mitglieder des Ordinats sterben. Du fragst dich, wie viele noch da sind. Du fragst dich, ob sie sich abwenden und wegrennen werden.

Du spürst ein Stechen in deinem Nacken, aber bevor du die Wunde berühren kannst, durchbohrt ein Pfeil deine Schulter. Erzürnt drehst du dich um und zerstörst ein ganzes Gebiet von Kämpfern, wobei deine Macht Teile ihrer Körper in verschiedene Richtungen verteilt.

Du reißt den Pfeil aus deiner Schulter, wodurch erneut das Blut frei fließt, doch du verspürst einen plötzlichen Schmerz in deinem Bauch. Deine Finger ertasten die Speerspitze, der Geschmack von Blut verbreitet sich in deinem Mund. Die Spitze der Waffe leuchtet gelb und die Energie brennt in dir.

Du kannst nicht länger klar denken. Du bist wieder zurück, in einer anderen Zeit und an einem anderen Ort, als du gedacht hast, du würdest sterben. Du weißt es besser, als dass du die Nerven verlierst, aber du bist dem Sieg so nah, dass du nicht anders kannst, als dies schnell beenden zu wollen. Aus deiner Kehle dringt ein zorniger Schrei und ohne nachzudenken, setzt du alles frei.

Du spürst, wie sich deine Wunden öffnen, als du die um dich herum abschlachtest. Ein Schwert bohrt sich neben den Speer, als dessen Besitzer den Kopf verliert. Irgendetwas durchsticht dein Bein und zerschneidet schmerzhaft deine Kniesehne. Du knurrst und presst deine Energie auf den Boden, um aufrecht zu bleiben.

Aber du wirst langsam müde. Du weißt nicht, ob es an dem Blutverlust liegt oder ob deine Energiereserven zu Ende sind. Du bist sicher, es sind nur noch ein paar mehr. Du kannst es schaffen.

Ein weiterer grell leuchtender Pfeil erwischt dich am Rücken. Du schnellst herum und schleuderst die Frau mit Dunkelheit davon. Hinter ihr, am Rand des blutigen Schlachtfelds, siehst du fünf Personen auf Pferden.

Thor hat den Schluss deines Kampfes miterlebt. Er und seine Freunde sind sprachlos bei dem Anblick, da sie nicht erwartet haben, so nah bei Asgard ein Blutbad vorzufinden. Thor erkennt die Tracht der Barbaren unter den Leichen und auch Kleidung, die er noch nie gesehen hat.

Du bist vollkommen mit Blut bedeckt. Mindestens drei Speere ragen aus deinem Körper und Pfeile spicken deinen Rücken und deine Brust. Sie haben sich viel Mühe gegeben, dich zu Fall zu bringen, und selbst der Gott des Donners weiß nicht, wie du noch stehen kannst.

Du deutest auf die Gruppe und deine Augen weiten sich, als du siehst, wie eine Figur auf sie zuläuft. Der Prinz dreht sich um und findet einen Mann zu seiner Rechten, der mit einer seltsamen, kleinen Waffe auf ihn zielt. Bevor der Prinz reagieren kann, durchtrennt die Dunkelheit, die du zu kontrollieren scheinst, den Arm des Mannes an der Schulter. Die Waffe fällt zu Boden, während etwas Goldenes daraus zischt. Sif lenkt ihr Pferd zu der stöhnenden Figur und beendet erfolgreich das Leben des Mannes, der auf ihn geschossen hat.

Die tapferen Drei schließen sich dem Kampf mit den restlichen Barbaren an, mit Thor an der Spitze. Er zerschlägt den Schädel eines Mannes, als sich sein Pferd plötzlich mit angelegten Ohren aufbäumt.

„Thor!“, brüllt Hogun, wobei er seinem Pferd die Sporen gibt, in der Hoffnung den nahenden Soldaten aufzuhalten.

Aber du siehst auch die Frau, die auf Thor’s Pferd zueilt. Du ignorierst einen weiteren Schnitt in deinem Arm, als du sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrennst, bevor sie ihn erreichen kann.

Wenn das Ordinat hinter dem blonden Mann her ist, dann wirst du nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn bekommen.

Daraufhin beginnen die übrig gebliebenen Krieger sich Dinge zuzurufen. Thor hört seinen Namen, auch wenn der die restlichen Worte nicht verstehen kann. Die wenigen restlichen Überlebenden ziehen sich zurück, als du plötzlich anfängst zu schwanken.

Dein Kopf fühlt sich schwummrig an. Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Du kannst nicht länger deine Energie aus deinem Körper projizieren und deine Füße berühren den Boden. Dein schlimmes Bein gibt sofort nach und du gehst zu Boden. Blut fließt in deinen Mund, aber bevor du es aushusten kannst, wird die Welt um dich herum schwarz.

Thor steigt schnell von seinem Pferd ab, während seine Freunde ihm nachrufen. Der Prinz eilt über den blutdurchtränkten Boden, um deinen bewusstlosen Körper vor zwei anderen Männern zu erreichen. Er schwingt seinen Hammer Mjolnir so leicht, wie du dein Schwert und hat keine Probleme die Brust des ersten Mannes, den er erreicht, einzuschlagen. Der zweite flieht und lässt alle Gedanken an Triumph und an den Ruhm, den Vitran ihm erweisen würde, wenn er mit dir zurückkehren würde, hinter sich.

Thor geht mit gerunzelter Stirn neben dir in die Hocke. Deine Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell, als dein Körper darum kämpft am Leben zu bleiben.

„Sie atmet!“, ruft er seinen Freunden zu. „Wir müssen sie zurückbringen.“

„Du willst so ein Monster nach Asgard bringen?“, fragt Hogun von seinem Pferd, während er die Leichen, die das Feld umgeben, begutachtet.

Thor zieht einen kleinen goldenen Pfeil aus deinem Hals, die Nadel ist lang und spitz. Er erinnert sich an das goldene Schimmern, das er aus der Waffe des Mannes schießen hat sehen, welches ungefähr die Größe dieses Pfeils hatte. Du hattest sein Ziel umgelenkt, als du den Arm des Mannes abgetrennt hast. Du hast ihn gerettet. Er weiß nicht vor was. Aber du hast ihn gerettet.

„Ja“, antwortet er bestimmt. „Helft mir.“

 

\---

 

Die Krankenstation des Palasts ist prachtvoll. Goldene Vorhänge umsäumen die Fenster in jedem Zimmer und die weißen Bettlaken sind frisch und sauber. Die Marmorböden werden von den Palastdienern makellos gehalten und sie haben gerade ihre tägliche Arbeit beendet.

Du ruinierst das alles.

Dein Blut bedeckt Thor’s Vorderseite, als er dich reinbringt, mit jedem seiner Schritte hinterlässt er rote Flecken auf dem Boden. Sobald er den Palast betreten hatte, rief er laut: nach den Krankenpflegern, nach seiner Mutter, nach den Dienern, nach jedem. Jetzt hat er mit deinem Körper die Krankenstation erreicht, während drei Pfleger schnell hinter ihm hereineilen. Die Speere und Pfeile verhindern, dass er dich auf eines dieser netten weißen Bettlaken legt, also hält er dich hoch, während die zwei Frauen und der Mann aufschreien und nach Luft schnappen, als sie sehen, in was für einem Zustand du bist.

„Ist sie überhaupt noch am Leben?“. Fragt eine der Frauen.

„Sie atmet“, wiederholt Thor erneut.

„Wir brauchen Königin Frigga“, stellt der Mann händeringend fest. „Ich habe nicht die Magie für das.“

„Sie ist auf dem Weg“, erzählt Thor ihm schroff, während er sich in der aktuellen Situation ziemlich hilflos fühlt.

„Wir werden diese entfernen und den Blutfluss stoppen müssen“, bemerkt die andere Frau mit einem grimmigen Blick. „Sie wird verbluten, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen.

„Einem nach dem anderen dann“, stimmt die andere Frau zu und sie beginnen ihre Arbeit.

 

\---

 

Loki sitzt bei seiner Mutter und blättert leise durch die Seiten seines Romans. Frigga Allmutter liest in dem Stuhl neben ihm. Sie genießt es zu lesen und der Zeitvertreib ist sogar noch angenehmer, wenn ihr jüngster Sohn ihr Gesellschaft leistet.

Sie sitzen in ihrem großzügigen Quartier, zufrieden mit der Stille. Loki ist schon immer von Büchern und Wissen angezogen worden, also hat Frigga dafür gesorgt seltene und fremdartige Literatur ausfindig zu machen, um ihre persönliche Bibliothek zu füllen.

Ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Tür lässt Mutter und Sohn von ihren Seiten aufblicken.

„Königin Frigga! Ihr müsst schnell kommen!“

Es ist ihre persönliche Dienerin, Gudrun. Die Frau klingt panisch, als ob sie etwas Schreckliches gesehen hat (was sie ziemlich sicher hat). Königin Frigga steht schnell auf, als sie Gudrun zuruft einzutreten.

Die Dienerin eilt durch die Tür, ihr Gesicht rot und fleckig. „M’lady, es tut mir so leid Euch zu stören. Thor hat ein Mädchen mitgebracht und sie ist voller Blut, man kann es kaum glauben! Die Pfleger sagen, sie verstehen nicht einmal, wie sie noch am Leben sein kann!“

Loki schließt augenrollend sein Buch mit einem Knacken. „Warum verspürt mein Bruder den Drang seine Haustiere mit sich in unsere Hallen zu schleifen?“

„Er behauptet, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hat“, antwortet die Frau, auch wenn sie zu Frigga, und nicht ihrem Sohn, spricht.

Frigga braucht nicht lange, um ihre Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, in was für eine Situation Thor sich gebracht hat, aber wenn du ihm wichtig genug bist, dass er dich zurück zum Palast bringt, dann bist du wichtig genug, dass sie dich behandelt. Falls du wirklich ihrem Sohn geholfen hast, dann hat sie keine Probleme damit, dich am Leben zu halten.

„Dann sollen wir im Gegenzug ihr Leben retten, wenn es möglich ist“, sagt die Königin ruhig. „Geh voran, Gudrun.“

Die zwei Frauen beginnen ihren gehetzten Gang zum Krankenflügel und Loki senkt sich wieder in seinen gemütlichen Sitz. Er hat kein Interesse an dem Ereignis und wünscht auch nicht, da hineingezogen zu werden.

„Was ist diesem Mädchen zugestoßen, dass sie in solch einem Zustand ist?“ fragt Frigga ihre Dienerin.

Würden die Marmorhallen des Palasts von Asgard nicht so hallen, hätte Loki die Antwort nicht mitbekommen. Aber er hört deutlich wie Gudrun erklärt, dass Thor erzählt hat, dass du mindestens hundert Barbaren – _alleine_ – bekämpft hast, bevor du zu Fall gebracht worden bist.

Und auch wenn er sich sicher ist, dass Thor übertreibt, beschließt Loki, dass du womöglich doch einen Blick wert bist.

 

\---

 

Der Allmutter stockt der Atem, als sie dich sieht. Sie kann einfach nicht anders. Sie hat viele Dinge in ihrem langen Leben gesehen, und auch bei vielen Verletzungen geholfen, aber hätte sie nicht das Heben und Senken deiner Brust gesehen, würde sie dich sofort für tot erklären.

„Was ist das für eine Kreatur, dass sie trotz dieser Wunden lebt?“, fragt Loki laut, als er mit seinem scharfen Blick die blutdurchtränkten Bandagen und Bettlaken sieht.

„M’lady! Wir können den Blutfluss nicht stoppen!“, ruft einer der Pfleger, als Frigga vor eilt und ihre Hände beginnen sofort leicht golden zu leuchten, noch bevor sie dich erreicht.

„Zeig etwas Respekt, Loki“, sagt Thor von der Seite seines Bruders. „Sie hat mich gerettet.“

„Vor was?“, fragt Loki und wirft seinem Bruder einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Du solltest dich doch von Schwierigkeiten fernhalten, weißt du.“

Frigga zuckt zusammen, als sie ihre Hände auf dich legt und ihre goldene Magie sich über deine Wunden ausbreitet. Sie sind noch schrecklicher, als sie gedacht hat. Sie kann fühlen, was unter deiner Haut passiert, und etwas ist nicht in Ordnung.

Wir waren kaum außerhalb von Asgard“, verteidigt sich Thor und verschränkt die Arme. „Wir sind auf einen Kampf zwischen ihr und mindestens hundert Soldaten gestoßen.“

„Du scherzt“, sagt Loki, während er dich beäugte, wie du mit offenen Wunden auf dem Bett liegst. „Deine Übertreibungen beginnen lästig zu werden.“

„Ich übertreibe nicht“, erwidert Thor ernst. „Du kannst gehen und selbst nachsehen. Sie hat eine ziemliche Sauerei verursacht und war schon beinahe fertig, als wir angekommen sind.“

„Und bist du gleich losgestürmt, um dieser Maid zu helfen? Hast du dich den Gefahren ausgesetzt? So dass ein einfaches _Mädchen_ den Gott des Donners retten musste?“

Loki spricht ‚Gott des Donners‘ wie ein Schimpfwort aus, seine Stimme voller Eifersucht, die er als Abscheu tarnt.

„Nein, ich habe kaum geholfen“, erzählt Thor mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Was dann?“, blafft Loki.

Thor zieht zwei kleine goldene Pfeile aus seiner Tasche – der eine von deinem Hals, den anderen hat Sif auf seinen Wunsch hin gefunden.

Loki verhöhnt ihn. „Was sind das für Teile? Du hattest doch sicher keine Todesangst davor gestochen zu werden.“

Er ist, um ehrlich zu sein, fasziniert, aber es fällt ihm immer am leichtesten seinen Bruder zu beleidigen.

„Gift“, sagt Frigga in die Stille hinein, wodurch sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beiden Söhne auf sich zieht. „Hier ist mehr im Gang, als diese physischen Wunden. Was hat es mit diesen auf sich?“

Sie berührt leicht deine alten Narben, ihre Finger streifen kaum die unebene Haut.

„Sie waren bereits da, M’lady“, informiert sie einer der Pfleger.

„Wird sie überleben, Mutter?“ fragt Thor und tritt vor, um neben ihr zu stehen.

„Vielleicht mit andauernder Behandlung. Loki, ich benötige deine Unterstützung“, ruft Frigga, ohne von deinem blutverschmierten Bauch aufzublicken.

„Bei was?“, fragt Loki, als er seine Gedanken an Gifte und goldene Pfeile unterbricht.

„Sie wird sterben, wenn wir den Blutfluss nicht stoppen können“, teilt Frigga ihm mit. „Du musst helfen, schnell.“

Der männliche Pfleger lässt seine heilenden Hände auf deinen Schultern, während die Königin ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf deinen ruinierten Bauch richtet. Blut blubbert zwischen ihren Fingern hervor und sie kann bereits fühlen, wie sie schwächer wird, als sie ihre Magie in dich leitet.

„Warum?“, fragt Loki, wobei er seine dunklen Augenbrauen hochzieht. „Das Mädchen bedeutet mir nichts, warum sollte ich mich bemühen sie am Leben zu erhalten?“

Jetzt sieht Frigga zu ihm rüber, ihre grauen Augen gefährlich ruhig. „Sie hat uns das Leben von deinem Bruder gegeben. Das Gift, das ihren Körper zerstört, hätte auch ihn getroffen. Wir können sie nicht sterben lassen.“

„Ich bin nicht mein Bruder“, argumentiert Loki, wobei er abweisend mit seiner Hand winkt. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das Mädchen _mich_ gerettet hat.“

Thor wirft ihm nun einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihn an Frigga’s erinnert. „Du würdest sie sterben lassen? Hast du keine Ehre in dir, Bruder?“

„Das hat nichts mit Ehre zu tun“, erklärt Frigga, in dem Wissen, dass Thor’s Aussage ihren Jüngsten nur noch mehr vom Helfen abbringen wird. „Ich bin bereits geschwächt. Wirst du nicht deiner Mutter zur Hand gehen, Sohn? Oder denkst du, dass du unfähig bist zu heilen?“

Jetzt ist es eine Herausforderung und das auch noch von seiner Mutter. Loki erkennt die List (er _ist_ der Prinz der Trickserei) und überlegt, ob er nicht einfach den Raum verlassen soll. Allerdings kann er die Verzweiflung in der Stimme seiner Mutter hören, sieht sie versteckt in ihren Augen. Und kaum jemand im ganzen Königreich weiß, dass er alles für Frigga tun würde.

„Dann macht Platz“, ordnet er an und tritt vor, als die Pfleger zur Seite weichen.

Er weiß, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe unwohl fühlen. Er kann die Anspannung spüren, die er bei allen mit Ausnahme von seiner Familie verursacht, und manchmal auch bei ihr. Ein Lächeln zuckt an seinen Lippen, als die Pfleger ihn abschätzen.

_Sollen sie das ruhig machen._

Loki beschwört seine Magie, ein leichter grüner Schimmer bedeckt seine Hände und er legt sie auf dich. Nur Frigga bemerkt, anhand des leichten Weitens seiner Augen, dass er von dem, was er fühlt, schockiert ist.

Deine Wunden sind tief und du hast innere Blutungen. Das Blut macht deine Haut glitschig und er muss sich dazu zwingen seine Hände nicht vor Ekel zurückzuziehen. Er hat beschlossen, dass seine erste Aussage über dich stimmt – du musst eine Kreatur oder ein Monster sein, um das alles überlebt zu haben.

Er spürt das Gift, wie es seine Mutter zutreffend genannt hat. Loki wendet sich zu Thor um, der sich hilflos neben dem Krankenbett herumtreibt.

„Sie wollten dich vergiften? Wer waren sie?“

„Barbaren“, antwortet Thor. „Allerdings war derjenige, der auf mich geschossen hat, keiner von ihnen. Da war eine andere Gruppe von Leuten unter ihnen, die ich nicht erkannt habe. Es schien, als ob sie sie gekannt hat. Da war Hass in ihren Augen, als sie sie niedergemetzelt hat.“

„Ich sehe keine Waffe“, ergreift Frigga das Wort, während sie ihre Hände über deinen Bauch bewegt. „Hast du sie auf dem Schlachtfeld gelassen.“

Thor schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Sie führte ein dunkles Schwert, welches verschwand, als sie ohnmächtig wurde. Dieses Mädchen hat Magie. Sie hat ihre Feinde in Brand gesteckt, schwebte über dem Boden und hat Dunkelheit herbeigerufen, die sie kontrolliert hat.“

Jetzt ist Loki interessiert.

„Dunkelheit?“, fragt er. „Was für eine Art Magie ist das?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, meint Thor mit einem Schulterzucken. „ _Du_ bist der Zauberer.“

Da kommt Loki eine Idee. Wenn du Magie besitzt, die er noch nicht gemeistert hat, dann will er sie. Aber um ihm davon zu erzählen (denn du könntest es ihm natürlich _nie **lehren**_ ), musst du wach sein. Du musst leben.

Also wird er dir helfen zu leben.


	2. Irrtümlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und Kapitel 2 ist auch endlich fertig. :)

Es dauert mehr als eine Stunde den starken Blutfluss aus deinen Verletzungen zu stoppen. Das Gift des Ordinats verhindert, dass sich die Wunden schließen, sodass der Heilungsprozess deines Körpers so gut wie gar nicht stattfindet. In dem Moment, als du den Klauen des Todes entkommst, fällt der männliche Pfleger nach hinten und verliert beinahe das Bewusstsein.

„Es tut mir leid, Meine Königin“, keucht er, während ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn läuft. „Ich habe nichts mehr übrig.“

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Olav“, stellt Frigga gütig fest, ihre grauen Augen müde.

Er ruht sich aus, während die anderen beiden Pfleger deinen Körper von dem überschüssigen Blut säubern. Nachdem sie die Bettlaken gewechselt haben, weißt Frigga sie an Olav in sein eigenes Bett zu bringen und sie lassen sie allein in dem Zimmer, mit deinem bewusstlosen Körper und ihren beiden Söhnen. Loki weiß, dass seine Mutter dein Inneres zusammengeflickt hat und somit die schlimmeren Verletzungen geheilt hat, die dir zugefügt worden sind. Ihre Kraft lässt nach, als die Sonne untergeht, und Frigga’s Atem wird zu einem Keuchen, dem deinem ähnlich.

„Mutter, überanstreng dich nicht“, durchbricht Thor die Stille.

Mit Sorge in seinen blauen Augen tritt er von der Wand weg.

„Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen“, beharrt Frigga und zwingt sich, ihre Magie noch stärker und weiter in deinen Körper zu drücken als zuvor.

„Sie wird nicht allein sein“, bemerkt Loki lässig. „Du hast zu viel auf dich genommen, Mutter. Ich habe noch genug Magie übrig.“

Er ist zuversichtlich. Er hat kurz zuvor deine Kniesehne repariert und sie wieder an den richtigen Muskel gehängt. Frigga hat das lebenswichtige Heilen niemandem außer sich selbst überlassen und während sie sicher dein Leben gerettet hat, wird sie bald keine Magie und Energie mehr haben.

Die Königin schaut ihren Sohn an und versucht die versteckten Motive in seinem Blick zu sehen. Sie weiß, dass da etwas ist, was er hofft von dir zu bekommen. Der jüngste Prinz gibt nichts, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen.

„Sollte sie sterben, war unsere ganze Arbeit umsonst“, stellt Frigga fest, ihre Gedanken vor Erschöpfung durcheinander. „Bitte, Loki, leg für das Mädchen deine Tricks beiseite. Sie hat mehr an sich, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennt. Wir brauchen sie lebend.“

Loki wird zornig und seine grünen Augen funkeln wütend. „Ich würde doch nicht den Tod von jemandem herbeiführen, für die wir Stunden damit verbracht haben sie am Leben zu erhalten. Hast du wirklich so eine geringe Meinung von mir, Mutter?“

Sie wissen, dass er lügt, selbst er weiß das, auch wenn keiner von ihnen dies laut sagen wird. Das ist genau das, was Loki tun würde. Allerdings wissen sie nichts von seiner privaten Untersuchung, nichts von seiner Neugier, die sich um das Spektakel, das sein Bruder beschrieben hat, dreht. Er will die Macht, die du hast. Er ist gierig und er wird alles Nötige tun, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Frigga sieht diese Entschlossenheit in ihrem Sohn, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, woher sie kommt. Die müde Königin neigt ihren Kopf und lässt dich los. Ihre Hände sind bedeckt mit getrocknetem Blut und deine Wunde blubbert leicht, nachdem der Druck von ihr genommen wurde.

Thor greift die Schulter seiner Mutter, bevor sie fällt, und Loki legt wiederwillig seine Hände auf die Stelle, wo die seiner Mutter gerade gewesen sind. Seine Magie macht da weiter, wo Frigga’s aufgehört hat und seine Augen weiten sich, als er spürt, wie viel seine Mutter für dich getan hat.

„Ich werde dich am Morgen ablösen, wenn du denkst, dass du die Nacht durchmachen kannst“, murmelt Frigga.

Loki dreht sich zu ihr um. „Du glaubst, dass es nötig ist die _ganze_ Nacht zu bleiben?“

„Du hast gesehen, was passiert ist, als ich sie losgelassen hab“, erklärt Frigga ihm mit einer leicht verärgerten Stimme. „Ich kann in ein paar Stunden zurück sein, wenn es nötig ist.“

„Nein, nein“, korrigiert Loki, wobei er seinen Kopf schüttelt. „Ruh dich aus. Ich schwöre, dass ich hier sein werde, wenn du am Morgen zurückkommst.“

Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass die Schwüre des Prinzen der Lügen wenig Bedeutung haben, aber dies ist ein Versprechen an seine Mutter. Sie senkt ihren Kopf in Anerkennung und erlaubt ihrem älteren Sohn sie aus dem Zimmer, zurück in ihre Gemächer, zu führen.

Loki sitzt allein mit dir in der Krankenstation. Er arbeitet für eine lange Zeit schweigend, während er sich darauf konzentriert, seine Magie stabil zu halten. Aber bald, ohne die Gegenwart seiner Mutter, sickert Verbitterung in seine Gedanken.

„Weißt du, was ich alles machen könnte, wenn ich nicht dazu angewiesen wäre dein erbärmliches Leben zu retten?“, fragt er in einem kühlen Ton. Er weiß, dass du nicht antworten kannst, allerding gefällt ihm der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zu sehr, um einfach schweigend dazusitzen. „Ich könnte meine Magie üben, geheime Techniken, die geeigneter für mich sind als unbedeutendes Heilen.“

Loki wird still, als er fühlt, wie warmes Blut unter seinen Händen hervorquillt. Er übt mehr Druck aus und seufzt. „Ich würde wohl wahrscheinlich lesen, wenn ich nicht hier wäre. Du hast mir meinen Roman verdorben.“

Die restliche Nacht verbringt er damit, den Roman für sich selbst laut nachzuerzählen, um sowohl seine Verärgerung mit dir zu steigern, als auch um wach zu bleiben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Frigga zurückkehrt, ist Loki verstummt, während seine Hände nur noch gering grün leuchten und dein Blut erneut aus deinen Wunden sickert.

Er ist frustriert. Seine Mutter übertrifft ihn in vielen Zauberkünsten und sein Desinteresse an der Heilkunst rächt sich jetzt. Er ist nicht genug und er nimmt es nicht gut auf der Zweitbeste zu sein.

„Geh und ruh dich aus, Sohn“, teilt Frigga ihm mit, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legt. „Das hast du gut gemacht.“

„Nicht gut genug“, erwidert er und gibt sich noch mehr Mühe den Blutfluss aus deinen Bauchwunden zu stillen. „Sie blutet wieder.“

„Aber sie ist am Leben und das ist alles, was ich von dir verlangt habe“, sagt Frigga sanft.

Loki verlässt das Krankenzimmer und schaut alle, die ihm begegnen, finster an. Diener weichen ihm aus, in dem Wissen was für Dinge passieren, wenn der Mann schlecht gelaunt ist.

 

\---

 

Der jüngere Prinz besichtigt das blutige Schlachtfeld und nimmt zur Kenntnis, wie viele Leichen du zurückgelassen hast. Thor hat ausnahmsweise mal nicht übertrieben.

Der Geruch von Eisen und Verwesung liegt in der Luft. Vögel waren hier an der Arbeit und haben das Fleisch der Toten gefressen, wodurch nackte weiße Knochen freigelegt wurden. Sie fliegen vor ihm weg und kreisen über ihm, wobei sie dunkle Federn zurücklassen.

Er geht zwischen dem Gemetzel spazieren und steigt über Leichenteile, als die Sonne sich weiter dem Horizont nähert. Wenn der Mond aufgeht, muss er zurück im Palast sein, um den Platz seiner Mutter an deiner Seite einzunehmen. Aber im Moment betrachtet er deine Zerstörung.

Die Erde ist schrammig und verbrannt, der Boden durchtränkt mit dem Blut deiner Feinde. Er ist beinahe beeindruckt, auch wenn _du ihn **nie**_ beeindrucken könntest. Er kann das Echo deiner Macht in der Umgebung spüren und das Gefühl weckt seine Gier nach ihr.

Er fragt sich, ob er sie dir nehmen muss oder ob du ihm freiwillig erzählen wirst, was du bist. So oder so, er wird es herausfinden. Er erinnert sich daran seinen Bruder um einen Einblick in dessen Erinnerung zu bitten, um zu sehen, wie die Magie aussieht, die zu benutzt.

Loki wendet sich zum Gehen um, zufrieden mit der Wahrheit, und etwas bleibt an seinem Stiefel hängen. In dem Glauben, dass es ein vereinzelter Arm ist, schüttelt er es ab und sieht nach unten. Er findet keine Leiche, sondern eine schwarze Tasche.

 

\---

 

„Ich habe deine Besitztümer, Monster“, erzählt Loki dir verächtlich. „Ich nehme zumindest an, dass es deine sind. Es fühlt sich nach deiner Macht an.“

Er hat dir dein Bündel mitgebracht und hält es mit seiner Magie versteckt, bis er mit dir alleine ist. Seine Mutter und sein Bruder würden es, natürlich, missbilligen.

„Ich werde sie durchsuchen. Ich frage mich, was für Dinge du versteckst hast.“

Er wühlt vor dir durch deine Habseligkeiten und zieht nach und nach Dinge heraus.

Du hast Kleidung darin, obwohl alles zerlumpt, zerrissen oder mit verkrustetem Blut bedeckt ist. Er schürzt die Lippen. „Was ist das für ein Schund? Trägst du immer solche abscheulichen Lumpen?“

Da sind auch noch Essensvorräte und Wasserkanister, welche er mit Abscheu beäugt und nicht anfassen will. Interessanter ist dein restlicher Kram. Er ist selbst ein Sammler und fragt sich, ob du irgendetwas hast, was er seiner eigenen Sammlung beifügen kann.

Aber nachdem er sich alles näher angeschaut hat, sieht er, dass deine Gegenstände wertlos sind. Zum einen ist da ein Kristall ohne irgendwelche magischen Eigenschaften, als ob du ihn einfach vom Boden aufgehoben hast (hast du). Er findet eine wertlose angelaufene Silberkette, der Anhänger nutzlos. Ein gewebter Hut ohne irgendwelche Fähigkeiten. Eine einfache Muschel von einem fremden Meer. Loki durchsucht deine wertlosen Sachen, sein Frust wächst mit jedem Objekt, das er berührt.

Wo ist die Magie? Der Müll, den du mit dir herumschleppst, ist bedeutungslos für ihn und ohne Macht, ist es in seinen Augen nutzlos.

Er wirft deine Tasche frustriert zu Seite und etwas, das schwarz und klein ist, schlittert daraus über den Boden. Er streckt seine Hand aus und das Objekt fliegt vom Boden in seine schmalen Finger.

Es ist ein Buch. Hast du vielleicht Tagebuch geführt? Neugierig schlägt er die erste Seite des kleinen Buchs mit einer Hand auf. Er spürt etwas unter seinen Fingern prickeln.

Hier steckt Magie drin. Aber auch wenn er sie spüren kann, fühlt es sich nicht wie deine an. Trotzdem fängt er an zu lesen, wobei er schnell bemerkt, dass du nicht die Einzige bist, die in das Buch schreibt.

Jemand namens ‚Willow‘ schreibt zurück. Die Magie darin erlaubt es dir und dieser Person miteinander zu kommunizieren. Er blättert durch die Seiten und überfliegt dabei einzelne Passagen.

Er findet deine Liste, die eine mit den Mitgliedern des Ordinats. Bis auf einen sind sie alle durchgestrichen und der Letzte ist überaschenderweise ein Name, den er erkennt. Der Mann ist in den Palast gekommen, um ein Abkommen mit seinem Vater, Odin, zu treffen. Bevor Asgard zustimmen konnte, haben sie herausgefunden, dass der Anführer Geschäfte mit jemand anderen abgeschlossen hat – ihren Feinden.

Dieser Mann ist Vitran.

Er untersucht die Art und Weise, wie du deine Sätze hinkritzelst. Deine Worte sind treffend, dein Humor schwarz und trocken. Er realisiert, dass du diese ‚Willow‘ kennst, dass sie dir von ihren eigenen Reisen schreibt.

Und in diesen Schriften findet er deinen Namen.

 

\---

 

Seine Mutter hat deine inneren Verletzungen geheilt, aber es klaffen immer noch weite rote Löcher in deiner Haut. Loki’s Hände glühen in einem kräftigen Grün, seine Magie durch seine Rast gestärkt.

„Du bist ziemlich langweilig“, stellt er fest. „Ich sollte dich einfach sterben lassen. Ich denke, dass wäre eine Wohltat.“

Wie üblich gibst du keine Antwort. Er beginnt zu reden, erzählt, wie er geschlafen hat und dass er den Gedanken, zu dir zurückkehren zu müssen, verabscheut. Er erlebt im Geiste noch einmal seinen Spaziergang durch das Leichenfeld und nennt dich eine Mörderin. Er teilt dir mit, dass sein Vater deine Anwesenheit nicht erdulden wird, sobald du wach bist.

Loki schürzt nach dieser Aussage die Lippen. „Mein Vater“, erzählt er dir entrüstet, „kann wirklich unausstehlich sein.“

Und jetzt beginnt Loki sich über ihn auszulassen, anstatt dich zu beschimpfen. Du bist bewusstlos, also verspürt er nicht das Bedürfnis, seine Zunge zu hüten. Er beschreibt seinen arroganten Vater, seinen idiotischen Bruder, wie oft er sich wundert, wie sein Leben ohne die beiden wäre.

„Und doch liebe ich sie“, gibt er widerwillig zu, während er deinen Bauch anstarrt. „So wie alle Söhne ihre Väter und alle Brüder sich gegenseitig lieben müssen.“

Aber Loki hat immer mehr in seinem Leben gewollt. Er wird nicht der König sein – das gebührt dem älteren Prinzen – also was bleibt für ihn übrig? Vielleicht ist deswegen seine Begierde nach Macht so groß. Vielleicht denkt er, dass er irgendwie den Lauf der Zukunft ändern kann. Aber dafür muss er alles an Magie und Wissen und Macht sammeln, was er aufbringen kann.

„Und das beinhaltet die Magie, die du verbirgst“, beschließt er laut, während er auf deine Wunden starrt. „Du wirst in meiner Schuld stehen, wenn du überlebst.“

 

\---

 

„Was ist das?“, fragt Odin seinen Sohn, während er mit einem Stück Papier in der geballten Faust wedelt. „Du sagst, du kannst das erklären?“

„Das kann ich“, erwidert Thor.

Vor dem Thron kniend erzählt er ausführlich alles seinem Vater. Thor beendet seinen Bericht mit der Nacherzählung von der Heilung, die sein Bruder und seine Mutter für dich in der Krankenstation ausüben und Odin kann nicht anders, als verärgert zu schnauben.

„Frigga hat die Fremde erwähnt“, knurrt der König und entspannt die Faust, die die Forderung der Barbaren hält. Er liest die Nachricht noch einmal und sieht zu seinem Sohn hinab. „Also lügen sie. Diese Mädchen gehört nicht ihnen.“

„Das tut sie nicht“, bekundet Thor, wobei er sich erhebt, um seinen Standpunkt zu betonen. „Sie haben nicht das Recht, sie von uns zu fordern.“

Odin zerknüllt erneut den Brief, empört über die Worte, die seine Feinde ihm und seinem Königreich an den Kopf geworfen haben. Er sieht abermals zu Thor. „Und du sagst, sie hat dich gerettet?“

„Das hat sie, gewiss.“

„Und du sagst, sie hat sie alleine bekämpft?“

„Ja.“

Langsam beginnt eine Idee in Odin‘s Kopf zu entstehen. Aber zuerst muss er es selbst sehen. „Zeig es mir.“

 

\---

 

Die Wochen vergehen qualvoll langsam. Loki findet dich langweilig. Nicht einmal deine Habseligkeiten interessieren ihn noch. Er fragt sich, warum er immer wieder zurückgeht. Warum er weiterhin jede Nacht zu dir spricht. Er kann nicht anders, als zu reden. Ansonsten bringt er Bücher zum Lesen. Sie schweben neben ihm, wobei er die Seiten magisch umblättert, während seine Augen deren Worte aufnehmen.

Thor hat längst aufgehört die Krankenstation zu besuchen, da er sich wegen seiner Hilflosigkeit unwohl fühlt. Doch dir geht es immer besser. Frigga hat unermüdlich daran gearbeitet dein Inneres wieder zusammenzuflicken. Bald wird sich auch die Oberfläche deiner Haut zusammenfügen, so es die Neun wollen. Loki stellt fest, dass je mehr er mit dir arbeitet, desto besser werden seine Heilkünste. Anstatt stolz auf dich zu sein, dass du um dein Leben kämpfst, oder stolz auf seine Mutter zu sein für ihre magische Behandlung, ist er stolz auf sich selbst und seine Errungenschaft.

Das erzählt er dir auch und prahlt mit sich selbst in der Stille. Du kannst ihn nicht hören, sonst hättest du sicher mit den Augen gerollt.

In der nächsten Woche schlägt das Fieber zu.

Die Pfleger befürchten, dass selbst die Magie der Allmutter nicht ausreicht, um dich zu retten. Sie verbringt den ganzen Tag an deiner Seite, während die Frauen und Olav die kühlen Waschlappen auf deiner Stirn austauschen. Die Königin ist vollkommen ausgelaugt, als ihr jüngster Sohn durch die Tür schlendert.

Bei dem Anblick des erschöpften Gesichts seiner Mutter bleibt er stehen. Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ein Fieber“, antwortet Frigga, während die damit kämpft die Augen offen zu halten.

„Hilf ihr auf ihr Zimmer“, befiehlt Loki einem der Diener, der diesem eilig nachkommt.

Frigga ist zu müde, um zu wiedersprechen, kaum in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten, als sie sich zum Gehen auf den Diener stützt.

„Warum wurde ich nicht herbeigerufen?“, zischte Loki wütend die drei Pfleger an, die alle genauso erschöpft wie seine Mutter aussehen.

„Prinz Loki, wir -“, beginnt eine der Frauen, aber er unterbricht sie.

„Raus hier!“

Er will sie nicht sagen hören, dass sie dachten, er würde nicht kommen.

Er sitzt in seinem Stuhl neben dem Bett und lehnt sich sofort nach vorne, um seine heilenden Hände auf dich zu legen. Deine Haut ist heiß unter seinen Fingern, ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckt dein Gesicht.

In dieser Nacht redet Loki nicht. Er liest nicht. Er konzentriert sich einzig darauf, dich am Leben zu erhalten. Tot hast keinen Nutzen für ihn. Wenn du stirbst, sterben deine Geheimnisse mit dir. Und das kann er nicht zulassen.

Es ist tief in der Nacht, als du dich rührst. Er hat sich nie ausschließlich auf dein Gesicht konzentriert, da er es bevorzugt dich als gedankenlosen Körper und nicht als lebende Person zu sehen, aber hat keine andere Wahl, als du dich bewegst. Deine Augen öffnen sich, die aufgrund des Fiebers glasig sind. Sie sind wie der Stahl eines frisch polierten Schwertes.

Er lehnt sich nach vorne, um dir Fragen zu stellen, um zu sehen, ob du deine Magie zeigst, aber bevor er sprechen kann, reibt deine Stimme über deine Lippen.

Du nennst einen Namen, den er nicht erkennt. Da ist ein verwunderter Klang in deiner Stimme. Er kann es hören und es lässt ihn innehalten.

„Du lebst“, sagst du und küsst ihn.

Deine Lippen sind fiebrig auf seinen und da ist ein tiefes Bedürfnis in deiner Handlung.

Loki zuckt mit leicht geöffneten Mund zurück. Du legst die Stirn in Falten, als du sein Gesicht absuchst, wobei sich langsam ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

„Du bist nicht _..._. Deine Augen sind falsch“, bemerkst du und dann gleitest du in die Dunkelheit zurück.

Es braucht viel, um den Prinzen der Bosheit zu verblüffen. Er weiß nicht, mit wem du ihn in deinem Fiebertraum verwechselt hast, aber er hat nichts _davon_ erwartet. Er berührt mit einer Hand seine Lippen, während sich Empörung langsam in seinem Gesicht breit macht. Wie kannst du es _wagen_? Er ist ein Prinz! Wer bist _du_ , dass du deine Lippen ohne Zustimmung auf die Seinen drückst?

Deine Stimme hallt die ganze Nacht in seinem Kopf, als er mit seiner Magie deinen Körper repariert. Du wachst nicht noch einmal auf und als Frigga am Morgen kommt, erzählt er ihr nicht, was vorgefallen ist.

Es dauert mehr als eine Stunde den starken Blutfluss aus deinen Verletzungen zu stoppen. Das Gift des Ordinats verhindert, dass sich die Wunden schließen, sodass der Heilungsprozess deines Körpers so gut wie gar nicht stattfindet. In dem Moment, als du den Klauen des Todes entkommst, fällt der männliche Pfleger nach hinten und verliert beinahe das Bewusstsein.

„Es tut mir leid, Meine Königin“, keucht er, während ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn läuft. „Ich habe nichts mehr übrig.“

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Olav“, stellt Frigga gütig fest, ihre grauen Augen müde.

Er ruht sich aus, während die anderen beiden Pfleger deinen Körper von dem überschüssigen Blut säubern. Nachdem sie die Bettlaken gewechselt haben, weißt Frigga sie an Olav in sein eigenes Bett zu bringen und sie lassen sie allein in dem Zimmer, mit deinem bewusstlosen Körper und ihren beiden Söhnen. Loki weiß, dass seine Mutter dein Inneres zusammengeflickt hat und somit die schlimmeren Verletzungen geheilt hat, die dir zugefügt worden sind. Ihre Kraft lässt nach, als die Sonne untergeht, und Frigga’s Atem wird zu einem Keuchen, dem deinem ähnlich.

„Mutter, überanstreng dich nicht“, durchbricht Thor die Stille.

Mit Sorge in seinen blauen Augen tritt er von der Wand weg.

„Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen“, beharrt Frigga und zwingt sich, ihre Magie noch stärker und weiter in deinen Körper zu drücken als zuvor.

„Sie wird nicht allein sein“, bemerkt Loki lässig. „Du hast zu viel auf dich genommen, Mutter. Ich habe noch genug Magie übrig.“

Er ist zuversichtlich. Er hat kurz zuvor deine Kniesehne repariert und sie wieder an den richtigen Muskel gehängt. Frigga hat das lebenswichtige Heilen niemandem außer sich selbst überlassen und während sie sicher dein Leben gerettet hat, wird sie bald keine Magie und Energie mehr haben.

Die Königin schaut ihren Sohn an und versucht die versteckten Motive in seinem Blick zu sehen. Sie weiß, dass da etwas ist, was er hofft von dir zu bekommen. Der jüngste Prinz gibt nichts, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen.

„Sollte sie sterben, war unsere ganze Arbeit umsonst“, stellt Frigga fest, ihre Gedanken vor Erschöpfung durcheinander. „Bitte, Loki, leg für das Mädchen deine Tricks beiseite. Sie hat mehr an sich, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennt. Wir brauchen sie lebend.“

Loki wird zornig und seine grünen Augen funkeln wütend. „Ich würde doch nicht den Tod von jemandem herbeiführen, für die wir Stunden damit verbracht haben sie am Leben zu erhalten. Hast du wirklich so eine geringe Meinung von mir, Mutter?“

Sie wissen, dass er lügt, selbst er weiß das, auch wenn keiner von ihnen dies laut sagen wird. Das ist genau das, was Loki tun würde. Allerdings wissen sie nichts von seiner privaten Untersuchung, nichts von seiner Neugier, die sich um das Spektakel, das sein Bruder beschrieben hat, dreht. Er will die Macht, die du hast. Er ist gierig und er wird alles Nötige tun, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Frigga sieht diese Entschlossenheit in ihrem Sohn, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, woher sie kommt. Die müde Königin neigt ihren Kopf und lässt dich los. Ihre Hände sind bedeckt mit getrocknetem Blut und deine Wunde blubbert leicht, nachdem der Druck von ihr genommen wurde.

Thor greift die Schulter seiner Mutter, bevor sie fällt, und Loki legt wiederwillig seine Hände auf die Stelle, wo die seiner Mutter gerade gewesen sind. Seine Magie macht da weiter, wo Frigga’s aufgehört hat und seine Augen weiten sich, als er spürt, wie viel seine Mutter für dich getan hat.

„Ich werde dich am Morgen ablösen, wenn du denkst, dass du die Nacht durchmachen kannst“, murmelt Frigga.

Loki dreht sich zu ihr um. „Du glaubst, dass es nötig ist die _ganze_ Nacht zu bleiben?“

„Du hast gesehen, was passiert ist, als ich sie losgelassen hab“, erklärt Frigga ihm mit einer leicht verärgerten Stimme. „Ich kann in ein paar Stunden zurück sein, wenn es nötig ist.“

„Nein, nein“, korrigiert Loki, wobei er seinen Kopf schüttelt. „Ruh dich aus. Ich schwöre, dass ich hier sein werde, wenn du am Morgen zurückkommst.“

Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass die Schwüre des Prinzen der Lügen wenig Bedeutung haben, aber dies ist ein Versprechen an seine Mutter. Sie senkt ihren Kopf in Anerkennung und erlaubt ihrem älteren Sohn sie aus dem Zimmer, zurück in ihre Gemächer, zu führen.

Loki sitzt allein mit dir in der Krankenstation. Er arbeitet für eine lange Zeit schweigend, während er sich darauf konzentriert, seine Magie stabil zu halten. Aber bald, ohne die Gegenwart seiner Mutter, sickert Verbitterung in seine Gedanken.

„Weißt du, was ich alles machen könnte, wenn ich nicht dazu angewiesen wäre dein erbärmliches Leben zu retten?“, fragt er in einem kühlen Ton. Er weiß, dass du nicht antworten kannst, allerding gefällt ihm der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zu sehr, um einfach schweigend dazusitzen. „Ich könnte meine Magie üben, geheime Techniken, die geeigneter für mich sind als unbedeutendes Heilen.“

Loki wird still, als er fühlt, wie warmes Blut unter seinen Händen hervorquillt. Er übt mehr Druck aus und seufzt. „Ich würde wohl wahrscheinlich lesen, wenn ich nicht hier wäre. Du hast mir meinen Roman verdorben.“

Die restliche Nacht verbringt er damit, den Roman für sich selbst laut nachzuerzählen, um sowohl seine Verärgerung mit dir zu steigern, als auch um wach zu bleiben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Frigga zurückkehrt, ist Loki verstummt, während seine Hände nur noch gering grün leuchten und dein Blut erneut aus deinen Wunden sickert.

Er ist frustriert. Seine Mutter übertrifft ihn in vielen Zauberkünsten und sein Desinteresse an der Heilkunst rächt sich jetzt. Er ist nicht genug und er nimmt es nicht gut auf der Zweitbeste zu sein.

„Geh und ruh dich aus, Sohn“, teilt Frigga ihm mit, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legt. „Das hast du gut gemacht.“

„Nicht gut genug“, erwidert er und gibt sich noch mehr Mühe den Blutfluss aus deinen Bauchwunden zu stillen. „Sie blutet wieder.“

„Aber sie ist am Leben und das ist alles, was ich von dir verlangt habe“, sagt Frigga sanft.

Loki verlässt das Krankenzimmer und schaut alle, die ihm begegnen, finster an. Diener weichen ihm aus, in dem Wissen was für Dinge passieren, wenn der Mann schlecht gelaunt ist.

 

\---

 

Der jüngere Prinz besichtigt das blutige Schlachtfeld und nimmt zur Kenntnis, wie viele Leichen du zurückgelassen hast. Thor hat ausnahmsweise mal nicht übertrieben.

Der Geruch von Eisen und Verwesung liegt in der Luft. Vögel waren hier an der Arbeit und haben das Fleisch der Toten gefressen, wodurch nackte weiße Knochen freigelegt wurden. Sie fliegen vor ihm weg und kreisen über ihm, wobei sie dunkle Federn zurücklassen.

Er geht zwischen dem Gemetzel spazieren und steigt über Leichenteile, als die Sonne sich weiter dem Horizont nähert. Wenn der Mond aufgeht, muss er zurück im Palast sein, um den Platz seiner Mutter an deiner Seite einzunehmen. Aber im Moment betrachtet er deine Zerstörung.

Die Erde ist schrammig und verbrannt, der Boden durchtränkt mit dem Blut deiner Feinde. Er ist beinahe beeindruckt, auch wenn _du ihn **nie**_ beeindrucken könntest. Er kann das Echo deiner Macht in der Umgebung spüren und das Gefühl weckt seine Gier nach ihr.

Er fragt sich, ob er sie dir nehmen muss oder ob du ihm freiwillig erzählen wirst, was du bist. So oder so, er wird es herausfinden. Er erinnert sich daran seinen Bruder um einen Einblick in dessen Erinnerung zu bitten, um zu sehen, wie die Magie aussieht, die zu benutzt.

Loki wendet sich zum Gehen um, zufrieden mit der Wahrheit, und etwas bleibt an seinem Stiefel hängen. In dem Glauben, dass es ein vereinzelter Arm ist, schüttelt er es ab und sieht nach unten. Er findet keine Leiche, sondern eine schwarze Tasche.

 

\---

 

„Ich habe deine Besitztümer, Monster“, erzählt Loki dir verächtlich. „Ich nehme zumindest an, dass es deine sind. Es fühlt sich nach deiner Macht an.“

Er hat dir dein Bündel mitgebracht und hält es mit seiner Magie versteckt, bis er mit dir alleine ist. Seine Mutter und sein Bruder würden es, natürlich, missbilligen.

„Ich werde sie durchsuchen. Ich frage mich, was für Dinge du versteckst hast.“

Er wühlt vor dir durch deine Habseligkeiten und zieht nach und nach Dinge heraus.

Du hast Kleidung darin, obwohl alles zerlumpt, zerrissen oder mit verkrustetem Blut bedeckt ist. Er schürzt die Lippen. „Was ist das für ein Schund? Trägst du immer solche abscheulichen Lumpen?“

Da sind auch noch Essensvorräte und Wasserkanister, welche er mit Abscheu beäugt und nicht anfassen will. Interessanter ist dein restlicher Kram. Er ist selbst ein Sammler und fragt sich, ob du irgendetwas hast, was er seiner eigenen Sammlung beifügen kann.

Aber nachdem er sich alles näher angeschaut hat, sieht er, dass deine Gegenstände wertlos sind. Zum einen ist da ein Kristall ohne irgendwelche magischen Eigenschaften, als ob du ihn einfach vom Boden aufgehoben hast (hast du). Er findet eine wertlose angelaufene Silberkette, der Anhänger nutzlos. Ein gewebter Hut ohne irgendwelche Fähigkeiten. Eine einfache Muschel von einem fremden Meer. Loki durchsucht deine wertlosen Sachen, sein Frust wächst mit jedem Objekt, das er berührt.

Wo ist die Magie? Der Müll, den du mit dir herumschleppst, ist bedeutungslos für ihn und ohne Macht, ist es in seinen Augen nutzlos.

Er wirft deine Tasche frustriert zu Seite und etwas, das schwarz und klein ist, schlittert daraus über den Boden. Er streckt seine Hand aus und das Objekt fliegt vom Boden in seine schmalen Finger.

Es ist ein Buch. Hast du vielleicht Tagebuch geführt? Neugierig schlägt er die erste Seite des kleinen Buchs mit einer Hand auf. Er spürt etwas unter seinen Fingern prickeln.

Hier steckt Magie drin. Aber auch wenn er sie spüren kann, fühlt es sich nicht wie deine an. Trotzdem fängt er an zu lesen, wobei er schnell bemerkt, dass du nicht die Einzige bist, die in das Buch schreibt.

Jemand namens ‚Willow‘ schreibt zurück. Die Magie darin erlaubt es dir und dieser Person miteinander zu kommunizieren. Er blättert durch die Seiten und überfliegt dabei einzelne Passagen.

Er findet deine Liste, die eine mit den Mitgliedern des Ordinats. Bis auf einen sind sie alle durchgestrichen und der Letzte ist überaschenderweise ein Name, den er erkennt. Der Mann ist in den Palast gekommen, um ein Abkommen mit seinem Vater, Odin, zu treffen. Bevor Asgard zustimmen konnte, haben sie herausgefunden, dass der Anführer Geschäfte mit jemand anderen abgeschlossen hat – ihren Feinden.

Dieser Mann ist Vitran.

Er untersucht die Art und Weise, wie du deine Sätze hinkritzelst. Deine Worte sind treffend, dein Humor schwarz und trocken. Er realisiert, dass du diese ‚Willow‘ kennst, dass sie dir von ihren eigenen Reisen schreibt.

Und in diesen Schriften findet er deinen Namen.

 

\---

 

Seine Mutter hat deine inneren Verletzungen geheilt, aber es klaffen immer noch weite rote Löcher in deiner Haut. Loki’s Hände glühen in einem kräftigen Grün, seine Magie durch seine Rast gestärkt.

„Du bist ziemlich langweilig“, stellt er fest. „Ich sollte dich einfach sterben lassen. Ich denke, dass wäre eine Wohltat.“

Wie üblich gibst du keine Antwort. Er beginnt zu reden, erzählt, wie er geschlafen hat und dass er den Gedanken, zu dir zurückkehren zu müssen, verabscheut. Er erlebt im Geiste noch einmal seinen Spaziergang durch das Leichenfeld und nennt dich eine Mörderin. Er teilt dir mit, dass sein Vater deine Anwesenheit nicht erdulden wird, sobald du wach bist.

Loki schürzt nach dieser Aussage die Lippen. „Mein Vater“, erzählt er dir entrüstet, „kann wirklich unausstehlich sein.“

Und jetzt beginnt Loki sich über ihn auszulassen, anstatt dich zu beschimpfen. Du bist bewusstlos, also verspürt er nicht das Bedürfnis, seine Zunge zu hüten. Er beschreibt seinen arroganten Vater, seinen idiotischen Bruder, wie oft er sich wundert, wie sein Leben ohne die beiden wäre.

„Und doch liebe ich sie“, gibt er widerwillig zu, während er deinen Bauch anstarrt. „So wie alle Söhne ihre Väter und alle Brüder sich gegenseitig lieben müssen.“

Aber Loki hat immer mehr in seinem Leben gewollt. Er wird nicht der König sein – das gebührt dem älteren Prinzen – also was bleibt für ihn übrig? Vielleicht ist deswegen seine Begierde nach Macht so groß. Vielleicht denkt er, dass er irgendwie den Lauf der Zukunft ändern kann. Aber dafür muss er alles an Magie und Wissen und Macht sammeln, was er aufbringen kann.

„Und das beinhaltet die Magie, die du verbirgst“, beschließt er laut, während er auf deine Wunden starrt. „Du wirst in meiner Schuld stehen, wenn du überlebst.“

 

\---

 

„Was ist das?“, fragt Odin seinen Sohn, während er mit einem Stück Papier in der geballten Faust wedelt. „Du sagst, du kannst das erklären?“

„Das kann ich“, erwidert Thor.

Vor dem Thron kniend erzählt er ausführlich alles seinem Vater. Thor beendet seinen Bericht mit der Nacherzählung von der Heilung, die sein Bruder und seine Mutter für dich in der Krankenstation ausüben und Odin kann nicht anders, als verärgert zu schnauben.

„Frigga hat die Fremde erwähnt“, knurrt der König und entspannt die Faust, die die Forderung der Barbaren hält. Er liest die Nachricht noch einmal und sieht zu seinem Sohn hinab. „Also lügen sie. Diese Mädchen gehört nicht ihnen.“

„Das tut sie nicht“, bekundet Thor, wobei er sich erhebt, um seinen Standpunkt zu betonen. „Sie haben nicht das Recht, sie von uns zu fordern.“

Odin zerknüllt erneut den Brief, empört über die Worte, die seine Feinde ihm und seinem Königreich an den Kopf geworfen haben. Er sieht abermals zu Thor. „Und du sagst, sie hat dich gerettet?“

„Das hat sie, gewiss.“

„Und du sagst, sie hat sie alleine bekämpft?“

„Ja.“

Langsam beginnt eine Idee in Odin‘s Kopf zu entstehen. Aber zuerst muss er es selbst sehen. „Zeig es mir.“

 

\---

 

Die Wochen vergehen qualvoll langsam. Loki findet dich langweilig. Nicht einmal deine Habseligkeiten interessieren ihn noch. Er fragt sich, warum er immer wieder zurückgeht. Warum er weiterhin jede Nacht zu dir spricht. Er kann nicht anders, als zu reden. Ansonsten bringt er Bücher zum Lesen. Sie schweben neben ihm, wobei er die Seiten magisch umblättert, während seine Augen deren Worte aufnehmen.

Thor hat längst aufgehört die Krankenstation zu besuchen, da er sich wegen seiner Hilflosigkeit unwohl fühlt. Doch dir geht es immer besser. Frigga hat unermüdlich daran gearbeitet dein Inneres wieder zusammenzuflicken. Bald wird sich auch die Oberfläche deiner Haut zusammenfügen, so es die Neun wollen. Loki stellt fest, dass je mehr er mit dir arbeitet, desto besser werden seine Heilkünste. Anstatt stolz auf dich zu sein, dass du um dein Leben kämpfst, oder stolz auf seine Mutter zu sein für ihre magische Behandlung, ist er stolz auf sich selbst und seine Errungenschaft.

Das erzählt er dir auch und prahlt mit sich selbst in der Stille. Du kannst ihn nicht hören, sonst hättest du sicher mit den Augen gerollt.

In der nächsten Woche schlägt das Fieber zu.

Die Pfleger befürchten, dass selbst die Magie der Allmutter nicht ausreicht, um dich zu retten. Sie verbringt den ganzen Tag an deiner Seite, während die Frauen und Olav die kühlen Waschlappen auf deiner Stirn austauschen. Die Königin ist vollkommen ausgelaugt, als ihr jüngster Sohn durch die Tür schlendert.

Bei dem Anblick des erschöpften Gesichts seiner Mutter bleibt er stehen. Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ein Fieber“, antwortet Frigga, während die damit kämpft die Augen offen zu halten.

„Hilf ihr auf ihr Zimmer“, befiehlt Loki einem der Diener, der diesem eilig nachkommt.

Frigga ist zu müde, um zu wiedersprechen, kaum in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten, als sie sich zum Gehen auf den Diener stützt.

„Warum wurde ich nicht herbeigerufen?“, zischte Loki wütend die drei Pfleger an, die alle genauso erschöpft wie seine Mutter aussehen.

„Prinz Loki, wir -“, beginnt eine der Frauen, aber er unterbricht sie.

„Raus hier!“

Er will sie nicht sagen hören, dass sie dachten, er würde nicht kommen.

Er sitzt in seinem Stuhl neben dem Bett und lehnt sich sofort nach vorne, um seine heilenden Hände auf dich zu legen. Deine Haut ist heiß unter seinen Fingern, ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckt dein Gesicht.

In dieser Nacht redet Loki nicht. Er liest nicht. Er konzentriert sich einzig darauf, dich am Leben zu erhalten. Tot hast keinen Nutzen für ihn. Wenn du stirbst, sterben deine Geheimnisse mit dir. Und das kann er nicht zulassen.

Es ist tief in der Nacht, als du dich rührst. Er hat sich nie ausschließlich auf dein Gesicht konzentriert, da er es bevorzugt dich als gedankenlosen Körper und nicht als lebende Person zu sehen, aber hat keine andere Wahl, als du dich bewegst. Deine Augen öffnen sich, die aufgrund des Fiebers glasig sind. Sie sind wie der Stahl eines frisch polierten Schwertes.

Er lehnt sich nach vorne, um dir Fragen zu stellen, um zu sehen, ob du deine Magie zeigst, aber bevor er sprechen kann, reibt deine Stimme über deine Lippen.

Du nennst einen Namen, den er nicht erkennt. Da ist ein verwunderter Klang in deiner Stimme. Er kann es hören und es lässt ihn innehalten.

„Du lebst“, sagst du und küsst ihn.

Deine Lippen sind fiebrig auf seinen und da ist ein tiefes Bedürfnis in deiner Handlung.

Loki zuckt mit leicht geöffneten Mund zurück. Du legst die Stirn in Falten, als du sein Gesicht absuchst, wobei sich langsam ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

„Du bist nicht _..._. Deine Augen sind falsch“, bemerkst du und dann gleitest du in die Dunkelheit zurück.

Es braucht viel, um den Prinzen der Bosheit zu verblüffen. Er weiß nicht, mit wem du ihn in deinem Fiebertraum verwechselt hast, aber er hat nichts _davon_ erwartet. Er berührt mit einer Hand seine Lippen, während sich Empörung langsam in seinem Gesicht breit macht. Wie kannst du es _wagen_? Er ist ein Prinz! Wer bist _du_ , dass du deine Lippen ohne Zustimmung auf die Seinen drückst?

Deine Stimme hallt die ganze Nacht in seinem Kopf, als er mit seiner Magie deinen Körper repariert. Du wachst nicht noch einmal auf und als Frigga am Morgen kommt, erzählt er ihr nicht, was vorgefallen ist.


	3. Die Welt der Lebenden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist Kapitel 3. Habs zum Glück noch vor meinem Ausflug fertig bekommen.

Loki, Prinz der Lügen, hat beschlossen, dass er dich hasst. Die Tatsache, dass du seine Nächte in Anspruch nimmst, macht ihn wütend. Der Gedanke an deine Lippen auf seinen lässt ihn finster dreinblicken. Er wünscht sich, dass du aufwachst, nur damit er dir sagen kann, wie sehr er dich hasst.

Du wachst nicht auf. Jetzt ist das einzige Buch, das er an dein Krankenbett bringt, dein Tagebuch. Er durchstreift die Seiten und liest jedes Wort, während er sich einredet, dass er nach mehr Gründen sucht, dich zu verabscheuen.

Diese Schriften sind keine komplette Sammlung deiner Abenteuer, sondern nur Ausschnitte. Sie erzählen ihm Geschichten von Orten jenseits der Neun Welten, von deren Existenz er nichts wusste. Sie sprechen vage Kriege und Verluste an. Darin ist Schmerz verborgen. Er genießt dein Leid, empfindet eine seltsame Art von Trost. Du bist genauso allein wie er.

Basierend auf dem, was du schreibst, stellt er sich vor, was passieren wird, wenn du aufwachst. Du scheinst kalt und barsch zu sein. Du wirst vermutlich verlangen zu erfahren, wer er ist und was er hier macht (da er immer derjenige ist, der anwesend ist, wenn du erwachst). Und er wird in dein Gesicht lachen und dir erzählen, dass du ihm eine Last gewesen bist. Dass du in seiner Schuld stehst und eine Schuld mit einem Gott zu begleichen ist nie eine einfache Aufgabe. Er stellt sich vor, wie deine Augen schmal werden, während du ihn anstarrst, auch wenn da eine bestimmte Furcht in ihnen ist. Er wartet darauf.

Und doch wachst du nicht auf. Die Nächte vergehen, jede so ereignislos wie die letzte. Er hat dein Tagebuch dreimal gelesen und interessiert sich nicht mehr für den Inhalt. Frigga berichtet ihm eines Abends, dass du endlich einen stabilen Zustand erreicht hast, dass deine Wunden nicht länger klaffen, sondern vernarbt sind. Dein Körper wird ab jetzt auf natürliche Weise heilen, ohne das Magie erforderlich ist.

Und doch wartet er. Loki ist unfassbar stur. Er führt seine nächtliche Wache an der Seite deines Bettes fort, wobei er seitlich auf seinem Stuhl sitz, während er seinen neuen Roman liest.

Da war keine Nennung des Namens, bei dem du ihn genannt hast, in deinen Schriften. Er hat danach gesucht, in der Hoffnung dich damit foltern zu können, sobald du wach bist. Es muss der Name von jemanden sein, der lange tot ist. Er sieht wütend zu dir rüber, in der Hoffnung, dass die Erinnerungen schmerzlich sind.

Tage vergehen. Loki hat bereits ein neues Buch begonnen. Du hast angefangen leise im Schlaf zu murmeln und bei jedem Geräusch denkt er, dass du davon aufwachen wirst. Er ist jedes Mal enttäuscht.

Es ist während der nächsten paar Nächte, als er bemerkt, dass er dein Gesicht genauer betrachtet. Selbst während du schläfst, kann er den Killer sehen, der sich hinter deinen Augenliedern versteckt. Dein Gesicht ist hart, deine Lippen in einem natürlichen finsteren Blick verzogen. Er fragt sich, ob du jemals glücklich bist und vermutet, dass es du es nie bist.

Er liest während den frühen Morgenstunden, als Olav das Zimmer betritt. Der Mann wirft dem Prinzen einen Seitenblick zu.

„Keine Veränderungen“, murmelt er undeutlich von hinter den Seiten seines Buches.

Olav will dem verdammten Prinzen mitteilen, dass er nicht nach einem Update gefragt hat, aber hält klugerweise den Mund. Der Pfleger lehnt sich über dich und legt eine Hand auf deine Stirn. Seine Magie berichtet ihm, dass deine Körpertemperatur normal ist, auch wenn Reste des Giftes immer noch deine Adern verunreinigen. Frigga meinte, dass dein Körper dies wahrscheinlich selbst bewältigen muss. Olav legt seine Hand auf dein Handgelenk um deinen Puls zu prüfen.

 

\---

 

Du hast nicht geträumt, was für dich eine Erholung gewesen ist. Du hast immer Alpträume, murmelst immer wegen ihnen im Schlaf. Du kannst spüren, wie du langsam zu Bewusstsein kommst, wie aus einem Becken voller Molasse. Der Schlaf will dich. Er hatte dich für eine lange Zeit und ist noch nicht bereit dich aufzugeben. Du kannst Stimmen in der Ferne hören, wie von dem Ende eines Tunnels.

Und dann berührt dich jemand.

Die Beunruhigung ist, was dich wachrüttelt und dich dazu bringt, dich aus der zähflüssigen Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Mit einem Keuchen kehrst du in die Welt von Licht und Klang zurück und spürst eine Hand auf deiner.

Deine rechte Hand schießt über deinen Körper, wobei du bei dem dabei aufkommenden Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbeißt, um nach dem Handgelenk des Mannes zu greifen. Er schreit – dein Griff ist nicht stark, aber du hast ihn überrascht. Er reißt sich los und weicht mit großen Augen zurück.

„Halt dich zur Hölle fern von mir!“, rufst du aus, deine Stimme aufgrund der mangelnden Benutzung heiser. Feuer brennt in deinen Augen, als du die zwei Männer, die mit dir in dem Zimmer sind, wütend anblickst.

„Ich muss Thor benachrichtigen“, teilt Olav Loki mit, der sich mit boshafter Freude aus seinem Stuhl erhoben hat. „Er sagte, dass wir ihn sofort berichten sollen.“

„Lass uns allein“, weist Loki an.

Du versuchst aufzustehen, aber dein Körper gehorcht dir nicht wie gewohnt. Deine Glieder fühlen sich schwer und träge an, dein Schädel pocht. Du schaffst es kaum, deine Beine zur Seite zu schwingen, bevor du beinahe zurück auf dein Kissen fällst. Der Geschmack von Blut ist in deinem Mund und du fühlst dich, als ob du dich übergeben musst.

„Halt still, Idiot! Du wirst noch mehr Eimer ausbluten und sie werden _mich_ verantwortlich machen.“

Der Mann vor dir ist groß. Du hast gedacht, du wüsstest, was groß ist, aber du erkennst, dass du falsch lagst. Du fixierst ihn mit einem wütenden Blick und bemerkst das boshafte Leuchten in seinen grünen Augen.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“, zischt du, als sich deine Finger im Bettlaken festkrallen.

Das macht ihn wütend. „ _Ich_? Ich habe dein Leben gerettet, Bastard! Du solltest mir _danken_! Wenn ich und meine Mutter nicht gewesen wären, wärst du tot.“

„Dann hättest ihr mich sterben lassen sollen“, knurrst du und mühst dich erneut damit ab aufzustehen.

Dir stockt der Atem vor Schmerz, als du realisierst, dass du nicht gehen kannst. Du kippst beinahe vom Bett, als der Mann vor dir dich auffängt, bevor du zu Boden fällst.

„Lass mich los!“, schreist du und drückst gegen ihn, während er dich aufrichtet.

„Halt die Klappe, du unerträglicher Trottel! Und bleib im Bett oder bist du dumm genug es noch einmal zu versuchen?“

In diesem Moment beschließt du gegen ihn anzugehen. Du warst schon immer aufbrausend und da du gerade eben erst aufgewacht bist, hast du keinen Grund, dich zu beherrschen. Allerdings, als du versuchst dein Schwert herbeizurufen, wird dir plötzlich so übel, dass du dich vorlehnst und würgst.

„In den _Eimer_!“, ruft der Mann und holt rasch den Mülleimer, den er dir reicht.

Du erbrichst geronnenes Blut in den Eimer mit einem scheußlichen Geräusch, das selbst Loki den Magen umdreht. Du lehnst dich zurück und wischt dir über den Mund, wobei du deinen Arm und deine Lippen mit Blut beschmierst.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?“, fragst du stöhnend, während du dir den Bauch hältst.

Dein Würgen hat dafür gesorgt, dass erneut Blut aus deinen Wunden sickert und du siehst überrascht hinab auf deine Verletzungen. Du brauchst nie lange, um zu heilen, und wenn der Mann damit recht hast, dass andere dich gerettet haben, dann muss das Ordinat dich übel zugerichtet haben.

„Was habe ich da an?“, fragst du, bevor der Mann antworten kann.

Die Pfleger haben dir einen weißen Morgenrock angezogen, um gut an deine Wunden zu kommen. Deine Brust und Leiste sind bedeckt, aber die Unterwäsche ist nicht deine. „Wo sind meine Klamotten?“

Deine Sprechweise enttarnt dich als Ausländer, auch wenn Loki dies aufgrund deines Tagesbuches bereits wusste. Allerdings klingt deine Betonung dennoch seltsam in seinen Ohren.

„All deine Klamotten waren nichts weiter als Lumpen“, erklärt er herablassend. „Wir haben sie weggeschmissen.“

„Wer bist du?“, fragst du ihn.

Endlich. Das ist die Frage, auf die er gewartet hat. Bisher hast du nicht wie in seinem vorgestellten Szenario verhalten und es hat ihn sehr irritiert. Er ist bereit, die Furcht in deinen Augen zu sehen, wenn du realisierst, mit wem genau du so schroff umgegangen bist.

„Ich bin Loki Odinson, Prinz von Asgard.“

Das hat nicht den erhofften Effekt. Da ist kein Erkennen in deinen stählernen Augen, kein Anzeichen von Unterwerfung. Stattdessen runzelst du die Stirn zunächst verwirrt und dann verärgert, du blickst zur Decke und dann zurück zu ihm.

„Großartig. Ein _Prinz_. Gott, was kommt als nächstes?“

Erneut ist Loki fassungslos. Er fragt sich, ob es jemand bemerken wird, wenn er dich erschlägt.

„Sie ist erwacht?!“, donnert Thor, als er mit solcher Wucht in das Zimmer stürmt, dass die Tür gegen die Marmorwand knallt und beinahe zerbricht.

Loki weiß, was als nächstes passieren wird. Nach einem Blick auf seinen Bruder werden diese stählernen Augen erweichen. Du wirst ihn erkennen – du hast ihn schließlich gerettet – und wirst dich zweifelsohne sofort mit ihm anfreunden, da Wüstlinge häufig gute Gefährten abgeben.

Frauen lieben Thor Odinson.

Du tust es nicht. Du erkennst den blonden Mann, die Erinnerung an den Kampf geweckt. Jetzt da er näher ist, erkennst du, dass er auch ein Riese ist. Seine Stimme klingt immer noch in deinen Ohren und er hüpft voller Begeisterung zu dir rüber. Er ist zu viel und du schaust auch ihn verärgert an.

„Bleib zurück!“, schreist du wütend mit gebleckten Zähnen.

Thor bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Mund einen Spaltbreit offen. Loki findet, dass er albern aussieht und würde lachen, wenn er nicht immer noch wütend wäre.

„Gnädige Frau, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung“, sagt Thor mit seiner tiefen Stimme und neigt seinen Kopf vor dir. „Ich bin Thor Odinson, Prinz von Asgard. Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet.“

„Ich erinnere mich an dich“, erzählst du ihm, der wütende Blick verbleibend. „Das Ordinat hat versucht auf dich zu schießen.“

„ _Das_ war das Ordinat?“, fragt Thor.

Loki schweigt. Er weiß bereits durch dein Tagebuch, dass die fremde Organisation an deinem Kampf beteiligt war. Er ist selbstzufrieden mit seinem Wissen, da er es immer genießt die klügste Person im Raum zu sein.

„Ja, das war es“, antwortest du Thor.

„Kann ich bitte Euren Namen erfahren?“, fragt Thor.

Bevor du sprechen kannst, betreten der König und die Königin die Krankenstation.

Thor und Loki verbeugen sich respektvoll vor ihren Eltern. Du tust dies nicht. Dein misstrauischer Blick gleitet über jeden im Raum. Du bist die kleinste; selbst Frigga würde dich überragen, wenn du stehen würdest. Du fühlst dich schwach und du hasst es. Du bist keine Person, die es gewohnt ist jemandem schutzlos ausgeliefert ist.

„Thor hat Recht. Wir würden gerne deinen Namen erfahren“, teilt Frigga dir mit und versucht dich mit ihrer sanften Stimme zu beruhigen.

Du begutachtest die Allmutter. Sie trägt ein schönes silbernes Kleid, das zu ihren weichen grauen Augen passt und ihr blondes Haar fällt in Wellen um ihr Gesicht. Du kannst nicht anders, als sie sympathisch zu finden, aber du bleibst wachsam. Ihr Ehemann, der König, steht hinter ihr. Er ist eine stille Macht, sein Haar und Bart weiß vom Alter, mit einer Augenklappe über seinem rechten Auge. Sein Linkes starrt dich an, so blau wie das von Thor.

Du nennst ihnen deinen Namen, deine Stimme kalt und abweisend.

Frigga gleicht all deine Schärfe aus und geht elegant auf dich zu. Du spannst dich an, als sie sich nähert, aber du schickst sie nicht wie ihre Söhne weg. „Ich bin Frigga Allmutter, Königin von Asgard“, sagt sie zu dir in einem beruhigenden Ton. „Mein Mann ist Odin Allvater, König von Asgard. Mein Sohn und ich, mit der Hilfe der Pfleger, haben uns um dich gekümmert, während du krank warst.“

„Und warum war ich krank?“, fragst du, deine Augen immer noch stählern.

Frigga kann die Feindseligkeit in deinem Blick sehen. Sie erkennt, dass du keine Frau bist, die jemandem grundlos vertraut. Wie auch Loki bemerkt die Königin anhand deiner Sprechweise, dass du ausländisch bist und sie verzeiht deine ungehobelte Art fürs Erste.

„Du hast gegen Barbaren und, wie wir annehmen, das Ordinat gekämpft“, bemerkt Odin, während er neben der Tür steht.

Er hat sich nie für die Krankenzimmer interessiert, sondern diese Pflichten seiner Frau überlassen. Er will Krieger auf ihren Beinen mit Speeren in ihren Händen, nicht bettlägerig. Odin kann sehen, wie sich Frigga um dich sorgt, da sie dazu neigt eine Verbindung zu ihren Patienten aufzubauen. Er hat nicht das Ausmaß deiner Verletzungen gesehen und will es auch nicht. Er ist an den Krieg gewöhnt, aber der Geruch von Blut in der Luft erinnert ihn daran, dass seine Krieger aus Fleisch und Blut sind.

„Das Ordinat“, stimmst du zu, als dir ein Gedanke kommt. Du greifst dir schnell an den Hals. Die Reaktion deines Körpers ergibt Sinn und du spürst, wie du blass wirst. „Sie haben also ihr Gift fertiggestellt? Wow, ich bin so ein Idiot.“

Loki stimmt in Gedanken zu und grinst von seiner Position an der Wand. Er bemerkt das Blut, das über deinen Mund verschmiert ist und beobachtet, wie seine Mutter die Hand ausstreckt, um es wegzuwischen. Er sieht, wie du wegzuckst und Frigga zieht sofort ihre Hand zurück.

„Du hast Blut am Mund“, sagt sie dir leise und du wischt es so gut wie möglich weg.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis es mir besser geht?“, fragst du, während du die Muskeln in deinen Händen streckst.

Frigga schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht.“

„Was bewirkt dieses Gift?“, fragt Odin mit tiefer polternder Stimme.

Du verziehst das Gesicht. „Es verdreht einem den Magen, wenn man versucht seine Kräfte zu benutzen, macht einen schwach, macht einen _normal_. Es macht es auch einfach, Leute zu entführen.“

_Sie haben ein Serum entwickelt, um uns sterblich zu machen_ , realisiert Odin mit großer Besorgnis.

„Warum würden diese Leute unseren Sohn entführen wollen?“, fragt Frigga mit einem plötzlich kühlen Klang in der Stimme.

Du blickst hinüber zu Thor, der dich aufmerksam ansieht. „Du hast Kräfte oder Fähigkeiten?“, fragst du ihn.

„Ja“, antwortet er, überrascht dass du das nicht weißt.

„Na, da habt ihr es“, erklärst du der Familie, wobei du mit den Schultern zuckst. „Das Ordinat stiehlt die Kräfte anderer. Sie benutzen sie, um neue Waffen zu fertigen und neue Krieger zu machen. Wenn sie dich erkannt haben und wissen, dass du Fähigkeiten hast, dann macht es Sinn, dass sie versucht haben dich mitzunehmen.“

Frigga schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie sich vorstellt, wie Thor weggeschnappt wird, während er so schwach ist wie du in den letzten Wochen.

„Wenn du nicht gewusst hast, wer ich bin, wieso hast du sie dann aufgehalten?“, fragt dich Thor, der aufgrund dieser neuen Informationen völlig verwirrt ist.

Du siehst ihn mit schmalen Augen an und schaust dann weg, um die goldenen Vorhänge des Zimmers anzustarren. „Ich werde sie bis auf den letzten Mann auslöschen. Jede Fähigkeit, die sie erlangen, macht dies schwieriger. Wenn sie hinter jemanden her sind, dann muss ich sie aufhalten, bevor sie die Möglichkeit haben, die Kraft zu stehlen.“

Loki verspürt den Drang zu lachen. Oh, wie gerne er jetzt lachen würde, seine Brust fühlt sich so an, als ob sie gleich platzt. Thor nahm an, dass du ihn seiner Person wegen gerettet hast und doch hast du es nur für deine eigenen Mittel getan!

„Sie haben sich unter unseren Feinden niedergelassen“, informiert Odin dich. „Wenn du gesund bist, nehme ich an, dass du auf das Ordinat und auch deren Gastgeber losgehen wirst, oder?“

Du starrst den Allvater wütend an. „Ja.“

Odin denkt darüber nach und beobachtet dich bedächtig. Er vertraut dir nicht. „Dir wird es gestattet sein dich mit den anderen Soldaten in den Kasernen zu erholen.“

Frigga wirbelt zu ihrem Mann herum. „ _Nein_.“

Odin hält mit bebendem Schnurrbart inne. „Was?“

„Die Kasernen sind kein Ort für eine Lady.“

„Die Mörderin ist keine _Lady_ , Mutter“, gibt Loki an und bemerkt mit Zufriedenheit, dass die Bezeichnung deine Augen zu seinen schnappen lässt. „Du hast nicht das Ausmaß ihres Gemetzels gesehen. Solch ein Monster _gehört_ in die Kasernen.“

Auch wenn du Loki’s boshaftes Lächeln hasst, kannst du nicht anders, als ihm zuzustimmen. Anhand der Art und Weiße wie du deinen Blick von ihm abwendest und deine Hände zu Fäusten ballst, weiß er das auch.

„Nein“, sagt Frigga erneut, ihr Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Wo sollen wir sie denn unterbringen?“, fragt Odin schroff, während er auf seine Frau hinabstarrt.

„Wir haben reichlich Räume zur Verfügung. Sie sollte innerhalb unserer Mauern bleiben. Schau sie doch nur an, Gatte! Sie ist noch nicht bei voller Gesundheit. Du würdest sie draußen in die Kasernen stecken, die voll mit Fremden sind, die sie nicht kennt? Und was würde die Giftmischer davon abhalten mitten in der Nacht zu kommen, um sich ihren Preis zu schnappen?“

Die beiden Prinzen beobachten fasziniert, wie ihr Vater und ihre Mutter einen stillen geistigen Wettstreit haben.

Frigga gewinnt. Odin stößt besiegt einen Seufzer aus. „Nun gut. Wenn es ihr gut genug geht die Krankenstation zu verlassen, dann darf sie innerhalb der Palastmauern bleiben.“

Bevor du protestieren kannst, dreht Odin sich um, verlässt den Raum und lässt seine Familie mit dir zurück.

„Ich brauche keine Gemächer oder sonst irgendwas“, gibst du an, während du Frigga anstarrst.

„Unsinn“, erwidert die Königin, wobei sie geistesabwesend über deine Decke streicht. „Also, wo ist deine Familie? Es wird sie sicher freuen zu hören, dass du genesen bist.“

Du lachst humorlos und erinnerst Thor dabei zu sehr an seinen Bruder. Du bist keineswegs, wie er sich seinen Retter vorgestellt hat. Er bereut es nicht dein Leben gerettet zu haben, aber er hat gedacht, dass du nach deinem Erwachen die Dinge weniger – nicht mehr – kompliziert machen würdest.

Und dieses Lachen. Es hallt in Loki’s Gedanken. Er kennt dieses Lachen nur zu gut.

„Ich habe keine Familie“, erzählst du Frigga ohne eine Spur von Sehnsucht oder Schmerz in deiner Stimme. Diese Gefühle sind im Hinblick auf dieses Thema längst verschwunden. „Niemand, dem man was erzählen könnte.“ Das lässt dich innehalten, als du merkst, dass das eine Lüge ist. Da ist zumindest eine Person, die wissen will, ob es dir gut geht. „Habt ihr meine Tasche?“

Thor und Frigga schauen dich verwirrt an. „Ich habe nur dich zurückgebracht. Du hattest keine Tasche bei dir“, erklärt Thor.

„Du wirst wohl nicht das meinen?“, bekundet Loki, während er deine Tasche hervorholt und sie von seinen Fingern baumeln lässt.

Deine Augen leuchten auf und du schaust ihn mal wieder wütend an. „Das ist meine.“

Frigga ist nicht erfreut über die Mätzchen ihres Sohnes. „Gib ihre Besitztümer zurück, Loki.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, während er lässig nach vorne geht und deine Tasche neben den Nachttisch legt. „Hier, bitte schön.“

Du übersiehst nicht das Grinsen, das er dir zuwirft. Du weißt, dass er deine Sachen durchsucht hat und wenn du nicht ans Bett gefesselt wärst, würdest du auf ihn losgehen.

„Ich muss gehen“, sagt Frigga und streich noch einmal über deine Decke. „Du kannst dich an die Pfleger wenden, oder sogar mich herbeirufen, wenn du etwas benötigst. Ich danke dir für das, was du getan hast.“

Sie neigt ihren Kopf vor dir und dreht sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Danke, dass ihr mich am Leben erhalten habt“, sagst du zu ihrem Hinterkopf und sie blickt dich über ihre Schulter an und lächelt, bevor sie geht.

Du schaust zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her, mit dem Wunsch, dass sie verschwinden. Thor erkennt, dass du alleine sein willst. Er nähert sich der Seite deines Bettes und neigt wie seine Mutter seinen Kopf vor dir.

„Danke, my Lady, dass Ihr mein Leben gerettet habt“, sagt er ernst.

Du fühlst dich unwohl mit all dieser Förmlichkeit. „Du musst nicht, äh, so förmlich sein. Und, nun ja, danke, dass du nicht zugelassen hast, dass das Ordinat mich mitnimmt. Also sind wir quitt.“

Thor’s Verstand stolpert über die Art und Weise, wie du deine Sätze formulierst, aber letztendlich versteht er deren Sinn. Die Schuld ist beglichen. Er zeigt dir ein Grinsen und wendet sich zum Gehen um, wobei ihm seine scheidenden Worte nachfolgen. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich bald auf den Beinen sehe.“

Du rollst mit den Augen und dann wandert dein Blick zu der verbleibenden Person im Raum. Er betrachtet dich gleichgültig und setzt sich hin, anstatt rauszugehen. Er sitzt so in seinem Stuhl, wie als du bewusstlos warst. Seine Beine baumeln über die Armlehne des Stuhls und du erkennst mit einem Knurren, dass dieser Prinz keinerlei Absicht hat, in nächster Zeit zu gehen.

Du kannst dich nicht entscheiden, ob du ihn ignorieren oder anschreien sollst. Dieser Mann ist ein Fremder, auch wenn die Boshaftigkeit in seinem Blick sehr vertraut ist.

Die Stille hält an, bis du es einfach nicht mehr aushältst. „Was willst du?“

Loki grinst. Er hat dieses kleine Spiel gewonnen. Und er liebt es zu gewinnen. „Du hast dich bei meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder bedankt und hast dich bisher noch nicht bei mir bedankt. Also werde ich warten, bis du dies gemacht hast.“

„Ach ja? Nun, die anderen beiden haben sich mir gegenüber nicht von Anfang an wie Arschlöcher verhalten. Also soweit es mich betrifft, kannst du dir alle Gedanken an meinen Dank sonst wohin stecken.“

Er lacht über dich und schüttelt mit dem Kopf, während er sein Buch in die Hand nimmt. „Was für eine Ausdrucksweise.“

„Fick dich.“

Loki, als ein Prinz, ist es nicht gewohnt auf solch eine Art angesprochen zu werden. Du fürchtest weder ihn noch seine Magie und das sieht er als schreckliche Unterschätzung seiner Persönlichkeit an.

Er wird den rechten Augenblick abwarten, mit der freudigen Absicht, dein Ende abzuwarten. Er ist schließlich ein sturer Bastard.

Erst als du eingeschlafen bist, fällt ihm auf, dass er vergessen hat dich nach deiner Magie zu fragen.

Loki, Prinz der Lügen, hat beschlossen, dass er dich hasst. Die Tatsache, dass du seine Nächte in Anspruch nimmst, macht ihn wütend. Der Gedanke an deine Lippen auf seinen lässt ihn finster dreinblicken. Er wünscht sich, dass du aufwachst, nur damit er dir sagen kann, wie sehr er dich hasst.

Du wachst nicht auf. Jetzt ist das einzige Buch, das er an dein Krankenbett bringt, dein Tagebuch. Er durchstreift die Seiten und liest jedes Wort, während er sich einredet, dass er nach mehr Gründen sucht, dich zu verabscheuen.

Diese Schriften sind keine komplette Sammlung deiner Abenteuer, sondern nur Ausschnitte. Sie erzählen ihm Geschichten von Orten jenseits der Neun Welten, von deren Existenz er nichts wusste. Sie sprechen vage Kriege und Verluste an. Darin ist Schmerz verborgen. Er genießt dein Leid, empfindet eine seltsame Art von Trost. Du bist genauso allein wie er.

Basierend auf dem, was du schreibst, stellt er sich vor, was passieren wird, wenn du aufwachst. Du scheinst kalt und barsch zu sein. Du wirst vermutlich verlangen zu erfahren, wer er ist und was er hier macht (da er immer derjenige ist, der anwesend ist, wenn du erwachst). Und er wird in dein Gesicht lachen und dir erzählen, dass du ihm eine Last gewesen bist. Dass du in seiner Schuld stehst und eine Schuld mit einem Gott zu begleichen ist nie eine einfache Aufgabe. Er stellt sich vor, wie deine Augen schmal werden, während du ihn anstarrst, auch wenn da eine bestimmte Furcht in ihnen ist. Er wartet darauf.

Und doch wachst du nicht auf. Die Nächte vergehen, jede so ereignislos wie die letzte. Er hat dein Tagebuch dreimal gelesen und interessiert sich nicht mehr für den Inhalt. Frigga berichtet ihm eines Abends, dass du endlich einen stabilen Zustand erreicht hast, dass deine Wunden nicht länger klaffen, sondern vernarbt sind. Dein Körper wird ab jetzt auf natürliche Weise heilen, ohne das Magie erforderlich ist.

Und doch wartet er. Loki ist unfassbar stur. Er führt seine nächtliche Wache an der Seite deines Bettes fort, wobei er seitlich auf seinem Stuhl sitz, während er seinen neuen Roman liest.

Da war keine Nennung des Namens, bei dem du ihn genannt hast, in deinen Schriften. Er hat danach gesucht, in der Hoffnung dich damit foltern zu können, sobald du wach bist. Es muss der Name von jemanden sein, der lange tot ist. Er sieht wütend zu dir rüber, in der Hoffnung, dass die Erinnerungen schmerzlich sind.

Tage vergehen. Loki hat bereits ein neues Buch begonnen. Du hast angefangen leise im Schlaf zu murmeln und bei jedem Geräusch denkt er, dass du davon aufwachen wirst. Er ist jedes Mal enttäuscht.

Es ist während der nächsten paar Nächte, als er bemerkt, dass er dein Gesicht genauer betrachtet. Selbst während du schläfst, kann er den Killer sehen, der sich hinter deinen Augenliedern versteckt. Dein Gesicht ist hart, deine Lippen in einem natürlichen finsteren Blick verzogen. Er fragt sich, ob du jemals glücklich bist und vermutet, dass es du es nie bist.

Er liest während den frühen Morgenstunden, als Olav das Zimmer betritt. Der Mann wirft dem Prinzen einen Seitenblick zu.

„Keine Veränderungen“, murmelt er undeutlich von hinter den Seiten seines Buches.

Olav will dem verdammten Prinzen mitteilen, dass er nicht nach einem Update gefragt hat, aber hält klugerweise den Mund. Der Pfleger lehnt sich über dich und legt eine Hand auf deine Stirn. Seine Magie berichtet ihm, dass deine Körpertemperatur normal ist, auch wenn Reste des Giftes immer noch deine Adern verunreinigen. Frigga meinte, dass dein Körper dies wahrscheinlich selbst bewältigen muss. Olav legt seine Hand auf dein Handgelenk um deinen Puls zu prüfen.

 

\---

 

Du hast nicht geträumt, was für dich eine Erholung gewesen ist. Du hast immer Alpträume, murmelst immer wegen ihnen im Schlaf. Du kannst spüren, wie du langsam zu Bewusstsein kommst, wie aus einem Becken voller Molasse. Der Schlaf will dich. Er hatte dich für eine lange Zeit und ist noch nicht bereit dich aufzugeben. Du kannst Stimmen in der Ferne hören, wie von dem Ende eines Tunnels.

Und dann berührt dich jemand.

Die Beunruhigung ist, was dich wachrüttelt und dich dazu bringt, dich aus der zähflüssigen Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Mit einem Keuchen kehrst du in die Welt von Licht und Klang zurück und spürst eine Hand auf deiner.

Deine rechte Hand schießt über deinen Körper, wobei du bei dem dabei aufkommenden Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbeißt, um nach dem Handgelenk des Mannes zu greifen. Er schreit – dein Griff ist nicht stark, aber du hast ihn überrascht. Er reißt sich los und weicht mit großen Augen zurück.

„Halt dich zur Hölle fern von mir!“, rufst du aus, deine Stimme aufgrund der mangelnden Benutzung heiser. Feuer brennt in deinen Augen, als du die zwei Männer, die mit dir in dem Zimmer sind, wütend anblickst.

„Ich muss Thor benachrichtigen“, teilt Olav Loki mit, der sich mit boshafter Freude aus seinem Stuhl erhoben hat. „Er sagte, dass wir ihn sofort berichten sollen.“

„Lass uns allein“, weist Loki an.

Du versuchst aufzustehen, aber dein Körper gehorcht dir nicht wie gewohnt. Deine Glieder fühlen sich schwer und träge an, dein Schädel pocht. Du schaffst es kaum, deine Beine zur Seite zu schwingen, bevor du beinahe zurück auf dein Kissen fällst. Der Geschmack von Blut ist in deinem Mund und du fühlst dich, als ob du dich übergeben musst.

„Halt still, Idiot! Du wirst noch mehr Eimer ausbluten und sie werden _mich_ verantwortlich machen.“

Der Mann vor dir ist groß. Du hast gedacht, du wüsstest, was groß ist, aber du erkennst, dass du falsch lagst. Du fixierst ihn mit einem wütenden Blick und bemerkst das boshafte Leuchten in seinen grünen Augen.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“, zischt du, als sich deine Finger im Bettlaken festkrallen.

Das macht ihn wütend. „ _Ich_? Ich habe dein Leben gerettet, Bastard! Du solltest mir _danken_! Wenn ich und meine Mutter nicht gewesen wären, wärst du tot.“

„Dann hättest ihr mich sterben lassen sollen“, knurrst du und mühst dich erneut damit ab aufzustehen.

Dir stockt der Atem vor Schmerz, als du realisierst, dass du nicht gehen kannst. Du kippst beinahe vom Bett, als der Mann vor dir dich auffängt, bevor du zu Boden fällst.

„Lass mich los!“, schreist du und drückst gegen ihn, während er dich aufrichtet.

„Halt die Klappe, du unerträglicher Trottel! Und bleib im Bett oder bist du dumm genug es noch einmal zu versuchen?“

In diesem Moment beschließt du gegen ihn anzugehen. Du warst schon immer aufbrausend und da du gerade eben erst aufgewacht bist, hast du keinen Grund, dich zu beherrschen. Allerdings, als du versuchst dein Schwert herbeizurufen, wird dir plötzlich so übel, dass du dich vorlehnst und würgst.

„In den _Eimer_!“, ruft der Mann und holt rasch den Mülleimer, den er dir reicht.

Du erbrichst geronnenes Blut in den Eimer mit einem scheußlichen Geräusch, das selbst Loki den Magen umdreht. Du lehnst dich zurück und wischt dir über den Mund, wobei du deinen Arm und deine Lippen mit Blut beschmierst.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?“, fragst du stöhnend, während du dir den Bauch hältst.

Dein Würgen hat dafür gesorgt, dass erneut Blut aus deinen Wunden sickert und du siehst überrascht hinab auf deine Verletzungen. Du brauchst nie lange, um zu heilen, und wenn der Mann damit recht hast, dass andere dich gerettet haben, dann muss das Ordinat dich übel zugerichtet haben.

„Was habe ich da an?“, fragst du, bevor der Mann antworten kann.

Die Pfleger haben dir einen weißen Morgenrock angezogen, um gut an deine Wunden zu kommen. Deine Brust und Leiste sind bedeckt, aber die Unterwäsche ist nicht deine. „Wo sind meine Klamotten?“

Deine Sprechweise enttarnt dich als Ausländer, auch wenn Loki dies aufgrund deines Tagesbuches bereits wusste. Allerdings klingt deine Betonung dennoch seltsam in seinen Ohren.

„All deine Klamotten waren nichts weiter als Lumpen“, erklärt er herablassend. „Wir haben sie weggeschmissen.“

„Wer bist du?“, fragst du ihn.

Endlich. Das ist die Frage, auf die er gewartet hat. Bisher hast du nicht wie in seinem vorgestellten Szenario verhalten und es hat ihn sehr irritiert. Er ist bereit, die Furcht in deinen Augen zu sehen, wenn du realisierst, mit wem genau du so schroff umgegangen bist.

„Ich bin Loki Odinson, Prinz von Asgard.“

Das hat nicht den erhofften Effekt. Da ist kein Erkennen in deinen stählernen Augen, kein Anzeichen von Unterwerfung. Stattdessen runzelst du die Stirn zunächst verwirrt und dann verärgert, du blickst zur Decke und dann zurück zu ihm.

„Großartig. Ein _Prinz_. Gott, was kommt als nächstes?“

Erneut ist Loki fassungslos. Er fragt sich, ob es jemand bemerken wird, wenn er dich erschlägt.

„Sie ist erwacht?!“, donnert Thor, als er mit solcher Wucht in das Zimmer stürmt, dass die Tür gegen die Marmorwand knallt und beinahe zerbricht.

Loki weiß, was als nächstes passieren wird. Nach einem Blick auf seinen Bruder werden diese stählernen Augen erweichen. Du wirst ihn erkennen – du hast ihn schließlich gerettet – und wirst dich zweifelsohne sofort mit ihm anfreunden, da Wüstlinge häufig gute Gefährten abgeben.

Frauen lieben Thor Odinson.

Du tust es nicht. Du erkennst den blonden Mann, die Erinnerung an den Kampf geweckt. Jetzt da er näher ist, erkennst du, dass er auch ein Riese ist. Seine Stimme klingt immer noch in deinen Ohren und er hüpft voller Begeisterung zu dir rüber. Er ist zu viel und du schaust auch ihn verärgert an.

„Bleib zurück!“, schreist du wütend mit gebleckten Zähnen.

Thor bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Mund einen Spaltbreit offen. Loki findet, dass er albern aussieht und würde lachen, wenn er nicht immer noch wütend wäre.

„Gnädige Frau, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung“, sagt Thor mit seiner tiefen Stimme und neigt seinen Kopf vor dir. „Ich bin Thor Odinson, Prinz von Asgard. Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet.“

„Ich erinnere mich an dich“, erzählst du ihm, der wütende Blick verbleibend. „Das Ordinat hat versucht auf dich zu schießen.“

„ _Das_ war das Ordinat?“, fragt Thor.

Loki schweigt. Er weiß bereits durch dein Tagebuch, dass die fremde Organisation an deinem Kampf beteiligt war. Er ist selbstzufrieden mit seinem Wissen, da er es immer genießt die klügste Person im Raum zu sein.

„Ja, das war es“, antwortest du Thor.

„Kann ich bitte Euren Namen erfahren?“, fragt Thor.

Bevor du sprechen kannst, betreten der König und die Königin die Krankenstation.

Thor und Loki verbeugen sich respektvoll vor ihren Eltern. Du tust dies nicht. Dein misstrauischer Blick gleitet über jeden im Raum. Du bist die kleinste; selbst Frigga würde dich überragen, wenn du stehen würdest. Du fühlst dich schwach und du hasst es. Du bist keine Person, die es gewohnt ist jemandem schutzlos ausgeliefert ist.

„Thor hat Recht. Wir würden gerne deinen Namen erfahren“, teilt Frigga dir mit und versucht dich mit ihrer sanften Stimme zu beruhigen.

Du begutachtest die Allmutter. Sie trägt ein schönes silbernes Kleid, das zu ihren weichen grauen Augen passt und ihr blondes Haar fällt in Wellen um ihr Gesicht. Du kannst nicht anders, als sie sympathisch zu finden, aber du bleibst wachsam. Ihr Ehemann, der König, steht hinter ihr. Er ist eine stille Macht, sein Haar und Bart weiß vom Alter, mit einer Augenklappe über seinem rechten Auge. Sein Linkes starrt dich an, so blau wie das von Thor.

Du nennst ihnen deinen Namen, deine Stimme kalt und abweisend.

Frigga gleicht all deine Schärfe aus und geht elegant auf dich zu. Du spannst dich an, als sie sich nähert, aber du schickst sie nicht wie ihre Söhne weg. „Ich bin Frigga Allmutter, Königin von Asgard“, sagt sie zu dir in einem beruhigenden Ton. „Mein Mann ist Odin Allvater, König von Asgard. Mein Sohn und ich, mit der Hilfe der Pfleger, haben uns um dich gekümmert, während du krank warst.“

„Und warum war ich krank?“, fragst du, deine Augen immer noch stählern.

Frigga kann die Feindseligkeit in deinem Blick sehen. Sie erkennt, dass du keine Frau bist, die jemandem grundlos vertraut. Wie auch Loki bemerkt die Königin anhand deiner Sprechweise, dass du ausländisch bist und sie verzeiht deine ungehobelte Art fürs Erste.

„Du hast gegen Barbaren und, wie wir annehmen, das Ordinat gekämpft“, bemerkt Odin, während er neben der Tür steht.

Er hat sich nie für die Krankenzimmer interessiert, sondern diese Pflichten seiner Frau überlassen. Er will Krieger auf ihren Beinen mit Speeren in ihren Händen, nicht bettlägerig. Odin kann sehen, wie sich Frigga um dich sorgt, da sie dazu neigt eine Verbindung zu ihren Patienten aufzubauen. Er hat nicht das Ausmaß deiner Verletzungen gesehen und will es auch nicht. Er ist an den Krieg gewöhnt, aber der Geruch von Blut in der Luft erinnert ihn daran, dass seine Krieger aus Fleisch und Blut sind.

„Das Ordinat“, stimmst du zu, als dir ein Gedanke kommt. Du greifst dir schnell an den Hals. Die Reaktion deines Körpers ergibt Sinn und du spürst, wie du blass wirst. „Sie haben also ihr Gift fertiggestellt? Wow, ich bin so ein Idiot.“

Loki stimmt in Gedanken zu und grinst von seiner Position an der Wand. Er bemerkt das Blut, das über deinen Mund verschmiert ist und beobachtet, wie seine Mutter die Hand ausstreckt, um es wegzuwischen. Er sieht, wie du wegzuckst und Frigga zieht sofort ihre Hand zurück.

„Du hast Blut am Mund“, sagt sie dir leise und du wischt es so gut wie möglich weg.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis es mir besser geht?“, fragst du, während du die Muskeln in deinen Händen streckst.

Frigga schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht.“

„Was bewirkt dieses Gift?“, fragt Odin mit tiefer polternder Stimme.

Du verziehst das Gesicht. „Es verdreht einem den Magen, wenn man versucht seine Kräfte zu benutzen, macht einen schwach, macht einen _normal_. Es macht es auch einfach, Leute zu entführen.“

_Sie haben ein Serum entwickelt, um uns sterblich zu machen_ , realisiert Odin mit großer Besorgnis.

„Warum würden diese Leute unseren Sohn entführen wollen?“, fragt Frigga mit einem plötzlich kühlen Klang in der Stimme.

Du blickst hinüber zu Thor, der dich aufmerksam ansieht. „Du hast Kräfte oder Fähigkeiten?“, fragst du ihn.

„Ja“, antwortet er, überrascht dass du das nicht weißt.

„Na, da habt ihr es“, erklärst du der Familie, wobei du mit den Schultern zuckst. „Das Ordinat stiehlt die Kräfte anderer. Sie benutzen sie, um neue Waffen zu fertigen und neue Krieger zu machen. Wenn sie dich erkannt haben und wissen, dass du Fähigkeiten hast, dann macht es Sinn, dass sie versucht haben dich mitzunehmen.“

Frigga schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie sich vorstellt, wie Thor weggeschnappt wird, während er so schwach ist wie du in den letzten Wochen.

„Wenn du nicht gewusst hast, wer ich bin, wieso hast du sie dann aufgehalten?“, fragt dich Thor, der aufgrund dieser neuen Informationen völlig verwirrt ist.

Du siehst ihn mit schmalen Augen an und schaust dann weg, um die goldenen Vorhänge des Zimmers anzustarren. „Ich werde sie bis auf den letzten Mann auslöschen. Jede Fähigkeit, die sie erlangen, macht dies schwieriger. Wenn sie hinter jemanden her sind, dann muss ich sie aufhalten, bevor sie die Möglichkeit haben, die Kraft zu stehlen.“

Loki verspürt den Drang zu lachen. Oh, wie gerne er jetzt lachen würde, seine Brust fühlt sich so an, als ob sie gleich platzt. Thor nahm an, dass du ihn seiner Person wegen gerettet hast und doch hast du es nur für deine eigenen Mittel getan!

„Sie haben sich unter unseren Feinden niedergelassen“, informiert Odin dich. „Wenn du gesund bist, nehme ich an, dass du auf das Ordinat und auch deren Gastgeber losgehen wirst, oder?“

Du starrst den Allvater wütend an. „Ja.“

Odin denkt darüber nach und beobachtet dich bedächtig. Er vertraut dir nicht. „Dir wird es gestattet sein dich mit den anderen Soldaten in den Kasernen zu erholen.“

Frigga wirbelt zu ihrem Mann herum. „ _Nein_.“

Odin hält mit bebendem Schnurrbart inne. „Was?“

„Die Kasernen sind kein Ort für eine Lady.“

„Die Mörderin ist keine _Lady_ , Mutter“, gibt Loki an und bemerkt mit Zufriedenheit, dass die Bezeichnung deine Augen zu seinen schnappen lässt. „Du hast nicht das Ausmaß ihres Gemetzels gesehen. Solch ein Monster _gehört_ in die Kasernen.“

Auch wenn du Loki’s boshaftes Lächeln hasst, kannst du nicht anders, als ihm zuzustimmen. Anhand der Art und Weiße wie du deinen Blick von ihm abwendest und deine Hände zu Fäusten ballst, weiß er das auch.

„Nein“, sagt Frigga erneut, ihr Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Wo sollen wir sie denn unterbringen?“, fragt Odin schroff, während er auf seine Frau hinabstarrt.

„Wir haben reichlich Räume zur Verfügung. Sie sollte innerhalb unserer Mauern bleiben. Schau sie doch nur an, Gatte! Sie ist noch nicht bei voller Gesundheit. Du würdest sie draußen in die Kasernen stecken, die voll mit Fremden sind, die sie nicht kennt? Und was würde die Giftmischer davon abhalten mitten in der Nacht zu kommen, um sich ihren Preis zu schnappen?“

Die beiden Prinzen beobachten fasziniert, wie ihr Vater und ihre Mutter einen stillen geistigen Wettstreit haben.

Frigga gewinnt. Odin stößt besiegt einen Seufzer aus. „Nun gut. Wenn es ihr gut genug geht die Krankenstation zu verlassen, dann darf sie innerhalb der Palastmauern bleiben.“

Bevor du protestieren kannst, dreht Odin sich um, verlässt den Raum und lässt seine Familie mit dir zurück.

„Ich brauche keine Gemächer oder sonst irgendwas“, gibst du an, während du Frigga anstarrst.

„Unsinn“, erwidert die Königin, wobei sie geistesabwesend über deine Decke streicht. „Also, wo ist deine Familie? Es wird sie sicher freuen zu hören, dass du genesen bist.“

Du lachst humorlos und erinnerst Thor dabei zu sehr an seinen Bruder. Du bist keineswegs, wie er sich seinen Retter vorgestellt hat. Er bereut es nicht dein Leben gerettet zu haben, aber er hat gedacht, dass du nach deinem Erwachen die Dinge weniger – nicht mehr – kompliziert machen würdest.

Und dieses Lachen. Es hallt in Loki’s Gedanken. Er kennt dieses Lachen nur zu gut.

„Ich habe keine Familie“, erzählst du Frigga ohne eine Spur von Sehnsucht oder Schmerz in deiner Stimme. Diese Gefühle sind im Hinblick auf dieses Thema längst verschwunden. „Niemand, dem man was erzählen könnte.“ Das lässt dich innehalten, als du merkst, dass das eine Lüge ist. Da ist zumindest eine Person, die wissen will, ob es dir gut geht. „Habt ihr meine Tasche?“

Thor und Frigga schauen dich verwirrt an. „Ich habe nur dich zurückgebracht. Du hattest keine Tasche bei dir“, erklärt Thor.

„Du wirst wohl nicht das meinen?“, bekundet Loki, während er deine Tasche hervorholt und sie von seinen Fingern baumeln lässt.

Deine Augen leuchten auf und du schaust ihn mal wieder wütend an. „Das ist meine.“

Frigga ist nicht erfreut über die Mätzchen ihres Sohnes. „Gib ihre Besitztümer zurück, Loki.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, während er lässig nach vorne geht und deine Tasche neben den Nachttisch legt. „Hier, bitte schön.“

Du übersiehst nicht das Grinsen, das er dir zuwirft. Du weißt, dass er deine Sachen durchsucht hat und wenn du nicht ans Bett gefesselt wärst, würdest du auf ihn losgehen.

„Ich muss gehen“, sagt Frigga und streich noch einmal über deine Decke. „Du kannst dich an die Pfleger wenden, oder sogar mich herbeirufen, wenn du etwas benötigst. Ich danke dir für das, was du getan hast.“

Sie neigt ihren Kopf vor dir und dreht sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Danke, dass ihr mich am Leben erhalten habt“, sagst du zu ihrem Hinterkopf und sie blickt dich über ihre Schulter an und lächelt, bevor sie geht.

Du schaust zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her, mit dem Wunsch, dass sie verschwinden. Thor erkennt, dass du alleine sein willst. Er nähert sich der Seite deines Bettes und neigt wie seine Mutter seinen Kopf vor dir.

„Danke, my Lady, dass Ihr mein Leben gerettet habt“, sagt er ernst.

Du fühlst dich unwohl mit all dieser Förmlichkeit. „Du musst nicht, äh, so förmlich sein. Und, nun ja, danke, dass du nicht zugelassen hast, dass das Ordinat mich mitnimmt. Also sind wir quitt.“

Thor’s Verstand stolpert über die Art und Weise, wie du deine Sätze formulierst, aber letztendlich versteht er deren Sinn. Die Schuld ist beglichen. Er zeigt dir ein Grinsen und wendet sich zum Gehen um, wobei ihm seine scheidenden Worte nachfolgen. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich bald auf den Beinen sehe.“

Du rollst mit den Augen und dann wandert dein Blick zu der verbleibenden Person im Raum. Er betrachtet dich gleichgültig und setzt sich hin, anstatt rauszugehen. Er sitzt so in seinem Stuhl, wie als du bewusstlos warst. Seine Beine baumeln über die Armlehne des Stuhls und du erkennst mit einem Knurren, dass dieser Prinz keinerlei Absicht hat, in nächster Zeit zu gehen.

Du kannst dich nicht entscheiden, ob du ihn ignorieren oder anschreien sollst. Dieser Mann ist ein Fremder, auch wenn die Boshaftigkeit in seinem Blick sehr vertraut ist.

Die Stille hält an, bis du es einfach nicht mehr aushältst. „Was willst du?“

Loki grinst. Er hat dieses kleine Spiel gewonnen. Und er liebt es zu gewinnen. „Du hast dich bei meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder bedankt und hast dich bisher noch nicht bei mir bedankt. Also werde ich warten, bis du dies gemacht hast.“

„Ach ja? Nun, die anderen beiden haben sich mir gegenüber nicht von Anfang an wie Arschlöcher verhalten. Also soweit es mich betrifft, kannst du dir alle Gedanken an meinen Dank sonst wohin stecken.“

Er lacht über dich und schüttelt mit dem Kopf, während er sein Buch in die Hand nimmt. „Was für eine Ausdrucksweise.“

„Fick dich.“

Loki, als ein Prinz, ist es nicht gewohnt auf solch eine Art angesprochen zu werden. Du fürchtest weder ihn noch seine Magie und das sieht er als schreckliche Unterschätzung seiner Persönlichkeit an.

Er wird den rechten Augenblick abwarten, mit der freudigen Absicht, dein Ende abzuwarten. Er ist schließlich ein sturer Bastard.

Erst als du eingeschlafen bist, fällt ihm auf, dass er vergessen hat dich nach deiner Magie zu fragen.


	4. Trickserei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Loki schaut dich über die Seiten seines Buches hinweg an, als du anfängst im Schlaf zu murmeln. Er ist auch müde – er war schließlich die ganze Nacht lang wach – aber er kann nach all dieser Aufregung nicht sein Gemüt beruhigen.

Ohne das Koma, das deinen Körper festhielt, bist du um einiges beweglicher. Er beobachtet wie sich deine Lippen bewegen, als du Worte formst, wobei sie immer noch von Blutflecken umgeben sind. Er kann nicht wirklich verstehen, was du sagst, und er sagt sich, dass es ihm ohnehin egal ist.

Er ist wütend, dass er vergessen hatte, warum er dich am Leben erhalten hat. Er überlegt, ob er dich aufwecken soll, um die Antworten zu verlangen, mit denen du ihn hättest beehren sollen, sobald du aufgewacht bist und erkannt hast, wer er war.

Dies ist nicht, wie die Dinge ablaufen sollten.

 

\---

 

Als du aufwachst, siehst du dich dem Prinzen gegenüber, der quer auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen ist. Du verdrehst die Augen und starrst seine ruhende Gestalt wütend an. Natürlich ist der Bastard immer noch da.

Du beschließt dein Tagebuch zu holen, während er schläft, und hoffst, dass deine Kameradin, Willow, nicht entschieden hat das Universum zu durchqueren, um nach dir zu sehen. Als du allerdings deinen Arm ausstreckst, bemerkst du, dass Loki deine Tasche außerhalb deiner Reichweite platziert hat.

Er wusste, was er tat. Das muss der Grund sein, warum er dich angesehen hat, als er sie hingelegt hat. Du hast keine Ahnung, warum das Arschloch seine Zeit damit verschwenden will dich zu quälen, aber du fängst an es zu akzeptieren.

Du testest deine Energie und versuchst vorsichtig mit ihr deine Tasche zu dir zu ziehen. Stattdessen erwischt dich eine starke Welle von Übelkeit und du krümmst dich, als du trocken würgst.

Zeitgleich als Loki aufwacht, betritt auch ein Pfleger das Zimmer mit Essen für dich.

 

\---

 

„Geh weg“, sagst du Stunden später, als du seine Anwesenheit keine Sekunde länger ertragen kannst.

„Nein“, erwidert der Prinz und blättert beiläufig eine Seite in seinem Buch um, ohne dich anzuschauen.

„Hast du keine prinzlichen Pflichten oder sonst irgendwas zu erledigen?“, fragst du gereizt.

„Du musst mich mit meinem Bruder verwechseln“, gibt er zurück und blickt wieder nicht von seinem Roman auf.

Als er spricht, bemerkst du die leichte Veränderung in seiner Stimme und du grinst ihn an. „So, du bist also der jüngere Prinz, nicht wahr? Wolltest der König sein, aber hast einen älteren, ungestümen Bruder am Hals.“

Jetzt sieht er dich mit einem kalten Blick an. „Sei still.“

„Ha! Du kannst austeilen, aber nicht einstecken“, spottest du und grinst ihn an.

Er rätselt nicht offensichtlich über die Redewendung, wie es Thor getan hätte. Es ist Loki immer leicht gefallen Dinge zu verstehen und auch wenn er weiß, dass sein Bruder nicht dumm ist, ist der Gott des Donners ihm hinsichtlich seines Intellekts unterlegen. Dennoch, als der Prinz versteht, was du meinst, hast du schon das Thema gewechselt. „Schau, nerv einfach jemand anderen. Danke, dass du mich am Leben erhalten hast, okay? Geh einfach.“

Seine Augen schnellen zu deinen und er schätzt deinen Ton ab. Da ist etwas, was du willst, etwas, was du tun musst, für das du alleine sein musst. Und er glaubt, er weiß, was das ist. _Das Tagebuch_.

„Was ist so dringend, _Krieger_?“, fragt er und lässt seine Worte wie etwas widerwärtiges klingen. „Ist es vielleicht das?“

Er zaubert ein illusionäres Abbild von deinem schwarzen Notizbuch herbei und hält es zwischen seinen langen Fingern. Er hält es sogar in deiner Reichweite, um dich zu reizen es ihm wegzunehmen. Sofort bist du wieder voller Energie.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!“ schreist du und streckst deine Hand aus, um es von Loki, dem Prinzen der Listen, zurück zu stibitzen.

Aber deine Hand geht durch das kleine schwarze Buch hindurch, deine Finger zerschneiden die Illusion und lösen sie auf.

Er kichert, erfreut, dass du so leicht auf seinen Trick reingefallen bist. Du senkst dich zurück auf deine Kissen, wobei du vor Schmerzen zischt und deinen Bauch hältst, während du ihn wütend anblickst.

„Magie“, sagst du, die Abneigung deutlich in deiner Stimme. „Und billige Magie, noch dazu.“

„Billig, sagst du?“, fragt er in einem drohenden Ton. „Da bin ich anderer Ansicht. Du nennst den mächtigsten Zauberer in Asgard _billig_?“

Du lachst über ihn. „Deine Zaubertricks sind mir scheißegal.“

„ _Tricks_?“, fragt Loki wütend mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Und wie nennst du dann das, was _du_ kannst?“

„Macht“, erzählst du ihm ruhig und zeigst ihm ein Grinsen, dass so boshaft ist, dass er sicher noch viel später daran denken wird.

Er mustert dich kurz in deinem bettlägerigen Zustand und lächelt spöttisch. „Ich sehe hier keine Macht.“

Und nach dieser letzten spitzen Bemerkung verlässt er das Zimmer.

 

\---

 

Loki kommt in dieser Nacht nicht zurück und du schläfst friedlich ein. Du träumst, dass du in Dunkelheit gefangen bist. Sie hält deine Gliedmaßen fest und egal wie fest du um dich schlägst, dein Körper reagiert nicht so, wie er soll. Du bist langsam, unkoordiniert und du bist dir sicher, dass du lebendig gefressen wirst.

Als du aufwachst, zitterst und blutest du. Du hast eine von deinen Wunden aufgerissen und knurrst frustriert. Du bist es nicht gewohnt, so zu leben und du hasst es. Du bist es leid so schwach zu sein. Du erinnerst dich daran, wie Loki dich spöttisch angegrinst hat, wie er dich machtlos genannt hat. Er hat nicht unrecht. Noch nicht.

Aber er wird.

Du übst jeden Tag. Du beugst deine Arme und Beine. Du versuchst so lange deine Kräfte zu benutzen, bis du dich übergeben musst (die Pfleger fangen an den Mülleimer neben deinem Bett stehen zu lassen, nachdem dies ein paar Mal passiert ist). Du wirst schnell müde, aber du bist entschlossen.

Olav hat dir längst deine Tasche gegeben und du hast deiner Freundin geschrieben, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass du am Leben bist. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Loki deine Sachen durchsucht hat, musst du deine Lippen kräuseln, auch wenn du weißt, dass du nichts daran ändern kannst. Außerdem musst du dich konzentrieren.

Du musst Vitran töten. Sobald er tot ist, wird alles vorbei sein. Du kannst deine Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen und kannst deine wilde Suche nach Vergeltung beenden.

Am fünften Tag betritt Loki dein Zimmer.

Er hat sich selbst mit Besprechungen und Palastbudgets und Gesprächen mit seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder beschäftigt. Und doch erinnert er sich daran, dass er noch nicht bekommen hat, was er von dir wollte. Das ist sicher der Grund, warum du ihn immer noch beschäftigst. Warum er dein boshaftes Grinsen vor sich sieht und warum er immer noch Hass auf dich im Herzen trägt.

Sobald du ihn siehst, stöhnst du und drehst dich weg.

„Du solltest lernen, wie man einen Prinzen richtig begrüßt“, rügt Loki dich. „Jene unter uns sollen sich verbeugen und dürfen sich nicht erheben, bis wir sie gegrüßt haben.“

„Was willst du?“, grummelst du und spürst bereits, wie sich deine Frustration aufbaut.

Loki setzt sich erneut neben dich auf seinen Stuhl und wirft seine Beine über die Armlehne, bevor er zu dir rüber schaut. „Ich will wissen, woher du deine Fähigkeiten hast.“

Du starrst ihn an. „Was?“

„Du hast mich schon verstanden.“

„Was meinst du mit, woher ich sie habe. Woher hast du denn deine?“, fragst du, wobei du verwirrt die Stirn runzelst.

Er bemerkt die Falte, die dabei entsteht, und die Art, wie deine Augen schmal werden, als du auf seine Antwort wartest.

„Ich habe geübt und Wissen herausgesucht, sobald ich festgestellt habe, dass ich ein Talent dafür habe“, antwortet er ehrlich.

„Okay, aber man muss mit dem Talent geboren werden, richtig?“, hakst du nach.

Er blickt finster drein, als er versteht, worauf du hinauswillst. „Also habe ich dich anscheinend vergebens gerettet. Du wurdest schlichtweg mit dieser Begabung geboren.“

„Begabung“, sagst du langsam, wobei du düster kicherst. „Das ist lustig.“

Loki versucht sich dazu bringen aufzustehen. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun. Er hat herausgefunden, was er wissen wollte. Aber etwas in ihm sehnt sich immer noch nach deiner Macht und er ist sich sicher, dass er einen Weg finden kann, sie zu erhalten.

Er ist außerdem nicht wütend über diese Enthüllung, wie er gedacht hat, dass er es sein würde. Sein Interesse an dich hält ihn auf seinem Platz (da Fremde häufig interessant sind, redet er sich selbst ein). Er sieht dich mit einem ausgeglichenen Blick an und fragt: „Warum?“

Du wirfst ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und versuchst zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswill. Stattdessen findest du wahre Neugier in seinen grünen Augen.

„Du weißt, wie du mir beim Heilen geholfen hast? Vermeintlich“, fügst du hinzu, bevor er anmaßend wird.

Loki zeigt dir sein bestes, gewinnendes Lächeln. „Ja“, zieht er hinaus.

Du rollst mit den Augen und siehst frustriert weg. „Das ist eine ‚Begabung‘. Ich kann das nicht. Alles, was ich habe, ist mehr…offensiv. Nicht defensiv.“

Er nimmt diese Information auf und legt sie zu den anderen Fakten, die er über dich gesammelt hat. „Und du siehst das als einen Fluch?“

„Ich nehme an, du kannst kämpfen“, sagst du ihm, während du dich fragst, wieso du dir die Mühe machst, es ihm verständlich zu machen. „Nehmen wir an, dass dein Kumpel mit Magie beschossen wird oder niedergestochen wird oder sonst was. Du kannst ihn sofort heilen und dann einfach weiterkämpfen. Ich kann das nicht“, schließt du mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Ich auch nicht“, berichtet er dir.

Du siehst ihn neugierig an.

„Ich habe keinen ‚Kumpel‘. Sofern man nicht meinen schweinischen Bruder mitzählt.

Und du lachst. Er ist überrascht, dass du nicht über _ihn_ lachst, sondern vielmehr über seine Worte. „Er ist schon irgendwie einem Wildschwein ähnlich, oder?“

Dieses Mal, als Loki dich anlächelt, ist es ein echtes Lächeln. Nur für einen Augenblick.

 

\---

 

Frigga fragt ihn, wo er gewesen ist. Loki zuckt mit den Schultern und täuscht Desinteresse vor.

„Ich habe der Mörderin ein paar Fragen gestellt.“

„Warum bestehst du darauf, sie so zu nennen?“, fragt Frigga, wobei sie von dem Bestandsbuch aufblickt, mit dem sie sich die letzten Stunden lang beschäftigt hat.

Loki hat eine scharfe Antwort parat, die im auf der Zunge liegt, aber setzt sich stattdessen hin und erwidert darauf: „Ich weiß es nicht. Und es ist mir auch egal. Was ist unser Budget für die bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten?“

Frigga antwortet, wobei sie allerdings ihren Sohn sorgfältig beäugt, als er die Zahlen und Notizen, die sie aufgestellt hat, kurz überfliegt.

„Wie ist das Mädchen?“, fragt sie.

Loki zuckt mit den Schultern. „Äußerst ärgerlich. Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht zu ihr zum Reden gegangen, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

Frigga wechselt das Thema, da sie anhand dieser Aussage alle Informationen über die Situation erhalten hat.

Nur eine Mutter kann die Wahrheit in den Worten des Prinzen der Lügen erkennen.

 

\---

 

Deine Verärgerung wird immer größer, als Loki tagelang dein einziger Besucher bleibt. Er piesackt dich mit Beleidigungen, wobei er ach so leichthin auf die Dinge stößt, die du tief in dir versteckst. Er verhält sich so, als ob er dich kennt und seine Arroganz lässt dich ihn nur noch mehr hassen.

Auf jede scharfe Bemerkung, die er für dich hat, findest du eine passende Antwort. Du hast deinen eigenen Weg, seine Unsicherheiten aufzuspüren, was den Prinzen tief beunruhigt.

Es ist schwer, etwas vor dir zu verbergen. Du hast Erfahrung darin, selbst die geringsten Gesichtsausdrücke zu erkennen und er fragt sich, wie du diese Fähigkeit entwickelt hast.

Deine Pfleger haben dich über die Spitznamen des jüngeren Prinzen informiert, keiner von ihnen nett. Lügenschmied, Silberzunge, der Schwindler-Gott, Prinz der Boshaftigkeit. Er hat sich wirklich einen Namen und einen Ruf gemacht.

Du nennst ihn nur Loki. Du weißt, dass es ihn verärgert; insgeheim mag er diese Titel. Du nennst ihn nie „Prinz“, außer wenn es in einem beleidigenden Ton ist. Du setzt ihn zu nichts weiter als einen einfachen Bürger herab und er hasst es ganz und gar.

Und als du seinen Namen noch weiter zu „Loke“ verkürzt, kommt er zwei Tage lang nicht vorbei, um dich zu sehen.

Den Prinzen zu verärgern dient dir zur Unterhaltung und (obwohl du das niemals eingestehen würdest, nicht mal dir selbst) freust du dich auf seine Besuche. Er bringt geistreiche Unterhaltungen, ungezwungene Feindseligkeit und, was noch wichtiger ist, Interesse mit sich. Du hasst es gelangweilt zu sein. Und gefangen in diesem Zimmer, mit schwachen Beinen, mit denen du kaum stehen kannst (geschweige denn ein paar Schritte gehen), bist du nichts als das.

Du hast keine Ahnung, dass der Prinz des Unfugs genau aus diesem Grund fortfährt dich zu besuchen. Langeweile ist sein allgegenwärtiger Feind und du hast sie unwissentlich bezwungen.

 

\---

 

Olav ist müde. Er hat es satt, sich um dich zu kümmern und das macht ihn schnippisch. Es ist dem Mann bewusst, dass du genauso über die Geschwindigkeit deiner Genesung irritiert bist, wie er es ist, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab dir zu grollen. Und mit Loki stets präsent, kommt Olav nur noch zu deinem Zimmer, um dir Essen zu bringen.

So kommt es, dass in der Nacht, als du aufgrund deiner Träume versehentlich die dünne Haut, die deine Wunden bedeckt, aufreißt, niemand nach dir sieht.

Du wachst auf, während dein Blut frei fließt und deinen sauberen Morgenrock und die weißen Bettlaken durchtränkt. Du stolperst aus dem Bett auf deine Füße, immer noch im Halbschlaf, aber mit dem Wissen, dass du Hilfe brauchst, und fällst auf den kalten Boden.

Dies ist, wie der Prinz dich findet. Er hat heute ein Buch mit sich gebracht. Er ist sich sicher, dass der Titel dich neugierig machen wird, und wenn du dich danach erkundigst, wird er dir nichts sagen. Kindisch, aber amüsant. Loki liebt es zu sehen, wie das Resultat seines Unfugs ein Feuer in deinen Augen entfacht. Dein Körper ist schwach, aber das gleichst du mit deinem Verstand aus.

Manchmal ist es so, als ob du zwei verschiedene Personen bist. Eine ist kalt, harsch und gefühllos. Die andere ist hitzig, voller Emotionen und so sprachgewandt wie er.

Heute bist du nichts davon. Er lässt sein Buch fallen, dein Blut im krassen Kontrast zu dem weißen Zimmer. Aber der Prinz der Lügen sorgt sich natürlich nicht um eine einfache Ausländerin, also lässt er sich Zeit, zu dir zu gehen. Schließlich ist es so, dass er dich _hasst_.

Du hörst, wie sich seine Schritte nähern und du stöhnst vor Schmerzen. Er bückt sich letztendlich und hebt deinen Oberkörper vom Boden.

„Der gute alte Loke kommt zur Rettung“, gibst du schwach an, wobei dein ganzer Körper vor Anstrengung zittert, als du mühsam den Kopf hochhältst.

„Nenn mich noch einmal so und ich werde dich zum Sterben in deiner widerwärtigen Blutlache zurücklassen“, entgegnet er mit feurigen, grünen Augen.

„Ich hasse mich selbst“, erzählst du ihm, während deine Arme zittern. „Ich hasse das. Wann ist es vorbei?“

Er öffnet deinen blutigen Morgenrock, sobald du wieder auf dem Bett liegst. Der Prinz leitet seine Magie in seine Hände und der grüne Schein veranlasst dich deine Augen zu öffnen.

„Fass mich nicht an“, sagst du ihm, wobei ein schwacher finsterer Blick dein Gesicht verdunkelt, als du ihn wütend anblickst.

„Sei still, Idiot“, befiehlt er, während er seine Hände auf dich legt und beobachtet, wie deine Haut langsam wieder verheilt.

Da ist Hass in deinen Augen, als er dich ansieht. Er weiß, dass du ihn hasst. Er weiß es liegt daran, dass er Macht besitzt, während du keine hast. Weil du dich hilflos fühlst, während er stark ist. Weil du seine Gegenwart verachtest, aber wenn er nicht wäre, hättest du niemanden zum Reden. Und auch weil er ein unerträglicher, scharfzüngiger Bastard ist. Er weiß all das.

Und er lässt dich ihn hassen. Er listet Gründe in seinen Gedanken auf, warum er dich hasst, während ihr beide euch gegenseitig wütend anstarrt, deine Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen beinahe erneuert.

 

\---

 

Olav geht alleine den Flur entlang, als der Prinz ihn findet. Er schnappt erschrocken nach Luft, als sein Körper mit Gewalt gegen die Wand geschleudert wird, und plötzlich ist ein Unterarm über seiner Luftröhre. Loki drückt ihn nach oben, sodass ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe sind. Olav’s Füße baumeln hilflos in der Luft und er greift mit dem vergeblichen Bemühen, sich zu befreien, nach dem Arm des Prinzen.

„Wisch das Blut in ihrem Zimmer auf. Besorg ihr einen neuen Morgenrock. Und wenn dies nochmal vorkommt, wirst du dich gar nicht mehr um deine Pflichten als Pfleger kümmern müssen. Auch wenn es offensichtlich ist, dass du das jetzt schon nicht tust.“

Loki nimmt seinen Arm von Olav’s Kehle und geht weg, wobei er den haspelnden und nach Luft ringenden Mann mit den Gedanken an die Todesdrohung, die ihm noch länger im Gedächtnis haften bleiben, zurücklässt.

 

\---

 

_Hey, Willow. Ich bin am Leben. Werde wohl noch eine Weile völlig erledigt sein, aber es geht mir gut. Komm nicht her, um nach mit zu suchen._

_***_

_Hey! Gut zu wissen, dass du am Leben bist! Was meinst du mit völlig fertig? Erhältst du Heilung?_

_***_

_Ja._

_***_

_Okay, heile aus. Lass mich wissen, wenn du Fortschritte machst._


	5. Erste Flamme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und es geht weiter.

Das Palastgelände ist wunderschön, so wie alles in Asgard. Hohe Hecken erhielten mit Hilfe von Magie die Form aller möglichen Kreaturen, prachtvolle Blumen blühen entlang der Fußwege und Pfade und der Hausmeister kümmert sich darum, dass das Gras immer in einem dunklen, herrlichen Grün ist. Es gibt mehrere Springbrunnen um den Palast herum und das Wasser darin schimmert beinahe golden im strahlenden Licht der Sonne.

An guten Tagen kannst du einiges davon von deinem Fenster aus sehen, wenn du die Kraft hast, es zur gepolsterten Fensterbank zu schaffen.

Du kannst allerdings nicht über die Mauern, die den Palast umgeben, sehen. Da liegt der Markt, wo die Bürger der Stadt die gepflasterten Straßen entlanglaufen. Die Adligen leben äußerst nah beim Palast, ihre Häuser groß und kunstvoll. Sie sind diejenigen, die das Privileg haben, das Palastgelände aufzusuchen, wenn sie es wünschen neben diesen prachtvollen Türen zu dinieren. Sie betreten das Gebäude allerdings nur mit Erlaubnis oder bei einem Anlass (wie etwa den abendlichen Festen); aber das Gelände gehört ihnen.

Die Bürgerlichen wohnen weiter entfernt von der Palastmauer. Dies sind die Leute, über die der Adel auf dem Marktplatz spottet, denn auch wenn die Adligen das Palastgelände haben, müssen beide dennoch Brot kaufen.

Heute gehen Thor und seine Freunde die Straßen von Asgard entlang, wobei sie sich freudig unterhalten. Die Leute rufen dem Prinzen zu, grüßen ihn, als er an ihnen vorbeigeht. Thor ist vielgeliebt bei den Bewohnern Asgards. Er ist ihr Beschützer, ihr Sieger in Schlachten – er sorgt für ihre Sicherheit. Er wandelt unter ihnen, als ob er selbst nicht weiter als ein Bürgerlicher ist.

Die Frauen schenken ihm besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit, während sie in Gedanken größenwahnsinnige Szenarien ausleben. Welche Frau würde nicht davon träumen, hinter den Palastmauern zu wohnen, ein bequemes und prachtvolles Leben zu führen, verehrt von denen um einen herum?

Es gab einmal eine Zeit, als Thor ein Augenzwinkern anstatt eines Winkens für ein paar der Frauen übrig hatte. Aber er ist eingefangen von der Unterhaltung mit Sif, die immer mehr als erfreut ist, wenn sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen fesselt.

Nein, er ist schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr hinter einer Frau her gewesen und Sif dankt den Neun im Stillen dafür.

Sie ist keine eifersüchtige Frau. Sie ist ein Krieger und ist vollkommen zufrieden damit, an Thor’s Seite zu kämpfen. Sie ist glücklich in seiner Nähe zu sein, seine Freundin zu sein oder seine Waffenschwester oder was auch sonst er benötigt. Allerdings kann sie nicht anders, als sich über dich zu erkundigen.

„Du warst nicht wieder auf der Krankenstation, Thor?“, fragt Sif während des Spaziergangs.

Thor winkt einer Gruppe unbeschäftigter Mädchen beiläufig zu und, obwohl er nicht einmal in ihre Richtung geblickt hat, brechen sie in Kichern aus. „Nein, war ich nicht.“

„Und das ist auch gut so“, grummelt Hogun.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihr zumindest gedankt hast“, sagt Fandral, während er sich eine Locke seines blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht streicht und den kichernden Mädchen ein Grinsen zuwirft.

Sie haben trotzdem nur Augen für den Gott des Donners und Fandral wendet seinen Blick zum Himmel ab. Er ist es schon gewohnt.

„Das habe ich“, berichtet Thor, um schnell seine Ehre zu verteidigen. „Und sie hat die Freundlichkeit erwidert, auch wenn ich nicht so weit gehen würde, sie freundlich zu nennen.“

„Also ist sie nicht das, was du erwartet hast?“, fragt Volstagg und sein roter Bart zuckt, als er wegen Fandral’s vergeblichen Versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit anderer in Thor’s Gegenwart zu erlangen, grinst.

„Sie ist barsch und schroff. Eine Fremde, neu in diesem Reich“, versucht Thor zu erklären, wobei er Hogun’s gemurmeltes „Monster“ ignoriert.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht wieder nach ihr sehen“, schlägt Sif vor, wobei sie ihren Blick von dem Prinzen abwendet, hin zu den Essensständen. „Sie wird niemanden haben, der sie besucht. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde verrückt werden.“

„Sie hat keinen Mangel an Gesellschaft“, erzählt Thor ihr und stupst dann die Schulter der dunkelhaarigen Frau an. „Und du würdest nicht verrückt werden, Sif. Ich würde dich besuchen.“

„Kein Mangel an Gesellschaft?“, erkundigt sich Fandral mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Wer leistet ihr denn Gesellschaft? Königin Frigga?“

Thor schaut in Richtung des Palastes, wobei kurz ein verwirrter und misstrauischer Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen ist, bevor er antwortet.

„Mein Bruder.“

 

\---

 

Du hast keine Ahnung, warum Olav plötzlich andauernd in deinem Zimmer ist. Es ist lästig. Du hast gedacht, du würdest die Gesellschaft von jedem der von Loki vorziehen, aber Olav stellt sich als genauso furchtbar heraus.

Er verhält sich so, als ob er Angst vor dir hat, was du nicht verstehst. Ja, es gibt genug Gründe dich zu fürchten, aber keinen, den der männliche Pfleger kennt. Er sieht ständig nach dir. Mehrere Male in der Nacht wachst du auf, wenn sich deine Tür öffnet und Olav’s blondes Haupt um sie herum lugt.

Aber auch wenn er ein Ärgernis ist, beschleunigt Olav deine Genesung. Er hilft dir beim Gehen, besteht darauf, dass du deine Übungen machst und hält den Eimer für dich, wenn du deine Kräfte testest.

Olav will dich aus seiner Krankenstation haben. Er wird alles tun, was nötig ist, damit es dir gut genug geht, aus diesen Türen hinauszugehen, raus aus seinem Leben und du so auch den fürchterlichen Prinzen mit dir nimmst. Loki beäugt ihn wissend, wenn er bei Kontrolluntersuchungen in deinem Zimmer anwesend ist. Olav hasst es, aber er hat zu viel Angst zu protestieren.

Der Prinz ist froh zu sehen, dass der Pfleger endlich seinen Job erledigt.

Du kannst nicht anders, als darüber begeistert zu sein, dass du deine Beine zurückhast. Du läufst jeden Tag in deinem Zimmer herum, vom Fenster zum Badezimmer, zur Zimmertür, zu deinem Bett. Loki hat die Bücher, die er mit sich bringt, gehäuft neben seinem Stuhl gelassen und als du eines Tages an ihnen vorbeiläufst, hebst du eins auf und nimmst es mit in dein Bett.

Das macht Olav nervös, auch wenn er weiß, dass Loki heute mit Besprechungen beschäftigt ist.

„Dem Prinzen gefällt es nicht, wenn man seine Habseligkeiten anfasst“, versucht Olav dir mitzuteilen, während er beobachtet, wie du die Seiten umblätterst.

„Gut“, ist alles, was du erwiderst, und liest weiter.

 

\---

 

Als die Nacht anbricht, kann Loki endlich tun und lassen, was er will. Er sieht, wie Thor mit seinen Freunden zum abendlichen Fest geht, wobei sie lachen und sich fröhlich unterhalten. ‚Kumpel‘ würdest du sie nennen. Der jüngere Prinz spürt, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verziehen, während sich Eifersucht um sein dunkles Herz wickelt.

Er hatte zuvor „Freunde“ gehabt, ja, aber keine so langanhaltend wie Thor’s. Der Prinz der Trickserei hält niemanden nahe, da Einsamkeit ihn nicht so sehr verletzen kann, wie eine lebende Person.

Er lässt sich von seinen Füßen die vertrauten Flure zur Krankenstation entlang leiten. Er braucht jemanden, an dem er seine schlechte Laune auslassen kann und du bist ein leichtes Ziel.

Er ist so begeistert darüber, sein Buch in deinen Händen zu sehen, wie Olav angedeutet hat, dass er es sein würde.

„Nimm deine schmutzigen Finger von diesen Seiten“, befiehlt er in einem giftigen Tonfall.

„Meine Hände sind sauber, Trottel“, erwiderst du mit einem Augenrollen und blätterst eine Seite um. „Ich schwöre, wenn Olav mir noch einen weiteren Waschlappen gibt, dann schieb ich ihn seinen Rachen runter.“

Loki schreitet auf dich zu, seine Hand nach dem Roman ausgestreckt. Du hältst es aus seiner Reichweite, näher an deinen Körper und siehst ihn mit schmalen Augen an. „Guter Gott, kannst du mich wenigstens diesen Satz fertiglesen lassen?“

„Du nennst mich ‚Gott‘?“, fragt er, wobei er sich bemüht, dass man ihm seine Verwirrung nicht ansieht.

Du schnaubst, während du den Satz beendest und das Buch schließt. „Ich bezeichne dich nicht als irgendeinen ‚Gott‘, du egoistischer Bastard.“

„Ich _bin_ ein Gott“, berichtet er dir wütend und schnappt sich das Buch von dir.

„Natürlich“, erwiderst du und ihm missfällt dein herablassender Tonfall.

„Du bist _nichts_ , Mörderin. Eines Tages wirst du dich mir beugen“, sagt er dir, seine Worte voller Wut und Feindseligkeit.

„Ja klar, wenn Schweine fliegen können.“

Nun wird sein Ausdruck zu einem, der voller Unfug ist, und ein Grinsen leuchtet in seinem Gesicht auf. „Es scheint, als ob du noch nichts von den großen geflügelten Wildschweinen gehört hast, die dieses Reich durchstreifen.“

„Du meinst deinen Bruder?“, fragst du, während du dich auf deinem Bett ausstreckst und Loki einen Blick zuwirfst.

Er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass er je mehr über eine Aussage, die jemand anderes als er gemacht hat, begeistert war, auch wenn er sich davon nichts anmerken lässt. „Trotzdem, Schweine _können_ in Asgard fliegen, also haben deine Worte keine Bedeutung.“

Du stöhnst, während du mit dem Kopf schüttelst und siehst zur Decke. „Mein Sarkasmus bleibt bestehen.“

Loki dreht das Buch um, das er dir weggenommen hat, um zu sehen, was du dir zum Lesen ausgesucht hast. Es ist ein Roman, die Geschichte voller Abenteuer, Monster und Kämpfe. Genau die Art von Buch, von der er erwartet hat, dass du daran interessiert bist.

„Olav meint, dass ich bald gehen kann“, sagst du in die Stille hinein und er kann die sehnsüchtige Begeisterung, die der Gedanke, das Zimmer loszuwerden, bei dir auslöst, in deiner Stimme hören. „Wahrscheinlich nur noch eine weitere Woche hier.“

Loki ist sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf antworten soll. Er will deine Freude dämpfen und das aus keinem anderen Grund, als grausam zu sein. Aber wenn er den Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht sieht, als du das Fenster des Zimmers anstarrst, kann er es nicht tun.

„Gut“, ist alles, was er sagt, während er sich selbst verwünscht.

Nun siehst du ihn an, deine Augen nichts als kalter Stahl. „Und Vitran passt besser gut auf, sobald es mir bessergeht.“

Jetzt lacht er. Loki weiß, wie man mit solchen Aggressionen umgeht, liebt es, dich zu sticheln, wenn du gefühlskalt und wütend bist. „Eine Berührung von Vitran und du kippst um, Dummkopf. Du bist nicht annähernd so weit, es mit ihm aufzunehmen. Beherrsche dein Temperament. Schließlich ist die beste Rache die, die langsam ausgeübt wird.“

Er will dich fragen, wofür du dich rächst. Warum du nach dem Leben des Mannes gierst – was er und seine Leute dir weggenommen haben. Er fragt nichts, sondern beobachtet dich nur, während du ihn anstarrst und dann wegsiehst.

Du magst den Prinzen nicht. Und du hasst ihn nur noch mehr, wenn er recht hat. Er spricht von Rache, als ob er sie selbst ausgeübt hat und du zweifelst nicht daran, dass er es hat. Selbst du erkennst, dass Loki nicht jemand ist, den man ohne tödliche Konsequenzen verärgert. Dass er gefährlich ist.

Aber das bist du auch oder warst es zumindest. Du bist bereit, wieder deinen normalen Zustand zu erreichen, jetzt noch mehr als zuvor.

Der Prinz öffnet das Buch an der Stelle, wo du aufgehört hast und beginnt im Stillen zu lesen, wobei er sich wie üblich neben dein Bett setzt. Er fängt deinen wütenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf und kann nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

Ja, dich zu quälen hebt immer seine Stimmung.

 

\---

 

Frigga’s Diener berichten ihr, dass Loki mehrere seiner Besprechungen versäumt hat. Nun, sie sagen es ihr nicht persönlich, da dies als unhöflich aufgefasst werden könnte. Allerdings schweigen sie nicht darüber, wenn sie in der Nähe ist, da sie wissen, dass die Königin sich an dem Geflüster über ihre Söhne erfreut.

Sie sprechen über Thor, wie er mit Sif auf dem Marktplatz spazieren geht oder dreiste, betrunkene Aussagen im Festsaal macht oder Mjolnir mitten auf dem Tisch platziert und alle Anwesenden herausfordert, zu versuchen ihn anzuheben.

Dies lässt sie schmunzeln und sie ist zufrieden, dass ihr Ältester so gesellig wie immer ist.

Das Geflüster über ihren Jüngsten interessiert sie auf eine andere Art und Weise. Er hat ein paar Besprechungen versäumt (sie ist nicht überrascht). Er war in letzter Zeit allzu häufig auf der Krankenstation, sagen sie. Verschwört er sich mit dem Blutigen Krieger? Sie überlegen laut, wer wohl den anderen als erstes umbringen wird. Es gibt Geschichten über die konstanten Streite der beiden, die die Flure entlang hallen.

Frigga ist nicht jemand, der eine genaue Liste über die Gerüchte über ihre Söhne führt, auch wenn sie gerne weiß, wer was sagt (was ihren Dienern bewusst ist). Allerdings ist sie immer fähig, die Wahrheit aufzudecken und die Königin beabsichtigt ihre Neugier zu stillen.

Olav hat ihr berichtet, dass es dir beinahe gut genug geht die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Daher besucht die Allmutter am nächsten Nachmittag dein Krankenbett.

Du liest gerade das Buch, als du hörst, wie sich die Tür öffnet. Loki hat es zurückgelassen, als er gestern gegangen ist und du hast nicht gezögert es sofort in die Hand zu nehmen. Du hältst in deinem Lesen inne und schnaubst verärgert, ohne deinen Blick zu heben.

„Hör zu, Arschloch, ich bin fast damit fertig, okay? Ich schwöre, wenn du -“

Du siehst auf und spürst, wie die Worte auf deiner Zunge verblassen. Es ist nicht das grinsende Gesicht von Prinz Loki, sondern seine Mutter, die Königin, mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Äh…sorry“, entschuldigst du dich und erinnerst dich dann, dass du dich in ihrer Gegenwart verbeugen sollst.

Du verbeugst dich grundsätzlich vor niemandem. Allerdings kannst du nicht anders, als die Königin zu respektieren. Sie hat dein Leben gerettet, dich vor ihrem Ehemann verteidigt und war immer gütig zu dir. Du stehst schwerfällig auf und lenkst deinen Oberkörper ruckartig in eine unbeholfene halbe Verbeugung, wobei du von dem Gefühl der Unterwerfung eine Gänsehaut bekommst.

„Es ist alle vergeben“, berichtet Frigga dir mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie denkt zu wissen, warum ihr Sohn dich besucht.

Du richtest dich sofort auf und legst das Buch auf deinen Nachttisch. Königin Frigga ist erfreut zu sehen, dass du stehst und tritt nah genug an dich heran, um eine Unterhaltung führen zu können, während sie aber auch genug Abstand hält, sodass du nicht unwohl fühlst.

Du bemerkst das und beschließt hier und jetzt, dass du die Frau magst. Sie kann sehen, dass du dich entspannst und lächelt dir freundlich zu. „Olav berichtet mir, dass du in paar Tagen die Krankenstation verlassen kannst.“

„Ja!“, antwortest du und spürst, wie deine Augen aufleuchten. „Ich kann jetzt sogar schon alleine gehen. Und ich muss mich nicht mehr so oft übergeben. Das ist gut.“

„Hervorragend“, stellt die Königin mit einem Nicken fest. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es dir schon wieder so gut geht. Sag mir, hast du irgendwelche Wünsche für deine neuen Gemächer?“

Verwirrung macht sich in deinem Gesicht breit. Du fühlst dich nicht, als ob du irgendeinem Platz in dieses Marmorhallen würdig bist und auch wenn du versuchst es zu verstecken, sieht die Königin es. „Äh, nein“, sagst du ihr. „Wirklich, mir wären die Kasernen oder was auch immer sonst völlig recht. Ich muss sowieso wieder anfangen zu trainieren. Ich bin schon zu lange herumgelegen.“

„Wir haben Übungsgelände, auch wenn es noch lange dauern kann, bis sich dein Körper vollständig von dem Gift befreit hat. Ich kann es gegenwärtig fühlen“, erzählt Frigga dir, wodurch dir unbehaglich zumute wird.

Es gefällt dir nicht, dass sie dich durchschauen kann oder dass sie etwas „gegenwärtig“ in deinem Körper fühlt. „Gut möglich. Aber trotzdem. Ich brauche kein Zimmer.“

„Ich habe bereits eins für dich vorbereiten lassen“, berichtet sie dir mit einem Schulterzucken. „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du es nicht benutzen solltest.“

„In Ordnung“, murmelst du einlenkend.

Die Königin lächelt dir erneut zu. „Sehr gut. Ich werde morgen ein paar Diener senden, um Maß zu nehmen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es leid bist diese weiße Kleidung der Krankenstation zu tragen.“

„Ihr gebt mir Klamotten?“, fragst du, plötzlich nervös. „Ich meine, danke, aber ich habe ein paar, die ich tragen kann…denke ich.“

Du greifst nach deiner Tasche und durchsuchst schnell deren Inhalt. Du blickst wütend in sie hinein, als du bemerkst, dass sie fehlen.

Es ist, als ob Frigga deine Gedanken lesen kann. „Keine Sorge“, sagt sie sanft. „Sag ihnen morgen, was deine Präferenzen sind. Wir werden tun, was wir können, damit du dich wohl fühlst.“

Jetzt fühlst du dich veranlasst, ehrlich mit ihr zu sein. „Ihr habt bereits mein Leben gerettet. Ich verdiene Eure Güte oder Kleidung oder Räume nicht.“

Frigga starrt dich mit ihrem grauen Blick an. „Solange du unter meinem Dach bist, wird es dir an nichts mangeln. Du bist ein königlicher Gast.“

Nun fühlst du dich sogar noch unbehaglicher und wendest deinen Blick ab. Dein Gesicht wird rot, als du ihr dankst und sie neigt ihren Kopf vor dir.

An der Tür hält die Königin inne und dreht sich zu dir um. „Ich hoffe, dass mein Sohn dir keine Last war.“

Sie beobachtet, wie deine Augen zu ihren schnellen, ein wütendes Feuer in ihnen. Du zwingst dich es schnell zu beruhigen, um deine Miene heiter zu halten, als du ihr sagst: „Keineswegs.“

Frigga Allmutter nickt dir zu, bevor sie das Zimmer verlässt.

 

\---

 

Es ist der Tag, bevor du die Krankenstation verlassen darfst. Du bist in bester Stimmung und fast nichts kann deine Freude dämpfen. Du bist bereit für die Veränderung und glaubst, dass du am glücklichsten wärst, wenn du nie wieder goldenen Vorhänge und weiße Laken sehen musst.

Du bist immer noch fest entschlossen deine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten zurückzuerlangen. Du sitzt auf deinem Bett, der Mülleimer zwischen deinen Beinen, während du eine hohle Hand vor dir hältst. Feuer war immer deine leichteste Fähigkeit gewesen, also hast du versucht es als erstes wieder zu erlernen. Die Flammen, die einst so einfach über deine Fingerspitzen tanzten, sind schwer zu bekommen und dein Frust wächst mit jeder neuen Welle der Übelkeit.

Du versuchst dich selbst anzutreiben, kanalisierst deine Energie, erhitzt die Partikel in der Luft über deiner Handfläche. Gerade als eine kleine Flamme in deiner Hand zum Leben erwacht, betritt Loki den Raum. Du stößt einen Triumphschrei aus und beobachtest dann, wie das Feuer ausgeht und übergibst dich prompt in den Eimer.

Sein Gesicht verzieht sich vor Abscheu und er rollt mit den Augen.

Selbst das kann deine gute Laune nicht kaputt machen. „Ich hab’s geschafft!“, rufst du aus, bevor du deinen Kopf wieder über den Eimer hängen musst.

„Ein winziges Flackern, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Flackern, nehme ich an“, bekundet Loki, während er weiter in dein Zimmer hineingeht.

Das ist alles an Beglückwünschung, was du von ihm bekommen wirst, und das weißt du. Du stöhnst und lehnst dich zurück, nachdem du den Eimer auf den Boden gestellt hast. „Hey, es ist schonmal etwas. Sei still und lass mich feiern.“

Loki versteht nicht, wie mit Schweiß auf deiner Stirn im Bett zu liegen in irgendeiner Form eine Feier ist, aber er kommentiert es nicht. Die Tür öffnet ich erneut, als Olav hereineilt, um deinen Eimer zu leeren, wobei er seine Augen auf die Aufgabe richtet, um nicht zu sehen, wie der Prinz ihn anschaut.

„Danke“, richtest du dem Pfleger aus, während du dich auf die Füße zwingst, um in deinem Zimmer herumzugehen.

Du spülst deinen Mund im Badezimmer aus und findest bei deiner Rückkehr Loki auf seinem Stuhl vor. Du fragst dich, was er davon hält, dass du ein Zimmer im Palast bekommst. Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich aufgebracht, wenn man davon ausgeht, wie sehr er sich dafür ausgesprochen hat, dass du in den Kasernen wohnst.

Du lässt dich davon nicht stören. Du denkst an deine Flamme, das helle orange Licht ist eine Erinnerung daran, dass du immer noch das sein kannst, was du einst warst. Jedes Mal, wenn du dich übergibst, auch wenn du es hasst, fühlt es sich so an, als ob es dir hilft deinen Körper von dem Gift, das dir das Ordinat verabreicht hat, freizubekommen.

Vor deinen Augen tanzen Bilder, wie du sie bezahlen lässt. Loki denkt, dass du ihn ansiehst.

„Was?“, blafft er und wirft dir einen Blick zu.

Du überlegst dir etwas, was du sagen kannst und dir fällt ein: „Ich habe neulich deine Mom gesehen.“

„Oh?“, fragt er, sein Interesse geweckt. „Was wollte sie von dir?“

„Ich nehme an, sie wollte einfach nur nach mir sehen. Und am nächsten Tag hat sie Leute hergeschickt, um mich zu vermessen. Anscheinend bekomme ich neue Klamotten.“ Du starrst ihn wütend an. „Da ich ja keine mehr habe.“

Er grinst dich übel an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie nichts weiter als blutige Lumpen waren.“

„Ich meine die aus meiner Tasche. Du hast _auch_ gewusst, wie mein Tagebuch aussieht. Du hast mein Zeug durchsucht!“

„Nun, du hast keine Möglichkeit, das zu beweisen“, teilt er dir selbstgefällig mit, wobei sein Fuß träge schwingt, während er von der Armlehne des Stuhles baumelt.

„Du bist ein absoluter… ein…“, du suchst nach einem Wort, während der Ärger dir deinen Wortschatz nimmt.

„Ein Plagegeist? Ein Bastard?“, rät er, wobei sein Grinsen breiter wird.

„Ein Balg!“, schreist du und verschränkst die Arme. „Nur ein verzogenes, prinzliches Balg, das es gewohnt ist mit anderen Leuten herumzuspielen.“

Er wägt seine Emotionen ab. Deine Worte verärgern ihn, auch wenn er nicht weiß, ob er dir eine gleichgültige oder hitzige Antwort geben soll. Er wählt Gleichgültigkeit.

„Na und?“, spottet er. „Was haben andere sonst für einen Nutzen, als mir zur Unterhaltung zu dienen?“

„Raus hier!“, brüllst du, deine gute Laune offiziell vorbei.

Er geht dir unter die Haut und entzündet dein Temperament, wie es seit Jahren keiner mehr geschafft hat. Du bist nicht gefühlskalt und berechnend, wenn du in Loki’s Nähe bist, was du geworden bist, nachdem das Ordinat deine Basis angegriffen hat, nach dem Krieg, nachdem du deine eigenen Wege gegangen bist. Du spürst, wie ein Teil deines alten Ichs zurückkommt und das gefällt dir nicht. Das ist gefährlich. Emotionen sind gefährlich, selbst Wut.

Loki weiß das nicht über dich. Er erkennt, dass deine Persönlichkeit zwei Seiten hat, aber ihm ist nicht bewusst, dass die eine alt und die andere neu ist. Das einzige, was ihn interessiert, ist es dich an die Grenze deiner Belastbarkeit zu drängen. Er will sehen, was passiert, wenn du seine Worte nicht mehr aushältst, wenn du dich wahrhaft nicht mehr beherrschen kannst.

Er will derjenige sein, der dies bewirkt.

 

\---

 

_Hier festzusitzen ist richtig scheiße, Will._

_***_

_Was? Keine erfreulichen Besucher, die nach deinen Wunden sehen?_

_***_

_Nö. Auf keinen Fall. Ich werde später schreiben._

_***_

_Cool. Iss. Schlaf. Tu dir nicht weh._


	6. Damen und Diener

Du bist nervös, als es fast so weit ist, die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Du bist doppelt-nervös, da du, während die asgardischen Diener an deiner neuen Kleidung arbeiten, ein Kleid tragen musst. Der Stoff fühlt sich steif an, als ob es schon lange nicht mehr getragen wurde und es ist, natürlich, zu groß für deine Statur.

„Was geben die euch hier zu _essen_?“, fragst du die Pflegerin (welche auch größer ist als du), die dir beim Anziehen hilft.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, antwortet sie mit einem Kopfschütteln, während sie das Kleid an deinem Rücken zusammenschnürt.

Du weißt nicht, wo die Pflegerin dieses Kleidungsstück gefunden hat, aber du wünscht, dass sie es dort gelassen hätte. Es ist in einem blassen Blau, das in keiner Weise deinem Hautton oder deiner Figur schmeichelt. Du denkst, dass es an deiner Freundin Willow fabelhaft aussehen würde, auch wenn du feststellst, dass sie im Vergleich zu den Asen ein absoluter _Zwerg_ sein würde, wenn sie hier wäre.

Dir scheint es, als ob die Pflegerin versucht deinen Blutkreislauf abzuschneiden, während sie sich vielmehr bemüht, dass das verdammte Teil nicht runterrutscht. Es ist ein altes Kleid ihrer Tochter und es ist wirklich ein hässliches Teil, also fühlt sie sich nicht schlecht, wenn sie dich darin rausgehen sieht.

Man erlaubt dir, deine Stiefel zu tragen, da man sie unter dem Saum des Kleides nicht sehen kann. Du umklammerst den Riemen deiner Tasche, nachdem du sie über deine Schulter geschwungen hast, während du mit Frigga’s Dienerin nervös die Krankenstation verlässt.

Der Palast von Asgard ist absolut phänomenal. Du verlierst dich in den goldenen Torbögen, den Marmorwänden und -böden, den weißen und goldenen Säulen, die die Flure säumen. Du warst in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie in einem Gebäude mit solch einer Pracht gewesen, nicht einmal als auf deinen Abenteuern anderen königlichen Familien über den Weg gelaufen bist.

Leute tummeln sich in den Fluren und Räumen des Zentralpalastes – Diener, die ihre Pflichten erfüllen, Wachen, die auf ihren Routen patrouillieren, und verschiedene Adlige und unbedeutendere Mitglieder der königlichen Familie, die ihre eigenen Geschäfte verrichten. Du bemerkst, dass die Blicke der Leute dir folgen, als du an ihnen vorbeigehst, kaum in der Lage mit Gudrun Schritt zu halten. Du spürst, wie du bereits ermüdest, was dich daran erinnert, dass du immer noch schwach bist.

Die Treppe ist am schlimmsten. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du es schaffst, und Gudrun fragt mehrere Male, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du sagst ihr jedes Mal, dass es dir gut geht, auch wenn dir das Atmen immer schwerer fällt, wenn du redest.

Gudrun fragt sich, was die Königin zu ihr sagen würde, wenn sie zulässt, dass du auf der Treppe bewusstlos wirst, und beschließt, dass sie es nicht herausfinden will. Für den restlichen Aufstieg gibt die Dienerin dir ihre Schulter zum Aufstützen und dein Gesicht wird rot vor Erniedrigung.

„Danke“, sagst du ihr oben auf der Treppe.

Gudrun ist eine herzliche Frau, sobald sie jemanden näher kennenlernt. Dies ist einer der Gründe, warum die Königin sie zu einer ihrer persönlichen Diener erwählt hat. Und auch wenn sie dich nicht kennt, lässt die Tatsache, dass du einer einfachen Dienerin für ihre Hilfe dankst, sie lächeln.

„Keine Sorge“, teilt sie dir mit. „Wir sind jetzt fast da. Nur noch ein kurzes Stück.“

Es sind keine Leute in den Fluren in diesem Abschnitt des Palastes. Die unteren Stockwerke des großen Gebäudes sind für Geschäfte, zum Speisen oder für Audienzen. Oberhalb sind die Wohnbereiche. Gudrun führt dich einen Flur entlang und zu einer Tür auf der linken Seite. Sie holt einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und schließt die Zimmertür auf.

„Bitte sehr“, sagt die Frau zu dir, während sie den Schlüssel auf einen kleinen Tisch neben der der Tür legt. „Frigga hat uns das Bett für dich neu beziehen lassen und wenn du auch nur ein Staubkorn irgendwo findest, werde ich meine Schürze essen.“

Du lachst über ihre Aussage, obgleich dein Blick den Ort, in dem du dich erholen wirst, absucht. Das erste, was du denkst, ist, dass dies viel zu viel Raum für dich ist. Das Bett allein bietet Platz für vier Personen, der Betthimmel cremefarben, passend zu den Bezügen. An der Wand neben dem Bett befindet sich ein Schminktisch, für den du keine Verwendung hast, und ein dunkler, hölzerner Tisch steht zusammen mit zwei Stühlen in der Ecke des Zimmers. Ein roter Teppich bedeckt einen Großteil des Marmorbodens und du bist dir sicher, dass er sich so weich anfühlt wie alles andere in diesem Palast. Ein Schrank steht in der Nähe der Wand, in der gleichen Farbe wie der Tisch, und du hast keine Ahnung, was darin sein könnte.

Du erhaschst einen Blick in das Badezimmer und du kannst dir nicht ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es sein muss, wenn das Zimmer an sich so prachtvoll ist. Gudrun beobachtet, wie du alles aufnimmst, unsicher was sie tun soll, da du nichts zu ihr gesagt hast.

„Das ist alles…zu viel“, murmelst du schließlich und machst ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bevor du dich an die Dienerin im Zimmer erinnerst. „Sag der Königin, dass sie viel zu nett zu mir ist, und richte ihr meinen Dank aus.“

„Natürlich“, erwidert Gudrun, wobei sie zu höflich ist, als dass sie nach außen hin zeigt, wie rätselhaft sich deine Ausdrucksweise anhört. „Königin Frigga wünscht, dass du dich genug ausruhst, und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie bald einen Diener vorbeischicken wird, der sich im Palast auskennt…um dir dabei zu helfen alles zu finden, wo du hinwillst.“

„Oh. Danke“, sagst du und es wird dir bewusst, dass du dich, wenn du niemanden bei dir hast, schnell verlaufen würdest. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe.“

„Jederzeit“, antwortet Gudrun, wobei sie dir erneut zulächelt, bevor sie ihren Kopf neigt und dein Zimmer verlässt.

 

\---

 

Ohne dein Wissen haben Loki und Thor einen Blick auf dich in dem schrecklichen blauen Kleid erhascht.

Sie verlassen eine Besprechung mit Odin, ihrem Vater, der ihnen berichtet hat, dass die Barbaren sich in ihre eigenen Länder zurückgezogen haben. Thor versucht seinen Bruder zu überzeugen, dass dies daran liegt, dass ihre Forderungen nach dir nicht erfüllt worden sind und sie aufgegeben haben. Loki nennt ihn einen Trottel.

Thor sieht zu dem anderen Prinzen herüber, eine scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge, und bemerkt dann Gudrun mit jemandem im Schlepptau vorbeigehen. „Wenn man von der Helbestie spricht, dann ist sie nicht weit.“

„Was?“, fragt Loki, bevor er sich dann umdreht und dich sieht.

Die beiden beobachten, wie du hinter Gudrun die Treppe hinaufgehst und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwindest. Loki lacht laut in dem Wissen, wie peinlich es dir sein muss dieses grauenhafte Kleidungsstück zu tragen.

Thor grinst und wendet sich seinem Bruder zu. „Auf den Beinen und erklimmt zudem noch Treppen! Die Barbaren haben sich zu Recht zurückgezogen. Sie wird in null Komma nichts wieder Knochen und Fleisch durchschneiden!“

„Das bezweifle ich“, erwidert Loki, während sie ihren Gang zur Speisesaal fortsetzen. „Sie ist immer noch schwach und das Gift nagt an ihr.“

„Nun, du weißt es sicher besser als ich“, sagt Thor mit einem Schulterzucken.

Loki wendet sich beiläufig seinem Bruder zu, wobei sich seine Augen geringfügig schmälern. „Was genau meinst du damit?“

„Es ist bekannt, dass du öfters an ihrem Krankenbett warst als die Pfleger“, spottet Thor.

Loki amüsiert sich nicht. „Ich verachte das Mädchen. Ich habe sie nur besucht, um an Informationen zu kommen. Nichts weiter.“

„Okay“, antwortet Thor mit einem Schulterzucken, während der andere Prinz finster dreinblickt. „Es ist keine große Sache, Bruder. Es gibt keinen Grund für Feindseligkeiten.“

Aber während sie gehen, kann Thor nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Es ist wirklich ein gutes Gefühl, zur Abwechslung mal seinen Bruder zu provozieren, anstatt selbst der Bedrängte zu sein.

 

\---

 

„Sie ist keine Adlige oder eine Angehörige der königlichen Familie, also warum braucht sie einen Diener?“

„Das Mädchen wird wahrscheinlich jeden, der bei ihr vorbeisieht, umbringen! Habt ihr nicht gehört, dass sie der Blutige Krieger ist?“

„Nun, _ich_ werde es nicht tun, das kann ich euch versichern!“

Dies ist die Art von Geflüster, das die Leute machen, bevor sie bemerken, dass Frigga außerhalb des Zimmers steht.

„Königin Frigga fragt trotzdem nach einem Freiwilligen“, meint Ivar, ein weiterer von Frigga’s Diener, lauter, während seine Verärgerung wächst. „Ihr müsst sie nicht auf Händen und Füßen bedienen. Sie braucht einen Führer für den Palast, jemand der ihr beim Ankleiden hilft und unsere Bräuche übermittelt.“

Die versammelten Diener verfallen in Schweigen, als die Königin den Raum betritt. „Ivar hat Recht. Sicherlich ist jemand unter euch, der sich das zutraut?“

Die Stille hält weiterhin an und niemand will der Königin in die Augen sehen. Es ist ein Mädchen aus der Küche, das sich mit zittriger Stimme zu Wort meldet. Sie ist eine Tellerwäscherin, die geringste Stelle. „Ich werde es machen.“

Die Leute gehen zur Seite, als sie vortritt. Königin Frigga lächelt dem Mädchen zu, welches ein junger Teenager ist. „Wie heißt du, meine Liebe?“

„Sigrid“, teilt das Mädchen ihr nervös mit.

Sie hat zuvor wenige Worte mit Königin ausgetauscht und ihr Herz schlägt ihr laut bis zum Hals. Sigrid hasst es eine Wäscherin zu sein. Das Geschirr stapelt sich hoch jede Nacht nach den Festmählern und ihre Arbeit ist ermüdend und langweilig. Wenn sie das Essen von den Tellern kratzt, sagt sie sich immer wieder, dass sie _alles_ machen würde, um aus der Küche herauszukommen.

Ihr war nur nicht bewusst, dass dies beinhalten würde, dass sie sich um _dich_ kümmert.

 

\---

 

Die Treppe hat dir ziemlich zugesetzt. Du liegst auf dem Bett und fühlst die Decke unter deinen Fingern. Du kannst dich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas so Weiches berührt zu haben. Du bist kein Mädchen für Paläste und Kleider und Weichheit. Du bist eine Kreatur des Krieges, die im Dreck schläft und allein dafür dankbar ist, zu atmen.

Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du in diese Situation geraten bist. Willow würde lachen, wenn sie dich sehen könnte. Du würdest lachen, wenn du nicht diejenige wärst, die es erlebt.

Du stehst auf und siehst aus deinem Fenster hinaus. Frigga hat dir ein Zimmer mit Blick auf die Trainingsgelände gegeben und du kannst die Krieger sehen, die gerade Übungen absolvieren. Du fragst dich, ob dies eine versteckte Anregung von ihr für dich ist, dass du weiter daran arbeitest, deine Stärke wiederzuerlangen.

Du machst den Mülleimer ausfindig und stellst ihn in die Nähe deines Bettes. Du bist nicht scharf darauf, dich bis zum Erbrechen anzutreiben, jetzt da du dein eigenes Zimmer bekommen hast, aber es ist immer gut ihn sicherheitshalber in der Nähe zu haben.

Durch durchquerst das Zimmer und spähst in den Schrank. Was du siehst, erfüllt dich mit Erleichterung: Frigga hat ein paar der fertigen Kleidungsstücke in dein Zimmer geliefert. Du hast den Dienern, die gekommen sind, um dich abzumessen, mitgeteilt, dass du Kleider nicht magst, aber es hängt trotzdem eins neben etwas, was du nur als Lederrüstung bezeichnen kannst.

Das Leder ist schwarz und viel komplizierter als du denkst, dass es nötig ist, aber es ist kein Kleid. _Besser als nichts_ , denkst du dir, während du das Unter- und Oberteil aus dem Schrank herausholst.

Immerhin erinnern sie sich daran, dass du ein Krieger bist, und keine Dame.

Allerdings bemerkst du schnell, dass du ein Damenproblem hast. Du kommst nicht aus dem verdammten Kleid raus! Die Schnüre befinden sich auf der Mitte deines Rückens, viel zu weit oben, als dass du sie greifen kannst. Dein Gesicht verzerrt sich vor Schmerz, als du dein Allerbestes gibst, um sie zu erreichen, aber trotzdem ohne Erfolg.

„Wie?“, fragst du laut, während dein Ärger dich überwältigt. „Wie können Frauen diese bescheuerten Teile tragen?“

Du ziehst einen deiner Arme durch den Ausschnitt, wobei du dein Bestes tust, dass der Stoff nicht reißt, nur damit das Kleid deinen anderen Arm nicht freigibt. Du stehst neben deinem Bett und siehst dabei ziemlich lächerlich aus, als du ein Klopfen an deiner Tür hörst.

„Ähhh _..._. Wer ist da?“, fragst du, wobei du dein Problem im Frisierspiegel erblickst.

„Mein Name ist Sigrid“, ist die Stimme eines Mädchens zu hören. „Ich bin beauftragt worden, Euch zu assistieren!“

Du gerätst in Panik und gibst dein Bestes, deinen Arm zurück in dein Kleid zu bekommen, was dir nicht gelingt. Du setzt dich eingeschnappt auf dein Bett und rufst aus: „Also, ich denke ich brauche Hilfe. Komm rein.“

Sigrid rechnet nicht damit, dich so zu sehen, als sie eintritt. Sie gibt ihr allerbestes, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, und schließt schnell die Tür hinter ihr und sperrt ab. „Ihr habt versucht Euer Kleid alleine auszuziehen, oder?“

Deine Scham macht dich wütend, aber anstatt das Mädchen verärgert anzustarren, siehst du dich selbst mit schmalen Augen im Spiegel an. „Ja, vielleicht. Hilfst du mir?“

Sie kann nicht anders, als hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern. Sie ist jung. Du vermutest, dass sie höchstens dreizehn oder vierzehn ist. Ihr schwarzes Haar ist zurückgebunden und sie trägt ein braunes Kleid der Diener. Selbst die Klamotten der Diener sind eleganter als das, was du gewohnt bist zu sehen.

„Wie war doch gleich dein Name?“, fragst du sie, während das Mädchen hinter dir beginnt das blaue Ungetüm aufzuschnüren.

„Sigrid“, antwortet sie.

Sigrid hat Angst vor dir, aber sie bekommt den Anblick von dir, verheddert in deinem Kleid, nicht aus dem Kopf. Es nimmt dir die Schärfe und macht ihre Arbeit behaglicher. Sie erinnert sich allerdings daran, wer und was du bist, sobald das Kleid weg ist.

Deine neuen Narben sind immer noch knallrot, deine alten nicht so offensichtlich. Das Mädchen sieht sie alle, ihr Herz schlägt erneut schneller. „Bitte schön“, zwingt sie sich zu sagen, während sie ihre Furcht runterschluckt. „Versucht Ihr diese Leder anzuziehen?“

„Äh, ja“, teilst du ihr mit, verwirrt von der Bezeichnungsweise. „Du musst mir aber nicht helfen“, fügst du schnell hinzu, als das Mädchen Anstalten macht, die Bekleidung aufzuheben.

„Es ist bei diesen vorgesehen, dass geholfen wird“, berichtet sie dir verwirrt.

„Oh“, sagst du, während du erneut die Schnörkelei der Rüstung anschaust. „Ich denke, das kann ich sehen.“

Obgleich das Mädchen jung ist, gefällt es dir trotzdem nicht, so unbekleidet vor anderen zu sein. Wenn ihre Hilfe die Kleidung schneller an deinen Körper bringt, dann bist du ganz dafür.

 

\---

 

Sigrid führt dich für das Mittagessen zum geringeren Speisesaal.

„Das ist der große Saal“, erzählt das Mädchen dir, als ihr daran vorbeigeht. „Jeden Abend wird hier ein Festmahl abgehalten. Es ist zudem der Ort, wo königliche Mähler stattfinden.“

„Okay“, erwiderst du, da dir nichts Besseres dazu einfällt.

Du weißt schon nicht mehr, wo genau ihr euch gerade befindet. Die Großartigkeit des Gebäudes hat nachgelassen und mit jeder Wendung und Kurve bist du mehr verärgert als beeindruckt. Du gehst mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein in deinen Ledern (du hast dir angewöhnt, sie auch so zu nennen, da sie wahrlich mehr Leder als Stoff sind), auch wenn sie eng an deinem Körper anliegen, aber Sigrid teilt dir mit, dass sie absichtlich so gemacht werden.

Der geringere Speisesaal scheint dir in keinster Weise „geringer“ zu sein. Die Decke besteht aus gewölbtem Glas, wodurch die Sonne auf die Tische strahlen kann. Sigrid steht hinter dir, während du isst und setzt sich nicht zu dir, nicht einmal auf deine Einladung hin.

„Ich esse im Saal der Diener, my Lady“, erzählt sie dir mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Nicht du auch noch“, sagst du mit einem Stöhnen. „Nenn mich nicht so, okay? Nenn…nenn mich einfach bei meinem Vornamen.“

Sigrid sieht dich unbehaglich an. „Wenn man mich dabei erwischt, wie ich einen königlichen Gast beim Vornamen nenne, werde ich Hilde’s Zorn auf mich ziehen!“

Sie sieht die Verständnislosigkeit in deinem Blick, während du sie anstarrst.

„Die leitende Dienerin“, erklärt Sigrid und du rollst mit den Augen.

„Kannst du mich gefahrlos bei meinem Nachnamen nennen und mich zumindest duzen?“

Sigrid bewegt ihren Kopf mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck ruckartig hin und her. „Vielleicht. Wenn Ihr mich dazu anweist.“

„Dann mach das so, schätze ich“, grummelst du und wendest dich verärgert wieder deinem Essen zu. „Besser als ‚Lady‘.“

Sigrid weiß nicht, was sie von dir halten soll. Die anderen Diener haben ihr gesagt, dass sie schon bei ihrer Ankunft tot sein würde oder zumindest bis jetzt angeschrien worden wäre. Du bist etwas distanziert gewesen, ja, aber sie hat _noch nie_ gehört, dass ein Diener eingeladen wurde sich zum Essen dazuzusetzen.

Sobald du dein Mahl beendest, kommt jemand, um deinen Platz abzuräumen. Du versuchst ihnen mitzuteilen, dass du das selbst erledigen kannst, und sie schauen dich an, als ob du verrückt geworden bist.

„Entschuldige die Frage, aber hattest du nie zuvor einen Diener?“, fragt Sigrid, während sie dich zu deinem Zimmer zurückführt.

„Nein“, sagst du ihr mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Nein, durchaus nicht. Ich erledige die Dinge gerne selbst.“

„Nun, du kannst eine gewaltige Zerrüttung verursachen, wenn du dich weiterhin so verhältst“, berichtet das Mädchen behutsam. „Wir werden für unsere Arbeit bezahlt und wir erledigen sie gut. Es ist eine Beleidigung, wenn du versuchst sie uns abzunehmen – als ob du sagen willst, dass du es besser tun könntest.“

Einmal mehr bist du dir nicht sicher, was du sagen sollst, und der Gang fängt an dich zu ermüden. „Also, du hast mich gesehen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Ich hätte das Kleid sicher nicht besser aufschnüren können als du.“

Das Mädchen kichert, wobei sie das Lachen hinter ihrer Hand versteckt. Du findest die Geste liebenswert und beschließt, dass wenn dich jemand rumführen muss, es zumindest sie war. „Du wirst aber nicht rund um die Uhr bei mir sein, oder?“, fragst du.

Sie dreht sich um, um zu dir zurückzublicken, während ihr beide die Treppe hinaufgeht, um zu deinen Gemächern zu gelangen. „Was meinst du?“

„Ich meine, wo schläfst du und was machst du, wenn du mich nicht vor Kleidern rettest und mich herumführst?“

Sie kichert erneut und zeigt dir ihre schwieligen Hände. „Ich habe bisher in den Küchen gearbeitet. Und sobald du uns verlässt, werde ich wahrscheinlich dorthin zurückgehen. Dir zu helfen ist eine nette Abwechslung, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Sie dreht sich um und beginnt wieder die Stufen zu erklimmen, während du immer weiter zurückfällst. „Ich schlafe jetzt in einem Zimmer dir gegenüber, also wenn du jemals etwas von mir brauchst, kannst du mich einfach rufen.“

„In Ordnung“, keuchst du und bist fest entschlossen, die letzten zehn Stufen ohne Hilfe zu bewältigen.

Sigrid beginnt hinabzugehen, um dir zu helfen, aber ein Blick von dir lässt sie innehalten. Als du sie endlich erreichst, grinst du triumphal.

Das Lächeln verlässt dein Gesicht, als du eine große Gestalt erblickst, die an der Wand neben deiner Tür lehnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, in diesem Kapitel haben sich echt ein paar Schwierigkeiten ergeben.   
> Das erste war der Begriff lethers und ich habe letztendlich beschlossen, es einfach wortwörtlich zu übersetzen.  
> Das größere Problem war, zu entscheiden, welche Anrede die Personen benutzen. Bei Sigrid dachte ich mir, dass sie natürlich zunächst ganz förmlich ist. Hab dann lange überlegt, ob und wann sie anfängt den Leser zu duzen und war der Meinung, dass der Leser sich wahrscheinlich mit einer nicht förmlichen Anrede am wohlsten fühlt und Sigrid darum bittet sie zu duzen (hab deswegen auch die Bitte eingebaut, damit die Änderung nicht plötzlich unbegründet auftritt)


	7. Ärgerlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich musste für meine Prüfung morgen lernen ^^'. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Sigrid hat Angst vor dir, ja, aber der Prinz der Boshaftigkeit lässt sie vor Furcht erzittern. Sie hat Loki’s Trickserei aus der Ferne gesehen und jedes Mal, wenn er sich ihr nähert, spürt sie eine dunkle und bösartige Atmosphäre, die von ihm ausgeht. Das arme Mädchen weicht ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei sie aus Versehen gegen dich stößt, bevor sie sich tief vor Prinz Loki verbeugt.

„Großartig. Du“, sagst du mit einem Augenrollen und verschränkst die Arme, während du dein Bestes gibst, nicht zu keuchen.

Die gleichgültige Art, mit der du mit dem Prinzen sprichst, erfüllt Sigrid mit besorgter Ehrfurcht, auch wenn sie ihren Blick nicht vom Boden hebt. Du bemerkst sie und du ziehst die Augenbrauen zusammen, als du ihre Unterwerfung siehst.

„Oh, lass das sein“, sagst du zu ihr, aber sie erhebt sich nicht.

Loki hat nichts gesagt. Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, warum genau er hier ist. Er hat an deiner Tür geklopft und keine Antwort erhalten und wollte gerade weggehen, als er deine Stimme gehört hat, die die Treppe hinauf schwebte.

Er hat erwartet, dass du das grässliche blaue Kleid trägst. Der Anblick von dir in deinen Ledern lässt jede Stichelei und spitze Bemerkung verstummen und er hat keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen soll.

„Hey, Arschloch, beende das“, teilst du ihm mit, während du auf das Mädchen zeigst.

Loki bemerkt endlich die arme Sigrid und sieht, wie du an ihrer Schulter ziehst. Sie wird sich nicht erheben, bis er es ihr erlaubt, und er grinst dich gehässig an. „Frag nett.“

Du ballst die Fäuste, als du wütend wirst. Du weißt, dass du immer noch erschöpft von der Treppe und schwach bist, aber du marschierst auf ihn zu, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Er sieht die Wut in dir, wegen einem Mädchen, das du sicher gerade erst getroffen hast, und das lässt ihn lachen. „Steh auf, Mädchen, damit ich deinen Schützling nicht umbringen muss.“

Sigrid richtet sich unverzüglich auf, ihre Augen weit und erschrocken bei dem Anblick, wie du vor dem Prinzen stehst.

„Wirst du mich schlagen?“, verhöhnt er dich, seine Worte mild und heiter.

Er weiß, dass dich das noch wütender machen wird, und das tut es auch. „Warum bist du hier?“, zischt du, wobei jede Silbe vor Gift trieft.

Ihm gefällt diese Frage nicht, da er sich selbst nicht sicher ist, also weicht er aus. „Du hast jetzt eine Dienerin? Es scheint, als ob du immer noch zu schwach bist, um viel alleine zu machen.“

„Sie ist _nicht_ meine Dienerin“, berichtest du ihm und wenn du jünger gewesen wärst, würdest du mit dem Fuß aufstampfen. „Sie ist…mein Helfer.“

Er sieht zu Sigrid herüber, die unter seinem Blick auf den Boden starrt. „Ich sehe den Kittel einer Dienerin.“

Du bist bereits nah bei ihm und du wünscht, dass du größer wärst, dass du deine Kraft zurückhättest, damit du deine Energie auf den Boden pressen könntest, um auf seiner Augenhöhe zu schweben. Stattdessen weichst du zurück und musterst ihn auffällig. „Und ich sehe einen Bastard mit einem Umhang.“

Du siehst ihn von Kopf bis Fuß an und das spöttische Grinsen, das dann folgt, macht ihn grundlos wütend. Er blickt dich finster an und Sigrid befürchtet, dass er dich hier und jetzt umbringen wird.

 _Weißt du denn nicht, wie tödlich dieser Mann ist?_ fragt sie sich. _Oder denkst du, dass du genauso bedrohlich bist wie er?_

Sigrid weiß, dass Loki dich töten kann. Er kann es selbst tun oder ein Komplott anzetteln, damit der Allvater es anordnet. Er kann dich in Asgard’s Gefängnis wegsperren, bis du verrottest. Er kann dein Leben auf mehr Arten zerstören, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Sie hat die Geschichten gehört.

Du nicht.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Mörderin“, sagt Loki zu dir mit schmalen Augen.

Sigrid ist der Meinung, dass von all den Leuten _er_ kein Recht hat, dich so zu nennen, aber sie hält ihren Mund geschlossen.

Du grinst ihn an, auch wenn deine Miene voller Zorn ist. „Und wenn ich nun eine Mörderin bin?“, fragst du ihn. „Würdest du vor mir weglaufen oder würdest du eher versuchen mich zu töten?“

„In deinem Zustand wäre der anschließende ‚Kampf‘ kurzlebig und nicht unterhaltsam“, erwidert er reibungslos, während er sich zwingt sein Gemüt zu beruhigen. „Ich konnte von hier aus hören, wie eine einfache Treppe dich außer Atem gebracht hat.“

„Geh zur Seite oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen“, sagst du zu ihm, deine Stimme ein leises und ernstes Knurren.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer, Mädchen“, blafft Loki Sigrid an. „Du solltest nicht sehen, wie sich deine Mörderin lächerlich macht.“

„Ich werde kommen, wenn du mich rufst“, quiekt Sigrid und tut, wie der Prinz befielt.

„Du musst das nicht machen!“, rufst du ihr hinterher, als sich ihre Tür schließt, und du fährst Loki an. „Du musst das nicht machen!“

„Ich habe eine Dienerin angewiesen“, teilt Loki dir mit einem Schulterzucken mit. „Warum stört dich das so sehr?“

„Du kommandierst Menschen herum, nur um dich zu vergnügen“, zischt du, wobei sich dein Blick in seine grünen Augen bohrt, „und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das dem armen Mädchen antust.“

„Du bist ihr gerade erst begegnet!“, sagt Loki, während er dich auslacht. „Woher kommt das? Schlägt also doch ein Herz in deiner Brust, Monster?“

„Mehr als deins“, erwidert du mit verschränkten Armen. „Geh mir aus dem Weg. Ich verschwinde jetzt.“

Er steht zwischen dir und der Tür. Und wie du es erwartet hast, bewegt er sich nicht.

„Ich finde es lustig, dass du glaubst, dass du einen Prinzen von Asgard anweisen kannst nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen“, gibt Loki an, wobei er einen Finger an sein Kinn legt.

„Wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass es mich – nicht – _kümmert_ , ob du ein Prinz bist?“, erzählst du ihm und schnaubst eingeschnappt.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich zur gleichen Zeit, wenn du dir deines Standes bewusst wirst.“

Dein Blick ist furchterregend und ihm gefällt der weißglühende Zorn, den er in dir entfacht.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragst du erneut, dein gesamter Körper angespannt. „Ich dachte, ich wäre dich losgeworden.“

„Thor hat verlangt, dass ich nach dir sehe“, lügt Loki reibungslos. „Mein _nobler_ Bruder tendiert zu Dingen wie etwa unberechtigter Loyalität. Da er beschäftigt ist, bin ich an seiner Stelle hier.“

Du beobachtest ihn und hörst seine Worte. Die meisten hätten keinen Unterschied bemerkt – er ist der _Prinz der Lügen_ – aber deine Intuition teilt dir was anderes mit.

„Du lügst“, sagst du und die Tatsache, dass du dies erkennst, lässt deinen Ärger zum Teil verblassen. „Warum?“

Er hebt geringfügig seine dunklen Augenbrauen. Es war keine seiner besseren Lügen, nein, aber wer bist _du_ , dass du einen Prinzen einen Lügner nennst? Einmal mehr erwägt er kurz, dich wegen dieser gewagten Dreistigkeit zu töten.

„Einen Prinzen einen Lügner zu nennen kann fatale Konsequenzen haben“, knurrt er, seine Zähne vor Wut hinter geöffneten Lippen zusammengebissen.

Jetzt lachst _du_ über _ihn_. „Aber warum soll ich nicht? Fast alle von diesen kleinen Namen, die du _so_ gerne genannt wirst, haben etwas mit Lügen zu tun!“

Jetzt ist er sogar noch wütender.

Er versteht dich nicht. Er weiß nicht, dass die Mauern, die die Gedanken und Herzen von euch beiden umgeben, allzu ähnlich sind.

Mit großen, wütenden Schritten schreitet er davon. Sein Umhang wirbelt hinter ihm her, als er geht, und du beobachtest den grünen Stoff mit tiefsitzender Zufriedenheit.

 

\---

 

Loki geht in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er hasst dich. Er weiß, dass er es tut. Das ist der Grund, warum sich Gedanken an dich in seinen Kopf drängen. Das ist, warum er dich aufsucht, warum er mit dir spricht. Nein, es macht in seinen Augen keinen Sinn, aber er ist sich absolut sicher, dass es das ist.

Er drängt seine Gedanken an dich beiseite, während er ein Buch von seinem Tisch in die Hand nimmt und sich auf seine Couch fallen lässt. Als er es öffnet, merkt er, dass es dasjenige ist, welches du ihm gestohlen hast, um es zu lesen.

Seine Augen überfliegen den Roman wütend, selbst als er das verdammte Teil beiseite werfen will.

Sein Ärger verfliegt, während er liest. Er fragt sich, was du von diesen Seiten aufgenommen hast, was du bei den Worten gedacht hast. Er ist sich sicher, dass du Monster bekämpft hast, die größer und furchteinflößender waren als die zischende Seeschlange oder der menschenfressende Kraken, denen der Krieger in dem Buch entgegentritt.

Er wundert sich, warum die Reisen eines Asen jemanden wie dich interessieren.

 

\---

 

Du wirst immer stärker, als die Tage vergehen, und die Kraft kehrt in deine Muskeln zurück. Du übst jeden Tag mit deinen Flammen, wobei du Sigrid mit deren Flackern in den Bann ziehst.

Sigrid liebt Magie. Sie würde alles geben, um diese Fähigkeit selbst zu besitzen. Sie hört nicht zu, wenn du ihr erklärst, dass du keine _Magie_ ausübst, und du gibst bald auf sie zu korrigieren.

Das junge Mädchen fängt an dich zu respektieren, so sehr, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht, Dinge für dich zu erledigen (wenn du feststellst, dass du sie nicht selbst erledigen kannst). Sie hat kaum Anweisungen von dir und wenn du ihr keine gibst, beschäftigt sie sich damit, Dinge zu erledigen, bevor du die Gelegenheit hast, die Aufgaben selbst zu erledigen.

Als Loki dich erneut besucht, bist du in der Lage, Objekte mit Hilfe deiner Energie zu ziehen und schieben – und das ohne dich übergeben zu müssen. Der Prinz hat sich in diesen letzten Tagen rar gemacht und du hast jede Sekunde seiner Abwesenheit ausgekostet.

Er hat mit seiner Mutter die anstehende Veranstaltung im Palast vorbereitet. Frigga findet Gefallen daran, solche Dinge mit ihren Söhnen zu planen, auch wenn Thor nicht so sehr davon begeistert ist, herumzusitzen und die Details von Bällen und Feiern zu besprechen.

Loki klopft an deiner Tür, wobei seine Knöchel schnell gegen das polierte Holz schlagen.

„Hallo?“, rufst du, wobei die Parfümflasche, die du im Badezimmer gefunden hast, klappernd aus der Luft zu Boden fällt.

„Was war das?“, fragt Loki neugierig von hinter der Tür aus und du rollst mit den Augen, während du das Zimmer durchquerst.

„Was?“, fragst du, als du die Tür nur einen spaltbreit aufmachst.

„Ich habe gefragt, was das für ein Krach war“, antwortet Loki, wobei er dich süßlich anlächelt, als er deine Worte absichtlich missversteht.

Du lässt ein gemeines, sarkastisches Grinsen aufblitzen, bevor du es verschwinden lässt. „Was willst du?“

Er weiß es nicht. Er sagt das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kommt. „Ich habe angenommen, dass du jetzt stark genug bist, dass ich dir die Trainingsgelände zeige.“ Er drückt plötzlich gegen die Tür. Du tust dein absolut Bestes, sie zuzuhalten und scheiterst. Er grinst dich an. „Offensichtlich lag ich falsch.“

„Ich bin bereit für die Trainingsgelände“, teilst du ihm eilig mit, als er dein Zimmer betritt. „Ich habe die Übungen satt. Ich will kämpfen.“

Loki kräuselt seine Lippen. Du klingst wie sein Bruder.

Er sieht sich in deinem Zimmer um und bemerkt, dass du ein paar der nutzlosen Schätze, die er in deiner Tasche gesehen hat, auf den Schminktisch gestellt hast.

„Sie dich an“, spottet er. „Selbst ein Trainingskampf mit diesem Dienstmädchen würde mit dir besiegt auf dem Boden enden.“

Er tritt aus Versehen auf die Parfümflasche und blickt auf sie herab. Du streckst deine Hand aus und dir wird nur geringfügig schlecht, als die Flasche unter seinem Fuß hervor trippelt und dann in die Luft hüpft, bis sie in deinem Griff landet. „Nein wird es nicht“, sagst du bestimmt, während du die Flasche auf einen Tisch in der Nähe der Tür abstellst.

Loki geht auf dich zu und du musst nach oben schauen, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. Er drückt leicht gegen deine Schulter und du stolperst zurück. „Immer noch schwach. Wenn du weiterhin an diese verdrehte Realität glaubst, die du für dich selbst erschaffen hast, wirst du jedes Mal geschlagen werden. Akzeptiere, dass du nicht so bist, wie du warst.“

Deine Augen werden schmal vor Ärger und Starrsinn und dein Kiefer spannt sich an. „Du weißt nicht, worüber du sprichst.“

„Weiß ich nicht?“, fragt er, während er näher herantritt und dich abermals schubst.

Dieses Mal taumelst du nur zwei Schritte zurück, bevor du dich fängst. Du siehst ihn an und tastest nach deiner Macht, wobei bloße Willenskraft und dickköpfiger Stolz dich dazu bringt, mehr zu machen, als du in den vergangenen Tagen versucht hast.

In einer kleiner, wirbelnden Masse von Dunkelheit erscheint eine schlichte Version deines Dolches in deiner Hand. Du krümmst dich sofort, als dich Übelkeit überfällt. Du drängst sie zurück, zwingst deinen Magen sich zu beruhigen uns stehst dann wieder keuchend auf.

Du umklammerst den Dolch. Es ist nicht das, was du normalerweise erschaffst, aber es ist immerhin etwas.

„Musst du dich übergeben?“, fragt Loki, während er dich mit Interesse beobachtet.

Er hat noch nie zuvor eine Dunkelheit wie deine gesehen. Genau für einen Moment wie diesen, wenn er es mit eigenen Augen sehen kann, hat er aufgegeben in Thor’s Erinnerungen zu schauen.

„Nein“, sagst du, wobei der Stahl in deinen Augen so kalt und hart wie jedes Schwert ist.

„Bist du vor dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt in der Lage gewesen, deine Magie wieder zu verwenden?“, fragt er.

Du weißt nicht, warum er das wissen will. „Das ist keine Magie“, knurrst du. „Und nein. Warum?“

Denn _er_ war derjenige, der es herbeigeführt hat. Loki weiß nicht, warum ihn dies erfreut, aber das tut es. Es gefällt ihm dich wütend zu machen. Er sieht gerne die Folgen von diesem Ärger.

Er ist ein unausstehlicher Bastard. Er weiß das.

„Weil ich weiß, dass es schlecht gemacht ist“, sagt er zu dir, während er beiläufig mit den Schultern zuckt. „Kaum ein Bruchteil der wahren Macht, von der mir berichtet wurde, dass du sie ausübst.“

„Es wird besser werden“, schwörst du, mehr dir selbst als ihm.

Du gehst zum Fenster und blickst herab auf die Soldaten, die unten im offenen Feld kämpfen und trainieren. Loki beobachtet dich und sieht die tiefe Sehnsucht in deinem Gesicht.

„Ich kann dir beim Üben helfen.“

Er spricht die Worte aus, bevor er es realisiert. _Sterne am Himmel, warum habe ich das gesagt?_ Er verflucht sich selbst im Stillen, als du dich zu ihm umdrehst, wobei dein Misstrauen in jeder Bewegung deutlich ist.

„Wie?“

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin _ich_ nicht schwach“, legt er dar und macht so sein Hilfsangebot zu einem Hieb gegen deinen Stolz.

Er erschafft eine Illusion in der Mitte deines Zimmers. Es ist das Abbild von einem der Soldaten, die draußen auf dem Trainingsgelände sind. Der Mann führt einen Speer und Loki lässt ihn diesen in seinen Händen geschickt herumwirbeln.

„Als ein Meister der Zauberkünste kann ich dir etwas zum Kämpfen geben“, erzählt er dir und löst dann seinen Zauber auf. „Außer du willst lieber nach nicht als Luft schlagen.“

Sein Angebot ist verlockend, so sehr du den Mann auch verachtest. „Warum würdest du das tun?“, fragst du, unklar über seinen Beweggrund.

Er hält einen Moment inne und ein verzerrtes Lächeln breitet sich langsam in seinem Gesicht aus.

„Weil du dann nur noch tiefer in meiner Schuld stehst“, teilt er dir mit, wobei sich seine grünen Augen vor Gier verdunkeln. „Und weil ich weiß, dass du das Angebot annehmen wirst.“

 

\---

 

Vitran kann es kaum erwarten, die Barbaren loszuwerden. Er findet, dass ihre ungehobelte und laute Umgangsweise seiner und seinen Gefolgsmännern nicht würdig ist. Allerdings weiß er, dass der Barbarenkönig sich noch als nützlich erweisen wird.

Er hat es sich ausgerechnet. Ihm ist bewusst, dass die Armee von Asgard mächtiger ist. Aber er weiß auch, dass deren König Berater hat, die seine List durchschauen würden, und Vitran kann das Risiko nicht eingehen. Vor allem Odin’s Frau hat ihm mit ihrem Blick deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihm nicht traute.

Der Barbarenkönig, Magnus, ist ein Narr, der nach Macht giert. Das ist etwas, womit Vitran arbeiten kann.

Das Ordinat hat seine Basis in der Nähe des Heims von diesem König eingerichtet. Vitran kann während der nächtlichen Gelage jedes Wort der Krieger hören. Er lässt seine Mitglieder nicht _jede_ Nacht an diesen Feiern teilnehmen, auch wenn er gelegentlich verlangt, dass sie alle anwesend sind.

Oft genug, damit die Barbaren denken, dass sie zu ihnen gehören.

Vitran geht in den Randgebieten der Ländereien der Barbaren auf und ab. Er ist ein Anführer, dem es nicht gefällt, wenn man ihn warten lässt, und das Mädchen ist _sehr_ spät.

Er hat sie nach seinem Treffen mit dem einäugigen König auf dem Weg vom Palast Asgards gefunden. Vitran konnte die verborgene Fähigkeit in der jungen Frau spüren und als er ein paar Fetzen ihrer Unterhaltung erhaschte, hat er gedacht, dass sie nützlich ist.

Asgard ist sehr gut bewacht. Vitran weiß von dem Wächter, Heimdall, der auf der Regenbogenbrücke des Reiches steht. Ein Mann, der alles sieht, ist ein sehr faszinierendes Ziel für das Ordinat, aber diese Fähigkeit erweist sich als schwer zu umgehen.

Vitran braucht einen Insider.

Seine gewitzteren Anhänger haben bereits die Aussicht auf Macht und Wohlstand in ihren Gedanken platziert, wie er es befohlen hat. Er hat keine Zweifel, dass sie kommen wird. Er weiß, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart behutsam benehmen muss. Er darf sich ihr gegenüber nicht als Bedrohung erweisen. Noch nicht.

Nicht bis er ihr zuflüstert, was sie tun soll, und sich zurücklehnt, um zuzusehen, wie sich sein Verrat offenbart.

Nicht bis er eine Möglichkeit hat, zu wissen, wo du bist und ob das Gift, das er entwickelt hat, immer noch deine Fähigkeiten beeinträchtigt.

Nicht bis sie ihm einen Weg für seine Soldaten beschafft, unentdeckt in den Palast einzudringen.

Dann und nur dann kann er sie töten.

 

\---

 

_Noch am Leben, Freundin? Weißt du was?_

_Ich habe eine weitere Basis gefunden…. Ich dachte wir hätten sie fast gehabt._

_Ich habe diese neue Welt erkundet. Es ist kein Wunder, dass das Ordinat sie gefunden und sich hier eingerichtet hat._

_Andererseits ist sie großartig. Lustige Tatsache: Und die Leute schauen aus wie ich!_

_***_

_Hey, Will. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich lebe noch._

_Verdammt, noch eine Basis? Halt mich auf dem Laufenden._

_Habe ein Mädchen getroffen, das mich an dich erinnert. Sie ist so eine Süße._

_Also, habe vernachlässigt zu erwähnen, dass ich in einem Palast festsitze. Das ist mir echt eine Nummer zu groß. Einer der Prinzen ist ein absoluter Arsch._

_Ich werde dir später schreiben._

_***_

_Nur du_ würdest _in einem Palast mit einem Arschloch-Prinzen enden! Nicht dass ich allzu viel Mitleid mit ihm habe, da ich mir sicher bin, dass du im Gegenzug ein genauso großes Arschloch bist. Mach nichts kaputt!_

_***_

_Ich verspreche nichts._


	8. Lillien

Sigrid kann Loki Odinson kein bisschen leiden. Ihr gefällt nicht die Art, wie er grinst, der Tonfall, in dem er spricht, oder die Dunkelheit, die sie bei ihm verspürt.

Vor allem gefällt ihr nicht, dass er jetzt jeden Abend in deinem Leben präsent ist und somit auch in ihrem.

Loki hält, was er versprochen hat, und gibt dir jetzt etwas, mit dem du kämpfen kannst. Davon abgesehen haben seine Illusionen wenig Substanz und ihre Waffen können deinen schlecht gemachten Dolch nicht aufhalten, wenn du nach ihnen schlägst. Wenn ihre Hiebe deine Haut treffen, hinterlassen sie kein Blut, sondern ein kaltes Gefühl, das bei dir eine Gänsehaut hervorruft. Wenn du _ihre_ Haut mit deiner Klinge erwischt, verschwinden sie.

Als du Loki mitteilst, dass seine Illusionen bluten müssen, wenn du einen Treffer erzielst, steigt eine sadistische Freude in ihm auf.

Natürlich würdest du Blut wollen.

Dein Körper muss die Grundlagen des Kämpfens wieder erlernen und er beobachtet ruhig den Frust über das langsame Tempo in deinen Augen. Deine Reflexe und Fertigkeit allerdings lassen ihn selbst während deines Tiefpunktes ein Echo von dem sehen, was du wirklich bist.

Sigrid mag die Auseinandersetzungen nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn du deinen Mund dem Prinzen gegenüber öffnest, macht sich Besorgnis in ihr breit. Und doch, wie durch ein Wunder, egal welche schroffen Worte du ihm an den Kopf wirfst, egal wie sehr du seine Wut entfachst, hast du noch nicht seinen Zorn auf dich gezogen.

Das Mädchen versteht es nicht.

Genauso wenig tut es der Prinz.

 

\---

 

Das erste Mal, wenn du sie ‚Sig‘ nennst, ist es aus Versehen, auch wenn du sofort beschließt, dass dir der Spitzname gefällt. Sigrid hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Spitznamen und sie hört den Hauch von Zuneigung in deiner Stimme, als du ihr sagst, dass du sie so nennen wirst.

Es unterscheidet sich von den Wellen der Wut, die von dir ausgehen, wenn du den Namen des Prinzens verkürzt. Sigrid kommt schnell dahinter, dass du die Namen von Dingen optimierst, die du entweder magst oder hasst.

Sie ist froh, dass sie weiß, zu welcher Kategorie sie gehört.

Die anderen Diener beobachten sie, wenn sie mit dir durch die Hallen spaziert. Diejenigen, die so erpicht darauf waren, dich mit abfälligen Bemerkungen und Spekulationen zu überhäufen, werfen jetzt ihr, die einst eine geringe Tellerwäscherin war, neidische Blicke zu. Sie haben gehört, dass du deine Dienerin fast nie um etwas bittest und dass du sie nicht einmal _Dienerin_ , sondern ‚Helfer‘ nennst. Sigrid hat seit Wochen kein Geschirr gespült und fängt an zu hoffen, dass sie es nie wieder muss.

Wenn du nach ihrer Familie fragst, hat sie nicht viel zu erzählen. Ihre Eltern haben sie verlassen, als sie sehr jung war. Sie hat als kleines Mädchen auf der Straße in der Nähe des Marktplatzes gebettelt, wobei sie nur wenige Speisereste oder Münzen verdient hat. Dann kam der Tag, als die Allmutter mit Prinz Thor über den Markt schlenderte, wobei sie gelacht und sich unterhalten haben.

Sigrid wird nie Frigga’s Lachen vergessen. Es ist wie eine Glocke, die leise im Ohr des Zuhörers läutet. Die Königin hat allen, die sie an diesem Tag auf der Straße betteln gesehen hat, Arbeit angeboten und so wurde Sigrid der Bettler zu Sigrid der Wäscherin.

Am Ende ihrer Geschichte siehst du das Mädchen an, das neben dir auf dem Bett sitzt, und sagst ihr, dass du froh bist, dass die Königin ihr eine Stelle gegeben hat und dass sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hat mit dir zu arbeiten.

Sigrid fängt endlich an dich weniger wie einen Auftrag und mehr wie eine Person zu behandeln. Sie hilft dir beim Ankleiden (selbst gewöhnliche asgardische Alltagskleidung ist schwer für dich zu bewältigen) und flüstert dir Ratschläge zu, wenn du sie brauchst. Aber sie hat endlich keine Angst mehr, dir Fragen zu stellen und tut dies häufig.

Du erzählst ihr nur die harmlosen und humorvollen Geschichten. Sig liebt es, von deinen Heldentaten zu hören, in die du geraten bist. Sie erfreut sich an den Erzählungen über deine Freunde, sowohl alte als auch neue. Sie fragt dich immer mehr, bis sie schließlich den Drang verspürt, selbst ebenfalls ein Abenteuer zu erleben.

Eines Nachmittags also, als Sigrid in dein Zimmer hüpft, fleht sie dich an mit ihr einen Spaziergang im Gelände zu machen.

„Bitte, lass uns heute nach draußen gehen!“, sagt Sigrid, während sie die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt. „Da war ich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr und du musst noch sehen, wie es ist.“

Du stellst fest, dass sie Recht hat. Du hast dich so auf deine Genesung fokussiert, dass du die Gedanken an die freie Natur beiseitegeschoben hast. Du hast gedacht, dass wenn du den Palast verlässt, es nur für die Trainingsgelände und dann auf zu Vitran sein würde.

„In Ordnung, lass uns gehen“, entschließt du, wodurch du Sigrid strahlen lässt.

Als das Mädchen allerdings ein silbernes Kleid aus deinem Schrank holt, wirfst du ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Äh, Sig, das ist ein _Kleid_.“

„Ja?“, erwidert Sigrid, wobei sie genauso verwirrt ist wie du. „Die Außenanlagen sind für Adlige und die königliche Familie. Dort sind die Gärten des königlichen Palastes. Alltagskleidung und Leder werden nur drinnen, in der Stadt oder auf den Trainingsgeländen getragen.“

Sigrid lässt die Tatsache weg, dass du als Frau eigentlich drinnen überhaupt nicht deine Leder tragen solltest. Sie macht sich Sorgen, dass du nein sagen wirst und heute wieder im Palast bleibst, während du an deinen Fähigkeiten arbeitest oder körperliche Übungen machst.

Du kannst in ihren Augen sehen, dass das Mädchen dich sehr gerne mit ins Gelände nehmen will. Du lässt deinen Blick über das Kleid wandern, das Frigga’s Schneiderinnen für dich angefertigt haben. Du hast das Gefühl, als ob die Asen nichts machen, was man als ‚simpel‘ bezeichnen könnte. Juwelen bedecken den Stoff, beinahe versteckt, bis sie das Licht genau richtig einfangen.

Sigrid blickt hilflos auf das Kleid herab. „Sicherlich…würde Alltagskleidung kein allzu großes Problem sein. Du bist immerhin ein königlicher Gast.“

Du seufzt. Das Mädchen hat dich für sich gewonnen und du bist dir nicht sicher warum. Du hast dich nie weniger wie ein Krieger gefühlt, als wenn du ihr mitteilst: „In Ordnung. Ich denke ich sollte das dann anziehen. Nur für den Spaziergang.“

Das Lächeln, das Sigrid dir schenkt, ist so breit, dass es fast die Unannehmlichkeiten wert ist.

 

\---

 

Freydis und Alva sitzen zusammen in den Gärten, während sie sich leise unterhalten. Sie beide haben Prinz Thor und Lady Sif entdeckt, die auf ihrem Weg zu den Trainingsgeländen über die Pfade spazieren.

„Sieh dir das an, Alva“, berichtet Freydis ihrer Gefährtin, wobei sich blaue Augen boshaft schmälern. „Lady Sif legt ihre Hand auf Thor’s Arm.“

„Schwester, wenn du noch mehr darüber sprichst, wird dein Gesicht sicher einen Grünton annehmen“, neckt Alva, während sie Frey’s Arm tätschelt. „Wende deine Augen ab. Es gibt schönere Dinge, die du ansehen kannst.“

Alva und Freydis sind nicht wirklich Geschwister, auch wenn sie zusammen wie Schwestern aufgewachsen sind. Die zwei sind Herzoginnen, der höchste adlige Stand, von dem man sein kann, ohne zur königlichen Familie zu gehören.

Frey wendet ihre Augen ab und schaut zu ihrer Freundin. Alva ist schon immer die Nettere der beiden gewesen und Freydis hat deswegen keine Bedenken. Wo sie beißt, besänftigt Alva. Auf diese Weise sind sie gesellschaftlich aufgestiegen.

Alva’s sanfte, braune Augen haben den jüngeren Prinzen erspäht. Ein weiterer Mann geht mit ihm, ohne Zweifel ein Zauberer, der versucht sich in Loki’s Gilde zu schlängeln. Freydis erkennt an dem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen, dass er nicht von den Worten des anderen Mannes fasziniert ist.

Frey ist nicht wählerisch. Sei es nun Thor oder Loki, das macht für sie keinen Unterschied. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie an der Spitze von Asgard’s Gesellschaft zufrieden mit ihrem Status als Herzogin sein würde. Stattdessen will sie mehr.

„Lass ihn uns vor diesem heulenden Idioten retten“, scherzt Frey mit ihrer Freundin, wobei ihr eisiger Blick aufleuchtet.

Alva lacht über Frey’s Dreistigkeit. „Wirklich? Du traust dir zu mit Loki Silberzunge zu plaudern?“

Freydis wird Alva nicht sagen, dass der Gedanke daran, mit irgendeinem Prinzen zu reden, ihr den Magen verknotet. Aber jetzt, da sie die Worte ausgesprochen hat, muss sie es durchziehen, damit sie nicht wie jemand dasteht, der nur große Reden schwingt.

Alva’s Grinsen gibt ihr Zuversicht und Frey wirft ihr ein breitea Lächeln zu, als die beiden Frauen aufstehen.

„Nonchalant“, erinnert Alva Frey, während sie das weiche, pinke Kleid ihrer Freundin glattstreicht.

Sie fangen an lässig den Pfad entlangzugehen, wobei sie träge über die Blumen plaudern, als sie sich dem Prinzen nähern.

Die beiden sind wie Tag und Nacht. Frey’s Haut ist gebräunt, die blauen Augen stechen im Gegensatz dazu hervor. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind zart und weich, ihr braunes Haar hübsch gelockt. Alva ist blass, ihre Wangenknochen markant und ihr Haar so schwarz wie ein Rabenflügel. Ihr Lächeln ist freundlich und warm und sie trägt ein schönes violettes Kleid, das die Kurven ihrer Hüfte betont.

Kurz bevor sie Loki erreichen, lachen sie laut zusammen und sein gelangweilter Blick flattert in die Richtung des Geräusches. Freydis blickt sich zu ihm um und sie und Alva bleiben stehen und verbeugen sich.

„Prinz Loki. Es ist schön Euch unterwegs zu sehen“, spricht Alva, während sie den Mann an Loki’s Seite verstummen lässt.

„Habt Ihr etwas Zeit, diesen Nachmittag zu plaudern?“, fragt Freydis süßlich.

Der Zauberer schaut verärgert und Loki hat bereits seine Anwesenheit vergessen. „Erhebt Euch, Ladies“, sagt er ihnen und vernimmt ein Schnauben von dem Mann neben ihm. „Sie können gehen, Sir.“

„Ich bin Jerrik, Majestät, wenn Ihr euch erinnert. Und mein Prinz, gebt mir nur einen weiteren Moment, ich flehe Euch an. Ich bin ein hochqualifizierter -“

„Ich sagte, Sie können gehen.“

Gegen diese Anweisung ist keine Wiederrede möglich und der armselige Mann schlurft beschämt davon. Loki hat ihm am Anfang ihrer Unterhaltung mitgeteilt, dass er mehr als genug Zauberer hat und nicht noch mehr braucht. Er sagte, dass wenn er welche benötigt, er es vernünftig finden könnte, Jerrik aufzusuchen. Das war nicht genug für den Zauberer, der sein Bestes getan hat, für sich zu plädieren.

Loki betrachtet die zwei Mädchen vor ihm und heißt die Ablenkung willkommen. Sie kommen ihm bekannt vor. Er hat sie bei Palastveranstaltungen gesehen, sogar mit einer der beiden bei solch einem Anlass gesprochen. „Erinnert mich daran, mit wem ich spreche.“

„Ich bin Lady Freydis“, berichtet Frey ihm, während sie ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln schenkt. „Das ist Lady Alva. Wir haben Euch aufgehalten, um zu sagen, dass wir der kommenden Feier sehr freudig entgegensehen.“

„Ah, ja. Herzoginnen“, sagt Loki und sie sehen das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich bezweifle, dass Ihr mich aus diesem Grund aufgehalten habt.“

Alva lacht. „Ich befürchte, dass Ihr unsere List durchschaut habt. Lady Freydis hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir Euch vor der Unterhaltung mit Eurem Begleiter retten, da es schien, dass Ihr ihm überdrüssig wart.“

Das bringt den Prinzen zum Lachen und die beiden Frauen sind bei diesem Klang ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Das ist zu einfach. Loki kennt dieses Spiel nur allzu gut und er gewinnt es jedes Mal. Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, noch länger zu spielen, aber er stellt fest, dass er an keiner der beiden Interesse hat. „Nun, ich danke Euch beiden, dass Ihr mir eine skurrile Unterhaltung erspart habt.“

Freydis hört an seiner Stimme, dass er beabsichtigt zu gehen, und sagt also: „Wollt Ihr heute in den Gärten spazieren gehen?“

Er weiß, was sie tut. Er kann bereits den Rest der Unterhaltung in seinen Gedanken hören. Sie wollen ihn begleiten. Bevor er antworten kann, erblickt er etwas hinter den zwei Frauen, das um seine Aufmerksamkeit wetteifert.

Er sieht Sigrid in sein Blickfeld gehen, während sie über ihre Schulter schaut und mit jemanden außer Sichtweite spricht. Er wartet, während Frey und Alva anfangen sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, als die Frage unbeantwortet bleibt.

Als du auf dem Pfad erscheinst, erinnert er sich plötzlich an die Unterhaltung, in der er sich befindet. „Entschuldigt mich, my Ladies, aber es gibt Angelegenheiten, um dich ich mich kümmern muss.“

Er neigt seinen Kopf vor den beiden und schlendert davon. Freydis wendet sich Alva zu, wobei etwas Stolz in ihrer Stimme zu hören ist. „Hast du das gehört, Schwester? _Seine_ Ladies.“ Sie kichert.

Alva rollt mit den Augen und grinst Frey an. „Er war nur höflich, nichts weiter. Komm, lass uns zurück zu unseren Plätzen gehen.“

Aber auf dem Weg zurück blicken Frey und Alva in die Richtung, in die der Prinz gesehen hat. Als sie sehen, dass seine ‚andere Angelegenheit‘ du bist, können sie nicht anders, als sich mehr als nur ein bisschen ausgestoßen zu fühlen.

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen?“, fragt Alva. „Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.“

„Ich auch nicht“, bemerkt Frey mit schmalen Augen.

 

\---

 

Du spazierst durch die Gärten des Palastes. Ja, sie sind wunderschön und du bemerkst es, aber du hattest noch nie wirklich ein Auge für die schönen Dinge des Lebens. Sigrid zeigt dir jede Blume, während sie erklärt, wie sie genannt werden und was für eine symbolische Bedeutung sie haben. Du nickst ihr zu und gibst müßige Kommentare ab.

Du fühlst dich unwohl in dem Kleid. Das Gefühl von der Luft auf deinen Armen und deiner Brust löst bei dir ein Gefühl der Verwundbarkeit aus. Und auch wenn das Kleid fast den Boden berührt, bestand Sig darauf, dass du anstatt deiner neuen asgardischen Stiefel Frauensandalen trägst.

„Hier, lass uns da lang gehen“, schlägt Sigrid vor und führt dich einen weiteren Pfad entlang. „Da gibt es Lilien in den Teichen!“

„Ah“, erwiderst du, während du Interesse vortäuschst, und folgst ihr gehorsam.

Die Adligen um dich herum beäugen dich unsicher. Sie erkennen dich nicht und die, die es tun, weichen vor dir zurück. Sie denken im Stillen, dass etwas wie du nicht in diese schönen Gärten gehört.

Du stimmst ihnen zu.

Loki hält Abstand, während er sich fragt, ob es klug ist, sich an solch einem öffentlichen Ort über dich lustig zu machen und mit dir zu streiten. Er weiß, dass diese Eskapade die Idee deines kleinen Dienstmädchens war. Du scheinst dich in dem Kleid unwohl zu fühlen, auch wenn es dir perfekt passt (im Gegensatz zu der blauen Abscheulichkeit). Loki sieht dein vorgetäuschtes Interesse an dem, was das Kind dir zeigt, sieht, dass die Schönheit der Gärten kaum eine Bedeutung für dich hat.

Aber er bemerkt die Art, wie etwas in deinen Augen aufleuchtet, als du die Lilien in den Teichen siehst. Es ist, als ob du erweichst, so sehr, dass sogar die Härte in deinen Gesichtszügen sichtbar nachlässt.

„Ein Freund von mir liebte diese Blumen“, erzählst du Sigrid, während du dich etwas vorbeugst, um sie besser sehen zu können. „Wasserlilien, oder?“

„Ja!“, sagt Sig und freut sich, dass sie letztendlich mit etwas dein Interesse geweckt hat.

Die Blumen sind reinweiß, ihre Spitzen mit goldenen Flecken bedeckt. Du hast keine Liebe für Wasser, aber die Erinnerung an deinen Freund lässt dich an unbeschwertere Zeiten denken, vor Krieg und Verlust, als Willow und du mit wahren Gefährten zusammensaßt und gelacht habt.

„Meine Welt hatte Blumen wie diese“, sagst du. „Sie waren aber nicht weiß. Und in dem Wissen, wo ich herkomme, waren sie wahrscheinlich giftig oder so.“

„Wirklich?“, fragt Sig und sieht zu dir rüber. „Die hier sind nicht tödlich oder irgendwas in der Art.“

Du lachst kurz vergnügt auf. „Nur einer der _vielen_ Unterschiede.“

„Na, spielen wir heute Prinzessin?“, ruft Loki, während er mit einem Grinsen auf euch zugeht.

Du runzelst die Stirn und kneifst die Augen zusammen. „Nein.“

„Mir scheint es aber so“, stellt er mit verschränkten Armen fest. „Ein Krieger in einem _Kleid_. Beziehungsweise, du bist kein Krieger mehr, oder?“

„Sei still“, teilst du ihm in einen kühlen Ton mit.

Er ist erneut auf etwas gestoßen, an das du versucht hast nicht zu denken. Und er weiß es. „Ach was, wirst du das tragen, wenn du herumfummelst und mit deinem albernen Dolch herumfuchtelst?“

„Kann ich nicht einen Teil von meinem Tag genießen, ohne dass du ein Arschloch bist?“, fragst du, als seine Sticheleien anfangen Kerben in deiner Rüstung zu hinterlassen.

Er hört in deiner Frage, dass da mehr Müdigkeit als Gift ist und anstatt ihm Vergnügen zu bereiten (wie er es angenommen hat), löst es ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus. Dich zu verletzen ist sein einziger Grund, mit dir zu reden, also versteht er nicht, warum die Befriedigung ausbleibt.

„Ich nehme an, dass du das kannst“, entgegnet er.

Der Prinz geht davon, zurück zum Palast, was dich überrascht. „Äh, hey, warte.“

Er bleibt stehen und sieht dich über seine Schulter hinweg mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wirst du mir später immer noch helfen…?“ Du hasst es, dass du fragen musst. Du willst die Worte zurücknehmen, aber es ist zu spät, und sein gleichgültiger Ausdruck weicht einem weiteren Grinsen.

„Sicher, Prinzessin.“

 

\---

 

Du knurrst, als du nach dem Schwertkämpfer schlägst. Du hast mit dem Dolch nicht die gleiche Reichweite, wie mit deinem Schwert, was bisher nie ein Problem gewesen ist. Du hast oft mit dem Dolch getötet. Alle deine Reflexe und Training sind da, aber deine Muskeln reagieren einfach nicht so schnell wie zuvor.

Der Mann trifft deine Brust und hinterlässt einen kalten Schauer, als sich die Illusion auflöst.

„Und du bist tot“, summt Loki mit einer Singsang-Stimme.

„Erneut“, knurrst du, wobei du wie ein ungestümes Tier auf- und abgehst.

„Das ist genug für heute Abend. Das ist…was ist es jetzt…“ Er zählt still seine Finger ab, nur um dich zu ärgern. „Das neunte Mal? So wie es aussieht, bist du heute Abend neunmal gestorben.“

„Erneut!“, fährst du ihn fauchend an.

„Nun, warum machen wir _nicht_ zehn daraus?“, fragt er heiter, während er eine Frau mit einer Stangenwaffe beschwört.

Du stürmst auf sie zu, so wie du es immer tust, und versuchst ihre Vereidigung zu durchbrechen. Sie schlägt mit dem Ende ihrer Waffe nach dir, als ob du mehr ein Ärgernis als eine Bedrohung bist. Du schreist vor Wut und weichst zur Seite aus, während du mit deinem Dolch auf sie zielst. Bevor du sie berühren kannst, hörst du das Rauschen ihrer Waffe, als sie diese herumschwingt. Dein Körper zuckt von Natur aus zurück, aber bevor du dich fallen lassen kannst, spürst du einen kalten Schauer in deinem Bauch.

„Wieder tot!“, ruft Loki grinsend. „Das macht zehn.“

„Erneut“, gibst du in einem kühlen Ton an.

Er wirft dir einen genervten Blick zu. „Ich schwöre, du bist genau wie mein Bruder. Lass es für heute gut sein. Sind zehn Fehlschläge nicht genug?“

„Erneut!“, verlangst du.

Er verdreht die Augen und beschließt der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Jeder Misserfolg lässt dich immer mehr verzweifeln.

Du denkst an die Blume. Du denkst an Willow, an deine alten Freunde, an die Zeit, bevor du erfahren hast, dass ihr kämpfen und sterben musst. Du denkst daran, wie du sie alle mehr als nur einmal enttäuscht hast und wie du dich selbst nicht im Kampf, der alles beenden wird, enttäuschen kannst.

Aber dein Körper lässt dich im Stich, jedes einzelne Mal, und du kannst nicht anders, als einen verzweifelten Schrei auszustoßen, als du keuchend auf die Knie fällst.

„Endlich fertig? Oder hast du eine Wunde aufgerissen?“, fragt Loki mit einem Augenrollen und tritt nach vorne.

Du antwortest ihm nicht. Er geht zu der Stelle, wo du kauerst, und legt eine Hand auf deine Schulter.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, zischt du und seine Hand verschwindet, als ob sie nie da gewesen ist. „Lass mich allein.“ Deine Stimme ist leise, während du vor Wut kochst. Er öffnet seinen Mund, um dich dafür zu rügen, ihm Anweisungen zu geben, als du sagst: „Bitte.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, als ob ihm all das egal ist, und geht weg. Du hörst, wie er die Tür schließt, und erst dann erlaubst du dir zu zerbrechen.

Dein erster Schluchzer ist leise. Es ist das erste Mal, seit du in dieser Welt angekommen bist, dass du dir erlaubst zu weinen.

Du hast dagegen beim Baden ankämpft, indem du ins Wasser getaucht bist, wenn dir wegen dem Gefühl der Leere die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen sind. Du hast es beinahe jede Nacht abgewehrt, wenn sich deine Gliedmaßen schwer anfühlen und deine Kräfte träge fließen. Du hast dagegen gekämpft, wenn du in dem Schminkspiegel die Narben auf deinem Körper siehst und dich fragst, wie du diesen Bastarden erlauben konntest dir das anzutun.

Dein zweiter Schluchzer ist lauter und du spürst, wie dir die Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Du setzt dich auf den Boden, während du dein Gesicht in den Händen vergräbst, um deine Geräusche zu dämpfen. Du warst ein Krieger und jetzt können dich sogar Illusionen besiegen.

Du fühlst dich so schwach wie damals, als das Ordinat die Leben derer um dich herum gestohlen hat. Du hättest das erste Mal wahrlich sterben sollen. Du weinst um alle, die du verloren hast, und alles, was du zurückgelassen hast, als du deine Suche gestartet hast. Du weinst, weil du weißt, dass du nie erwartet hast zurückzukehren, sobald du deine selbstauferlegte Mission beendet hast.

Du hattest immer vor zu sterben, aber du wolltest auf den Füßen nach dem Kampf sterben.

Mit dem Zustand, in dem du bist, wird es nicht einmal einen Kampf geben.

 

\---

 

Loki pausiert vor deiner geschlossenen Tür, als er deinen Schluchzer vernimmt. Er hört zu, aus irgendeinem Grund unfähig seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

_Was für eine Rolle spielt es?_ fragt er sich. Es sollte ihm egal sein.

Das ist es auch.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und schüttelt mit dem Kopf, wobei er über die Vorderseite seiner Kleidung streicht, als ob er die Gedanken an dich wegjagen will.

Und doch ist etwas in ihm unruhig und hinterlässt ein schweres Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er davongeht.

 

\---

 

_Ich vermisse dich, Will._

_***_

_Oh, Freundin, ich vermisse dich auch. Geht es dir gut?_

_***_

_Alles in Ordnung._


	9. Achtsame Worte

Du unterhältst dich mit Sig in deinem Zimmer. Vielmehr, _streiten_ wäre eine bessere Beschreibung.

„Ich werde das nicht machen“, spottest du mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wofür die Party ist.“

„Es gibt keinen Anlass“, versucht Sig dir zu erklären. „Es ist lediglich ein gesellschaftliches Beisammensein. Die königliche Familie veranstaltet so etwas gelegentlich, um die Moral hochzuhalten.“

„Okay, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber warum sollte _ich_ gehen?“, fragst du und schlägst die Beine übereinander, als du dich auf dein Bett zurücklegst.

„Weil du ein königlicher Gast bist!“, ruft Sigrid, wobei sich in dem Plüschsessel, in dem sie sitzt, nach vorne lehnt.

„Siggy, du kennst mich doch“, berichtest du ihr. „Ich kann kaum ein Kleid tragen, ich fluche wie ein Seemann und ich habe so gut wie keine Erfahrung mit dem ganzen Scheiß dieser gehobenen Kreise. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob mich irgendjemand dazu eingeladen hat, also kann ich das schwänzen und es wird keine große Sache sein.“

Sig kennt den Ausdruck ‚fluchen wie ein Seemann‘ nicht, aber sie ist klug genug die Bedeutung zu erraten. „Aber ich kann dir bei solchen Sachen helfen. Ich werde mir die Namen von allen merken, das verspreche ich! Ich werde dich auch daran erinnern, wann du dich verbeugen musst. Wir können uns Signale überlegen. Wenn du dich verbeugen sollst, kann ich mich räuspern.“

Du stöhnst und drehst dich um, um sie anzuschauen. „Aber was für einen Sinn hat es, wenn ich hingehe?“

„Es wird Spaß machen“, sagt sie dir. „Du warst noch nie zuvor auf einer ‚Party‘ in Asgard.“

Sigrid gefällt es nicht, dass du die Veranstaltung eine Party nennst. Eine Party ist keine offizielle Angelegenheit, so wie es dies sein wird.

„Und das will ich auch nicht unbedingt“, sagst du mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach und hast heute Nacht Spaß, während du mich hier grübeln lässt. Schau, es hat den ganzen Tag geregnet. Das ist das perfekt Wetter zum Grübeln.“

Sigrid würde normalerweise darüber lachen, aber dieses Mal bleibt sie stumm. Ihr beide könnt hören, wie der Regen auf dein Fenster prasselt, und es beruhigt dich, nachdem du die Nacht mit Weinen verbracht hast. Die Party ist erst in drei Tagen und du hast keine Ahnung, warum Sig es jetzt wieder anspricht.

Sie kann dir nicht sagen, dass sie noch nie zu solch einem Ereignis gehen konnte. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal auf einer festlichen Palastfeier _arbeiten_. Ja, die königliche Familie (Frigga) veranstaltet dergleichen für die Diener, vor allem weil die Königin weiß, dass nicht jeder den anderen Veranstaltungen beiwohnen kann, aber Sigrid ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies nur ein Abklatsch einer _wahren_ asgardischen königlichen Feier ist.

Sie wird dir bestimmt nicht sagen, dass sie nicht ohne dich gehen kann.

 

\---

 

Sif liebt den Regen. Regen bringt Stürme und Donner und Blitze. Als ein Soldat liebt sie den Geschmack von Chaos, den die Stürme Asgards mit sich bringen. Sie trainiert im Regenguss, wobei sie sich nicht an dem Schlamm stört sowie einige der anderen Kämpfer.

Fandral stürmt auf sie zu, während er sein Schwert schwingt. Sif beobachtet, wie seine Stiefel ein bisschen auf dem feuchten Boden rutschen, und nutzt dies aus.

„Nein! Nein! Nein!“, ruft Fandral und trippelt zurück, als sein Schwert aus seiner Hand fliegt. „Ich werde mich nicht von dir in den Schlamm schupsen lassen!“

Sif lacht, während sie ihre Hand in einer höhnischen Geste hochhält. „In Ordnung. Ich habe so oder so gewonnen, also gibt es keinen Grund, etwas anderes als deinen Stolz zu beschmutzen.“

„Aufgepasst!“, grummelt Hogun.

Fandral dreht sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um Volstagg auf sich zurasen zu sehen. „NEIN!“

Thor’s Lachen hallt laut, als er sieht, wie der blonde Mann zu Boden geht. Selbst Hogun lässt ein Lächeln aufblitzen und schon bald ringen die vier im Schlamm wie kleine Kinder.

„Männer“, murmelt Sif mit einem Schmunzeln vor sich hin und rollt mit den Augen. „Jungs“, verbessert sie sich.

Gerade als sie sich abwendet, spürt sie eine große, schlammige Hand, die ihren Knöchel umklammert.

 

\---

 

Frigga arbeitet hart an den letzten Details der Feier. Drei Tage sind mehr als genug Zeit, dass etwas schiefgeht, auch wenn die Königin immer auf das Beste hofft.

Ihr jüngster Sohn ist missmutig und trotz allen Drängens, kennt sie nicht den Grund. Er lässt sie deutlich länger reden als sonst, ohne selbst Vorschläge zu machen, also ertappt sie sich dabei, wie sie für sich selbst laut die Details durchgeht.

„Wie klingt das, Loki?“, fragt sie.

„Gut, gut“, erwidert er, während er mit seiner Hand winkt.

Ihr Arbeitszimmer ist gemütlich. Sie hat mehrere Kerzen angezündet und verbrennt wohltuenden Weihrauch. Sie nimmt Loki gegenüber Platz und legt eine Hand auf seine. Es ist Zeit ein deutliches Wort zu sprechen. „Was bekümmert dich?“

Loki greift auf seine übliche Antwort zurück. „Vater.“

Frigga beobachtet ihn sorgfältig. „Was genau?“

Loki weiß es nicht.

 

\---

 

Odin Allvater hat deine Dienerin zu einer Audienz einbestellt. Sigrid kann sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie herbeigerufen wurde, und als sie dich fragt, sagst du ihr, dass du keine Ahnung hast.

Sie geht alleine zum Thronsaal und wartet nervös darauf, dass sich die Türen öffnen. Als die Wachen sie durchwinken, schlägt ihr Herz so laut, dass sie befürchtet, dass Odin es hören kann.

Sie kniet vor ihm nieder, wobei ihre Stirn den Boden berührt.

„Erhebe dich“, sagt Odin und seine Stimme hallt laut in dem Saal. „Wie heißt du?“

Das Mädchen steht mit zitternden Beinen auf. „My Lord, mein Name ist Sigrid.“

Odin rutscht auf seinem Stuhl. „Du bist die Dienerin von unserem königlichen Gast?“

Sigrid nickt mit dem Kopf, während sie nervös schluckt.

„Sag mir, Sigrid. Du hast sie beschattet. Denkst du, dass sie Asgard gegenüber feindlich gestimmt ist? Sag mir die Wahrheit. Ich werde es wissen, wenn du lügst.“

Sigrid ist schockiert. Sie hat gedacht, dass Odin sie herbeigerufen hat, um sie für etwas, was du getan hast, zu ermahnen. Stattdessen will er wissen, ob sie dich als eine Bedrohung sieht.

„N-Nein, my Lord. Die einzige Feindseligkeit, die sie gezeigt hat, ist gegenüber denen, die sie in ihren jetzigen Zustand versetzt haben.“

Odin grummelt. All die anderen, die er dich beobachten ließ, sagen dasselbe, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht weiterhin im Auge behält. „Hat sich die Verfassung des Mädchens verbessert?“

Sig nickt. „Sie arbeitet jeden Tag, my Lord.“

_Mit der Hilfe von Eurem Sohn_ , fügt sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Odin fragt nach Einzelheiten und Sigrid kommt dem freudig nach. Sobald sie fertig ist, dankt der König ihr und fragt, ob sie sich damit wohl fühlt, ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

„Natürlich, Majestät!“, sagt Sigrid mit großen Augen und verbeugt sich erneut tief. „Ich bin Euer bescheidener Diener.“

„Danke, Kind. Das ist alles.“

 

\---

 

Frigga kommt an diesem Abend an deine Tür, welche sie einen spaltbreit offen vorfindet. Sie klopft trotzdem und du bittest sie herein.

Sie ist etwas mehr überrascht, als sie denkt, dass sie es sein sollte, dass sie ihren Sohn in deinem Zimmer vorfindet. Loki löst die Illusion eines Kriegers auf, während sie zusieht, und Frigga setzt das Puzzle ziemlich schnell zusammen.

„Mutter“, sagt er, während er sich vor ihr verbeugt.

Du machst es ihm kurz darauf nach, als du dich erinnerst, dass du bereits beschlossen hast, dass sich vor Frigga zu verbeugen nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache ist. Loki wirft dir einen Blick zu, der dich getötet hätte, wenn er es könnte. _Du verbeugst dich vor seiner Mutter, aber nicht vor ihm?_

„Wie war dein Abend?“, fragt Frigga dich freundlich. „Wie ich sehe, leistet mein Sohn dir Gesellschaft.“

„Das ist es nicht“, sagt Loki schnell mit etwas zu viel Schärfe. „Sie benötigte meine Hilfe.“

„Äh. Das ist wahr, denke ich“, sagst du mit einem Augenrollen und wirfst ihm einem stechenden Blick zu.

Du umklammerst eine schlampige Version von deinem Schwert. Bei dem Übelkeitsanfall, als du deine Macht benutzt hast, musstest du dich übergeben, aber das war es wert gewesen, sogar eine schwächere Form deiner Klinge herbeizurufen. Sig ist hinten in deinem Zimmer gesessen, auch wenn sie jetzt auf den Beinen ist, nachdem sie sich in der Gegenwart der Königin verbeugt hat.

„Vergib mir, dass ich euch unterbreche, aber ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dich zu unserer Feier einzuladen, die in drei Tagen stattfindet“, teilt Frigga dir mit. „Obgleich, wenn mein Sohn irgendwelche Manieren hat, hätte er das bereits gemacht.“

Frigga mag nicht die leibliche Mutter ihrer Söhne sein, aber sie hat die beiden großgezogen. Und da einer von ihnen der Prinz der Verruchtheit ist, ist es nur natürlich, dass etwas von der Verschmitztheit von ihrem Wesen stammt.

Die Königin beobachtet, wie Sigrid’s Augen aufleuchten, wie Loki seinen Mund vor Empörung öffnet und den Ausdruck unterdrückter Furcht, den du schnell versuchst verschwinden zu lassen.

„Äh“, sagst du schnell zeitgleich, als Loki ruft: „Mutter!“

_Eine Einladung von der Königin!_ schreit Sigrid in ihrem Kopf, während sie auf deinen Hinterkopf starrt und sich wünscht, dass die stillen Sätze dich erreichen. _Man lehnt eine Einladung der Königin_ **nicht** _ab!_

Sig räuspert sich und du erinnerst dich daran, wie sie gesagt hat, dass du dich verbeugen sollst, wenn sie das macht (auch wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, ob sie das ernst gemeint hat). Du neigst trotzdem deinen Kopf, was dich realisieren lässt, dass du die Königin _tatsächlich_ respektierst.

Du vermutest, dass es für alles ein erstes Mal gibt.

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot“, sagst du ihr, wobei du deinen Blick auf den Boden richtest, während du dich unbehaglich bewegst, „aber ich…“

**_Eine Einladung der Königin!_** kreischt Sigrid praktischerweise in Gedanken. **_Man lehnt eine Einladung der Königin nicht ab!_**

Und mit einem Ruck hörst du sie. Du verstummst und drehst dich um, wobei du das Mädchen mit großen Augen ansiehst. Sigrid weiß nicht, was dein Blick bedeutet und senkt sofort den Blick.

Du wendest dich wieder Frigga zu. „Aber ich…ich, äh, nehme die Einladung gerne an?“

Die Königin lächelt dir hocherfreut zu. „Ausgezeichnet! Als ein Gast unter unserem Dach ist es nur gebührend, dass du anwesend bist.“

Sie neigt ihren Kopf. „Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht. Und Loki, sei bitte morgen in der Früh nicht zu spät. Du sollst die Ankunft der Lieferungen überwachen.“

Frigga verlässt das Zimmer, beschäftigt mit ihren Gedanken.

Sie weiß, dass du das Interesse ihres Sohnes geweckt hast, ob es ihm nun selbst bewusst ist oder nicht. Sie ist eine Mutter. Sie hat gesehen, wie er sich in der Vergangenheit Liebhaber genommen hat (obgleich nicht so wütend oder verwirrt), von denen keiner ihn lange begleitet hat. Er ist wie angezündetes Streichholz, wenn ihm etwas Faszinierendes über den Weg läuft, aber Streichhölzer brennen schnell ab. Beide ihrer Söhne haben die Herzen vieler gebrochen, auch wenn Loki das Aussondern um einiges leichter fällt als Thor.

Sie weiß nicht, ob du diejenige sein wirst, die ein langanhaltendes Streichholz entzündet, oder eine weitere sein wird, die in Glut und Asche zurückgelassen wird, aber Frigga ist damit zufrieden, zu warten und zu beobachten.

 

\---

 

„Ich habe dich gehört!“, sagst du und wirbelst zu Sigrid herum, sobald Frigga’s Schritte verklungen sind.

„Was?“, fragt Loki, wobei er immer noch die Stirn runzelt, nachdem er seiner Mutter einen empörten Blick zugeworfen hat.

„Was?“, wiederholt Sig, obgleich sie mehr schockiert als neugierig klingt.

„Das habe ich!“, erzählst du ihr. „In meinem Kopf! Du hast mir mitgeteilt, dass man Einladungen von Königinnen nicht ablehnt!“

„Du – warte, was?“, fragt Loki, während er zwischen euch beiden hin- und hersieht.

„Du hast mich gehört?!“, quiekt Sig und schlägt beide Hände vor ihren Mund.

„Du hast mit deinen Gedanken zu ihr gesprochen?“, fragt Loki laut, der es satthat, ignoriert zu werden.

„Das hat sie“, teilst du ihm mit, wobei Sigrid’s Freude ansteigt, während sich deine Gedanken verdunkeln. „Äh, das ist nicht gut.“

Deine Gedanken waren schon immer deine Schwachstelle gewesen. Dir ist es schwergefallen, dich selbst vor mentalen Angriffen zu schützen, und du weißt, dass das Ordinat Mitglieder hat, die das können. Du hast nicht deine Freunde Elaine, Willow oder sonst jemanden, der dich abschirmen kann, bei dir. Das Gift hat sowohl deinen Körper _als auch_ deinen Geist geschwächt. Selbst ein Mädchen, das nicht wusste, dass es diese Fähigkeit besitzt, hat gerade Worte in deinen Kopf gesetzt.

Das ist nicht gut.

„Was?“, fragt Sig, wobei ihre Begeisterung plötzlich stoppt. Sie starrt den finsteren Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht an. „Warum nicht?“

„Ich meine, es ist gut für dich, aber nicht für mich“, teilst du ihr mit. Du wechselst das Thema. „Du besitzt Magie, Siggy! Das ist großartig! Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, du kannst so etwas nicht tun!“

Loki hört eurem Geschwafel zu, während er schweigend dasteht. Er hat bemerkt, wie du das Thema gewechselt hast, und weiß, dass du besorgt bist. Als ein Zauberer ist sein Verstand gut vor anderen geschützt und ihm wird langsam bewusst, woher deine Besorgnis stammt.

Ein Grinsen huscht kurz über sein Gesicht. Ein weiteres Gebiet, in dem du ihm unterlegen bist.

 

\---

 

Du bringst Sigrid dazu, sich in dieser Nacht zu dir im Festsaal zu setzen. Es ist dein erstes Mal und du bist nervös.

„Und außerdem“, sagst du zu ihr, wobei du auf den Platz neben dir deutest, als sie sich nervös hinsetzt, „war das deine Idee und es ist, um _dich_ zu feiern! Wie willst du feiern, wenn du nicht mit mir isst?“

Die Stimmung im Festsaal ist lockerer als in den geringeren Speiseräumen, also stimmt Sigrid widerstrebend zu. Sie ist allerdings froh darüber, wenn das Essen kommt. Die Diener (natürlich) bedienen sie nicht, aber du teilst freudig von deinem Teller. Und sobald das Ale in den Bäuchen der anderen Speisenden ist, werfen sie euch beiden nicht länger seltsame Blicke zu.

Irgendwann erklingt gewaltiges Gebrüll und ihr beide wendet euch um, um eine Truppe schlammiger Leute in den Saal gehen zu sehen. Thor ist an der Spitze und ruft freudig allen zu, dass er den Wettkampf gewonnen hat. Sif folgt ihm, Schlamm verkrustet ihr Haar, während sie laut mit dem Rest der Truppe lacht.

Der kleine Ringkampf hat sich zu einer größeren Angelegenheit entwickelt, als andere Soldaten zu ihnen gestoßen sind. Bald ist ein Pseudowettkampf unter den jüngeren Truppen aufgekommen, als Thor demjenigen einen Sack voller Gold geboten hat, der ihn besiegen kann. Er hätte seinen Anspruch eingelöst, aber niemand konnte diese Tat vollbringen.

Jetzt sind sie gekommen, um zu schlemmen und zu trinken, wobei sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, den trocknenden Schmutz abzuschütteln.

„Oh, Hilde wird zornig sein!“, flüstert Sigrid dir ins Ohr. „Schau dir all den Schlamm an! Es wird Stunden dauern, das sauber zu machen!“

Du fragst dich, ob der Gott des Donners daran gedacht hat, und denkst, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht hat. Du bist überrascht, als du Sigrid nach ihrer Aussage kichern hörst, und du drehst dich für eine Erklärung zu ihr um.

„Oh, ich sollte nicht lachen!“, erzählt sie dir mit einem heiteren Blick. „Aber alles, was Hilde ärgert…. Nun, ich kann einfach nicht anders!“

Das Essen ist köstlich und du stopfst dich voll, auch wenn du heutzutage kaum jemals Appetit hast. Mit dem Ale gibst du dich nicht einmal ab. Du bezweifelst, dass es dich betrunken machen würde, und selbst wenn es das täte, bist du nicht allzu sehr von dem Geschmack begeistert.

Letztendlich schlendert ein betrunkener Thor in deine Richtung und erblickt dich. „Der Krieger!“

Er ist plötzlich viel zu nah bei dir und du spürst, wie du unbehaglich steif wirst, als er eine schwere Hand auf deine Schulter legt. „Äh, hey“, sagst du zu ihm.

„Hör mal, ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du dich erholst!“, ruft er aus und du kannst die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf dir spüren.

„Hört hört!“, schreit ein betrunkener Soldat und die Worte hallen plötzlich in den Mündern der anderen wieder.

Es scheint, als ob betrunkene Asen viel netter sind als nüchterne. Einige haben bereits entschieden, dass wenn Thor dich mag, du nicht allzu schlecht sein kannst.

„Danke“, teilst du ihm mit, wobei deine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln hochzucken. „Ich froh dich…äh…schlammig zu sehen.“

Er lacht laut auf und geht davon, um jemand anderen zu belästigen. Bald hallen Gesänge vom „Schlammigen Prinz“ durch den Saal und du schaust zu Sigrid rüber, die bis über beide Ohren grinst.

Du bist froh, dass zumindest _sie_ eine schöne Zeit hat, auch wenn du zugeben musst, dass der Anblick von einem schlammbedeckten Thor dich schmunzeln lässt.

Es hebt dein Gemüt so weit an, dass du vergisst, dass du in der Nacht zuvor geweint hast, und schläfst so später leicht ein.


	10. Der Wein und das Kleid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat.

Vitran brummt immer noch der Schädel vom Gelage der Barbaren, das in der Nacht zuvor stattfand. Er hat mit Magnus gelacht, wobei sie davon gesprochen haben, wie der Barbarenkönig eines Tages der König von Asgard sein wird. Vitran fällt es leicht, Versprechen zu geben.

Er weiß, dass seine Pläne im Gang gesetzt sind, und freut sich darauf, zu sehen, wie sie Früchte tragen. Und ohne das Wissen des Barbarenkönigs, beinhalten sie nicht, dass Magnus über Asgard herrscht.

Vitran ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass sein Posten einer der letzten Basen des Ordinats auf anderen Planeten ist. Die Reste ihrer Organisation auf deiner Heimatwelt haben ihn vorzeitig informiert, dass du dich letztendlich zu ihm begeben würdest. Er soll dich überwältigen und wenn er das nicht kann, soll er dich töten. Deshalb weiß er, dass die Situation wirklich schlimm ist; das Ordinat würde auf eine Macht verzichten, die so großartig ist wie deine, in dem Bemühen, zu verhindern vernichtet zu werden.

Vitran ist beides recht. Er erinnert sich an die, wie du warst, als er dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hat: ein kleines Mädchen mit großen Augen, verängstigt und fehl am Platz. Und nachdem du entkommen bist, nachdem die Jahre vergangen sind, hat er keinen Unterscheid gesehen, sobald ihr euch erneut begegnet seid. Seine Armee hat deine Basis eingenommen, die Leben deiner Freunde genommen, ihre Fähigkeiten und Kräfte gestohlen. Wenn es ihm nur gelungen wäre, dich damals zu töten. Er erinnert sich liebevoll daran, wie du in einer dunklen Lache deines eigenen Blutes gelegen hast.

Nein, er hatte nie Angst vor dir. Er war der Anführer der Basis, die dich als Kind gestohlen hat, bevor sie sich aufgeteilt haben, um ihre Organisation in den Galaxien zu verbreiten, und er ist jetzt immer noch ein Anführer.

„Sir!“, ruft ein Mann von draußen.

„Was ist?“, fragt Vitran und unterbricht sein Auf- und Abgehen, um zur Tür zu gehen und sie zu öffnen.

Es ist sein Offizier, Jun, der hier ist, um Bericht zu erstatten. „Wir haben wieder mit dem Mädchen Kontakt aufgenommen. Sie hat unseren Bedingungen zugestimmt.“

Vitran lächelt den Mann breit an, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen voller ekligem Unheil. „Ausgezeichnet.“

 

\---

 

„Aber du _musst_!“, jammert Sigrid fast schon und hält einmal mehr das ausgefallenste Kleid hoch, das Frigga für dich anfertigen ließ.

Du schneidest eine Grimasse und legst deinen Kopf mit einem Stirnrunzeln in den Nacken. „Siggy...“

„Es ist eine feierliche Angelegenheit! Du musst ein Kleid tragen und es kann ruhig dein schönes sein!“

„Sind die anderen nicht schön?“, fragst du, während du zu ihr rüber schaust.

Sig zögert, als du sie ansiehst. „Das ist nicht, was ich gemeint habe.“

Sie erzählt dir nicht, dass alle anderen wunderschöne Kleider und atemberaubende Juwelen tragen werden. Sigrid weiß, dass dir solche Sachen egal sind, aber sie will nicht, dass du dich schämst.

Du stöhnst und nimmst ihr das Kleid ab, das du dann nach oben hältst, um es besser sehen zu können. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich Gold nicht mag.“

Das Kleid ist in einer warmen Farbe, das unten in ein rötliches Pink übergeht. Das Korsett, das kannst du bereits sehen, wird eng anliegen und deine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränken. Goldene Verzierungen bedecken den oberen Teil des Kleides und schmücken den unteren Teil des Rockes aus. Der Ausschnitt erinnert dich an ein Trägerhemd, wofür du dankbar bist.

Sigrid versteht nicht, warum du Gold nicht magst. Asgard ist bekannt für das Metall und es ist wertvoller als Silber, sie begreift nicht, warum du eine Vorliebe für das geringere hast.

„Warum probierst du es nicht einfach an?“, schlägt sie hoffnungsvoll vor.

Du kapitulierst. „Weißt du was, Sig, wenn es dich glücklich macht, werde ich es tun.“

Das Mädchen klatsch erfreut. Sie selbst ist bereits gekleidet, ein kunstvolleres Dienerkleid und etwas Makeup. Sigrid hat ihr Haar zu einem komplizierten Zopf geflochten und du hast keine Ahnung, wie sie solch eine Meisterleistung alleine bewerkstelligt hat.

Sobald das Kleid an deinem Körper ist, kann Sig einfach nicht anders, als dir mitzuteilen, wie schön du bist.

„Hör auf“, sagst du mit einem Augenrollen und schaust in den Spiegel. „Das bin nur ich mit meinen hässlichen Narben.“

„Ich finde, dass sie dich kämpferisch aussehen lassen“, informiert Sigrid dich und du schnaubst verstimmt.

„Was auch immer. Lass uns das hinter uns bringen.“

Das Mädchen sagt zögernd deinen Namen.

Du wendest dich ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. „Ja?“

„Kann ich bitte etwas mit deinen Haaren machen?“

Dein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck weicht einem überraschten. „Warum?“

„Nur um zu sehen, wie es ausschaut?“

„Sig, versuchst du mich zu einer Puppe zu machen?“, fragst du neckend.

Sie wird rot. „Nein!“

Du öffnest deinen Mund weit und schnappst nach Luft. „Du willst mich auch schminken, oder?!“

Sigrid errötet noch mehr. „Nur ein bisschen Kajal um die Augen herum, vielleicht…“

„Das macht dir _Spaß_ , oder?“, beschuldigst du sie.

Sie antwortet nicht, sondern versteckt nur ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Sigrid hatte keine Kindheit. Sie kannte keine verzierten und schönen Dinge, bis sie im Palast gearbeitet hat, und selbst dann war sie kein Teil davon, nicht wirklich. Aber Sigrid hat festgestellt, dass sie für die Feinheiten, die sie umgeben, schwärmt und kann einfach nicht nachvollziehen, warum du so stur an Schlichtheit festhältst.

Als du ihr sagst, dass sie einfach machen soll, was auch immer sie will, siehst du, wie ihre goldenen Augen vor Freude aufleuchten. Du weißt, dass dein Leben hier ohne das Mädchen ganz anders sein würde.

Du wirst sie vermissen, wenn du fort bist.

 

\---

 

Der asgardische Ballsaal ist prächtig. Goldene Statuen säumen die Wände, ihr Metall leuchtet hell im warmen Licht des Saales. Tische, beladen mit verlockenden Speisen und Getränken, stehen auf einer Seite in der Nähe der Allmutter und des Allvaters, die einen langen Tisch für sich haben.

Um kleinere Tische herum befinden sich Sitze, damit die Anwesenden ihre Beine ausruhen können. Die Mitte des Saales nehmen die Gäste ein, die vergnügt zusammen zur Musik tanzen, die auf magische Weise im kunstvoll verzierten Ballsaal verstärkt wird.

Die Herzogin Freydis findet Loki beinahe sofort. Sie hat mit ihm geplaudert, herzlich über die meisten Dinge, die er gesagt hat, gelacht und war sogar so kühn, für einen Moment leicht seinen Arm zu berühren.

Sie hat sich als interessant genug bewiesen, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen, und er denkt, dass da etwas anderes in ihrem Blick verborgen ist. Da ist etwas, was sie erreichen will, und er nimmt an, dass er der Beweggrund ist.

„Habt Ihr Lust zu tanzen, mein Prinz?“, fragt Frey süßlich, „oder wollt Ihr vielleicht lieber ein Glas Wein?“

Ihre Kühnheit ist gewagt, ihre Aufmerksamkeit schmeichelnd. Er bietet ihre beinahe seine Hand, als er spürt, wie du den Raum betrittst.

Er hat keine Ahnung, was ihn auf deine Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht hat. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sich deine Macht jeden Tag mehr von ihrer Hemmung befreit. Vielleicht reagiert seine Magie auf dich, als ob du eine Bedrohung bist. Was es auch ist, er dreht sich um, um über seine Schulter zu sehen, und erblickt dich.

Das ist das erste Mal, dass er sich eingesteht, dass du umwerfend bist.

Du siehst aus wie ein wahrer Ase, dein Kleid ziemend für einen königlichen Gast. Die Verzierungen deines Gewandes geben dir ein raffiniertes Aussehen. Es lässt dich größer wirken, auch wenn die, die in deiner Nähe stehen, dich immer noch überragen.

Er kann seinen Blick nicht losreißen, als er beobachtet, wie du deine kleine Dienerin vor dir in den Ballsaal schickst.

„Oder habt Ihr… ‚andere Angelegenheiten‘, um die Ihr Euch kümmern müsst?“, fragt Frey, wobei ihr Lächeln ins Schwanken gerät.

Er will ‚nein‘ sagen. Er sieht beiläufig zur Herzogin zurück. „Ja. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, my Lady.“

Er neigt seinen Kopf und wendet sich von ihr ab. Frey wirft dir einen giftigen Blick zu, während du herumgehst, wobei dir nicht bewusst ist, dass du gleich in der Begleitung des Prinzen sein wirst. Sie macht auf dem Absatz kehrt, um nach Alva zu suchen, die mit einem unverheirateten Herzog tanzt.

Als Loki dich erreicht, findet er dich in einem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder vor.

„Ah! Der Schlammige Prinz“, neckst du und deine Stimmung hebt sich, als du siehst, wie Sigrid sich fröhlich mit ein paar anderen Dienstmädchen in ihrem Alter unterhält.

„Ja, das habe ich wohl verdient“, sagt Thor, wobei er dir ein verlegenes Grinsen schenkt. „Ich bin froh, dich hier zu sehen. Das wird meine Mutter erfreuen.“

Ihr schaut beide zu dem Tisch, wo Frigga und Odin sitzen und mit denen um sie herum plaudern. Wachen stehen hinter den beiden und behalten die Gäste wachsam im Auge.

„Ja, es war nett von ihr, mich einzuladen“, erzählst du ihm.

Thor grinst dich an. Er findet deine Gesellschaft um einiges angenehmer, wenn du nicht auf deinem Sterbebett liegst. Er weiß nicht, was etwas von der Härte aus deinem Blick genommen hat, aber er freut sich darüber.

Der Gott des Donners vergisst nicht so schnell diejenigen, die sein Leben retten.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie das gemacht hat“, bekundet Thor und hört dann, wie sein Name gerufen wird.

„Prinz Thor? Darf ich Euch um einen Tanz bitten?“

Es ist eine Frau, die er nicht kennt. Alva lächelt ihm zu, als sie sich verbeugt, die Wärme in ihrem Ton sehr einnehmend. Thor erwidert ihr Lächeln und lehnt höflich ab.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Madame, aber ich habe meine Nacht einer anderen versprochen.“

Die _Lady_ Sif unterscheidet sich nicht allzu sehr von ihrem Krieger-Ich, aber Thor findet sie in einem Kleid genauso bemerkenswert, wie auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Alvas Blick wandert zu einem Punkt hinter euch beiden. „Und Ihr, Prinz Loki?“

Deine Augen weiten sich etwas und du wirbelst so schnell herum, wie es dein verdammtes Kleid erlaubt. Loki inspiziert das Essen auf dem Tisch, der neben dir und Thor steht. Er hebt lässig den Blick.

„Nein Danke, Lady Alva.“

Zwei Zurückweisungen verletzen Alvas Stolz mehr, als sie zugeben will. Sie hat dir bisher noch keinen Blick zugeworfen. Alva behält das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf neigt und euch allen einen angenehmen Abend wünscht.

Sie kehrt über die Tanzfläche zu Frey zurück, die wütend finster dreinblickt.

„Die Nacht ist jung“, sagt Alva mit einem Schulterzucken zu ihr. „Also, schau nicht so, meine liebe Freydis. Niemand wird mit dir tanzen, wenn du sie so anstarrst.“

Drüben bei dem Essen beobachtest du Loki misstrauisch.

„Was schleichst du bei den Erfrischungen herum, Bruder?“, fragt Thor scherzend, auch wenn er bemerkt, dass die Härte vollkommen in deinen Blick zurückgekehrt ist, als du den anderen Prinzen erblickt hast.

„Ich unterbreche doch keine wichtigen Unterhaltungen, Schlammiger Prinz“, sagt Loki grinsend.

Das ist eine Lüge.

„Ah, du kannst mir die Laune heute Nacht nicht verderben, Silberzunge!“, behauptet Thor, wobei er vergnügt grinst, und klopft seinem Bruder kurz auf die Schulter.

In diesem Moment geht Sif auf euch zu, gekleidet in einem blassen, roten Kleid, bei dem sogar du bemerkst, dass es bemerkenswert an ihr aussieht.

„Hallo, ihr alle“, grüßt sie mi einem breiten Lächeln.

„Grüß dich, Lady Sif“, sagt Thor zu ihr, während er ihr seinen Arm anbietet.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn davonstehle, aber er hat mir einen Tanz versprochen!“, meint Sif mit einem Grinsen.

„ _Bitte_ nimm ihn“, erwidert Loki, „obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum du ihn willst.“

Du lachst beinahe, aber fängst dich noch. Sif wendet sich dir zu. „Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, auch wenn dich nur kurz gesehen habe. Ich bin Sif.“

Du nennst ihr lächelnd deinen Namen. „Schön dich kennenzulernen.“

„Ich liebe dein Kleid“, teilt Sif dir höflich mit.

„Oh, danke. Die Königin hat es…äh…für mich anfertigen lassen.“

„Genug mit diesem mädchenhaften Geschwätz“, unterbricht Thor, während er Sif fortzieht. „Ihr könnt später reden. Ich will meinen versprochenen Tanz!“

Sif winkt dir fröhlich zum Abschied und du bist wieder allein.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, warum sie in meinen Bruder verliebt ist.“

Nun, nicht komplett allein.

„Also ich sehe, dass es nicht nur _mein_ Leben ist, das du gerne gänzlich verarscht“, stellst du fest, bevor du dich daran erinnerst, dass du Sigrid versprochen hast, dass du versuchen würdest nicht zu fluchen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen“, meint Loki.

Seit er hinübergegangen ist, hat er sich geweigert dich anzusehen und beobachtet beiläufig die anderen Partygäste, während er redet.

„Ja, also, Sig wollte, dass ich komme.“

Er sieht das Mädchen, das anscheinend vergessen hat, dass sie eine Dienerin ist, während sie mit einem jungen Kellner spricht. „Sie soll dich bedienen, weißt du.“

„Ah, ist mir egal. Sie ist nur ein Kind, sie sollte Spaß haben, solange sie noch kann.“

Er riskiert einen Blick in deine Richtung und _bemerkt_ sofort Dinge. Wie die Farbe deines Kleides deine Haut erwärmt. Wie dein Haar über deine Schultern streicht. Wie sich der Stoff an deine Figur schmiegt.

Er sieht sich erneut im Saal um, schaut die Dekorationen an, bei deren Planung er seiner Mutter geholfen hat. Er verachtet es, Sachen an dir zu bemerken. Er ermahnt sich, dass er dich hasst, dass er dich nur mit seinen Worten niedermachen will.

„Meine Mutter ist zu gütig, dir so ein extravagantes Geschenk zu geben“, knurrt er wütend und wechselt so das Thema.

„Als ob ich das nicht weiß“, grummelst du, während du auf das Kleid hinabstarrst. „Ich werde allerdings keins von denen behalten, also wird sie die zumindest zurückbekommen.“

Er hat nicht erwartet, dass du ihm zustimmst.

„Ah, ja, wenn du davonrennst, um deine Feinde zu vernichten“, erwidert er abfällig. „Oder – lass uns hier realistisch sein – gehst, um in deinem Schwächezustand vernichtend geschlagen zu werden.“

Du willst ihm gerade widersprechen, als einer der Kellner euch beide anspricht. „Wein, Prinz Loki?“

Er wählt ein Glas von der Servierplatte, die der Kellner trägt. Der Mann wendet sich dir zu, „My Lady?“

„Gewiss“, sagst du offenherzig und nimmst einen von seinem Tablett.

„Der Krieger trinkt Wein? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Trunkenheit riskieren würdest“, reizt er dich.

„Da gibt es keine Probleme. Ich kann nicht betrunken werden“, teilst du ihm mit einem Schulterzucken mit, als du zu einem der leeren Tische gehst, um dich zu setzten.

Er folgt dir. „Was? Wie ist das möglich?“

Du wirfst ihm einen Blick zu, als er sich zu dir setzt. Du würdest viel lieber alleine sitzen. „Ich meine, ich kann, aber es gibt nicht viel Zeug, dass dies bewirkt.“

„Warum nicht?“, fragt Loki wirklich neugierig.

Er hat noch nie von so etwas gehört und er ist immer wissensdurstig.

Du spielst mit deinem Glas. „Es hat etwas damit zu tun, wie mein Körper aufgebaut ist. Ich bin nicht… ‚menschlich‘ oder was auch immer der Durchschnitt ist. Meiner Spezies fällt es schwer, sich zu betrinken.“

„Wie werdet ihr denn genannt?“, fragt er.

Du blickst zu ihm auf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du lachen wirst oder irgendeine abfällige Bemerkung machst, also werde ich es dir nicht sagen.“

Du verärgerst ihn mit deinen Worten, aber du liegst nicht falsch, und das weiß er. Aber Loki ist eine neugierige Person und er verspürt den Wunsch, dass er Antworten haben _muss_. „Und wenn ich verspreche, dass ich das nicht mache?“

Du lachst, während er einen Schluck nimmt. „Ich würde sagen, dass ich dir nicht glaube.“

„Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht lachen werde oder eine abfällige Bemerkung mache.“

„Ich glaube dir nicht.“

Du grinst bei dem kleinen Spiel und nimmst einen Schluck von deinem Wein. Es ist kein Wein, den du je zuvor probiert hast, und du bist überrascht, wie sehr du ihn magst. Der süße Geschmack überdeckt die Schärfe des Alkohols und das Getränk geht _sehr_ weich runter.

„Was ist das?“, fragst du den Prinzen.

„Wein?“, fragt er zurück, als ob du begriffsstutzig bist. „Was sonst?“

„Ich hatte schon Wein. Das ist anders.“

Jetzt versteht er und ein verschmitztes Leuchten erscheint in seinen Augen. „ _Asgardischer_ Wein ist kein gewöhnliches Getränk. Das ist Wein für _Götter_. Es ist mir egal, was für eine Spezies du bist, er wird dir sofort zu Kopf steigen.“

Du rollst mit den Augen und nimmst einen weiteren Schluck. „Ja, aha, das werden wir schon sehen.“

Du schaust zu den Leuten, die tanzen, und siehst, wie Sif und Thor vergnügt zusammen herumwirbeln. Loki nutzt diesen Moment, um dein Gesicht genauer zu betrachten (der Wein steigt _ihm_ wohl zu Kopf, beschließt er). Seine Augen folgen der Kurve deiner Nase, deinen Wangen…deinen Lippen. Runter entlang deinem Hals, deinen Schultern….

Sigrid geht auf euren Tisch zu und wirft Loki einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, als sie sich vor ihm verbeugt. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was du brauchst?“, fragt sie dich.

„Hmmm“, grübelst du, während du einen Finger an dein Kinn legst, als ob du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst. „Nur dass du mir jemanden zum Tanzen suchst.“

„Nein, ich meine es wirklich ernst!“, erwidert Sigrid.

„Geh und hab Spaß“, antwortest du, wobei du sie wegscheuchst und ein bisschen mehr Wein trinkst.

Sig zögert, unsicher was sie tun soll.

„Das ist, äh, ein Befehl“, sagst du in einem vorgespielt, ernsten Ton.

Siggy grinst dich an, wirft dem Prinzen einen weiteren Blick zu und macht sich dann auf den Weg zum Rand der Tanzfläche.

„Du hast Kinder gerne?“, fragt Loki, der beobachtet, wie du dem Mädchen hinterherlächelst.

Du lachst. „Äh, nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, Sig ist alt genug, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, aber die kleinen sind alle…“, du fuchtelst mit den Händen herum und schneidest eine Grimasse, „…ekelhaft.“

„Ekelhaft ist eine Untertreibung“, meint Loki mit einem Augenrollen. „Kleine Monster, das ist es, was sie sind.“

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mit Kindern umgehen soll“, erklärst du, mehr dir selbst als ihm. „Am Ende benehme ich mich so, als ob sie kleine Erwachsene sind.“

Ihr beide verfallt in Schweigen, wobei ihr zur gleichen Zeit realisiert, dass keiner von euch den anderen während dieser Unterhaltung beleidigt hat.

Du fragst dich, ob asgardischer Wein dich wirklich betrunken machen _kann_. Du hast bereits dein Glas ausgetrunken.

Du nennst ihm den Namen deines Volkes, während du dabei die kunstvollen Muster des Tischtuches anschaust.

„Was bedeutet das?“, fragt der Prinz, der daran denkt, dass er dir versprochen hat sich nicht darüber lustig zu machen.

„Machtnutzer“, erzählst du ihm mit einem Schulterzucken. „Mehr nicht.“

Der Kellner kommt vorbei und reicht euch beiden ein neues Glas.

„Oh, danke“, sagst du zu ihm und er neigt höflich seinen Kopf.

„Dann gibt es also andere wie dich?“, fragt Loki dich.

„Andere Leute mit Kräften, ja“, offenbarst du und verdrehst dann die Augen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir eine Spezies sind, oder?“

Du nimmst einen weiteren Schluck.

 

\---

 

Die Zauberin tanzt, während sie lacht und mit ihrem Partner redet, auch wenn sie dich dauernd im Blick behält. Sie braucht einen Augenblick mit dir alleine, das ist alles. Sie ist noch nicht stark genug, ohne Hilfe in deine Gedanken einzudringen.

Sie muss wissen, wo du im Palast wohnst. Muss mit dir sprechen. Sie wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass der Prinz aufsteht und den Tisch verlässt.

Warum geht er nicht weg?

 

\---

 

Loki nippt an seinem zweiten Glas, während er dich amüsiert beobachtet.

Du hast schon vier gehabt.

„Du bist betrunken“, bemerkt er, als er dein errötetes Gesicht sieht.

„Bin ich _nicht_ “, beharrst du erneut, während du dich nach vorn auf deine Ellbogen lehnst. „Weißt du, ich habe aber mal dieses Zeug getrunken.“ Du zeigst auf ihn.

„Was war es?“

„Es ist wie ein Elixier. Also diese Leute mit Magie, okay? Auf meinem Planeten. Meine beste Freundin ist mit einem von denen zusammen. Sie machen dieses Getränk. Und es macht einen fröhlich“, versuchst du so gut wie möglich zu erklären.

„Wie, wenn man zu viel Wein trinkt“, sagt Loki und scheucht den Kellner weg, bevor er dir noch ein Glas geben kann.

„Jepp“, erwiderst du, wobei du das ‚p‘ in deinem Wort knallen lässt.

Loki nimmt sich einen Augenblick, um zu überlegen, welche weiteren Informationen er aus dir in deinem betrunkenen Zustand herausbekommen kann. Der Wein der Götter hat die Wände geöffnet, die du um dich herum aufgebaut hast, und er fühlt sich so, als ob er mit einer anderen, fröhlicheren Person redet.

Aber bevor er fragen kann, stehst du auf. „Ich war schon einmal auf solch einer Schickimicki-Party. Und weißt du was? Da habe ich getanzt. Also scheiß drauf. Ich werde tanzen.“

Oh, wie er sich morgen über dich lustig machen wird. Die Aussicht darauf erfreut ihn wirklich. „Ohne einen Partner?“

Du schaust zu ihm rüber und zuckst mit den Schultern. „Ich werde schon jemanden finden.“

Du gehst auf die Tänzer zu, wobei du standfester auf den Beinen bist, als er es erwartet hat.

Das Mädchen sieht es vom anderen Ende des Saales. Sie entschuldigt sich höflich bei ihrem Partner und beginnt auf dich zuzugehen.

Loki bemerkt es nicht. Er beobachtet dich beim Gehen, während seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf Krieg führen. Der Prinz leert sein Glas, wobei er spürt, wie der Alkohol sich durch seinen Körper schlängelt.

Wie du gesagt hast, _scheiß drauf_.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, einen nichtsahnenden Gentleman zu belästigen“, feixt Loki, während er sich neben dich stellt und deine Taille ergreift.

Die Zauberin führt ihren Gang fort, wobei sie ihre Füße in Richtung des Tisches umleitet, der mit Speisen für die Partygäste beladen ist. _Verdammt. Vitran wird nicht erfreut sein._ Sie könnte _alles_ verlieren. Sie tut ihr Bestes, ihre Panik runterzuschlucken.

Selbst in deinem betrunkenen Zustand, weichst du etwas von dem Prinzen zurück. „Ich sollte nicht mit dir tanzen“, sagst du.

„Warum nicht?“, fragt er, wobei seine Worte einen gefährlichen Ärger beinhalten.

Du schaust ihn schräg an. „Weil du mich nicht magst. Und du bist gemein.“

„Das bist du auch“, erwidert er barsch.

Du rollst mit den Augen. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber du warst zuerst gemein.“

Er antwortet nicht.

Ich habt beide getanzt, während ihr geredet habt. Er trägt sein königliches Gewand und du ertappst dich dabei, wie du die Muster auf seiner Brust mit deinen Augen verfolgst. „Ihr seid hier alle so extravagant.“

„Was?“, fragt er.

„Alles hat ‚Zeug‘ drauf“, versuchst du zu erklären.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst, aber es ist ein _königlicher_ Palast. Ich weiß nicht, warum du etwas Geringeres erwartet hast.“

Du stößt einen Seufzer aus, während du dich darauf konzentrierst, deine Füße zu bewegen. Du blickst zu Lokis Gesicht auf und auch wenn sich deine Welt etwas neigt, fährst du seine Gesichtszüge mit den Augen nach.

Er hat ein attraktives Gesicht. Das ist dir zuvor nie aufgefallen. Seine Gesichtszüge sind schmal, seine Wangenknochen ausgeprägt, sein Kinn maskulin. Die Nase der Prinzen ist sehr gerade, seine Augen strahlen in einem kräftigen Grün. Da ist Intelligenz in diesen Augen. Wie hast du diese Dinge nie zuvor bemerkt?

Er fängt deinen Blick auf. „Was?“

Du zuckst mit den Schultern. „Ich schau nur.“

Er grinst, sein Ego erfreut. „Und?“, drängt er.

„Und was?“, fragst du mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Das Lied ist vorbei. Es war das letzte von dieser Veranstaltung. Loki weiß das, weil er derjenige war, der es ausgesucht hat.

Sobald deine Füße stillstehen, überkommt dich ein Schwindelgefühl und lehnst deinen Kopf nach vorne, wobei du deine Wange gegen die kunstvollen Muster auf der Brust des Prinzen drückst.

Loki vernimmt, wie seine Mutter allen fürs Kommen dankt. Er hört, wie Odin dasselbe tut, wobei er eine höfliche Rede an die Gäste hält. Er hört diese Dinge, aber nimmt nichts davon auf.

Der Wein verdreht den Hass, den er für dich empfindet, zu etwas anderem. Er versucht die dunklen Emotionen zurückzurufen, aber kann sie in diesem Moment nicht finden. Seine Hände stoßen dich nicht weg, sondern halten dich. Dein Körper lehnt an seinem, nicht angespannt und starr, wie du es sonst immer bist, sondern weich. Er will dich loslassen, zusammen mit sämtlichen Gedanken an dich.

Aber er kann nicht.

 _Es ist der Wein_ , beschließt er. _Der Wein und das Kleid_.

 

\---

 

Sigrid holt dich ab und seine gierigen Hände wollen dich nicht freigeben. Er tut es aber letztendlich und jetzt liegt er alleine im Bett. Er ist sich sicher, dass er dich morgen hassen kann, sobald alles wieder normal ist. Er wird vielleicht gar nicht bei dir vorbeischauen, überlegt er sich, während er sich auf seinen Kissen niederlässt.

Du bist schließlich nichts als eine Mörderin. Und er ist ein Prinz. Er redet sich ein, dass alle absurden Gefühle oder Bedürfnisse, die er heute Nacht hatte, lediglich körperlich waren. Das Kleid und nichts weiter.

 

\---

 

Du kicherst genauso viel wie Sigrid, als ihr zu deinen Gemächern zurückgeht. „Siggy, ich bin froh, dass du mich überredet hast zu gehen.“

„Es hat Spaß gemacht“, bekundet Sigrid. „Auch wenn ich nicht _glauben_ kann, dass du mit dem Prinzen getanzt hast.“

Du hörst ihren tadelnden Ton und runzelst die Stirn. „Ich habe nicht _getanzt_.“

„Doch hast du“, teilt sie dir mit, während sie die Augen verdreht. „Oh, du wirst mir morgen nicht glauben, oder?“

„Ich bin müde“, schmollst du.

„Wir sind fast da.“

Sigrid hilft dir aus dem Kleid raus, macht deine Haare auf und du ziehst dich für die Nacht an. Als sie versucht zu gehen, umarmst du sie und dankst ihr dafür, dass sie so nett zu dir ist.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass du sie umarmst, und das lässt sie lächeln. Sobald sie gegangen ist, kriechst du unter die Decke. Du grinst dümmlich in die Dunkelheit hinein, während du zusammengerollt auf der Seite liegst.

Das Lächeln verblasst, als Gedanken langsam anfangen dich zu plagen. Jetzt da du alleine bist, bringt der Götterwein Leiden ans Tagelicht, die du lange vergessen hast. Blut und Schrecken tanzen vor deinen Augen, der Klang brechender Knochen ist in deinen Ohren.

Du hörst Willows Geliebten in deinem Kopf und seine Stimme hallt in deinen Gedanken, so wie sie es tat, als er dir ein Glas mit dem Elixier der Fröhlichkeit gereicht hat.

_Zu jedem Hoch, gibt es ein Tief._

Du fängst an das Ordinat laut zu verfluchen, bis die Tränen über dein Gesicht und in deine Haare fließen. Du schluchzt in dein Kissen, während du an deine Schwäche denkst, an dein Versagen, an _dich selbst_.

Und als du dann endlich einschläfst, sind deine Gedanken still in deinen Träumen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch Tumblr. ;)


	11. Der Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und zum Start des neuen Semesters ein neues Kapitel.

Die Allmutter und der Allvater sitzen zusammen im Arbeitszimmer. Königin Frigga pustet auf die Schriftrolle vor ihr, um die Tinte zu trocknen, der Text in eleganter Schönschrift. Odin studiert verschiedene Karten und Nachrichten von seinen Kundschaftern, wobei er die Worte mit den Lippen formt, während er liest.

Er kann sich nicht konzentrieren…irgendetwas beschäftigt ihn und Frigga kann es sehen. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und winkt mit ihrer Hand der Kerze zu, die auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen steht, und eine Flamme erwacht am Dolch zum Leben.

Sie hat keine Bedenken, auf ihn zu warten. Sie liebt ihren Mann innig und ist immer eine bereitwillige Vertraute, aber sie erlaubt ihm in seinem eigenen Tempo auf sie zuzukommen.

Als sie sich bewegt, blickt Odin auf zu seiner Frau. Er sieht Fragen in ihren grauen Augen und seufzt, als er seine Karten beiseitelegt. „Ich bin besorgt.“

„Was ist der Grund für diese Besorgnis?“, fragt Frigga, während sie kurz vom ihm wegsieht, um zu sehen, ob die Tinte über ihr Blatt gelaufen ist.

„Loki hat bei der Feier letzte Nacht mit dem fremden Mädchen getanzt.“

Frigga hält inne, bevor sie sich umdreht, um den König zu mustern. Sie ist sich dieser Tatsache mehr als bewusst. „Seit wann interessiert es dich, wen unsere Söhne auf die Tanzfläche begleiten?“

„Es interessiert mich“, erklärt Odin ihr, wobei sein eines blaues Auge sich schmälert, „weil die beiden gefährlich sind. Wenn man bedenkt, was er ist, und ihre Fähigkeiten -“

Die Königin schneidet ihm das Wort ab. „ _Was_ er ist, ist unser Sohn.“

Odin seufzt. Er weiß, dass Gespräche über dieses Thema seine Gattin verärgern. Sie liebt Odins beide Söhne über alles und denkt, dass er zu streng ist. Aber Odin ist König und muss die Sicherheit von seinem Königreich über seine persönlichen Zuneigungen stellen.

„Das mag wohl stimmen, aber Dunkelheit spürt Dunkelheit auf“, meint Odin ernst. „Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass du es nicht siehst.“

Königin Frigga hat es gesehen. Sie ist wachsam. Aber sie ist die Königin der Hoffnung und sie glaubt an ihren Sohn. „Es haust keine wahre Dunkelheit in unseren Hallen, Gatte“, erwidert sie. „Außerdem war es nur ein Tanz. Ein einzelner Tanz ist nichts, worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrechen solltest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du andere, viel wichtigere Angelegenheiten hast, um die du dich kümmern musst.“

Odin seufzt erneut und Frigga sieht die angespannte Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht. Sie berührt seinen Arm und er legt seine Hand auf ihre. „Hab Vertrauen, mein Geliebter“, sagt sie zu ihm.

Er kann nicht anders, als das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkt, zu erwidern, aber seine Sorgen sind nicht beruhigt. Der Allvater beabsichtigt, dich im Auge zu behalten.

Und seinen Sohn.

 

\---

 

„War sie _wirklich_ der Blutige Krieger?“, fragt eines der Mädchen, während sie sich über den Tisch lehnt.

„Wirklich“, beharrt Frey, während sie grazil ihre Tasse absetzt und sie finster anstarrt. „Alva hat sie zuerst erkannt.“

„Ihr habt sie vorher schon mal gesehen?“, fragt eine der anderen Damen, die Alva jetzt ehrfurchtsvoll beäugt.

„Oh, nein“, meint Alva, wobei sie einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Tee nimmt. „Ich habe allerdings eine Beschreibung von ihr gehört. Es war schwer, sie in einem Kleid zu erkennen.“

„Also, erzählt schon! Konntet ihr ihre Narben sehen? Hat sie irgendjemanden bedroht?“, fragt ein anderes Mädchen mit einem gespannten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das einzige, was sie bedroht hat, war mein Abend“, murmelt Frey wütend. „Und ihre Narben? Grässlich. Ich war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt aufgetaucht ist. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie irgendjemand dort gewollt hätte.“

„Ich war schockiert, als ihr zwei uns erzählt habt, dass die Fremde aufgetaucht ist“, sagt die erste Dame laut. „Ich nahm an, dass man sie einladen würde, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es für klug hält, hinzugehen.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt viel denkt“, spottet Frey. „Stumpfsinnige Frauen, die nichts aus ihrem Leben machen können, sind diejenigen, die sich dem Kämpfen zuwenden.“

„Sie schien sich aber gut zu amüsieren“, sagt Alva, während sie Frey einen verständnisvollen Blick zuwirft. „Vielleicht wollte sie nur ihre Genesung feiern.“

„Wenn es nach mir ginge“, flüstert Frey leise, so dass sich alle der anwesenden Frauen vorlehnen müssen, um sie zu hören, „würde ich sie zurück ins Krankenbett schicken.“

 

\---

 

Als du aufwachst, bist du wieder der gefühlskalte Krieger. Sigrid versteht die Veränderung nicht, weiß nicht, dass dein altes Ich wieder zum Vorschein kommt, aber das bist nicht du. Sigrid erinnert sich, wieso sie Angst vor dir hatte, und kann die steife, emotionslose Art sehen, wie du aus dem Fenster auf die Trainingsgelände starrst.

Damit sich Sigrid wegen dir nicht unbehaglich fühlt, gibst du ihr den Tag frei. Sie spürt die Kälte, die von dir ausgeht, als du ihr das mitteilst, und sie fragt sich, wo die Version von dir ist, die sie letzte Nacht umarmt hat. Sie streitet nicht einmal mit dir über die Anweisung und überlässt dich sofort dir selbst.

Du verbringst den ganzen Tag mit nichts anderem, als deine Fähigkeiten zu testen und deine Muskeln zu trainieren. Du pausierst nicht, um zu essen oder dich auszuruhen. Du verlierst dich einfach in Routinen, während du in Gedanken die Anzahl der Liegestütze zählst, die du machen kannst, bevor du zusammenbrichst.

Nicht genug. Nichts davon ist genug. Du fühlst die Schwäche in deinen Gliedern und in deinem Innersten und egal was du auch machst, du kannst sie nicht verdrängen. Du trainierst auch deine Fähigkeiten und Kräfte und trotz all der Übelkeit, erlaubst du dir nicht dich zu übergeben.

Aber so entschlossen du auch bist, du kannst nicht deine Dunkelheit kontrollieren. Du kannst deine plumpen Waffen daraus erschaffen, ja, aber sie fließt nicht um dich herum, eignet sich nicht so, wie sie es einst tat.

Sie spürt deine Schwäche. Die Dunkelheit ist bei solchen Sachen unerbittlich. Das ist zumindest, was du denkst.

 

\---

 

Sigrid hat sich auf den Weg gemacht, etwas von ihrem Gehalt für ein Armband auszugeben, jetzt da sie in ihrer neuen Position mehr Münzen verdient. Sie hört das Gerede auf den Straßen des Marktplatzes, während sie geht, wobei viele die Palastveranstaltung nacherzählen. Es erfüllt sie mit Stolz, als sie realisiert, dass sie ein _Teil_ dieser Veranstaltung gewesen ist.

Sigrid konnte mit ein paar ihrer alten Bekannten plaudern, die überglücklich gewesen sind, sie aus dem Waschraum heraus zu sehen. Sie ruft sich ins Gedächtnis, wie sie mit Asmund über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt ist, und spürt, wie ihr Gesicht rot wird, auch wenn niemand in ihrer Nähe ist.

Sie ist schon seit Jahren in den jungen Mann vernarrt, wenngleich er es nie bemerkt hat. Asmund ist der Grund, warum Sigrid Magie liebt. Sein Vater ist so was wie ein Zauberer – nicht angesehen genug, um ein Teil von Lokis Gilde zu sein, aber ein anständiger Magienutzer. Sein Sohn hat diese magische Fähigkeit geerbt und tut sein Bestes, sie zu verbessern, wenn er nicht gerade die Tische Asgards abräumt. Vom ersten Moment, als sie sich in den Küchen begegnet sind, war er nett zu Sigrid und sie sind Freunde geblieben, auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen hat, seit sie ihre Stelle gewechselt hat.

Als sie sich erneut getroffen haben, haben die beiden Geschichten ausgetauscht und Asmund ist völlig begeistert gewesen, von Sigrids neuentdeckter magischer Fähigkeit zu hören. Und obwohl er nicht viel Zeit hatte, hat er sich ein paar Momente genommen, um sie um einen Tanz zu bitten (wobei er riskiert hat harsch ausgeschimpft zu werden), und dafür war sie dankbar.

Das Mädchen denkt daran zurück, warum sie überhaupt der Feier beiwohnen konnte, und ihre Gedanken wandern zu dir. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, macht sich Gedanken über die Kälte in deiner Stimme an diesem Morgen. Sigrid hat nicht erwartet dich so gern zu haben und ist sich nicht sicher, wann das passiert ist. Allerdings ist sie schon seit Wochen dein persönlicher Die- _Helfer_ und du bist nie wirklich unfreundlich gewesen. Hel, selbst in deiner seltsamen Stimmung hast du ihr den Tag frei gegeben!

Sigrid hat einen der vielen Schmuckhändler auf dem Marktplatz erreicht und beginnt sich seine Waren anzusehen. Während sie schaut, gehen zwei Personen an ihr vorbei und sie schnappt die Worte „Blutiger Krieger“ auf. Sig blickt auf, während sie sich beunruhigt auf die Lippe beißt. Sie sprechen über dich.

Nichts davon ist nett.

 

\---

 

In seiner Freizeit beschäftigt Loki seine Gedanken mit seinen Lieblingshobbys. Er liest, wobei er sich in den Seiten von „Das Zeitalter von Arcana“ verliert. Er besucht die Zauberer, die unter seiner Anleitung stehen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Training so voranschreitet, wie es sollte. Er speist mit seiner Familie, wobei er sich über seinen Bruder lustig macht und seinen Vater aufregt. Und er trainiert verschiedene Aspekte seiner eigenen Magie, immer eifrig seine Macht zu erweitern.

Er denkt überhaupt nicht an dich und ist aufgrund dieser Tatsache gewiss selbstzufrieden. Es ist an der Zeit, sich mit dir zu treffen, und er erwägt nicht hinzugehen. Er weiß nicht, warum er sich die Mühe macht, dir zu helfen. Du bist unter ihm, du bedeutest ihm nichts, also warum geht er? Warum _sollte_ er gehen?

Er denkt die ganze Zeit darüber nach, während er die Flure zu deiner Tür entlanggeht. Er kann von innen Bewegung hören und klopft träge gegen das Holz.

„Komm rein“, hörst er dich sagen.

Als er reingeht, bist du auf dem Boden und machst Sit-ups. Du beendest dein Set und stehst dann auf. „Du bist spät dran.“

„Ich muss überhaupt nicht kommen“, kontert er mit einem Augenrollen. „Du solltest froh sein, dass ich entschieden habe dich mit meiner Anwesenheit zu beehren.“

„Schluss mit dem Scheiß“, sagst du barsch, während du dein Schwert herbeirufst.

Er beobachtet mit makaber Neugier, wie du seine Illusionen bekämpft. Wo ist dein Feuer geblieben? Er hat Andeutungen von diesem Teil von dir schon zuvor gesehen, aber nie so wie das. Er spürt nur kalte, wütende Entschlossenheit in all deinen Bewegungen, als ob da nichts ist als…

Das ist der Killer. Das ist, wer du bist. Deine spitzen Bemerkungen und dein stürmischer Ärger _waren_ einst ein Teil von dir, auch wenn Loki glaubt, dass dies alte, vergessene Eigenschaften sind. Der Prinz ist sich nicht sicher, was er nach letzter Nacht erwartet hat, aber ist sich todsicher, dass es nicht _das_ war. Er fragt sich, was diese Veränderung verbeigeführt hat, und beschließt, dass er ruhig unverblümt sein kann.

„Irgendwas stimmt mit dir heute nicht“, teilt er dir mit, als du endlich einen Treffer gegen eine seiner Illusionen erzielst. „Ich wünsche zu wissen, was es ist.“

„Was?“, fragst du. Deine Augen suchen bereits nach dem nächsten Ziel und als keins auftaucht, drehst du dich zu ihm um. „Ich habe keine Zeit für das.“

„Doch hast du, weil ich es so sage“, meint Loki, wobei er seine Arme verschränkt. „Beantworte meine Frage, Mädchen, oder muss ich mich wiederholen?“

Gestern hättest du die Augen verdreht oder ihm einen stählernen Blick zugeworfen. Heute sagst du: „Nichts stimmt nicht mit mir.“

„Du lügst. Ist etwas vorgefallen?“

Du hast genug von ihm. Du hast nicht die Zeit für das. Du solltest trainieren, nicht deine Nacht mit Reden verschwenden. Du hebst die Hand und ziehst den Ausschnitt von deinem asgardischen Hemd zur Seite, wobei du den Stoff dehnst. Dadurch bringst du eine der alten Stichwunden zum Vorschein, die du bei dem Kampf erhalten hast, der dich beinahe umgebracht hat, der Kampf, in dem Elaine gestorben ist.

„ _Das_ ist, was passiert ist“, teilst du ihm eisig mit. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ich in meine alten Gewohnheiten zurückfalle.“

Er betrachtet die blasse Narbe genau. Er hat sie bereits gesehen und weiß, dass du an drei anderen Körperstellen übereinstimmende Narben hast, nicht eingerechnet deine neueren Wunden. „Wie lange ist das her?“

„Fast vier Jahre.“

Er sieht dich an, während er höhnisch sagt: „Und doch bist du ‚in alte Gewohnheiten zurückgefallen‘.“

„Ich habe nicht klar gedacht“, erwiderst du, während du dein Hemd loslässt. „Ich kann jetzt nicht draufgehen. Nicht wenn ich so nah dran bin.“

„Denkst du nicht, dass es sich lohnt, diese Schlacht so zu kämpfen, wie du warst? Bist du dieser Kälte nicht überdrüssig?“

Du verstehst seine Frage nicht. „Was meinst du?“

„Vier Jahre lang hast du dich von deinen Feinden deiner Persönlichkeit berauben lassen“, entgegnet er mit einem teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du wünscht sie zu zerstören und doch würde dieses gefühlskalte Wesen, das ich vor mir sehe, sich nicht daran erfreuen.“

„Doch würde ich“, sagst du.

Er sieht, wie der Killer etwas nachgibt.

„Lügner“, nennt Loki dich.

Er ermüdet dich. Du willst nicht denken. Du willst nur trainieren. „Warum ist das von Bedeutung?“

Weil er dich zurück will. Er weiß einen kalten Killer zu schätzen, ja, aber das ist nicht das ‚du‘, das er gewohnt ist. Er sagt nichts davon, lässt nicht einmal zu, dass sich die Gedanken vollständig in seinem Kopf formen. Er weist dich mit einer Handbewegung ab, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck so hart ist wie deiner. „Das ist es wohl nicht.“

Genau in diesem Moment kommt Sig zurück, die ihren ganzen Tag draußen verbracht hat. Sie klopft, aber da du ihr gesagt hast, dass sie reinkommen kann wann immer sie will, wartet sie nicht auf deine Erlaubnis, um einzutreten. Das Mädchen strahlt, wobei sie hofft, dass du wieder normal bist.

Als sie Loki sieht, verbeugt sie sich sofort, wenngleich sich ihre Angst vor ihm erheblich verringert hat. „Wie kommt das Training voran?“

„Es ist vorbei“, gibt Loki kalt an.

„Oh, gut!“, meint Sigrid, wobei sie in die Tasche ihres Kleides greift, während sie auf dich zugeht, „Hier.“

„Was?“, fragst du verwirrt, als du automatisch das annimmst, was dir gereicht wird.

Es ist ein silbernes Armband, dessen Metallglieder so verknüpft sind, dass sie verschränkte Knoten bilden.

„Also, ich habe es an meinem freien Tag auf dem Marktplatz gesehen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es dich besser fühlen lässt. Du schienst heute verstimmt zu sein.“

Sigrid beäugt dich besorgt und ist nervös, dass du es nicht magst. Du starrst ihr Geschenk an, wobei sich dein Gesichtsausdruck langsam verändert.

„Sigrid, nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen“, teilst du ihr mit, wobei du einen Kloß im Hals hast. „Du hättest dein Geld für dich selbst ausgeben sollen.“

„Das wollte ich nicht. Diener tragen sowieso nicht viel Schmuck“, sagt sie.

Loki beobachtet, wie der Killer fast zerbricht und vertrauten Ausdrücken Platz macht. „Sig, nein, das ist zu viel.“

Der Prinz spottet. „Das kleine Schmuckstück ist nichts.“

Als du wütend zu ihm herüberschaust, weiß er, dass das Dienstmädchen dich zurückgebracht hat.

„Hier, ich werde es für dich hier lassen“, sagt Sigrid, wobei ihr Gesicht aufgrund von Lokis Bemerkung rot ist.

Sie nimmt das Armband aus deinen lockeren Griff und legt es auf den Schminktisch zu deinen anderen Habseligkeiten. Es hebt sich auffällig von den Objekten ab, die es umgeben, und lässt diese in Lokis Augen noch wertloser wirken.

„Danke, Siggy“, flüsterst du mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Wie ermüdend“, bekundet Loki mit einem Augenrollen, „Ich langweile mich.“

Du wirfst ihm einen Blick zu und dann, bevor du es verhindern kannst, erscheint ein Grinsen in deinem Gesicht. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig, dass _dir_ niemand etwas geschenkt hat.“

Sigrid kichert hinter vorgehaltener Hand und vertreibt so fürs Erste wahrlich den Killer, auch wenn Loki jetzt weiß, dass er ein allgegenwärtiger Teil von dir ist. Er hat ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen, als du in deinem Krankenbett geschlafen hast, und er realisiert, dass du ihn nie loswerden wirst.

Aber irgendwie hat Asgard dir dein altes Ich zurückgegeben. Nicht deine Unschuld, nicht deine sorglose Wildheit, aber gleichwohl einen Schatten deiner selbst.

Der Prinz der Lügen gesteht sich nicht ein, dass er froh ist.

 

\---

 

_Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich von dir gehört habe._

_Hallo?_

_Noch am Leben?_

_Bitte antworte mir._

_***_

_Es geht mir gut, Will. Sorry, ich war beschäftigt._

_***_

_Übst du immer noch mit dem ‚Bastard Prinz‘, wie du ihn nennst?_

_***_

_Ugh. Ja. Ja das tu ich._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	12. Eine Pause vom Sterben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wird euch sicher gefallen. ;)

Thor schaut seinen Bruder fragend an. „Was willst du damit andeuten?“

Lokis spitze Bemerkung ist fehlgeschlagen. Er hatte vor den älteren Prinzen wegen seiner Zuneigung zu Sif aufzuziehen. Allerdings war ihm nicht bewusst, dass Thor die Absichten der Frau nicht erkannt hat.

Er verdreht die Augen und schnaubt. „Also wirklich, wenn du noch dümmer wärst, ich schwöre dann würdest du vergessen, wie man atmet. Ich spreche von dir und Sif.“

„Sif sieht in mir einen Bruder“, sagt Thor.

Loki starrt ihn an und schüttelt dann seinem Kopf. „ _Natürlich_. Wie dumm von mir, zu denken, dass du in der Lage wärst, sie als eine Frau anstelle der Leder zu sehen.“

„Sie _ist_ ziemlich hübsch“, sinniert Thor, während er seinen Krug Ale beiseitestellt. „Wirklich talentiert mit dem Schwert. Du denkst, dass sie ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie sich für einen Eber interessieren würde“, erwidert Loki. „Außer sie hat eine Vorliebe für einige ziemlich _widerliche_ sexuelle Triebe.“

Thor schnaubt, hin- und hergerissen zwischen lachen und beleidigt sein. „Und ich muss noch herausfinden, warum irgendjemand an…an einer Schlange interessiert sein würde.“

Loki schürzt die Lippen und lächelt fast. „Netter Versuch, Bruder. Denk nächstes Mal länger nach und vielleicht findest du irgendwann eine Erwiderung, die verletzend ist.“

 

\---

 

Du trägst das Armband, das Sig dir geschenkt hat, jeden Tag. Du hast schon lange keinen Schmuck mehr getragen und es fühlt sich seltsam an deinem Handgelenk an. Aber Siggy hat viel Geld dafür ausgegeben und du wirst nicht zulassen, dass es eine Verschwendung war.

_Sie hat sich daran erinnert, dass ich Silber mag._

Du trainierst dennoch, aber arbeitest daran, nicht wieder in die Routinen zu verfallen, die dein Verstand so bevorzugt. Du machst es für Sig. Du weißt nicht warum. Du nimmst an, dass es daran liegt, dass sie die einzige Person in diesem Palast ist, die ansatzweise so etwas wie eine Freundin ist. Du verbringst deine Tage mit ihr, unternimmst draußen Ausflüge mit ihr, lässt dir von ihr den Marktplatz zeigen.

Diese alltäglichen Tätigkeiten machen sie glücklich, also lässt du sie zu.

Jeden Abend wirst du besser und stärker, als du gegen Lokis Illusionen kämpfst. Dein Schwert ist beinahe wieder dein eigenes und deine Reflexe werden schneller. Du kannst immer noch nicht genug von deiner Energie nutzen, um dich in die Luft zu erheben, und deine Dunkelheit sitzt weiterhin ungenutzt in dir. Aber deine Flammen kommen jetzt ohne Mühe und das Drücken und Ziehen deiner Energie kann Objekte schnell zu deinen Fingerspitzen fliegen lassen.

Die Dinge scheinen gut zu laufen.

 

\---

 

„Letzte Nacht war eine Fremde bei unseren Kasernen“, teilt Odin seinem Rat mit, während er vor dem Tisch auf- und abgeht. „Zwei Männer haben berichtet, dass sie eine Frau gesehen haben. Ihr Gesicht war verdeckt und sie hat sich nach der Ausländerin erkundigt. Sie hat angenommen, dass das Mädchen in den Kasernen wohnt.“

„Der Blutige Krieger?“, fragt einer der Männer.

„Vielleicht ist das die Antwort des Ordinats. Laut ihrem Brief gehört das Mädchen zu ihnen“, bringt ein anderer vor.

„Vielleicht tut sie das“, sagt der erste mit einem Schulterzucken. „Haben wir irgendeinen Beweis, dass sie es nicht tut? Vielleicht ist sie selbst ein Spion und flüstert den Barbaren Dinge zu.“

Odin hält inne und wendet sich den Männern zu.

„Udom, was veranlasst dich das zu sagen?“

„Das Mädchen taucht auf, gleich nachdem der Anführer des Ordinats versucht ein Abkommen mit Euch zu treffen, Majestät“, antwortet er und lässt seinen Gedanken schnell freien Lauf, während er die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs hat. „Das nenne ich beunruhigend. Wir haben von dem Ordinat _gehört_ , aber nichts von der Gruppe _gesehen_ , bis sie aufgetaucht ist.“

Odin fängt wieder an auf- und abzugehen. Der Gedanke, einen Spion in seinem Haus aufzunehmen, ist mehr als beunruhigend.

„Darf ich etwas anmerken, my Lord?“

„Colborn“, nickt Odin.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat Euer Sohn das Mädchen hergebracht. Er behauptet, dass sie sowohl Barbaren als auch Ordinatsmitglieder abgeschlachtet hat.“

Odin nickt, als er sich daran erinnert. „Ich bin das Feld abgegangen. Wir haben die Uniformen des Ordinats nicht erkannt.“

„Also wie können wir wissen, ob sie vom Ordinat waren?“, sagt Udom schnell. „Sollen wir den Worten dieser Ausländerin trauen?“

„Kundschafter haben die Uniformen bestätigt“, kontert Colborn. „Euer Misstrauen ist unbegründet.“

„Und Ihr _traut_ der Fremden?“, fragt ein anderes Ratsmitglied.

„Es sind noch keine Angriffe gestartet worden, aber das wird sicher noch kommen. Ist es das wirklich wert, das Mädchen hierzubehalten?“, fragt Udom.

„Wenn sie benutzt werden kann“, sagt ein Mitglied.

Diese Bemerkung hallt in Odins eigenen Gedanken wieder. Sein Blick wendet sich dem Mann zu. „Egil.“

Egil schaut zu dem König auf. „Wenn wir ein Druckmittel gegen sie finden können, könnte sie eine mächtige Waffe sein. Wenn sie sich an ihr Wort hält, wird sie die Barbaren abschlachten. Warum sollten wir sie da aufhören lassen?“

 

\---

 

„Sigrid!“

Sig lässt beinahe die Wäsche fallen, die sie gerade hält. „Asmund!“

Das Grinsen, das er ihr schenkt, ist absolut bezaubernd. Der Junge ist voller fröhlicher Energie, mit seinem hellbraunen Haar und blauen Augen und den wenigen Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase.

„Sorry, ich sah dich vorbeigehen! Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich es sehr genossen habe, mit dir zu tanzen. Hilde hat mich nicht erwischt, also keine Sorge. Ich habe den Tanz wirklich genossen… Das wollte ich die sagen!“

„Das hast du schon gesagt“, neckt Sigrid, wobei sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand kichert.

„Oh, habe ich das?“, antwortet Asmund, während er seine Hände in seine Taschen steckt. „Entschuldigung. Oh! Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Er tut so, als ob er seine Taschen durchsucht und schaut sogar unter seinen Armen nach. Er schaut sie mit vorgetäuschter Trübsal an. „Nein! Es scheint, als ob ich vergessen habe -“

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hebt er seinen Arm und lässt sein Handgelenk nach vorne schnellen. In einem Wirbel funkelnder goldener Magie erscheint eine bezaubernde weiße Blume, deren Stiel er zwischen den Fingern hält. Er strahlt sie an. „Nur ein Scherz! Bitte schön!“

Sigrid hebt die Hände zum Gesicht und errötet heftig, als sie diese annimmt. „Eine Calla-Lilie! Du hast dich daran erinnert!“

„Alle Damen verdienen Blumen“, teilt Asmund ihr mit, während er sich auf die Kante der Theke der Waschküche setzt. „Vor allem eine, die es liebt, über sie zu reden!“

„Wo ist dieser Junge?! Asmund!“

Asmunds blaue Augen weiten sich und er hüpft schnell von der Theke auf den Boden. „Ich hoffe, dass wir bald etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen können. Ich vermisse dich, meine Freundin! Das tun wir alle.“

„Ich-Ich vermisse dich auch!“, erwidert Sigrid und fängt sich dann. „Ich vermisse euch alle!“

Er schenkt ihr ein letztes Grinsen und winkt ihr zu und stürmt dann zurück zur Arbeit, bevor Hilde ihn finden kann. Sigrid hält die wunderschöne Blume vorsichtig, wobei sie sich wünscht, dass diese für immer so bleiben könnte. Sie hätte ihn bitten sollen sie zu verzaubern, sodass sie nicht verwelken und sterben würde.

Aber nein! Das kann sie nicht machen! Dann könnte er denken, dass sie…

Sigrid seufzt, die Blume in der einen Hand und die Wäsche gehäuft auf ihrem anderen Arm. Sie liebt Blumen. Das hat sie schon immer und ihr gefällt die Symbolik hinter ihnen.

Sie fragt sich, ob Asmund weiß, dass die Calla-Lilie, die er ihr gegeben hat, Schönheit repräsentiert.

 

\---

 

Du bist endlich in der Lage, Lokis Illusionen zu schlagen.

„Gib mir drei“, sagst du zu ihm und er kommt der Bitte nach.

Du weichst den beiden aus, die auf dich zukommen, und steuerst auf den dritten, den Bogenschützen, zu. Er nimmt einen Dolch in die Hand und holt damit aus, um zuzustoßen. Du gleitest an ihm vorbei, während du den Angriffen der anderen beiden hinter dir ausweichst, und zerschneidest ihn in der Mitte.

Du läufst um die Illusion herum, als sie sich auflöst, und weichst einem Angriff des Mädchens mit dem Speer aus. Verglichen mit der letzten Illusion, dem Mann mit dem Schwert, hat sie die größere Reichweite, also kümmerst du dich um sie zuerst. Du blockst einen Hieb von dem Schwertkämpfer und rollst dich zur Seite, wobei du durch die Beine der Frau schneidest.

Du keuchst, als du aufstehst, die Übungen fangen an dich zu ermatten. Du ignorierst deine Schwäche und wehrst den Schwertkämpfer ab. Du siehst, wie er seine Waffe hält, und beschließt auf sein Handgelenk zu zielen. Er erwartet es nicht und wenn er ein echter Mann gewesen wäre, hätte dein Schlag seine Schwerthand von seinem Körper abgetrennt.

„Sieh dich an“, bekundet Loki mit einem Anflug von Anerkennung in seiner Stimme. „Es scheint, als ob du beinahe für einen echten Mann bereit bist.“

„Ich _bin_ bereit“, knurrst du, während du deine freie Hand zur Faust ballst und dann wieder entspannst. „Erneut. Mehr. Und mach sie bitte besser. Du schonst mich.“

„Wie du wünschst.“

Er beobachtet, wie du die Illusionen erledigst, wie du dir deinen Weg durch sie schneidest und nicht einmal innehältst, um zu sehen, wie sie sich auflösen. Du musst dich jetzt mehr anstrengen, da er listigere und besser trainierte Wesen erschaffen hat, um gegen dich zu kämpfen. Trotzdem streifen ihre Klingen kaum deine Haut und wenn sie es tun, wären die Wunden nicht tödlich gewesen.

Du bist wirklich fast bereit.

„Erneut“, sagst du zu ihm, während du nach Luft schnappst.

„Mach eine kurze Pause, Mörderin.“

„Es gibt keine ‚Pausen‘ im Krieg“, entgegnest du mit einem Augenrollen und schüttelst deine schmerzenden Arme aus. „Erneut.“

Er schaut dich mit schmalen Augen an. „Noch irgendwelche anderen _Wünsche_?“

Du blickst ihm in die Augen, als du sagst: „Mach es persönlich.“

Er muss keine Sekunde lang nachdenken, um zu verstehen, was du willst. Er schnipst mit den Fingern und plötzlich stehen Ordinat-Krieger vor dir.

Loki hat sie noch nie kämpfen gesehen, aber er kennt ihre Uniformen von den Leichen, die auf dem Feld zurückgeblieben sind, wo du angekommen bist. Er hat auch die Wunden gesehen, die sie dir zugefügt haben, also gibt er diesen Illusionen passende Waffen.

Du fauchst die Personen vor dir an und obwohl dein Schwert schwer in deiner Hand liegt, zwingst du dich in deine Kampfstellung.

 

\---

 

Königin Frigga sucht nach Loki. Einer ihrer gelehrteren Diener hat ihr ein Zauberbuch besorgt, von dem sie weiß, dass ihr Sohn es haben will. Als sie seine Gemächer leer vorfindet, vermutet sie, dass er seinen Abend mit dir verbringt.

Frigga zuckt mit den Schultern und beschließt, dass das Buch warten kann, bis sie ihn wiedersieht. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern schleicht sich allerdings eine gewisse Neugier in ihre Gedanken. Sie ändert ihren Weg und nimmt sich vor den Fortschritt zu überprüfen, den du mit der Hilfe ihres Sohnes gemacht hast.

Bevor sie um die letzte Ecke des Flures geht, kann sie Stimmen hören. Königin Frigga lauscht unter normalen Umständen eigentlich nicht, aber sie ist ziemlich neugierig zu wissen, wo ihr Sohn bei dir steht. Und als Königin hat sie nicht zu befürchten erwischt zu werden.

Frigga fühlt sich wieder wie ein junges Mädchen, als sie heimlich um die Ecke späht.

Loki ist aus deinem Zimmer hinausgegangen und du bist ihm in den Flur gefolgt.

„Weil ich trainieren muss!“

Er verdreht die Augen. „Trainieren? Du verausgabst dich völlig. Warum bestehst du auf ‚erneut‘, ‚erneut‘, ‚erneut‘? Das ist alles, was ich höre!“

„Erneut!“

„Du sagst das, bis du umfällst“, zischt er. „Warum? Warum? Du willst ‚erneut‘? Wie du wünscht!“

Er hält seine Hände hoch und der Flur ist plötzlich mit mehreren Kämpfern des Ordinats gefüllt. Sie umzingeln dich und du gehst sofort auf sie los.

Du übst jede Nacht, bis du kaum noch dein Schwert halten kannst. Es ist, als ob du dich trainierst, um bis zu deinem letzten Atemzug zu kämpfen. Anfangs dachte er, dass es an deinem brennenden Verlangen liegt, zu deinem ehemaligen Selbst zurückzukehren. Jetzt denkt er, dass es etwas anderes ist. Etwas viel Düsteres.

Loki Odinson erkennt, dass du vorhast zu sterben.

Er beobachtet dich wütend, als die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schießen. Er hört deine Wutschreie, als die Phantomklingen eisige Schnitte auf deinem Körper hinterlassen. Unabhängig davon hältst du deine Schwertspitze weiterhin in der Luft, selbst als du nicht anders kannst, als nach deiner stechenden Seite zu greifen.

Frigga beobachtet, wie du dir langsam einen Weg durch die illusionäre Armee kämpfst. Sie kann nicht anders, als stolz auf dich zu sein – du bist so weit gekommen von dem hilflosen, blutigen Mädchen, das du warst, als sie dir zu Hilfe geeilt ist.

Loki ist sich sicher, dass du kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stehst. Er kann es fühlen. Du hast dich zu sehr angetrieben und etwas muss nachgeben. Er fragt sich, was es sein wird.

Du hörst nicht auf. Du konzentrierst dich auf einen nach dem anderen, wobei du spürst, wie sich die Kälte um deinen ganzen Körper schnürt. Du stellst dir das Blut vor, dass aus dir sickert, den Schmerz, den es bringen wird.

Aber in deinen Gedanken ist Vitran schon lange tot. Auf ihn gehst du immer zuerst los, was seine Schar von Gefolgsleuten übriglässt, um die du dich kümmern musst. Du weißt, dass die Basis groß ist, die größte, mit der du versuchen wirst es alleine aufzunehmen. Du weißt, dass das Gift, mit dem sie dich erwischt haben, wieder einen Weg in deinen Körper finden wird. Und weil du nichts zu verlieren hast, wirst du dir keine Sorgen um den restlichen Kampf machen.

Das Ordinat, das Loki in seiner Wut erschaffen hat, hätte dich schon längst umgebracht. Er spürt, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannen, als er darauf wartet, dass es passiert. Du näherst dich deiner Belastungsgrenze, wo dein Zorn und deine Verzweiflung dich überwältigen werden. Was wirst du machen, wenn keine illusionären Krieger mehr zum Bekämpfen übrig sind? Wirst du ihn angreifen? Wirst auf deine Knie sinken? Werden Flammen oder Dunkelheit unkontrolliert aus dir hervorbrechen? Denn es gibt immer Konsequenzen, wenn man bricht.

Der letzte fällt. Du stehst ihm gegenüber und er sieht dich sorgsam mit einem spekulativen Blick an. Du bist dir nicht sicher warum. Du starrst zurück, während du dich bemühst zu Atem zu kommen.

Und dann bricht jemand.

Und es bist nicht du.

Frigga beobachtet, wie Loki einen einzelnen, schnellen Schritt nach vorne macht, dich an ihn heranzieht und dich küsst.

Er hätte niemandem seine Gründe für diese Handlung nennen können, es war eben etwas, das einfach getan werden _musste_. Er küsst dich, so wie er es während deines Fiebertraums hätte tun sollen. Deine Lippen sind noch genauso warm und dein Mund öffnet sich für seine gierige Zunge.

Du hörst, wie dein Schwert auf den Boden fällt, auch wenn du nicht erinnerst, dass du es losgelassen hast. Du fällst aus der Rolle, wobei der Zorn, den du für ihn empfunden hast, zu wütender Leidenschaft wird. Du warst bereits kurzatmig und jetzt ist es noch schwerer zu Atem zu kommen. Er drückt dich zu fest an seinen Körper, seine Finger in deine Seiten gepresst, und du ergreifst das Leder unter deinen Fingern, während du ihn küsst.

Die Königin wendet sich zum Gehen, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie, wie du dich plötzlich von ihm losreißt, zwei, drei Schritte zurück machst und deinen Kopf schüttelst.

„Nein… nein, nein“, murmelst du, während du zurück in dein Zimmer stolperst und die Tür schließt.

Loki steht erstarrt im Flur, seine Schultern starr und seine Atmung flach. Frigga beobachtet, wie er eine Hand an seinen Kopf legt.

Bevor er die Zeit hat, seine Gedanken oder Emotionen zu sammeln, öffnet sich deine Tür wieder. Du durchquerst den Flur mit wenigen Schritten und legst deine Hände um sein Gesicht, als du seine Lippen auf deine presst.

Du streichst mit deinen Daumen über seine Wangen und dann bewegst du deine Finger, um mit ihnen durch sein Haar zu fahren. Er erwidert den Kuss so hungrig wie zuvor und seine Hände sind sofort auf deiner Taille, um dich an ihn zu ziehen.

Aber erneut bist du weg, bevor er dich völlig in seinem Griff hat, und du weichst zurück. Deine Brust schmerzt aufgrund des Luftmangels und du nimmst schnelle Atemzüge.

Und er starrt dich nur an, wobei er eine Sekunde davon entfernt ist, die Hände auszustrecken und dich zu nehmen, dich zurück in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Und du wendest dich von ihm ab.

Und er sieht, dass deine Hände zittern, als du die Tür hinter dir zumachst.

Und die Königin macht sich heimlich davon, als ob sie nie dagewesen ist.

Und das Streichholz wurde angezündet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/).


	13. Fallend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen Tag früher fertig als geplant. ;)

_Du_ **Trottel** _. Du hast das alles zuvor schon mal gemacht, das ist wie noch einmal mit **ihm** , blutbeschmierter Bauch, ausgestreckte Hand, tote Augen. Du hast ihn auch gehasst, es ist genau das gleiche und schau, was du davon hast._

_Du hast keine Zeit dafür oder hast du das schon vergessen? Du bist so nah dran es geschafft zu haben, diesen Rachefeldzug zu beenden und es wird sicher blutig enden. Das ist eine Ablenkung, das ist_ **gefährlich** _, das ist_ **nicht** _in Ordnung._

_Vielleicht würde es anders sein, wenn nicht alles so_ **ähnlich** _wäre._

_Tote Augen, tote Augen, tote Augen._

Du vergräbst dein Gesicht in deinen Händen und legst deine Stirn auf deine Knie. Du kannst nicht aufhören deine erste Liebe zu sehen, tot, Bauch aufgerissen und blutend, während er dich direkt anstarrt. Du kannst das nicht nochmal machen.

_Du kannst nicht._

 

\---

 

Loki geht mit schnellen Schritten in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. Er ist verwirrt und hin- und hergerissen, aber am allermeisten ist er _wütend_.

Deine Worte hallen in seinen Gedanken wieder, er schmeckt dich immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

_Nein… nein, nein._

Nein? Nein. Du hast ‚nein‘ gesagt. Zu ihm. Er ist noch nie zurückgewiesen worden, nicht _er_ , nicht _so_ zumindest, nicht so abrupt, so direkt, nur ein ‚Nein… nein, nein‘.

Warum hast du drei gebraucht? Eins zum zustechen und zwei, um Salz in die Wunden zu streuen? Sein Ärger kommt von dem Gedanken an Zurückweisung, eine Zurückweisung von _dir_ noch dazu. Du stehst unter ihm, du bist nichts und _du_ weist _ihn_ zurück? Einen Prinzen?

_So wie es jeder tut. Warum überrascht dich das so sehr? Unerwünschte Dinge werden immer weggeworfen._

Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich vor Wut, während seine Finger unwillkürlich zucken. Seine Habseligkeiten werden alle ein paar Zentimeter zurückgeworfen, bevor er die Magie stoppen kann.

Er lächelt die Sachen, die zerbrochen sind, höhnisch an – die Scherben einer Glasvase sind jetzt über den Boden verteilt. Er ändert den Kurs seiner Schritte, um ihnen auszuweichen.

Die Gedanken verletzen ihn und auch seinen Stolz. Er legt eine Hand an sein Gesicht und verspürt den Schein des Gefühls, wie deine Daumen über seine Wangen streichen.

Aber du bist zurückgekommen. Das ist, was er nicht versteht. Beim zweiten Mal bist _du_ zu _ihm_ gekommen. Hebt das die Zurückweisung auf? Er weiß es nicht. Er verschwendet zu viel Zeit damit, darüber nachzudenken. Und während Loki es _liebt_ , die Zeit anderer zu verschwenden, schätzt er seine eigene.

Er zwingt seine Füße stillzustehen, versucht seine Gedanken zu beruhigen, während er sich auf den Weg ins Bett macht. Versucht sich einzureden, dass es ihm egal ist. Dass du ihm egal bist.

Er schläft nicht. Wenn er seine Augen schließt, bringt das nur Bilder herauf – der Tanz, das Kleid, dein Feuer, deine Lippen. Du wendest dich von ihm ab und schließt deine Tür. Deine zitternden Hände. Warum zittern sie?

Er spannt wütend seinen Kiefer an. Zurückweisung. Ein unangenehmes Wort.

Der Prinz ist an Einsamkeit gewöhnt und jetzt weiß er auch wieder, warum.

 

\---

 

Als Sigrid am Morgen an deiner Tür klopft, hört sie keine Antwort. Sie späht hinein, während sie deinen Namen ruft. „Hallo?“

Du bist in deinem Bett und sitzt mit deinem Kopf gegen deine Knie gepresst, dein Gesicht verdeckt. Das Zimmer ist immer noch dunkel – du hast nicht einmal die Vorhänge aufgemacht. Sigrid ist sich nicht sicher, ob du wach bist, aber bevor sie eintreten kann, hört sie dich sprechen.

„Nimm dir den Tag frei, Siggy.“

Du bist leise, deine Stimme beinahe ein Flüstern. Du hast dich noch immer nicht bewegt, hast nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben, um sie anzuschauen. Sie sieht das silberne Armand an deinem Handgelenk funkeln, was ihr zumindest ein bisschen Hoffnung gibt. „Ich… ich brauche keinen freien Tag.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich will alleine sein.“

Sig faltet die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken und verbeugt sich. „In Ordnung.“ Sie geht auf die Tür zu und zögert dann, bevor sie sie schließt. „Bitte…, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst…“

„Ich weiß.“

 

\---

 

Frigga beobachtet ihren Sohn beim Mittagessen. Er liest, während er isst (oder vielmehr in seinem Essen herumstochert), wobei seine Augen um einiges langsamer über die Seiten gleiten als sonst. Er hat sich freundlich bei ihr für das Buch bedankt und es sofort aufgeschlagen.

Thor hört nicht auf zu reden, nichtsahnend, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

„Ich würde sagen, dass die Leute mit diesem langen Frieden äußerst zufrieden sind“, merkt er an, nachdem er einen Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hat. „Selbst die Königreiche im Osten und Süden haben seit kurzem unsere Grenzen respektiert. Es hat keine Überfälle auf unsere Lieferanten und Farmen gegeben.

„Das ist sehr gut, Schatz“, meint Frigga, während sie sich wieder ihrem Teller zuwendet.

„Werde nicht selbstzufrieden“, grummelt Odin und nimmt einen Schluck. „Es gibt Bedrohungen, die noch ausstehen.“

„Du sprichst, als ob du etwas weißt, was wir nicht wissen, Vater“, sagt Thor mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Odin gibt ein Grunzen als Antwort. Seit ihrem Gezänk beim letzten Mal, hat er seine Söhne nicht wieder zu den Ratstreffen eingeladen. _Schließlich ist es so am besten_ , argumentiert Odin, während er kurz zu seinem Jüngsten hinübersieht.

Der Rat bespricht heikle Angelegenheiten.

 

\---

 

Sigrid sitzt in ihrem Zimmer, während sie mit den Fingern auf ihrem kleinen Tisch trommelt. Sie hat Angst zu gehen und dann herauszufinden, dass du versucht hast sie herbeizurufen. Sie hat nichts zu tun, da sie all ihre eigenen persönlichen Aufgaben nachgeholt hat, nachdem du ihr so wenige von deinen gegeben hast.

Sigrid beschließt zu sticken, während sie wartet. Sie liebt Stickereien und hat an ihrem letzten spontanen freien Tag auf dem Markt neue Materialien gekauft. Eine ihrer Freundinnen, Embla, hat Sticken von ihrer Mutter gelernt. Wenn sie nicht gerade abgespült haben, hat die junge Frau die Fertigkeit an Sigrid weitergegeben.

Als Wäscherin, mit dem Gehalt einer Wäscherin, sind Sigs Projekte nie besonders prächtig geworden. Sie ist allerdings entschlossen, ihre Fertigkeiten zu verbessern, bevor die Küchen sie wieder im Griff haben. Sie will ein Taschentuch fertigen, das mit ihren Lieblingsblumen bestickt ist, damit sie etwas von höherer Qualität haben kann. Ein Symbol für ihre Zeit als ein ‚Helfer‘.

Der Gedanke an die Lilien lässt sie innehalten. Sie hat die eine, die Asmund ihr gegeben hat, zwischen den Seiten eines großen Buches gepresst. Es war ein gestohlenes Kochbuch, von dem sie hofft, dass Hilde es nie vermissen wird.

Er hat gesagt, dass er sie wiedersehen will. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn besuchen, wenn er nicht beschäftigt ist. Würde das zu ungehörig sein? Er _hat_ gesagt, dass sie Freunde sind. Freunde besuchen sich ständig gegenseitig.

Er hat auch gesagt, dass er sie vermisst hat. Ihre Wangen werden rot bei dem Gedanken und sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie denkt an dich und deinen Wagemut, was ihr etwas Mut macht.

Sie wird gehen, um zu schauen, ob der Junge beschäftigt ist.

 

\---

 

Asmund ist endlich mit dem Abräumen der Tische nach dem Mittagsessen fertig. Er wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schaut den Tisch an, den er gerade poliert hat. Die Aufgabe frustriert ihn und er hat das Gefühl, dass wenn er besser mit seiner Magie wäre, ihm diese alltäglichen Hausarbeiten _viel_ leichter fallen würden.

„Ich schätze, das hast du gut gemacht“, grunzt Hilde, als sie seine Arbeit überprüft, während sie vorbeigeht. „Nur zu, mach eine Pause. Sei zurück, wenn die ersten fürs Abendessen da sind oder es gibt Ärger.“

„Ja, Meisterin Hilde“, antwortet er mit einem Grinsen und verbeugt sich.

Endlich frei rennt er praktisch aus dem Raum zu den Palastgeländen. In seinen Pausen kann er üben und oh, wie er es liebt, zu üben.

„Asmund!“

Er stoppt, als er die vertraute Stimme hört und ein breites Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sigrid!“

Er dreht sich um und sieht das Mädchen vor ihm stehen, wobei seine Augen ihr errötetes Gesicht wahrnehmen. Er kann von Glück reden, dass er nicht rot wird, sonst könnte Sigrid merken, dass er auf sie steht. Das Mädchen ist immer errötet (wenn er sie sieht), also nimmt er an, dass dies ihr natürlicher Zustand ist.

Er denkt, dass sie absolut hinreißend ist, und will ihr einen Kuss geben. Allerdings will er sie nicht beleidigen oder ihre Freundschaft ruinieren, also behält er diese Gefühle für sich.

„Bist du beschäftigt? Wirst du Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn du zu lange redest?“

„Nein, gnädiges Fräulein! Ich habe Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Wo ist der Blutige Krieger?“

Er blickt sich um, wobei er hofft einen weiteren Blick auf dich zu erhaschen. Sigrids Lächeln gerät ins Schwanken. „Oh, bitte, Asmund, nenn sie nicht so. Sie ist überhaupt nicht so, wie die Leute sagen, oder hast du nicht gehört, was ich dir alles erzählt habe?“

„Der Name hat eine schlechte Bedeutung?“, fragt er, während sich seine blauen Augen weiten. „Das war mir nicht bewusst! Ich entschuldige mich. Ich dachte, er sollte ihre Fähigkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld einfangen! Ich hatte keine bösen Absichten gegenüber deinem Schützling.“

„Schon in Ordnung! Ich nimm es dir nicht übel“, versichert Sigrid ihn. „Ich… ich habe mich gefragt, ob du heute etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen willst. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut dich zu sehen!“

Er strahlt sie an. „Natürlich! Sag mal, ich bin auf dem Weg nach draußen, um meine Zauberei zu üben. Willst du mich begleiten? Wir können auch deine Fähigkeit austesten! Das wird aufregend sein!“

Sigrid wird rot, als sie glücklich grinst. „Das hört sich reizend an!“

Sie folgt ihm ins Gelände, während die beiden so wie immer plaudern. Asmund führt sie vorsätzlich in die Nähe der Bank bei den Calla-Lilien, um ihre Augen aufleuchten zu sehen, wenn sie diese sieht.

Sigrid hockt sich auf den Rand der Bank und der Junge setzt sich im Schneidersitz daneben, so dass er sie ansieht. Sie studiert seine dünne Gestalt, den bezaubernden Aufschwung seiner Nase.

„So, was hältst du davon, wenn du versuchst in Gedanken mit mir zu sprechen?“, sagt er, wobei er seine Hände aneinander reibt. „Zeig mir, wie das funktioniert! Das habe ich noch nicht vollbracht, also brenne ich darauf, es zu lernen.“

Sigrid sieht ihn ein bisschen nervös an. „Also, ich habe es bisher nur einmal gemacht. Ich habe sonst niemanden zum Üben, weißt du, und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass ich es nicht noch einmal schaffe.“

„Ach was!“, meint Asmund, während er mit seinen Händen winkt, wie um ihre Unsicherheiten wegzuwischen. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich!“

Sig konzentriert sich auf Asmund, wobei sie tief in seine Augen starrt. Ihre Wangen werden wieder rot und sein Herz fängt an schneller zu schlagen. Sie probiert sacht seinen Namen.

_Asmund?_

Er zuckt sichtbar zusammen, während ihm die Kinnlade runterfällt. „Ich habe dich gehört! Du hast meinen Namen gesagt!“

Sigrid öffnet überrascht den Mund. „So einfach war das? Es ist mir bei meinem Schützling um einiges schwerer gefallen! Wenngleich ich nicht wusste, was ich mache.“

„Um in Gedanken mit jemandem zu sprechen, erfordert es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden“, informiert Asmund sie. „Ich habe gelesen, dass umso stärker die Verbindung ist, desto leichter fällt es denen, die die Fähigkeit haben. Vielleicht ist es leichter für dich, weil wir Freunde sind.“

„Ja, das… das ist es“, antwortet sie, wobei der Ausdruck _Freunde_ ihre Freude dämpft.

Asmund denkt darüber nach, wie leicht es Sigrid gefallen ist, mit ihm zu sprechen. „Sigrid, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich es mal ausprobiere?“

Das Mädchen blickt zu ihm auf und nickt schnell. „Natürlich!“

Er konzentriert sich auf sie, während er an die mögliche Bindung zwischen ihnen denkt und wie sehr er sie mag. Sie starrt wieder in seine Augen und erschwert es ihm so, sich zu konzentrieren. Er beschließt es zu wagen und sein Herz schlägt laut, als er denkt:

_Sigrid, du bist so wunderschön._

Zunächst denkt er nicht, dass sie ihn gehört hat. Sie starrt ihn immer noch mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck an. Aber während er sie ansieht, werden ihre Wangen langsam scharlachrot.

„War das… hast du gesagt…?“

„Dass ich denke, dass du wunderschön bist?“, fragt er, wobei er ein bisschen über seine Worte stolpert, jetzt da er sie laut aussprechen muss. „Ja.“

Sigrids Finger zucken automatisch, als sie versuchen sich zu ihrem Mund zu heben. Stattdessen lehnt sie sich nach vorne. Er kommt ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen, ihre Nasen streifen sich und dann küsst er sie.

Er denkt, dass sie nach Calla-Lilien riecht.

 

\---

 

Du hast dein Zimmer den ganzen Tag lang nicht verlassen. Der Abend dämmert und Loki taucht nicht auf. Du bezweifelst, dass du ihn wiedersehen wirst, und wenn du es tust, kannst du dir das dunkle, spöttische Lächeln vorstellen, das seine Lippen verzerren wird.

Seine Lippen. Götter, wie sich seine Lippen auf deinen angefühlt haben…. Du hattest im Laufe der Jahre mehrere Küsse, aber keinen wie diesen.

_Ablenkung. Gefährlich. Tote Augen._

Du schauderst und schlingst deine Arme fest um dich. Bei vorherigen Bindungen bist du nicht von diesen Gedanken überfallen worden. Es muss an den Umständen gelegen haben, die allzu ähnlichen Umstände.

Deine Finger spielen mit dem Armband an deinem Handgelenk. Du kannst es Sig nicht erzählen. Du kannst niemanden wissen lassen, dass er dich geküsst hat und dass du zurückgegangen bist.

Warum hast du das gemacht?

_Tote. Augen._

Du hörst schnell auf daran zu denken, während du deine Hände auf deine Ohren presst, als ob das die geflüsterten Gedanken verstummen lässt. Du weißt, dass du schlafen solltest – du hast nicht in der Nacht zuvor. Aber du kannst einfach nicht aufhören zu denken, kannst nicht aufhören die Erinnerungen vor geschlossenen Augen zu sehen.

Du solltest trainieren. Du solltest arbeiten. Du solltest dir vorstellen, wie du deinen Rachefeldzug beendest. Du solltest dich ausruhen, damit du all diese Dinge vollbringen kannst.

Stattdessen sitzt du weiterhin in der Stille, wobei du dir nicht erlaubst zu weinen, wie du es vor vier Jahren gemacht hast.

 

\---

 

Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Lokis Kerze brennt auf seinem Nachttisch herunter, wobei die Flamme flackert und kurz vorm Erlöschen ist. Er klappt sein Buch zu und legt es zur Seite, als es dunkel in seinem Zimmer wird.

Er geht die neuen Techniken durch, die ihm das Buch präsentiert hat, wobei die Zeilen in Gedanken zitiert, damit er nicht denkt.

Aber die Zurückweisung schmerzt so sehr, wie in der Nacht zuvor. Er will dich bis zu dem Tag, an dem du stirbst, ignorieren. Er will dich anschreien und an deinen Schultern rütteln. Er will dich fragen, warum. Er will dich erneut küssen.

Er ist ein Mann voller gegensätzlicher Wünsche, wodurch ihm nur Wut und Verbitterung bleiben.

Es ist ihm egal. Er hasst dich, oder?

_Es ist deine Schuld. Du hast etwas falsch gemacht. Du hast einen Schritt verfehlt. Du hast gedacht, dass sie dasselbe empfindet, aber was für ein törichter Gedanke das doch war. Sie verachtet dich wahrlich, so wie alle es tun._

_So wie du dich selbst verachtest._

_Warum solltest du etwas anderes erwarten?_

Aber die Art, wie du ihn angeschaut hast, argumentiert er. Als du den Flur durchquert hast und ihn gezwungen hast, deine Lippen zu küssen. Wie du deinen Kopf bei der Palastfeier auf seine Brust gelegt hast. Deine Finger haben nach ihm gegriffen, als er dich gehalten hat, während sich deine Lippen begierig für ihn geöffnet haben.

_Nein… nein, nein._

Er starrt wütend seinen Betthimmel an und weiß nicht, was er tun will – dich nie wiedersehen oder herausfinden, wie er dich für sich gewinnt, und dich nie wieder loslassen.

_Aber sie wird dich loslassen. Es wird die Zeit kommen, wenn du wissen wirst, dass du nicht genug bist._

_Das bist du nie._

_Und sie wird sich dir entledigen. Einsamkeit kann dich nicht im Stich lassen._

_Sie kann es._

_Und sie wird._

Er blickt finster drein und rollt sich auf die Seite, während sich sein Kiefer anspannt.

_Sie wird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	14. Ein Junge an der Tür

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hab vor ein paar Stunden "Thor Ragnarok" gesehen und zur Feier des Tages gibt es ein neues Kapitel. :D

Sigrid sieht jeden Tag nach dir und du schickst sie jedes Mal weg. Du trainierst alleine in deinem Zimmer und erkennst, dass gegen unsichtbare Feinde zu kämpfen nicht annähernd so befriedigend ist. Du erinnerst dich daran, dass Loki eine Bemerkung über dich, wie du nach nichts als Luft schlägst, gemacht hat, bevor er dir seine Hilfe angeboten hat.

Sigrid verbringt jeden Tag mit Asmund während seinen Pausen. Sie sitzen zusammen in den Gärten, spazieren durch die Blumen und üben ihre Magie. Ihre Stickerei kommt gut voran und als Asmund sie auf ihrem Tisch liegen sieht, teilt er ihr mit, dass sie bemerkenswert gut darin ist.

Letztendlich fragt der Junge offiziell um Erlaubnis, sie zu umwerben.

„A-Aber Asmund. Warum?“

Sig hat keine Familie, was weder Geld noch Land bedeutet. Asmunds Vater ist ein Zauberer, seine Mutter eine Kräuterhändlerin. Sie leben abseits des Marktes, in den ärmeren Gebieten der Stadt, aber das erhebt sie dennoch in einen höheren Stand als Sigrid.

„Warum? Weil du das wunderbarste Mädchen bist, das ich je getroffen habe, und ich möchte dich umwerben!“

Sie sind nur Kinder – Sigrid vierzehn und Asmund fünfzehn. Sie sind nicht alt genug, um sich _wirklich_ gegenseitig den Hof zu machen, und doch fühlen sich die Küsse, die sie teilen, so wahr nach Liebe an wie bei andren.

Und so genießen sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit, während sie sich unterhalten und glückliche Momente in gegenseitiger Gesellschaft verbringen.

Während dieser Zeit vergisst du die Trainingsgelände, wobei du beschließt, dass du sie nicht brauchst. Du würdest viel lieber einfach Vitran angreifen. Der Schritt dazwischen erscheint unnötig, da du dich sowieso so fühlst, als ob du fast bereit bist.

Nein, du hast nicht all deine Fähigkeiten wieder bei ihrem vollen Potential, aber du bezweifelst, dass das eine Rolle spielen wird. Du braucht die Kontrolle über Dunkelheit nicht, um dein Schwert in Vitrans Brust zu stoßen.

 

\---

 

Jun geht in Vitrans Quartier auf und ab, wobei er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hat. Er ist der stellevertretende Befehlshaber (zumindest lässt Vitran ihn das glauben) und er versteht nicht, was sein Anführer macht.

„Worauf warten wir?“, fragt Jun hitzig. „Je länger wir das alles hinauszögern, umso stärker wird sie.“

„Geduld“, meint Vitran, während er seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen verdreht. „Hast du bis jetzt noch nicht gelernt mir zu vertrauen? Die Zeit zum Handeln wird kommen. Wir haben noch keine Rückmeldung von unserer Informantin erhalten. Sobald wir diese Information haben, wird es keine Rolle spielen, ob das Mädchen bei voller Stärke ist oder nicht. Ihr Geist ist schon immer schwach gewesen.

Vitran ist ein Meister darin, ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit zu erzeugen. Er hat deine Arbeit in anderen Welten gesehen. Er weiß, dass du zur Arroganz tendierst, dass deine bisherigen Siege dich nach diesem letzten sehnen lassen. Er weiß, dass du planst zu ihm zu kommen, wie du es bei all den anderen gemacht hast, und wenn er herausfindet, wo du innerhalb des Palastes ruhst, bezweifelt er, dass du erwarten wirst, dass der Kampf zu dir gebracht wird.

 

\---

 

Frigga ist es gewohnt, mit verschieden Mitgliedern ihrer Familie zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten zu speisen. Loki ist nie beim Frühstück anwesend, da er erst weit nach Sonnenaufgang aufsteht. Thor leistet ihr meistens morgens Gesellschaft, während er für die frühen Läufe mit seinen galanten Gefährten Energie tankt. Beide ihrer Söhne tauchen normalerweise mittags auf, wenngleich sie Thor fast immer an die Festsäle verliert. Ihr Gatte, als König, speist mit seiner Familie, wenn er kann.

Frigga ist also erfreut, wenn Odin sich freistellt, um mit ihr und ihrem Jüngsten an diesem Abend zu dinieren.

Der König und die Königin plaudern miteinander, während Loki in Gedanken stille Kommentare abgibt. Aber er spricht nicht. Dieses untypische Schweigen lässt Odin beinahe seine Anwesenheit vergessen, bis er kurz hinübersieht, um den Prinzen vorzufinden, wie er gemächlich an einem Glas nippt.

„Loki, wie geht es der Ausländerin? Ihre Dienerin hat mit mitgeteilt, dass sie besser kämpft, als in den vergangenen Wochen.“

„Woher soll _ich_ das denn wissen?“, fragt Loki mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich habe sie in letzter Zeit nicht gesehen.“

„Hat sie uns verlassen?“, fragt Odin, wobei er beinahe aufsteht, während sich sein gutes Auge gefährlich schmälert.

„Verlassen?“, schnaubt Loki gefühlskalt. „Das würde ich mir wünschen. Warum sollte das von Interesse für dich sein? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du froh darüber sein würdest, die Mörderin aus dem Palast zu haben.“

Odin lehnt sich zurück, wobei er erkennt, dass er am besten keine Szene vor seiner Frau macht. „Es spielt keine Rolle.“

Loki beäugt seinen Vater argwöhnisch nach dieser Lüge. „Du weißt, dass sie sich bemüht ihre Feinde zu vernichten. Benötigt sie dich, damit du ihr sagst wann?“

„Als König von Asgard gehen mich alle Angelegenheiten etwas an, die meine Ländereien betreffen“, knurrt Odin. „ _Wann_ wir die Barbaren loswerden, ist genauso wichtig wie _auf welche Art_.“

„Du willst die kontrollieren“, stellt Loki langsam fest, wobei sein scharfer Verstand seinen Weg durch die Worte seines Vaters findet.

„Und warum auch nicht?“, fragt Odin, während er seinen Sohn einen stechenden Blick zuwirft. „Sie steht in unserer Schuld. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie einen Krieg führt, während ihr Name mit unserem Königreich in Verbindung steht, damit _ich_ derjenige bin, der den Befehl gibt.“

„Du würdest sie benutzen“, sagt Loki, während er sich langsam erhebt.

 _Und würdest du das nicht?_ will Odin ihn fragen.

Der Allvater sieht Loki Laufeyson vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie er ruhig den Thronsaal entlanggeht. In dieser Situation hat der boshafte Prinz dich bereits in seinen verdrehten Manipulationen gefangen und der König kann sich deutlich Lokis Grinsen vorstellen, während du ihm dabei hilfst, den Rest von Odins Familie zu verwüsten.

Er will glauben, dass dies nicht so sein würde.

„Ich benutze alle, die unter meiner Herrschaft stehen“, äußert Odin laut.

Loki stellt sich nur dein Gesicht vor, wenn du herausfindest, dass Odin denkt, dass du unter seiner Gerichtsgewalt bist. Er blickt finster drein. „Natürlich.“

„Warum sollte dir das wichtig sein, wenn es um ein Mädchen geht, dass du so sehr hasst?“, fragt Odin.

Loki verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort sofort den Raum und Frigga lehnt sich nach vorne und legt eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht.

Für eine lange Zeit ist es still und Odin fängt wieder an zu essen. Frigga seufzt. „Gatte, kannst du mir nicht ein einziges, friedliches Mahl schenken?“

 

\---

 

Sig verbringt den nächsten Morgen auf dem Markt, wo sie neue Farben für ihre Stickerei aussucht. Sie ist in paar Stunden mit Asmund verabredet und ihr Herz ist randvoll mit Freude. Sie ist immer noch etwas besorgt wegen deinem Zustand, aber sie weiß, dass du etwas Abstand brauchst, um deine Probleme selbst zu lösen.

Du hast in letzter Zeit mehr mit ihr geredet, sie gefragt, wir ihr Tag war, und ihr versichert, dass du es ihr sagen würdest, wenn du sie brauchst.

Ohne ihr Wissen erspäht ein Mann das junge Mädchen, als sie alleine herumgeht. Er sieht sich auf der Straße um, wobei er feststellt, dass zu dieser frühen Stunde nicht viele Leute unterwegs sind. Sie ist ein hübsches junges Ding und er denkt, dass er wahrscheinlich mindestens zehn Goldstücke für sie bekommen könnte. Er zuckt mit den Fingern.

Sig lässt ausversehen auf dem Weg zum Palast eine der Spulen fallen und das winzige Teil hüpft über das Kopfsteinpflaster bis an den Rand einer Gasse. Sig seufzt, als sie darauf zugeht, um sie aufzuheben, aber findet eine Hand vor, die vor ihrer danach greift.

„Gnädige Frau, ist Ihnen das runtergefallen?“

„Oh, danke!“, erwidert Sigrid, als sie die Spule von dem Mann annimmt. „Das ist sehr freundlich.“

Sie spürt grobe Hände, die sie packen, und ihre Welt wird plötzlich schwarz.

 

\---

 

Freydis und Alva gehen auf ihrem Weg zu dem geringeren Speisesaal im Erdgeschoss des Palastes herum. Frey hält die Augen nach dir offen, wobei ihre Entschlossenheit sie an alles denken lässt, was sie sagen will. Alva wirft ihrer Freundin einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Frey, meine Liebe, warum bestehst du darauf, mit diesem Mädchen zu sprechen? Was hast du davon?“, fragt Alva, als sie die anderen umgehen, die dort geschäftlich unterwegs sind.

„Ich will nur ein Gefühl für sie bekommen“, antwortet Freydis, während ihre blauen Augen sich suchend umschauen. „Sie muss irgendwann zum Essen herunterkommen, oder?“

Wenn Frey herausfindet, wie du die Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen auf dich gezogen hast (nicht einmal, sondern _zweimal_ ), dann wird sie eine bessere Chance haben, dies nachzumachen.

„Runter von wo?“, fragt Alva. „Als ein Krieger würde sie doch sicher in den Kasernen wohnen.“

„Das glaube ich nicht, Schwester“, erwidert Freydis. „Du hast die Kleider gesehen, die sie getragen hat. Unmöglich, dass sie so etwas in den Kasernen haben würde. Ich glaube, dass sie ihm Palast verweilt.“

Alva stimmt ihr in Gedanken zu, als sie die Logik ihrer Freundin bemerkt, und die beiden setzen sich, während sie sich nach dir umschauen. Sie wissen nicht, dass du schon seit Tagen nicht mehr zum Essen heruntergekommen bist.

Zum Ende der Mittagszeit hin wird Frey verzweifelt. Sie _muss_ wissen, ob sich eine Außenstehende wie du einen Weg in den königlichen Palast erschlichen hat. Alva sieht sie neugierig an, wobei sie ein bisschen wegen solch einem Verhalten besorgt ist, aber Feydis schnaubt verärgert und winkt einen der jungen Diener herbei.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich habe gehört, dass der Blutige Krieger irgendwo in der Nähe des Palastes wohnt. Ist das wahr?“

Asmund sieht die beiden Herzoginnen überrascht an, als er sich von seiner Verbeugung erhebt. „Oh, ja Madam, das ist wahr. Allerdings ist sie _im_ Palast, nicht in der Nähe.“

Seine Worte entfachen ein Feuer in Freydis Bauch. _Ich hab’s gewusst._

„Danke für die Auskunft“, teilt Alva dem Jungen mit, wobei sie freundlich lächelt. „Wir haben bisher nur einmal ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht und haben uns gefragt, wie wir sie finden. Werden wir sie demnächst hier in der Gegend sehen?“

„Oh, nein, sie ist schon seit Tagen nicht mehr heruntergekommen“, erwidert Asmund, während er sich sein wirres, braunes Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht.

Alva wirft Freydis einen Blick zu. Das bestätigt nur ihre Vermutungen. Frey räuspert sich und zieht so die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich.

„Herunter? Herunter von wo?“

 

\---

 

Wind säuselt durch die Bäume der Waldfläche, wobei die Blätter in der Dunkelheit rascheln. Sigrid wacht auf dem Boden auf, der Geruch von Erde in ihrer Nase. Sie kann ein Feuer vor ihr sehen, welches sie die Umrisse von vier Männern erkennen lässt, die um es herumsitzen. Ihre Hände und Füße sind gefesselt und sie liegt auf der Seite. Als sie ein leises Wimmern von sich gibt, drehen sich alle Männer zu ihr herum.

„Oh, die asgardische Dienerin ist wach“, sagt einer, während er sein Ale erhebt. „Willkommen zurück. Hat ja lange genug gedauert, dass der Zauber nachlässt.“

„Wo bin ich?“, fragt Sigrid, auch wenn ihre Stimme schrill und verängstigt klingt.

Die Gruppe lacht. Der Mann, der sie von den Straßen gepflückt hat, nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und antwortet. „Du bist mitten im Nirgendwo, Herzchen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du nicht deinen Atem verschwendest, um nach Hilfe zu rufen.“

Sigrid schaut sich um und kann nichts in ihrer Umgebung erkennen. Sie ist in einem Wald, definitiv außerhalb von Asgard. Sie kann vier Pferde, die in der Nähe an Bäumen angebunden sind, und ein großes Zelt neben ihnen sehen. Diese Männer… sind sie Banditen? Oder….

„W-Was wollt ihr von mir?“, fragt sie mit zitteriger Stimme.

Sie alle lachen wieder und geben keine Antwort.

Sigrid rollt sich herum und wendet ihnen den Rücken zu. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie nicht ihren Atem verschwenden muss, um nach Hilfe zu rufen.

 

\---

 

Du sitzt auf deinem Bett, als du ein schnelles Klopfen an der Tür hörst, das dich zusammenzucken lässt. Die Person ist hartnäckig und du bist von der Situation verwirrt. Das ist nicht Sig – sie würde einfach hereinkommen. Vielleicht ist es ein Bote?

„Krieger? Krieger, seid Ihr da drin?!“

Du erkennst die Stimme nicht, aber du stehst trotzdem langsam auf. Der Klang der Stimme des Jungen verrät dir, dass etwas eindeutig nicht in Ordnung ist. Du durchquerst das Zimmer und öffnest schnell die Tür.

„Äh, hallo?“

Er stolpert für einen Moment über seine Worte und schafft es dann, zu stammeln: „Sigrid, sie ist in Schwierigkeiten! Bitte, niemand will mir zuhören!“

„Sig?“, fragst du. „Was meinst du mit, sie ist in Schwierigkeiten?“

„Sie hat mich kontaktiert, hier oben“, teilt er dir verzweifelt mit, während er sich an den Kopf tippt. „Sie-Sie sagt, dass sie von vier Männern entführt wurde! Sie haben sie gefesselt…. Bitte, Miss, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Ich glaube, dass sie Sklavenhändler sind.“

„Warte, ich muss meine Leder anziehen“, sagst du zu ihm. „Komm rein und dreh dich um oder so, damit ich dir Fragen stellen kann.“

Der Junge zögert an der Tür, aber wenn das bedeutet, dass er schneller zu Sigrid kann, dann wird er die Unbehaglichkeit der Situation ertragen. Er wendet pflichtbewusst den Blick ab, als du nach deinen Ledern greifst.

„Was meinst du mit Sklavenhändler?“

Sie schnappen sich Leute, normalerweise kleine Kinder. Sie verkaufen sie an andere Königreiche oder andere Personen, die mit ihnen machen werden, was sie wollen. Sie haben es meistens auf Personen abgesehen, die niemand vermissen wird.“

„Also, das haben sie heute Nacht verkackt“, erwiderst du, während deine Finger an der komplizierten Kleidung herumfummeln. „Ah, diese verfluchten Teile. Also, wo ist sie? Kannst du sie finden?“

„Sie sagt, dass sie in einem Wald ist, was mich glauben lässt, dass sie östlich der Stadt ist. Dort gibt es in der Nähe ein Waldgebiet, das sie in einem halben Tagesritt erreicht haben könnten“, antwortet er. „Oh, ich hätte früher kommen sollen. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass sie heute während meiner Pause beschäftigt ist…“

Du bist fertig, mit deiner Kleidung rumzumachen. Du hast nicht alle richtigen Verschlüsse befestigt, aber deine Leder werden nicht runterfallen. „Wie heißt du, Kleiner? Woher kennst du Siggy?“

„Ich heiße Asmund“, antwortet er, während du zu dem Tisch am Rand deines Zimmers gehst. „I-Ich umwerbe sie.“

Du hältst inne und drehst dich um, um den Hinterkopf des Kleinen anzuschauen. „Sig hat einen Freund? Das wusste ich nicht. Und ich bin bekleidet, du kannst dich umdrehen.“

Du ziehst die Kappe deines Stiftes mit den Zähnen herunter und suchst nach einem Stück Pergament. Du denkst, dass wenn irgendjemand versucht dich zu finden, wäre es besser, sie wissen zu lassen, dass du nicht weggelaufen bist.

Asmund gehorcht dir und sieht dich mit strahlend blauen Augen an. „Wir kennen uns, seit die Königin sie von den Straßen geholt hat. Dass ich ihr den Hof mache, ist nur eine kürzliche Entwicklung.

Schuldgefühle überkommen dich und du verziehst das Gesicht. Du hast dich absichtlich von dem Mädchen entfernt, als Vorbereitung für den Tag, wenn du gehen musst. Du magst sie und du hast das Gefühl, dass sie zu dir aufsieht. Du willst nicht, dass sie am Boden zerstört ist, wenn du nicht zurückkommst.

Du beendest deine Nachricht und hältst dann inne. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wer wahrscheinlich diesen Zettel finden wird, oder zumindest wer ihn letztendlich lesen wird. Du seufzt und fügst eine kurze Nachbemerkung hinzu, bevor du dich dem Jungen zuwendest.

„In Ordnung. Es läuft so. Du wirst mich dort hinführen. Wir werden sie finden. Dann wirst du sie nehmen und ihr verschwindet von da“, sagst du, wobei du dich auf den Weg zur Tür machst.

„Und Ihr?“, fragt er besorgt, während er dir folgt.

„Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern.“

 

\---

 

Loki sitzt in seinem Arbeitszimmer und spielt mit seinem Dolch herum. Die Klinge gleitet spielend um seine Finger herum, wobei das Silber funkelt, als es sich dreht. Odins Worte durchdringen wieder seine Gedanken und er starrt wütend auf den Tisch. Es sollte ihn nichts ausmachen. Das sollte es wirklich nicht.

Aber das tut es.

Was ihm alles verrät, was er wissen muss.

Er hat die Nase voll von der ganzen Situation. Er steckt den Dolch weg und erhebt sich vom Tisch. Bevor seine Entschlossenheit nachlassen kann, verlässt er sein Quartier und steuert auf deines zu. Er redet sich ein, dass er nur mit dir reden muss. Es wäre das Beste, das alles zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er ist zu müde, um sich mit Feinheiten abzugeben; er hat vor einfach in dein Zimmer zu gehen und dich direkt zu fragen, warum. Warum du ‚Nein‘ gesagt hast. Warum du zurückgekommen bist. Warum deine Hände gezittert haben.

Er erreicht dein Zimmer und lässt seinen Worten Taten folgen. Er ist der Prinz – er muss ohnehin nicht klopfen. Du lässt deine Tür unverschlossen für deine kleine Dienerin, da dich sonst niemand besucht (ihm ist nicht bewusst, dass du vergessen hast, dass du einen Schlüssel hast), also findet er keinen Widerstand vor, als er hereinplatzt.

Dein Name verlässt seinen Mund, bevor er feststellt, dass du nicht hier bist. Er sieht sich verwirrt in deinem leeren Zimmer um. Wo würdest du sonst sein? Du verbringst deine Abende immer hier und trainierst. Bist du vielleicht heute zu dem Festmahl gegangen? Das scheint nicht deine Art zu sein.

Er schaut sich mit scharfen Augen in deinem Zimmer um. Dein Bett ist ungemacht, dein Schrank offen, deine Nachtkleidung auf den Boden geworfen. Entweder vernachlässigt dein kleines Dienstmädchen ihre Arbeit oder du bist übereilt aufgebrochen. Er erspäht das Papier auf deinem Tisch und durchquert das Zimmer.

Dein Gekritzel ist schwer zu entziffern, aber er hatte Übung von deinem Tagebuch. Du hast das in Eile geschrieben und Tintenkleckse umgeben die Worte.

_Sigrid wurde entführt. Nicht sicher, wen das außer mich und irgendeinen Jungen interessiert, also suchen wir sie. Wollte nur klarstellen, dass ich noch nicht los bin, um diese Bastarde vom Ordinat zu töten. Das ist wahrscheinlich wie Hochverrat oder so, also richtet mich nicht hin oder sonst was, wenn ich mit Sig zurückkomme._

_Außerdem… Loke, wenn du das liest, es tut mir leid._

Er lächelt nicht einmal höhnisch über die widerwertige Abkürzung seines Namens. Was meinst du damit, dass deine Dienerin entführt wurde? Wer ist der ‚Junge‘, den du bei dir hast? Loki stellt sich vor, wie sein Vater die Nachricht findet, und faltet sie sofort und steckt sie zur Sicherheit in seine Tasche.

 _Wir suchen nach ihr_ , hast du gesagt.

Oh, da stehen Schwierigkeiten bevor. Als ein Fremder in Asgard kennst du nicht die Beschaffenheit des Geländes. Er stellt sich vor, wie du dich verirrst und wegen einem dummen, kleinen Mädchen in der Wildnis herumstolperst. Er hat noch nie die Zuneigung verstanden.

Was auch genau der Grund ist, erkennt er, warum du gesagt hast, dass sich niemand dafür interessieren würde außer dir… und ‚irgendeinen Jungen‘.

Er weiß bereits, was er als nächstes machen wird. Es ist genauso wie damals, als er dich geküsst hat – er hätte es niemandem erklären können, es war einfach etwas, was er tun _musste_.

Loki streckt seine Magie aus und genauso wie er deine Gegenwart auf der Feier gespürt hat, fühlt er ein Ziehen in Richtung Osten. Er verlässt schnell dein Zimmer und geht durch den Palast, während er auf den vorderen Teil zuhält.

Er geht auf die Türen zu, wobei er unwissentlich an Frigga vorbeigeht.

„Loki? Wohin gehst du so spät?“ er dreht sich um und sieht seine Mutter vor sich stehen, die ihn mit neugierigen, grauen Augen ansieht. „Isst du heute Abend nichts?“

Loki neigt seinen Kopf. „Nein, Mutter, ich habe eine andere Angelegenheit, um die ich mich im Moment kümmern muss.“

Sie betrachtet ihn mit einem entschlossenen Blick. „Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts, was ich nicht regeln kann“, erwidert er reibungslos.

Frigga wartet noch eine Sekunde länger und nickt dann. „Nun gut. Pass auf dich auf und sei bald zurück.“

„Natürlich.“

Sie setzt ihren Weg zum Speisesaal fort, während sie sich fragt, wo ihr Sohn hinwill. Aber er ist ein erwachsener Mann und verdient es, sein eigenes Leben zu führen. Das stoppt allerdings nicht die Sorgen einer Mutter und sie fühlt sich beunruhigt, als er durch die Palasttüren geht.

Loki durchquert rasch das Gelände, wobei er spürt, wie der Zug stärker wird. Er stoppt erst bei den Ställen, wo er das schnellste Pferd verlangt. Die Stallburschen beeilen sich dem nachzukommen, da sie nicht den Zorn des jüngeren Prinzen auf sich ziehen wollen.

Denn sie finden, dass er ziemlich zornig aussieht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	15. Freunde und Feinde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun, was soll ich sagen. Ich hab mir heute schon wieder den neuen Thor angeschaut und ich bin müde.

Asmund ist nervös, auch wenn er sein Bestes gibt, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er versteht die Dunkelheit nicht, die ihn umgibt, die von allen Seiten gegen ihn drückt. Er weicht dir praktisch nicht von der Seite und findet eine seltsame Art von Trost in dem festen Griff von dir an seiner Schulter.

Dir gefällt es eigentlich nicht, andere mit in die Dunkelheit zu nehmen, obwohl es dir das Reisen erleichtert. Wenige Lebewesen können lange in dem Raum überleben und noch weniger finden sich darin zurecht. Du bist eine von denjenigen, die in beide Kategorien fallen. Du hast festgestellt, dass du beim Gleiten in die Schatten nur einmal trocken würgen musstest – eine enorme Verbesserung.

Du kannst immer noch die Welt sehen, die euch umgibt, die Formen von Objekten und Gebäuden und Personen. Du suchst, während du dem Jungen laut Dinge beschreibst, da du weißt, dass sein Blick durch dem schwarzen Raum überschattet wird, der euch beide umgibt.

„Okay, also ich sehe… drei Hügel vor uns“, teilst du ihm mit, während du dich mit deinem Geist weiter vom Palast entfernt.

„Jenseits von ihnen sollte links ein Wald sein“, sagt er, wobei er seine Füße bewegt, damit sie nicht in den seltsamen, schwarzen Boden sinken.

Asmund weiß, dass es kein Boden ist, aber stellt sich gerne vor, dass es das ist.

„Ich sehe den Wald“, informierst du ihn, während du noch weiter vordringst. Er beobachtet, wie sich deine Augen hin- und herbewegen, als ob du krampfhaft ein Gebiet absuchst, das er nicht sehen kann. „Ich sehe keine Menschen, Winzling.“

„Sucht nach einem schmalen Feldweg. So sind sie wahrscheinlich hineingelangt. Er muss von Asgard herführen.“

Du presst deine Lippen aufeinander, als du nach dem Weg suchst, wobei dein Herz schnell schlägt, auch wenn dein Geist ruhig ist. Endlich findest du ihn.

„Hab ihn. Sieht auch so aus, als ob da frische Spuren sind. Holen wir dich hier raus.“

„Ja, bitte.“

Du siehst ihn an und streckst dann deine Hand aus. Ein Riss erscheint in der Dunkelheit und Mondlicht fließt in den seltsamen Raum. Die Dunkelheit zuckt zurück und schleicht davon, als ob sie lebendig ist, wobei sie euch neben dem Wald zurücklässt.

In dir findet ein Wechsel statt und der Killer übernimmt die Kontrolle.

Du weist Asmund mit deiner Hand an vollkommen still zu sein und er nickt dir zu, während er dir folgt. Deine Füße machen kaum ein Geräusch, als du den frischen Spuren der Pferde folgst, und Asmund beugt seine Finger, um einen schalldämpfenden Zauber zu wirken.

Jetzt bewegt er sich genauso leise wie du.

 

\---

 

Loki kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie du so schnell an dein Ziel gelangt bist, noch woher du eine Ahnung hast, wo die Kidnapper dein Mädchen festhalten. Er lehnt sich im Sattel nach vorne und treibt sein Pferd an noch schneller zu galoppieren. Er ist schon länger nicht mehr geritten und während er normalerweise Reiten besser findet als Laufen, fühlt es sich immer noch so an, als ob er es nicht schnell genug dorthin schafft. Er hilft dem Tier mit seiner Magie, wobei er die Belastung spürt, die er dem Pferd auferlegt.

Deine Nachricht war so vage. Er wünscht, dass er weiß, wer das Mädchen entführt hat. Waren es deine Feinde, die sie benutzen, um dich in eine Falle zu locken? Waren es Sklavenhändler oder Barbaren? Ihm fällt sonst niemand ein, der einen Nutzen für eine kleine Dienerin wie sie hätte.

Die königlichen Pferde Asgards sind schnell und mit Lokis Unterstützung schmelzen die Kilometer dahin. Er sucht den Weg vor ihm ab, wobei er gezwungen ist, die Augen im Wind zusammenzukneifen, und bemerkt frische Pferdespuren. Jemand anderes ist hier entlang geritten. Warst das du und der vorhergenannte ‚Junge‘? Nein, dafür gibt es zu viele Spuren, mindestens vier Pferde.

Loki verflucht dich in Gedanken, während er sich fragt, wo da hinein geraten bist. Er kann fühlen, wie deine Macht zunimmt, als er sich nähert.

Er weiß nicht warum und er hat keinen Grund, das zu denken, aber er hat das Gefühl, als ob ihm die Zeit ausgeht.

 

\---

 

_Beeilt euch, bitte!_

_Wir sind fast da! Keine Sorge, Sigrid. Wir können das Feuer sehen._

Die Männer haben sich nicht bemüht unentdeckt zu bleiben. Niemand hat je nach ihnen gesucht, also machen sie sich keinerlei Sorgen. Sie haben ihre Pferde geführt, anstatt sie sie anzutreiben. Sie haben sich freudig betrunken. Drei sind bereits schlafen gegangen, aber der eine, der Sigrid gefangen hat, sitzt am Feuer, während er mit ihr spricht.

Er erzählt ihr Dinge, die ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen lassen.

Dinge, die Asmund veranlassen seine Faust in den Mund zu stecken und draufzubeißen, damit er nichts Dummes anstellt.

„Schau, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie mit dir machen werden, Hübsche, aber ich muss irgendwie bei dir auf meine Kosten kommen, da du uns nur um die zehn Goldstücke einbringen wirst.“

Er macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, wobei er bereits seinen Gürtel öffnet. Asmund dreht sich verzweifelt zu dir um, nur um den Platz neben ihm leer vorzufinden.

Der Mann sieht nicht den Schatten, der hinter ihm erscheint, aber Sigrid tut es. Im gleichen Moment schnippst du mit den Fingern, um das Zelt der schlafenden Männer anzuzünden, und legst deinen Dolch an die Kehle des baldigen toten Mannes.

Schreie erklingen aus dem Zelt, als die Männer im Inneren zu Flammen aufwachen, und du benutzt deine Energie, um die Zelttür geschlossen zu halten, als sie versuchen zu entkommen.

„Schaff sie hier weg, Winzling“, sagst du mit eiskalter Stimme.

Asmund eilt nach vorne, wobei seine Füße immer noch keine Geräusche verursachen. Er zieht sein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und schneidet Sigrid frei. Sie lehnt sich zittern an seine Schulter.

„Wir werden am Weg sein“, teilt Asmund dir mit und benutzt seine Magie, um sie vor Blicken zu tarnen, bevor er Sigrid von dem Gehschrei der sterbenden Männer wegführt.

„Hallöchen, Freund“, sagst du zu dem Mann vor dir. „Du bist plötzlich ziemlich still.“

Er schwankt ein bisschen, als der Alkohol seine Umgebung verschwimmen lässt. Aber er ist nüchtern genug, um den Dolch an seiner Kehle und die Schreie seiner Gefährten wahrzunehmen. „B-Bitte, ich -“

Er ergreift seine Chance, nach deinem Dolch zu greifen, aber du hast das erwartet. Du trittst ihm in die Kniekehle und er fällt zu Boden. Du lässt deine Energie spielen und hältst ihn am Boden fest, sowie das brennende Zelt geschlossen.

Es ist anstrengend. Aber das ist es wert.

„Sag mir, schreist du genauso laut wie deine Freunde?“

„Nicht! Bitte! Ich habe Kinder!“

Ein kaltes Lachen entwischt dir. „Dann tu ich ihnen auch einen Gefallen. Ich habe die Dinge gehört, die du dem Mädchen zugeflüstert hast.“

Er fängt an gegen deine Macht anzukämpfen. Das bringt dich wieder zum Lachen.

 

\---

 

Loki ist nah genug am Lagerplatz, um zu hören, als die Schreie anfangen. Er eilt in die Richtung der Geräusche, aber bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, als er die Präsenz der Magie eines anderen wahrnimmt.

Er streckt seine Hand aus, wobei grünes Licht aufleuchtet, und ein Junge und ein Mädchen werden plötzlich sichtbar, als sie zurückgeschleudert werden.

Er geht verwirrt auf sie zu und erkennt dein Dienstmädchen.

„P-Prinz Loki?“, sagt Sigrid mit einem Hicksen.

Asmund starrt bewundernd, als er Lokis Magie in der Luft prickeln spürt. Er war noch nie so nah an einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie und es ist wohlbekannt, dass von allen Zauberern im Reich Loki der Beste ist. Wenn der Junge nicht so darauf fokussiert wäre, Sigrid in Sicherheit zu bringen, hätte er den Prinzen sofort mit Fragen überschüttet.

„Wo ist sie? Wie viele waren dort?“, fragt Loki.

„Lagerplatz. Vier. Wir sollen am Weg warten“, erklärt Asmund schnell.

Loki verhüllt die beiden erneut und sie verschwinden vor seinen Augen, als er rasch weiter durch den Wald läuft.

Der Anblick, der ihn erwartet, ist kein hübscher. Die Männer im Zelt haben längst aufgehört zu schreien und er kann ihr beißendes, verbranntes Fleisch riechen. Die Pferde der Sklavenhändler bäumen sich auf und wiehern, wobei sie ihre Ohren aus Furcht anlegen. Der Geruch von Eisen hängt in der Luft und er sieht einen Körper auf dem Boden liegen. Der Mann ist tot, sein Bauch aufgerissen, während immer noch schwarzes Blut aus seinen Wunden sprudelt.

Loki ist schockiert, als er dich sieht, wie du dein Möglichstes tust, um der Umklammerung eines Mannes zu entkommen, der doppelt so groß ist wie du.

Es haben anscheinend nur zwei Männer im Zelt geschlafen. Der dritte ist zum Pinkeln aufgestanden und ist ins Lager zurückgestolpert, um zu sehen, wie du denjenigen folterst, der gedroht hat Sig zu vergewaltigen.

Du hast bereits zu viel von deiner Energie aufgebraucht und er hat es geschafft, dich zu ergreifen.

„Was hast du mit Gudbrand gemacht?!“, schreit der Mann, als er dir ins Gesicht schlägt.

Dein Kopf fliegt nach hinten und deine Lippe platzt auf. Er zieht dich an der Vorderseite deiner Leder nach oben, wobei deine Füße über dem Boden baumeln.

Du spuckst ihm Blut ins Gesicht und grinst. „Ich habe ihn ausgeweidet wie das Schwein, das er war.“

Nach deinem Satz habt ihr beide keine Zeit für mehr Gerede oder Gewalt. Da ist ein grüner Lichtblitz, so schnell, dass du nicht sagen kannst, wo er herkam, und der Mann lässt dich fallen, als er dir tot vor die Füße fällt.

Du spuckst mehr Blut aus, wobei deine offene Lippe schmerzt, und suchst nach der Quelle des Lichtes. Dunkelheit wirbelt um dich herum, als du dich für den kommenden Kampf bereitmachst.

Sig hat gesagt, dass es vier waren, aber du traust ihnen zu, dass ein Zauberer unter ihnen verborgen war.

Und dann erkennst du, dass dies ein Zauberer ist, den du nur allzu gut kennst. Der Killer verschwindet aus deinem Gesicht, während er dich anstarrt.

„Bist du verletzt?“, fragt Loki barsch, während er deine Lippe beäugt und auf dich zugeht.

„Was _machst_ du hier?“, fragst du mit aufrichtiger Überraschung in deiner Stimme.

„Anscheinend dein Leben retten“, erwidert er sarkastisch, wobei er mit den Augen rollt.

„Oh, ich hatte es unter Kontrolle“, meinst du, während du grinst und deine Arme etwas anhebst. „Ich bin _zurück_. Ich habe sie alle wieder.“

Er weiß, dass du von deinen Fähigkeiten sprichst, dass das Gift endlich, _endlich_ deine Adern verlassen hat. „Das bist du.“

 

\---

 

Asmund und Sigrid sitzen zusammen am Weg. Er hält sie in seinen Armen, während er versucht ihr Zittern zu beenden. Sie presst ihr Gesicht in sein Hemd und bemüht sich aufzuhören zu weinen.

Oh wie Asmund sie dafür büßen lassen würde, wenn er stark genug wäre. Er hat sich nie für einen Mörder gehalten, aber nachdem er die Dinge gehört hat, die aus dem Mund des Mannes gekommen sind, denkt er, dass er dazu in der Lage ist.

„Ihr seid beide für mich gekommen“, sagt Sigrid schluchzend. „I-Ihr seid beide wirklich gekommen.“

„Natürlich sind wir das“, erwidert Asmund in einem überraschten Tonfall. „Wie könnten wir nicht?“

„Hat sie dir hart zugesetzt?“, fragt Sigrid, wobei ihr Weinen abklingt. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie dir glauben würde.“

„Du hättest ihren grimmigen Blick sehen sollen, als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass du verschwunden bist“, teilt Asmund Sig mit. „Das war ich mir sicher, dass wir dich finden werden.“

Sigrid verstärkt ihren Griff an Asmund, während sie immer noch zittert. „Ich bin so dankbar. Ich hoffe, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“

Der Junge küsst sacht ihren Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das ist. Vier Männer gegen _zwei_ Monster? Das Resultat ist leicht vorhersehbar.“

„Sie ist kein Monster“, bestreitet Sigrid leise.

„Ich glaube, dass ist sie“, erwidert Asmund. „Aber _ich_ denke, dass das eine gute Sache ist.“

 

\---

 

Loki kann sehen, dass du absolut begeistert darüber bist, wieder dein altes Ich zu sein. Die meisten wären vor den Methoden zurückgeschreckt, die das herbeigeführt haben, aber der Prinz hat in seinem Leben viel vom Tod gesehen. Er selbst hat viele Leben genommen. Eine bestimmte dunkle Begeisterung steigt in ihm auf, als er sieht, was du alles kaltblütig gemacht hast, um jemanden zu beschützen, den du gernhast.

„Geht es dem Mädchen gut?“, fragt er, wobei er hofft, dass dein Unterfangen zumindest all den Ärger wert war. „Ich habe sie zusammen mit einem Jungen gesehen. Sie hat geschluchzt.“

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich aufgewühlt, aber ansonsten unverletzt, soweit ich weiß“, teilst du ihm mit, während du dir das Blut von deinem Kinn wischst. „Ich gehe besser zu ihnen zurück.“

„Warte einen Moment“, befiehlt Loki, während er näherkommt. „Deine Lippe.“

„Lass es“, meinst du, als du siehst, dass seine Hand anfängt grün zu leuchten. „Es tut kaum weh.“

„Das werde ich nicht. Halt still. Außerdem wird es dem Mädchen nicht gefallen.“

Du stöhnst und weißt, dass er wieder mal recht hat. „In Ordnung.“

Er macht einen Schritt auf dich zu und legt seinen Daumen auf die kleine Wunde, während seine restlichen Finger leicht dein Kinn streicheln.

Das lässt dein Herz schneller schlagen, was dich daran erinnert, was für ein Narr du bist.

Er sieht deine Augen an, die leichte Röte, die auf deinen Wangen erscheint. Er will ausradieren, was der Mann dir angetan hat, während er denkt, dass es vielleicht den Anblick, wie der Bastard dich schlägt, zusammen mit der Wunde aus seiner Erinnerung verschwinden lässt.

Dann erinnert er sich daran, wie du dich in jener Nacht von ihm abgewendet und ihn im Flur zurückgelassen hast, und er schaut düster drein, als er den Blick abwendet.

Sobald deine Lippe wieder ganz ist, machst du einen Schritt zurück. „So, du hast also meine Nachricht gefunden. Warum bist du hierhergekommen?“

Ihr beide fangt an zurück zum Weg zu gehen, als er abfällig antwortet: „Das habe ich dir schon gesagt: um dein Leben zu retten.“

„Ah, und ich nehme an, du möchtest, dass ich dir dafür danke oder sonst was.“ Er gibt keine Antwort, also siehst du ihn aus dem Augenwinkel aus an. „Nun… danke. Du weißt schon. Dafür, dass du den letzten Kerl getötet hast.“

Loki sieht dich nicht an, als er sagt: „Gern geschehen.“

Er ist verärgert. Das erkennst du. Du fängst nicht wieder eine Unterhaltung an, während ihr beide geht. Kurz bevor ihr den Weg erreicht, bleibt er stehen. Du drehst dich verwirrt um. Er starrt dich an, ein dunkler Schatten, der nur vom Licht des Mondes im Umriss dargestellt wird.

„Warum?“, fragt er dich.

Du kannst nicht einmal so tun, als ob du nicht weißt, wovon er spricht. Du wendest unbehaglich deinen Blick ab. „Hör zu, können wir das später machen? Ich will nach Sig sehen.“

Lokis Schultern sind starr und als du ihn ansiehst, schaut er dir in die Augen. „Also gut. Später.“

Und du weißt, dass du _diese_ Unterhaltung nicht länger vermeiden kannst.

 

\---

 

Sig läuft auf dich zu, als du den Wald verlässt. Loki hebt seinen Zauber auf, wodurch die beiden Diener wieder sichtbar werden, und du hast kaum Zeit, dich auf die Umarmung vorzubereiten.

Der Mann und der Junge sehen beide zu. Dein Körper ist starr, aber du reibst ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Hey, Siggy. Geht es dir gut?“

Sigrid nickt. Als sie sich endlich von dir löst, ist ihr Körper mit dem Blut von deinen Ledern beschmiert. Ihr verzieht das Gesicht, als ihr beide euer bestes gebt, euch von den roten Spritzern zu säubern.

Du willst nicht durch die Palasttüren gehen, während du deinem Beinamen ‚Blutiger Krieger‘ gerecht wirst.

Gesäubert und bereit, euch auf den Rückweg zu machen, entdeckt eure sonderbare Gruppe ein Problem. Ihr habt nur ein Palastpferd, während ihr zu viert seid. Letztendlich kehrt Loki zum Lager zurück, um die Pferde der Sklavenhändler zu holen, die Tiere nach dem ursprünglichen Handgemenge vergessen.

Du magst Reiten nicht. Du magst Pferde nicht. Aber du weißt, dass Sigrid sich Sorgen machen würde, falls du verschwindest, also reitest du brav gemeinsam mit den anderen am hinteren Teil der Gruppe.

Sig sitzt hinter Asmund, wobei sie mit ihrem Kopf an seinen Rücken gelehnt einnickt. Loki ist an der Spitze und hat die Zügel der zwei zusätzlichen Tiere an sein Pferd gebunden.

Selbst im Trab ist es ein langer Ritt. Loki kann sein Pferd nicht weiter antreiben, das arme Tier ist ziemlich erschöpft. Bei dem derzeitigen Tempo schätzt er, dass ihr alle in den frühen Morgenstunden den Palast erreichen werdet.

Die Reise gibt ihm Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was du zu ihm sagen wirst, was er dich fragen sollte. Er hat die Absicht, das zu machen, sobald das Mädchen sicher im Bett ist, und ihr zwei alleine seid.

Allerding, als ihr endlich zurück seid, kann Loki sich nicht dazu bringen, noch mehr von dir heute Nacht zu verlangen. Du siehst so müde aus, wie er sich fühlt. Nachdem ihr die Pferde bei den Ställen zurückgelassen habt, wünscht er euch dreien einen erholsamen Morgen und schreitet über das Gelände hinweg davon.

Du bist dankbar.

Asmund verlässt Sig nur widerwillig, aber du teilst ihm mit, dass du heute Nacht bei ihr bleiben wirst. Er gibt ihr einen schnellen Kuss, wobei er ihr verspricht sie morgen zu besuchen, und bricht dann auch auf.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob Sigrid es die Stufen zu deinem Zimmer hinaufschafft. Das arme Mädchen sieht aus, als ob es gleich umfällt. Keiner von euch macht sich die Mühe, sich auszuziehen, bevor ihr praktisch auf dein Bett fallt. Sig rollt sich an deiner Seite zusammen, während du ungeschickt neben ihr ausgestreckt bist.

Du magst es normalerweise nicht, ein Bett mit anderen zu teilen, egal wer es ist, aber du schläfst zu schnell ein, als das es dich heute Nacht interessiert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	16. Konfrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird langsam richtig interessant. ;)

Sigrid steht am Morgen auf, wobei sie ihr Bestes tut, dich nicht zu wecken. Sie kann einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Als sie kurz zu dir hinübersieht, ist das erste, was sie bemerkt, dass du die Verschlüsse an deinen Ledern falsch befestigt hast. Sig erlaubt sich ein kleines Lächeln und macht sich daran, verschiedene Aufgaben zu erledigen, um nicht an andere Dinge zu denken.

Ihr Herz schlägt schnell, wenn die Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche schlüpfen, während sie die Hallen des Palastes entlanggeht. Sie starrt jeden, der an ihr vorbeigeht, nervös an und sieht über ihre Schulter, wenn es passiert, dass sie alleine in einem Raum ist. Sie kann einfach nicht anders, als schreckhaft zu sein.

Als sie in dein Zimmer zurückkehrt, ist sie überrascht, dass du wach bist. Du hast bereits gebadet und versuchst andere Leder anzuziehen. Du hast keine Probleme mit den Armschienen, aber das Mieder bereitet dir immer Schwierigkeiten.

Sigrid geht zu dir hin, um dir zu helfen.

„Hey, wie geht’s dir, Sig?“, fragst du sie.

„Mir geht es gut“, meint sie, während sie den Rest deines Outfits sachgerecht befestigt.

Du legst eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie schnieft und wendet den Blick ab.

„Hey, Kleine, hör mal zu. Das wird schon. Und wenn es dir nicht gut geht, ist das auch vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber nichts wird dir weh tun und am Leben bleiben, solange ich da bin.“

Sigrid blickt zu dir auf, wobei ihre goldenen Augen mit Tränen gefüllt sind. „Danke, dass du für mich gekommen bist.“

„Oh, lass das“, sagst du zu ihr, während du ihre Schulter anstupst. „Du hast gesehen, wie ich versucht habe dieses hässliche, blaue Kleid auszuziehen, als wir uns begegnet sind. Ich wäre ohne dich vollkommen hilflos.“

Sig schenkt dir ein schwaches Grinsen und du wünscht dir, dass du die Mistkerle, die sie entführt haben, noch einmal umbringen könntest. Sigrid räuspert sich. „Was wirst du heute machen?“

Du siehst zu ihr hinüber. „Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich überlege, ob ich bald zu den Trainingsgeländen gehe, aber ich muss vorher noch was erledigen.“

Du nimmst an, dass Loki darauf warten wird, mit dir zu sprechen, und der der Gedanke lässt dich höhnisch die Wand angrinsen.

„In Ordnung, wohin gehen wir?“, fragt Sigrid.

„Gant ruhig, Sig. Ich will, dass du heute hierbleibst und dich ausruhst“, teilst du ihr mit. „Geh und unternimm etwas mit deinem Freund, macht etwas… ich weiß nicht… Ruhiges.“

„Freund?“, fragt Sigrid dich.

„Ja, der Winzling… äh…. Asmund.“

„Oh!“, sagt sie, während ihre Wangen rot werden. „Ja. Er macht mir den Hof.“

„Genau, also treib dich heute mit ihm herum.“

Sigrid scharrt mit den Füßen. „Ich weiß nicht…“

„Hey, wenn du mich brauchst, kannst du dein Gedankending bei mir benutzen.“

Sie schaut dich an, während sie sich besorgt auf die Lippe beißt. Sie hat nicht wieder versucht dich in Gedanken zu kontaktieren, da sie sich an den flüchtigen Ausdruck von Besorgnis erinnert, der auf deinem Gesicht erschien, als du realisiert hast, was passiert ist. Aber sie vermutet, dass sich die Bindung zwischen euch beiden nach ihrer Rettung ungeheuer verstärkt hat, also ist sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dich jetzt jederzeit kontaktieren kann.

„Wird Prinz Loki dich auf die Trainingsgelände begleiten?“, fragt Sigrid. „Sie wollen sonst vielleicht nichts mit dir zu tun haben.“

Du schürzt die Lippen, als du über ihre Frage nachdenkst. „Ähm… ich weiß nicht. Das werden wir wohl sehen, nicht wahr?“

 

\---

 

Als Thor dich im Speisesaal erblickt, ist er mehr als überrascht. „Sei gegrüßt, Krieger! Bist du endlich zum Essen heruntergekommen?“

Du hebst den Blick von deinem Essen, als du seine Stimme hörst, und schenkst dem Mann ein kleines Lächeln. „Hey. Ja, ich dachte mir ich würde heute frühstücken.“

„Du hast deine Leder an. Endlich bereit, auf dem Gelände zu trainieren?“, fragt er grinsend.

Es ist, als ob die Götter deine Gebete erhört haben. „Ja!“, gibst du an, wobei du deinen Teller wegschiebst. „Bitte sag mir, dass du auch dorthin gehst.“

„Aye! Meine Gefährten und ich trainieren dort jeden Morgen nach unserem Lauf. Du kannst dich uns gerne anschließen, wenn du willst.“

„Das wäre _fantastisch_ “, meinst du, als du aufstehst. Du zögerst kurz und fragst ihn dann: „Äh, bist du dir sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist? Ich kenne deine Freunde nicht wirklich allzu gut.“

„Ach, komm. Ich habe nichts dagegen und sie wird es auch nicht stören“, teilt der Mann dir mit.

 

\---

 

Hogun hat etwas dagegen. Das erkennst du an der Art, wie der schroff aussehende Mann dich beäugt. Als du siehst, wie er dich anstarrt, hast du beschlossen sie nicht bei ihrem Lauf zu begleiten, auch wenn der Prinz es dir angeboten hat. Du ziehst es stattdessen vor, das Trainingsgelände zu erkunden.

Es gibt Zielscheiben und Dummys, die einen Bereich säumen, und einen großen Kreis, abgenutzt von den Füßen zahlloser Soldaten, fürs Kampftraining. Du stehst in dessen Mitte; das Gelände ist frei von Menschen, da all diese in den Kasernen wissen, dass Thor und seine Freunde in den frühen Morgenstunden trainieren.

Du bist es nicht gewohnt, vormittags wach zu sein. Du weißt nicht, warum du nicht länger schlafen konntest, aber du hast das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit deiner ereignisreichen Nacht zu tun hat.

Der Drang zu kämpfen, mit jemandem zu trainieren, ist nie stärker gewesen.

Du drehst dich um, als du Gelächter hörst, und siehst, dass die Krieger ihren Lauf beendet haben. Sie gehen auf dich zu und der Blonde namens Fandral ruft dir zu.

„Also immer noch hier? Du musst entschlossen sein!“

„Warum sagst du das, Fandral?“, fragt Sif.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass der olle Hogun sie abschrecken würde“, erwidert er, während er Hogun mit seiner Schulter stupst.

Der schroffe Mann ist weiterhin nicht amüsiert.

Du rollst mit den Augen und Volstagg sagt zu Fandral: „Du bist dreist, solch eine Bemerkung zu machen. Ich bezweifle, dass es viel gibt, was sie einschüchtert.“ Er schaut zu dir und grinst dich an.

„Da hast du recht“, meinst du mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Nun, furchtloser Krieger, wenn du zum Kämpfen hier bist, wirst du sehen, dass ich in der Lage bin, es mit dir aufzunehmen“, sagt Fandral, wobei er dir zuzwinkert.

Du prustest und rufst dein Schwert herbei. „Na schön, wenn du darauf bestehst.“

„Ich wette auf das Mädchen“, murmelt Thor zu Sif.

Sie schmunzelt. „Die Wette werde ich nicht annehmen.“

„Hogun?“, fragt Thor.

Der Mann ignoriert ihn, während er finster das Schwert in deiner Hand ansieht, als du deine Kampfposition einnimmst.

Fandral hatte es für klug gehalten, dich zu schonen, da er wusste, dass du dich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch erholt hast. Du schlüpfst so schnell an seiner Verteidigung vorbei und hältst dein Schwert an seine Rippen, dass er sprachlos ist.

Danach ist er nicht mehr nachsichtig.

Fandral ist gut mit einem Schwert. Er hat einen kräftigen Schlag und breite Schultern, um seine Hiebe zu unterstützen. Hogun beobachtet dich beim Kämpfen und versucht deine Schwächen herauszufinden. Du bist schnell auf den Beinen und immer in Bewegung. Er sieht den analytischen Blick, mit dem du deinen Gegner anschaust. Das macht dich gefährlich und es gefällt ihm nicht.

Nach einer Weile bringst du Fandral wieder zu Boden, wobei du ihn reizt, sodass seine Schläge immer wilder werden, bis seine Verteidigung für dich offen genug ist, um einen Treffer zu landen. Er versucht eine Revanche zu verlangen, aber Sif tritt stattdessen nach vorne und zieht ihr eigenes Schwert.

Gegen Sif zu kämpfen ist anders und aufregend. Sie ist gut in dem, was sie tut, und ebenfalls leichtfüßig. Ihr Stil ist sehr analytisch, ihr Blick erfasst dich und sieht deine Bewegungen voraus. Du bedrängst Sif mit vielversprechenden Angriffen, wobei du dein Bestes tust, sie zu überraschen.

Am Ende erweist du dich als würdig, auf dem Gelände zu trainieren.

 

\---

 

Loki wacht ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett auf, wobei sein Kopf nicht einmal auf einem Kissen liegt. Er ist immer noch müde und reibt sich die Augen und massiert seinen Nacken, als er sich aufsetzt. Seine Muskeln schmerzen davon, dass er in einer merkwürdigen Lage geschlafen hat und er massiert sie in der Hoffnung den Schmerz zu vertreiben.

Die Sonne scheint durch seine Vorhänge und er stellt fest, dass es schon Nachmittag ist.

Er hat heute Dinge zu erledigen. Er soll sich mit seinen Zauberern treffen, an einem Budgetmeeting teilnehmen und mit seiner Mutter über ihre bevorstehende Geburtstagsfeier sprechen.

Er hat keine Lust, irgendetwas davon zu machen.

Der Prinz, schließlich gekleidet für den Tag, geht gähnend die Flure des Palastes entlang. Er ist ein bisschen hungrig und beschließt essen zu gehen, bevor er mit den Dingen auf seiner Aufgabenliste anfängt.

Als er den geringeren Speisesaal passiert, ist er überrascht, Thors Gelächter erklingen zu hören. Isst sein Bruder heute mit seinen _Freunden_? Loki findet sie alle laut und lästig und wirft einen Blick in den Saal, als er daran vorbeigeht.

Er erstarrt, sogar noch schockierter, zu sehen, dass du verlegen bei ihnen sitzt. Während Thor und seine Freunde lauthals lachen, sitzt du mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht da. Der einzige, der sich über gar nichts zu amüsieren scheint, ist Hogun der Grimmige, der sein Essen nicht angerührt hat.

Loki betritt den Speisesaal, während er sich wundert, wie es zu diesem unerwarteten Geschehnis gekommen ist. Als er näherkommt, bemerkt er noch mehr, wie fehl am Platz du zu sein scheinst. Die Männer wirken neben dir noch größer und breitbrüstiger und Sif hat mehr Muskeln an ihren Armen, als du an deinem ganzen Körper. Es scheint, als ob sie dich ohne große Mühe zerquetschen könnten.

Seine Annahme erweist sich als falsch, sobald Thor ihn erspäht. „Bruder! Du hast zu lange geschlafen und das Spektakel verpasst! Fandral, erzähl ihm, wie oft sie dich niedergeschlagen hat!“

Fandral verdreht die Augen und pustet mit einem Atemstoß eine Haarlocke von seiner Stirn. „Sie ist gut, ja, das wissen wir alle.“

Sif, Thor und Volstagg kichern, wobei Sif innehält, um einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk zu nehmen.

„Wir machen doch nur Spaß, Fandral“, meint Volstagg, wobei seine Stimme in seiner Brust hallt. „Du weißt doch, dass wir es lieben, dich geschlagen zu sehen.“

„Sadisten, samt und sonders“, stöhnt er, während er mit den Augen rollt und einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug nimmt.

„Klingt ereignisreich“, bekundet Loki. Er fühlt sich immer uneins in Gegenwart der Begleiter seines Bruders.

„Was sind deine Pläne für heute, Loki?“, fragt Thor. „Wir werden zum Trainingsgelände zurückkehren. Du solltest uns begleiten!“

Das bereitet jedem seiner Freunde großes Unbehagen. Sie wissen, dass Thor seinen Bruder liebt, aber keiner seiner Gefährten hat sich je wahrlich… _sicher_ gefühlt, wenn der jüngere Prinz in der Nähe ist, egal wie oft sie an seiner Seite gekämpft haben.

Loki grinst spöttisch. „Danke, aber ich habe heute Besseres zu tun, als mit dir und deinen Freunden herumzualbern.“

 

\---

 

Du hast überaschenderweise viel Spaß in der Gesellschaft des Gottes des Donners. Thor ist draußen um einiges sinnvoller. Innerhalb der makellosen Räume des Palastes ist er zu groß und zu laut. Draußen scheint er selbstverständlich zu sein. Es gab eine Zeit in deinem Leben, da hättest du die wilde Natur von Thor und seinen Freunden wahrlich genossen. Allerdings ist diese Zeit längst vorbei.

Du kämpfst gegen jeden außer Hogun, der sich immer noch weigert deine Existenz zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Thor, auch wenn er eine Vorliebe für seinen Kriegshammer Mjolnir hat, weiß immer noch, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht. Er ist dir kraftmäßig bei weitem überlegen und jedes Mal, wenn sich eure Klingen treffen, spürst du Elektrizität in deinen Fingern kribbeln.

Bevor der Abend anbricht, geht Thor für irgendein Treffen fort und du kehrst nach ihm in den Palast zurück, sobald du allen dafür gedankt hast, dass sie sich heute die Zeit für dich genommen haben.

Du bist dir endlich wieder deiner Fähigkeiten sicher und die Tatsache hebt deutlich deine Stimmung. Du bist immer noch nicht _gänzlich_ bei voller Stärke, aber nur diejenigen, die dich am besten kennen, könnten das erkennen.

Du nimmst an, dass Loki vor deiner Tür warten wird.

Du liegst falsch.

Er ist in dem Zimmer.

„Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?“, sagst du mit einem Augenrollen, als du die Tür hinter dir schließt.

„Was hast du schon zu verstecken?“, fragt er, während er von dem Stuhl aus, auf dem er sitzt, in deinem leeren Zimmer herumgestikuliert.

„Naja… ich schätze nicht viel, aber trotzdem“, meinst du mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich sollte wirklich anfangen meine Tür abzuschließen.“

„Weil das sicher diejenigen abhalten wird, die herein wollen“, sagt Loki sarkastisch.

Du zögerst in der Nähe in der Tür. Du willst diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Du _magst_ solche Gespräche nicht. Und du weißt nicht, wie du anfangen sollst.

Du seufzt laut und setzt dich auf den Stuhl, der dem gegenübersteht, auf dem Loki sitzt.

„In Ordnung…. Also…. Jepp…. Ich bin nicht gut in so was“, sagst du, während du den Boden anstarrst.

Der Prinz schnaubt. „So scheint es.“

„Wenn du darin _so_ besser bist, dann schieß los“, meinst du, wobei du ihm einen hitzigen Blick zuwirfst, bevor du wieder den Teppich anschaust.

Du kannst seinen Blick auf dir spüren und es lässt dich rot werden.

„Warum bist du in Panik geraten?“

Du nimmst einen tiefen Atemzug und atmest langsam durch die Nase aus, während du dich nach vorne lehnst, bis du deine Ellbogen auf deinen Knien aufstützt. Du ziehst den Kopf ein. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht…. Ich meine… ich weiß es nicht, mir ist Scheiße passiert, weißt du?“

Loki versucht herauszufinden, wie er fortfahren soll. „Zum Beispiel?“

„Es ist einfach alles zu vertraut“, stöhnst du, während du dir übers Gesicht streichst. „Ich habe das schon einmal durchgemacht und das geht nicht gut aus. Ich habe… ich habe Dinge zu erledigen. Ich habe keine… Zeit.“

Das Schweigen zieht sich für eine Weile hin und du erwartest, dass er aufsteht und das Zimmer verlässt.

„Hasst du mich immer noch?“, fragt er dich gleichgültig.

„Du bist immer noch ein Arschloch“, antwortest du, wobei du ihn endlich anschaust. Er erwidert deinen Blick und du seufzt. „Nein, tu ich nicht. Aber ich wünschte ich täte es.“

„Warum?“, fragt er, obwohl er bereits die Antwort kennt.

„So wäre es einfacher“, meinst du mit einem wütenden Blick und stehst dann auf, um auf- und abzugehen.

„Also sag mir, warum“, verlangt er, während er ebenfalls aufsteht, wobei seine Worte jetzt schneller kommen, da du dich bewegst. „Warum bist du zurück in den Flur gekommen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, schnauzt du ihn mit einem finsteren Blick an, als du dich umdrehst. „Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Das war dumm.“

„Warum ist es das?“, fragt er hitzig.

„Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt!“, zischt du. „Ich habe keine _Zeit_.“

„Asgard befindet sich immer im Krieg“, faucht Loki. „Du denkst, irgendjemand hat _Zeit_? Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich allein in diesem Jahr in die Schlacht geritten bin. Wenn du auf Frieden wartest, wirst du nie _Zeit_ für etwas haben.“

„Gib mir _einen_ guten Grund“, knurrst du, während du dich ihm zuwendest. „So eine Scheiße ist eine gefährliche Ablenkung.“

„Genau wie das Mädchen, auch wenn du damit einverstanden zu sein scheinst, sie gern zu haben. Deine Feinde hätten sie gefangen nehmen können, hast du daran schon mal gedacht? Der Junge hätte verkleidet sein können. Er hätte dich zu deinem Tod führen können, aber hast du innegehalten, um etwas davon zu hinterfragen? Nein. _Das_ ist es, was ich gefährlich nennen würde.“

Dein Mund öffnet und schließt sich ein paarmal. Du kannst nicht zugeben, dass er Recht hat. Jedenfalls nicht solange er anwesend ist. „Warum _verdammt nochmal_ kümmert dich das?“

„Oh, mal sehen“, sagt Loki eisig, während er eine Hand an sein Kinn legt, als ob er nachdenkt. „Es scheint… ja… weißt du was? Ich _denke_ , dass ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle. Jedoch, bei den Sternen im Himmel, kann ich nicht klären, warum.“

Er kann den Satz nur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorpressen. Du weichst ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück, wobei dir seine wütenden grünen Augen folgen. „Nicht. Wag es ja nicht, das zu sagen.“ Du reibst dein Gesicht und fängst wieder an herumzugehen. „Ooooh, ich kann das nicht tun. Ich kann das nicht tun.“

„Dann sind wir hier fertig“, sagt der Prinz in einem kühlen Ton, während er auf die Tür zugeht.

Du fühlst dich, als ob du schreien könntest und du lässt ihn _beinahe_ hinausgehen. „Warte.“

Er dreht sich langsam zu dir um, wobei sein Blick dunkel vor vorgetäuschter Gleichgültigkeit ist. „Was willst du?“

Du schließt deine Augen und nimmst einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. Als du sprichst, kommen deine Worte langsam und schwerfällig. „Ich bin nicht gut mit… Gefühlen. Aber… ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen, okay? Da bitte.“

Er wartet einen Herzschlag lang. Und dann noch einen. Loki durchquert den Raum, bis er bei dir ist, und du siehst argwöhnisch zu ihm hoch. „Dann vergiss die Gefühle. Du hast vor zu sterben, das weiß ich. Aber solange du lebst, will ich dich haben.“

Er ergreift die Vorderseite deiner Leder und zieht dich grob mit einem Ruck an ihn heran. Du starrst zu ihm nach oben, mit einem wütenden Feuer in deinen Augen. „Du bist ein Bastard.“

„Das bin ich“, stimmt er dir zu.

„Fick dich“, sagst du.

„Fick mich“, knurrt er in dein Ohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	17. Begierde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also dieses Kapitel hat mir echt ein paar Schwierigkeiten bereitet. War das erste Mal, dass ich smut übersetzt habe und ich hab mir echt Mühe gegeben, dass es im deutschen nicht allzu 'schief' klingt ^^'. Wenn irgendetwas allzu komisch klingt, gebt mir bitte einfach Bescheid und ich werde versuchen es zu verbessern.

Du bist Feuer, denkt er sich. Alles an dir ist warm, erhitzt, feurig. Seine kalten Hände hinterlassen Reihen von Gänsehaut auf deiner Haut.

Du weißt nicht mehr, wer sich zuerst nach vorne gelehnt hat. Hat er wütend seine Lippen auf deine gepresst oder bist du zu ihm gekommen? Du beschließt, dass es dir egal ist.

_Scheiß drauf, scheiß drauf, scheiß drauf, ich will ihn. Warum?_

Du weißt, warum, aber du kannst nicht den Überblick über deine Liste von Gründen behalten, als seine Zähne an deiner Unterlippe ziehen.

Loki verlässt deinen Mund, um eine Spur leidenschaftlicher Küsse auf deinem Hals zu hinterlassen. Er hört, wie du scharf einatmest, als du versuchst zu Atem zu kommen, und er findet das leise Geräusch sehr erregend.

Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die Geräusche, die seine Liebhaber von sich geben, und er denkt, dass deins das attraktivste ist (bestimmt Voreingenommenheit durch die Hitze des Augenblicks).

Jetzt da deine Lippen frei sind, machst du den Mund auf. „Warte, warte.“

„Was?“, knurrt er von deinem Hals aus.

„Sig wird bald herkommen. Vielleicht nur… vielleicht sollten wir nicht…. Das ist sowieso eine schlechte Idee, meine ich...“

Er hakt ein paar Finger durch einen der Verschlüsse deiner Leder und dreht sich weg, während er dich mit sich zieht. Er hat die Nase voll vom Warten. Lust, die viel zu lange geschlummert hat, baut sich auf eine bestimmte Weise auf.

Du folgst ihm in den Flur und schließt die Tür hinter dir. „Äh, sie wird sich Sorgen machen.“

„Dann sag ihr, dass sie nicht auf dich warten soll“, entgegnet er.

Das lässt dir den Atem stocken und er bemerkt es.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du es schaffst, Sigrid zu kontaktieren, aber du tust dein Bestes.

_Sig, ich werde nicht da sein, wenn du zurückkommst. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen._

_Ist alles in Ordnung?_

Du bist überrascht, sie antworten zu hören.

_Ja, ich bin nur… beschäftigt._

Er zieht erneut an dir, wobei er dein Tempo beschleunigt. Er ist besorgt, dass der Gang zu seinen Gemächern dich einen Rückzieher machen lässt. Es steht dir frei, das zu tun, das weiß er, aber hofft, dass du es nicht machst.

Er hätte dich in deinem ausgeliehenen Bett haben können, aber er will dich in _seinem_ Bett, will fühlen, wie du dich vor Wollust unter ihm windest. Bei dem vorgestellten Szenario spannen sich seine Muskeln an.

Er will hören, wie du seinen Namen sagst, die eitle Kreatur, die er ist.

Er öffnet die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten und er ist erfreut, wenn du die Lücke zwischen euch beiden schließt, noch bevor die Tür zugegangen ist. Er findet wieder deine Lippen und küsst sie intensiv, wobei sein Verlangen seine Handlungen grob werden lässt.

Du erwiderst seine wütende Leidenschaft, was ihn noch ungestümer macht. Du spürst, wie dein Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür prallt, während seine Finger an den Verschlüssen deiner Leder arbeiten. Er befreit dich mühelos von der obersten Lage der Rüstung und wirft sie zur Seite. Seine Hände treffen auf deine Haut, als sie an deinen Seiten unter deinem Unterhemd hochfahren.

Du klammerst dich an seine Schultern, überrascht über seine kalte Berührung. Du bewegst deine Lippen von seinen und küsst stattdessen sein Kinn. Er ergreift deine Seite mit einer Hand, während er seine andere nach oben schiebt, um hart deine Brust zu umfassen, wobei sein Daumen über deinen Nippel reibt.

Das lässt dich nach Luft schnappen, ein weiteres entzückendes kleines Geräusch.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sich lange genug zurückhalten kann, um dich zu seinem Bett zu bekommen. Du bist zu viel. Die Schauer, die du mit der Art, wie du seinen Hals küsst, verursachst, wie dein Atem bei seiner Berührung stockt und wie dein Herz direkt unter seinen Fingern schlägt. Er ist noch nie gieriger gewesen, die Lust füllt jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers aus.

Er hebt dich hoch, wobei er spürt, wie sich deine Beine um seine Taille schlingen. Deine kleine Gestalt wiegt so gut wie nichts. Er hält dich, während sein Mund einmal mehr mit deinem beschäftigt ist, und er trägt dich weiter in seine Gemächer hinein.

Deine Finger fummeln an irgendwelchen Verschlüssen rum, die du erreichen kannst, während du ihn küsst, und du löst versehentlich den Umhang von seinen Schultern. Er lässt ihn zerknittert auf dem Boden liegen. Sein Bruststück ist schwerer für dich zu bewältigen, aber bald löst es sich auch und fällt hinter ihm auf den Boden. Bevor er sein Schlafzimmer erreicht hat, hast du ihn ebenfalls von seinem grünen Unterhemd befreit.

Du lässt sofort deine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, wobei sein Fleisch weich unter deinen Fingern ist, und beißt stärker in seine Unterlippe.

Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, die Türe des Zimmers zu schließen, und schiebt deine Beine von seiner Taille, damit er dich auf sein Bett legen kann. Deine Hände erkunden die nackte Haut seiner Brust, wobei du fühlst, wie sich seine Muskeln verschieben, als er sich bewegt.

Loki ist dünn, aber nicht unfit. Sein geschmeidiger Körper ist wohl definiert und du fährst diese Muskeln mit deinen Fingern nach, während deine Zunge gegen seine gleitet. Er hebt deine Hände von ihm und zieht dir ungeduldig dein Hemd aus, wobei er seine Lippen bewegt, um deine entblößte Haut zu küssen.

Du erlaubst dir nicht zu stöhnen. Du willst dich nicht lächerlich machen. Stattdessen beschleunigt sich deine Atmung und dein Herz schlägt schneller, als er den Rest deiner Kleidung von deiner Brust entfernt.

Seine Knie sind zu beiden Seiten deiner Beine, wobei seine Härte gegen dich gedrückt ist, als er sich wieder über dich lehnt. Du hattest noch nie einen Mann, der so begierig ist, dich zu haben. Er nimmt eine deiner Brüste in die Hand, während er den Nippel der anderen in den Mund nimmt, wobei seine andere Hand deinem Bauch hinab folgt, um an deinem Gürtel zu arbeiten.

Du schaffst es, leise zu bleiben, auch wenn du dich nicht davon abhalten kannst, verzweifelt nach seinem Kopf zu greifen, um eine Handvoll seiner dunklen Haare zu ergreifen. Die Art und Weise, wie sich dein Körper nach oben biegt, ist genug für ihn, um zu wissen, dass es dir gefällt. Du bist nicht laut, aber er ist entschlossen, das zu ändern. Er will das, braucht diesen Aspekt des Sex fast genauso sehr wie den körperlichen Akt selbst.

Er öffnet deinen Gürtel und küsst dich entlang deiner Vorderseite. Du versuchst dich aufzusetzen und er legt eine Hand auf deinen Bauch, damit du liegen bleibst, während er sanft in deine entblößte Hüfte beißt.

Du umgreifst fest seinen Arm und ziehst daran in dem Bestreben, dass er zu seiner ursprünglichen Stelle zurückkehrt. Er zieht gleichzeitig deine Lederhose und Unterwäsche herunter, wobei er seinen anderen Arm aus deinem Griff befreit, um die Handlung zu vollenden. Er küsst die alte Narbe auf deiner Wade, während er dir deine Stiefel auszieht.

Loki lässt seine Hände an deinen Schenkeln hochgleiten, als er wieder näher an dich herangeht, wobei er hungrig den Anblick deines Körpers wahrnimmt. Deine neueren Wunden sind verblasst und sind beinahe unsichtbar, während die alten sich immer noch geisterhaft an deinem Fleisch festhalten. Seine Finger streichen sanft über die erhöhte Linie der Narbe auf deinem Schenkel.

Du richtest dich sofort auf, wobei du wieder mit deinen Händen durch seine Haare fährst, als er solange an deiner Hüfte saugt, bis er einen blauen Fleck hinterlässt. Er markiert dich, beinahe eine Beanspruchung, und es interessiert ihn zu sehen, wie lange er auf deiner Haut bleiben wird.

Er drückt dich wieder nach unten, ohne sich bewegen, und als er seinen Kopf zwischen deinen Beinen vergräbt, fängst du fast, _fast_ , an zu stöhnen. Seine Zunge schnellt über deine empfindlichsten Bereiche, während seine Hände deine Hüfte festhalten. Da er dich flach liegen ließ, klammerst du dich an seine Bettdecke an Stelle von seinem Körper. Seine warme Zunge lässt dich keuchen und nach Luft schnappen und doch kann er dir nicht die Geräusche entlocken, die er so sehr ersehnt.

Als er hört, dass sich dein Atem rapide beschleunigt, überlegt er dich auf diese Weise zum Ende zu bringen. Aber er ist, und wird es auch immer sein, ein gieriger Mann und es wird nicht genug sein. Nicht für ihn. Er will Flüche aus deinem Mund hören, will dir so viel Vergnügen bereiten, dass du stöhnst. Er zieht seinen Kopf weg und fängt an auf deinen Schenkeln Küsse zu hinterlassen. Du setzt dich wieder auf, bevor sein Arm nach oben schnappen kann, um dich unten zu halten, und küsst sofort alles von ihm, was du erreichen kannst, während du dich bemühst ihn seiner restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen.

Du hast schon längst aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, was du machst, was die Konsequenzen sind, wer er ist. Er hat gesagt, dass du Gefühle vergessen sollst, also machst du das. Es ist leichter, Lust (anstatt der sanfteren Emotionen) dein Sexleben lenken zu lassen. Die Art und Weise, wie er dich berührt, wie er atmet, wie er dich ansieht…. Du kannst nicht so tun, als ob er dich nicht will, so wie du dazu geneigt bist, es dir selbst weißzumachen.

Deine Augen sind dunkel, als er dich ansieht, wobei Feuer den Stahl schmilzt, den er gewöhnlich sieht. Er wirft die Decke zu Seite und hebt dich etwas an, wobei er dich an ihn heranzieht, als er euch beide verlagert, damit ihr korrekt auf dem Bett liegt.

Er spürt, wie deine Finger über seinen Körper gleiten, deine Handflächen warm auf seiner Haut. Eine Hand streicht über seine Vorderseite und ihm stockt der Atem, als deine Finger seine Leiste streifen.

Er fragt nicht. Das muss er nicht, dein Verlangen nach ihn mit jeder Bewegung deines Handgelenkes mehr als deutlich. Du bist glitschig vor Lust, als er in dich eindringt, und er entlockt dir endlich ein leises Stöhnen aus deinem Hals.

Er bewegt seine Lippen dorthin, zu dem Ursprung des Geräusches, wobei eine Hand deine Schulter umklammert und die andere durch deine Haare fährt, als er anfängt seine Hüften zu bewegen. Dein Körper biegt sich ohne deine Erlaubnis nach oben und kannst deine Hände nicht davon abhalten, wild nach seinem Rücken zu greifen.

Es ist besser als du gedacht hast. Loki versucht immer im Schlafzimmer bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben, aber er verliert sich versehentlich selbst, als er dich unter ihm spürt. Das Gefühl von dir um ihn herum lässt ihn leise stöhnen und er kann sich nicht davon abhalten, rapide Flecken an verschiedenen Stellen auf deiner Schulter zu hinterlassen.

Deine Nägel kratzen bei der Handlung über seinen Rücken und seine Hände bewegen sich rasch über deinen Körper, wobei sich eine auf deine Brust legt und deinen Nippel kneift, als seine Stöße schneller werden. Er neigt seinen Kopf, um seine Finger durch seinen Mund zu ersetzen, auf einer Brust nach der anderen. Selbst dann saugt er stark genug, um mehr blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen.

Du keuchst bei dem Schmerz und er fährt mit seiner Zunge über deinen Körper, bis sein Gesicht wieder bei deinem ist. Du küsst seine Lippen, seine Wange, die Seite von seinem Kinn, seinen Hals und du unterdrückst ein Stöhnen, indem du fest auf seine Schulter beißt.

Sein Griff an dir verstärkt sich, als er aufhört sich zu bewegen. Er drückt deinen Kopf nach unten, weg von seiner Schulter, und küsst deine Wange, bevor er in dein Ohr zischt: „Gib auf. Ich höre sie.“

Allein seine Worte lassen dich noch schneller atmen. Er fädelt einen Arm unter dich, um deine Hüfte anzuheben, während seine andere Hand dich fest an deiner Seite packt.

Du kannst einfach nicht anders. „Fuck“, stößt du hervor, wobei du dir auf die Lippe beißt und deinen Kopf zurücklehnst, als seine Hüften schneller gegen deine prallen. Er nutzt deinen entblößten Hals aus und platziert mehr kleine Markierungen auf deiner warmen Haut. Er spürt, wie das Stöhnen, das du ihm gibst, unter seinen Zähnen vibriert, und das lässt ihn dieses erwidern.

Er hat endlich seine Belohnung bekommen, dein vulgäres Fluchen und Stöhnen klingt in seinen Ohren. Er hat es begehrt, hat es sich vorgestellt und doch verblasst es im Vergleich zu der wahren Tat. Er reagiert in gleicher Weise, wobei deine Worte mit seinen in Übereinstimmung sind, während er deinen Namen für seinen eintauscht. Oh, wie er sich danach gesehnt hat, deinen Namen zu rufen.

Dein Atem ist schneller, dein Körper windet sich und er weiß, dass er dich hat, als eine Anzahl von Flüchen zusammen mit seinem Namen, _sein Name_ , deinen Mund verlassen. Du greifst nach seinem wunden Rücken, wobei deine Fingerspitzen unbewusst kleine Spuren in seine Haut brennen, als sich dein ganzer Körper anspannt. Das Gefühl von deinem Orgasmus, von deiner Stimme, von dem Brennen auf seinem Rücken, alles zusammen lässt ihn nach dir kommen.

„Scheiße“, stöhnst du atemlos, als sich deine Arme entspannen und zu deinen Seiten fallen.

Er gibt dieses Mal keine Antwort, während er mit seinem Gesicht an deinen Hals gepresst immer noch in dir ist. Sein Atem trifft mit jedem tiefen Ausatmen auf dein Fleisch und er bemüht sich deinen Geruch in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen.

Du stöhnst leise, als er aus dir hinausgleitet, auch wenn er sich nicht wegbewegt. Seine Nase streift deinen Hals, dein Kinn, als sein Mund zu deinem Ohr wandert.

„Bleib heute Nacht bei mir.“

Es ist eine geflüsterte Bitte, voller Emotionen, die er ursprünglich versprochen hatte zurückzuhalten.

Du drehst dich nicht, um ihn anzusehen, und er lehnt seine Wange an deine. Stattdessen fährst du mit deinen Händen über seinen Rücken, wobei du über seine Wirbelsäule streichst und ihn erschauern lässt.

Er fühlt deinen Atem an seinem Ohr und als du einwilligst, schätzt er jede Silbe wert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	18. Begierde: Teil Zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist absichtlich kürzer, da es an sich mit dem vorherigen zusammen eins bildet. ;)

Durch einen verrückten Zufall, einen göttlichen Eingriff, ist dies die Nacht, in der sich zwei Mitglieder des Ordinats durch das Fenster in dein Zimmer schleichen, wobei ihre Körper das Glas durchdringen, als ob es nichts als Luft ist.

Aber dein Zimmer ist leer. Es ist niemand anwesend, den sie zu Vitran zurückbringen können. Lag die Informantin mit ihren Informationen für sie falsch? Hat die Zauberin gelogen? Oder warst du mitten in der Nacht im Palast unterwegs? Keiner von ihnen weiß es.

Sie durchsuchen das Zimmer, aber finden nichts, was ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Hier ist keine Beute und sie fürchten sich davor, mit leeren Händen zu ihrer Basis zurückzukehren. Es ist schwierig für die Zauberin gewesen, sie unentdeckt in den Palast zu schleusen, und sie wissen, dass Vitran zornig sein wird, wenn sie erfolglos zurückkehren.

Nach einer kurzen, leisen Diskussion zwischen den Partnern beschließen sie allerdings zurückzugehen. Immerhin können sie dem Spion die Schuld geben, sodass der Fehlschlag nicht auf sie selbst zurückfällt.

Sie erkennen, dass der Raum wirklich von dir bewohnt worden ist. Die Informantin hatte zumindest Recht, was das betrifft.

Die beiden verschwinden erneut durch das Fenster, wobei sie geräuschlos durch die vertikalen Palastwände gleiten und sich in die Nacht davonstehlen. Sie beide wissen, dass Vitran sie in der Zukunft wieder hierher senden wird, und sie beten – um ihretwillen – dass du nächstes Mal anwesend bist.

 

\---

 

Als Loki am Morgen aufwacht, hört er, wie du leise im Schlaf murmelst. Du liegst mit deinem Rücken zu ihm, wobei seine dünnen Laken an deiner Gestallt haften und eine Silhouette erzeugen, die sein Herz stocken lässt. Licht scheint durch die Vorhänge, welches Schatten im Zimmer des Prinzen wirft.

Du rollst dich auf deinen Bauch, während sich einer deiner Arme um dein Gesicht rollt, wobei deine Hand auf deinem Kissen liegt. Er betrachtet dich genau. Dieselben Hände, die die Leben vieler genommen haben, haben jetzt auch in feuriger Leidenschaft über seinen Rücken gekratzt.

Er denkt über die Formulierung nach und erinnert sich daran, wie sich deine Fingerspitzen in seine Haut gebrannt haben. Er fragt sich, ob er von dir markiert ist, so wie du von ihm.

Er verlässt sein Bett, wobei er dich aufweckt.

Du stöhnst sofort vor Schmerzen. Dir tut alles weh und deine Handlungen von letzter Nacht schießen dir schnell durch den Kopf. Du spürst, wie dein Gesicht rot wird, und setzt dich auf und reibst dir über die Augen.

„Verdammt“, murmelst du mit einem Seufzen und greifst dir an den Kopf.

„‚Verdammt‘ was?“, hörst du von der anderen Seite des Zimmers und du hebst den Blick zu dem Mann, mit dem du geschlafen hast.

Er wirft dir einen Morgenmantel zu, einen seiner eigenen, und du reibst dir wieder übers Gesicht, nachdem du mit den Armen in den grünen Stoff schlüpfst. Er ist zu groß für dich und rutscht von deiner Schulter, selbst nachdem du ihn zugebunden hast.

Loki betrachtet die blauen Flecken, mit denen er dich letzte Nacht markiert hat. Viele verblassen bereits, auch wenn diejenigen, die die kleine Linie bilden, die er auf deiner Schulter hinterlassen hat, immer noch ziemlich dunkel sind. Er fühlt einen besitzergreifenden Drang in sich aufkommen, wenn er dich ansieht, etwas, das dich als _seins_ beanspruchen will, genau wie es seine Lippen und Zähne in der letzten Nacht gemacht haben, und er drängt diese Emotionen zurück.

Er weiß es besser.

„Hey“, sagst du leise, während du dich verlegen räusperst. „Also…ja. Hey.“

Er schnaubt und winkt in Richtung des Badezimmers. „Du kannst dich darin fertigmachen, wenn du willst.“

Du verdrehst die Augen und tust dann dein Bestes, deine Kleidung aufzusammeln und deinen Morgenmantel vom Rutschen abzuhalten. Loki beobachtet dich aus dem Augenwinkeln, während er so tut, als ob er es nicht macht. Er beschließt, dass du ihm in grün gefällst.

Und dann erinnert sich daran, dass seine Zeit mit dir nur geliehen ist.

 

\---

 

Sigrid erblickt dich, als sie und Asmund während seiner Pause im Gelände spazieren gehen. Du bist im Trainingsgebiet, wo du einen Übungsdummy aufschlitzt, obgleich sie zu weit entfernt ist, um sonst etwas zu erkennen.

Asmunds Finger sind mit ihren verschränkt und während sie das Gefühl wahrlich genießt, klingt immer noch der Alptraum von letzter Nacht nach. Der eine, in dem Asmund sie fest hält und sie küsst, aber wenn sie ihn ansieht, findet sie sich in den Armen ihres Entführers wieder, der sie grausam anlächelt, während sich sein Griff verstärkt.

Sie kann Asmund nichts von diesen Dingen erzählen. Sie kann ihm nicht anvertrauen, dass sie Angst vor ihm hat. Sig glaubt nicht, dass er es verstehen wird, dass er es ihr übelnehmen und nicht ihren Begründungen zuhören wird.

Es ist nicht _er_ , vor dem sie Angst hat. Es ist die Situation, die sie verfolgt, die alles Gute in ihrem Leben in einen lebenden Alptraum verwandelt. Es war ihr zweiter Traum, einer für jede Nacht, seitdem sie zurück und in Sicherheit ist.

„Was ist los, Sigrid?“, fragt Asmund, während er besorgt zu ihr rüber sieht, als er spürt, dass sie ihren Griff an seinen Fingern verstärkt.

„Nichts“, meint sie. „Es ist nur… ich passe mich an.“

Asmund, anstatt sie weiter zu drängen, schweigt. Er kennt das Mädchen seit Jahren. Er weiß, wenn sie will, dass Dinge ungesagt bleiben, und er respektiert das an ihr. „Sigrid, ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Dir den Hof zu machen löscht nicht unsere Freundschaft aus. Du kannst zu mir kommen, wann immer du willst. Es ist... noch frisch und ich verstehe.“

Er spürt, wie Wut in ihm aufsteigt, wie jedes Mal, wenn er daran denkt, was vor zwei Nächten passiert ist. Sigrid sieht Asmund mit Tränen in ihren Augen an, wobei ihre Dankbarkeit offensichtlich ist. Er zieht sie an sich heran und umarmt sie, während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht stark oder mächtig. Aber ich würde alles geben, um das, was passiert ist, rückgängig zu machen. Und ich werde besser werden, so dass du dir sicher sein kannst, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass dir _irgendetwas_ wie das wieder passieren wird“, teilt er ihr ernsthaft mit.

„Oh, Asmund, keine Sorge. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich schätze dich so sehr.“

Die ersten beiden Äußerungen sind Lügen, aber die letzte oh, so wahr.

Diese Worte bestärken seine Gefühle, die Entschlossenheit hinter seiner Aussage, nur noch mehr. Er wird sie beschützen, egal was es ihn kostet.

Und Asmund findet es völlig in Ordnung, dieses Opfer zu bringen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	19. Junge Kühnheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Die asgardischen Zauberer haben ihre eigene „Kaserne“. Das Gebäude ist, verglichen mit dem Palast, unscheinbar (es ist allerdings trotzdem um einiges kunstvoller als die normale, noble Architektur). Die Männer und Frauen unter Lokis Kommando trainieren ihre Fähigkeiten genau wie die Soldaten, obgleich sie, anstatt den Körper zu belasten, ihren Verstand strapazieren.

Das soll nicht heißen, dass sie kein Leben abseits der Zauberei haben, da sie einiges an optionaler Freizeit haben. Die Leute, die von der Gilde des Prinzen angezogen werden, sind allerding normalerweise genauso wissensdurstig wie er. Nachdem sie beitreten, stellen viele enttäuscht fest, dass sie nicht unter dem Mann persönlich trainieren, sondern vielmehr unter den wenigen Ausgewählten, denen er zutraut, dass sie die anderen unterweisen.

Wenn Loki vorbeischaut, ist es, als ob Odin Allvater höchstpersönlich den Raum betreten hat. Jene in der Gilde hören ihm zu, als ob sein Wort Gesetz ist, sehen seinen Demonstrationen gefesselt zu und lernen von ihm alles, was sie können, während er im Gebäude ist.

Loki besucht sie gerne häufig.

Die Aufmerksamkeit streichelt sein Ego und der Gedanke, mindestens fünfzig Personen unter seinem direkten Kommando zu haben, ist für den geringeren Prinzen der königlichen Familie sehr erhebend. Seine Zauberer respektieren auf eine Weise, wie es andere nicht machen, und sie wissen seine Fähigkeit und seinen gerissenen Verstand zu schätzen.

Er geht seine Runden in guter Stimmung an. Jetzt da er dich gehabt hat, wird ihn der Gedanke an dich nicht länger stören. Die Flamme ist erloschen. Er hat dich dabei beobachtet, wie du schnell bei seiner Tür raus bist, und er war sich absolut sicher, dass du nie wieder reinkommen würdest. Er hat gewonnen und er liebt es, zu gewinnen, und sein Preis ist es, von dir frei zu sein. Er hat seit diesem Morgen nichts von dir gesehen und er hat dich erfolgreich aus seinem Kopf bekommen.

Er geht in dem großen Trainingsraum auf und ab, während er seine Zauberer bei ihrem Training auf bestimmte Dinge hinweist. Sie kommen gut mit seiner konstruktiven Kritik klar, verändern ihre Haltung oder kanalisieren ihre Magie auf eine andere Weise. Er spricht gerade mit einem seiner Männer, der schon immer Probleme mit seiner Verwandlungsmagie hatte, als der jüngste seiner ernannten Meister ihn anspricht.

„Majestät, ich bitte tausendmal um Entschuldigung, aber wir sind auf etwas gestoßen, das Eure Aufmerksamkeit erfordern könnte, wenn es Euch interessiert“, teilt Hammond ihm mit. Loki zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, womit er den Mann auffordert fortzufahren. Er seufzt und sagt: „Wir haben einen Jungen, der verlangt mit Euch zu sprechen. Wir haben es ihm natürlich verwehrt, aber er ist nicht gegangen. Er behauptet, dass er Euch kennt? Etwas über die Rettung eines Dienstmädchens?“

Hammond wartet auf Lokis Ärger und hält danach im Gesicht des Prinzen Ausschau. Stattdessen zuckt der Mann mit den Schultern. „Führ mich zu ihm.“

 

\---

 

Asmund steht absolut still, obwohl er sich fühlt, als ob seine Beine zittern sollten. Er hat Sigrid nach ihrem Ausflug während seiner Pause bei den Palasttüren zurückgelassen. Ihre Worte haben ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst und selbst als er zu den Küchen zurückgegangen ist, wollten sie ihn nicht loslassen.

Der Junge hat noch keinen einzigen Tag bei der Arbeit gefehlt. Nicht einen, nicht seit er angestellt worden ist. Pünktlich zu sein ist etwas, womit sich seine ganze Familie rühmt. Heute haben Asmunds Füße ihn von dem Trubel der Küche weggetragen, raus aus dem Palast und zu dem Gebäude im hinteren Teil des Geländes.

Das Zimmer, zu dem er gebracht worden ist, ist eines der Arbeitszimmer des Gebäudes, voll mit Bücherregalen aus dunklem Holz, die die Wände säumen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er hier macht, aber er weiß, was er will. Und um das zu erreichen, braucht er eine Audienz bei Prinz Loki.

Als der Mann den Raum betritt, verbeugt sich Asmund sofort. Er ist wieder tief beeindruckt, genauso wie in der Nacht, als er Lokis Magie gespürt hat, die ihn und Sigrid nach hinten geschmissen und zudem die Illusion aufgedeckt hat, die der Junge über sie projiziert hatte.

Loki winkt mit seiner Hand und Hammond lässt die zwei alleine. „Wie war noch gleich dein Name, Junge?“

„Asmund“, antwortet er, während er sich aufrichtet, sobald Loki ihn anspricht.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass du mit anderen über meine privaten Angelegenheiten sprechen kannst?“, fragt der Prinz, wobei seine smaragdgrünen Augen gefährlich funkeln. „Ich habe aus gutem Grund niemanden von dieser Nacht erzählt.“

Asmund erwidert seinen Blick und seine Entschlossenheit setzt sich über jede Scham, die er fühlen könnte, hinweg. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich habe bezweifelt, dass Ihr mir eine Audienz gewähren würdet, wenn ich nicht etwas mit dieser Wirkung gesagt hätte.“

„Nun, jetzt hast du sie“, meint Loki, wobei er seine Arme etwas ausbreitet. „Erkläre mir, warum du hier bist.“

Asmund hält nicht einmal inne, um Atem zu holen, als er zu seiner Erklärung ansetzt. „Ihr wisst, was in jener Nacht passiert ist. Sie haben Sigrid genommen. Ich vermochte nichts zu tun und ich will mich nie wieder so fühlen. Ich möchte Eurer Gilde beitreten. Ich will meine Magie perfektionieren, damit ich stark genug bin…“, er verstummt allmählich und fängt sich, bevor er ‚um sie zu beschützen‘ sagen kann. „…um nicht auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein.“

Loki lacht, wobei das Geräusch leise anfängt und sich schnell steigert, bis er so gut wie kichert. Nachdem sein Lachen abklingt, merkt er an: „Du bist bloß ein Junge, kaum in der Lage, die Magie, die du besitzt, zu kontrollieren. Und du würdest mich fragen _meinen_ Zauberern beizutreten?“

„Ja“, erwidert Asmund und zwingt dabei Selbstvertrauen in seine Stimme. „Ihr seid in jener Nacht gekommen, um zu helfen. Ich will dazu in der Lage sein, dasselbe zu tun.“

Loki erinnert sich an neulich nachts, wobei ihm Bilder durch den Kopf schießen. Er schnaubt, während er den Jungen angrinst. „Verwechsle meine Handlungen nicht mit Güte. Ich habe lediglich aus Eigeninteresse gehandelt. Du bist kühn, Junge, das muss ich dir lassen. Ich sehe dein Dienstgewand. Wo arbeitest du im Palast?“

„In den Küchen, Sir“, antwortet Asmund.

Loki hockt sich auf die Kante von einem der Holztische im Zimmer, der Inbegriff von Bequemlichkeit. Er erinnert sich an die Tarnmagie des Jungen. „Selbst das bisschen Talent, das du hast, wird dort verschwendet. Aber diese Gilde ist für Meister, Kind. Sag mir, bist du ein Meister?“

„Nein, aber ich könnte einer sein“, entgegnet Asmund mit trotzigen blauen Augen.

Der Prinz kichert erneut. „Nun, du hast ziemlich viel Selbstvertrauen, das ist sicher. Ich sag dir was, Junge. Wenn deine Entschlossenheit, zu lernen, wirklich so groß ist, werde ich dir den Beitritt zur Schule der Zauberei bewilligen. Dort kannst du deine Fähigkeiten verbessern und belästigst mich nicht länger.“

Schockiert verneigt sich Asmund schnell tief. Er bemüht sich trotz großer Begeisterung ruhig zu bleiben. „Das würde mich sehr freuen, my Lord.“

„Hammond“, schreit Loki, während er vom Tisch hüpft.

Bei dem Ruf des Prinzen öffnet der Mann schnell die Tür und huscht hinein. „Ja, Majestät?“

„Nimm diesen Jungen in der Schule auf.“

Hammond ist überwältigt. Prinz Loki hat noch nie jemanden persönlich in der Schule der Zauberei aufgenommen. Und einen Diener noch dazu! Der Meister hat keine Ahnung, in welcher bizarren, freudigen Stimmung der Prinz ist, da Lokis Temperament sich nur so verändert, wenn er über irgendeinen Unfug erfreut ist. Vielleicht hat der Junge etwas an sich, das den Prinzen der Boshaftigkeit amüsiert. Hammond weiß es nicht.

Loki wendet sich um und verlässt das Zimmer, untypisch gut gelaunt aufgrund der interessanten Entwicklung der Ereignisse.

 

\---

 

Hilde ist zornig. Sie murmelt während des gesamten Abendessens wütend vor sich hin, als sie einen Ersatz für Asmund findet. Der freie Tag des Jungen ist erst morgen oder hat er das vergessen?

Sie geht zu den Quartieren der Diener, wobei sie laut nach ihm ruft. „Asmund! Hat einer von euch diesen verdammten Jungen gesehen?!“

„Er ist da drüben, Meisterin“, sagt ein Mädchen und zeigt auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

Hilde marschiert auf ihn zu, wobei sie ihren Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpresst, bis sie ihn erreicht. „Was glaubst du, was du hier unten machst?“

„Packen“, erwidert Asmund heiter. „Ich muss sofort kündigen. Ich muss nach Hause und meinen Eltern erzählen, was passiert ist.“

Hilde öffnet und schließt ihren Mund mehrere Male, bevor ihr Ärger zulässt, dass sie sagt: „Und was _genau_ ist passiert?“

„Ab morgen werde ich die Schule der Zauberei besuchen“, antwortet der Junge, während er sie anstrahlt.

Hilde spottet. „Als ob ein Diener wie du das Geld oder die Beziehungen für solch eine Sache hätte. Wenn dein Vater es sich kaum in seinen mittleren Jahren leisten konnte, wie könnten sie _wohl_ genug gespart haben, um _dich_ hinzuschicken?“

Asmund zuckt mit den Schultern und hält ihr seine Kopie von dem Papier hin, das Hammond verfasst hat. „Der Prinz schickt mich hin.“

Hilde liest das Dokument zweimal, wobei ihr Gesicht langsam violett anläuft. Die Worte hinterlassen einen sauren Beigeschmack, da Asmund einer ihrer besten Arbeiter war.

Er grinst, als er das Papier zurücknimmt. Er wird bei Sig vorbeischauen, bevor er geht, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er jetzt nachmittags Zeit mir ihr verbringen kann, wenn sie frei hat.

Er ist jetzt wahrlich ein Zauberer in der Ausbildung und der Gedanke lässt ihn fast einen Freudenschrei ausstoßen.

 

\---

 

Als Loki in dieser Nacht in seine Gemächer zurückkehrt, stellt er fest, dass er nicht schlafen kann. Er ist sich nicht sicher, warum. Ja, seine Laken und Kissen riechen nach dir, aber das ist wohl kaum ein Grund. Er hat dich gehabt, was mehr könnte er wollen? Warum ist seine Gier nicht gesättigt?

Sein Verstand lässt ihn erneut Teile der letzten Nacht durchleben, was ihm nicht hilft. Wenn überhaupt, sind es immer die Frauen, die er in sein Bett nimmt, die ihn später aufsuchen, wobei sie sagen, dass sie nicht aufhören können an ihn zu denken. Wenngleich schmeichelhaft, weiß er, dass sie das nur aufgrund seines Status in der Gesellschaft sagen.

Dir sind solche Sachen egal. Du bist heute nicht einmal auf ihn zugegangen oder hast einen Versuch unternommen, ihn zu kontaktieren. Er hat Gedanken an dich bis jetzt abgewendet, bis er alleine in seinem Bett liegt.

Er fragt sich, was passieren würde, wenn er zu dir kommt.

 

\---

 

Du hast den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht als trainieren. Das ist eine Angewohnheit von dir, deinen Körper so sehr anzutreiben, dass dein Gehirn keine Energie mehr hat, um zu denken.

Du sitzt an dem Tisch in deinem Zimmer, während du dir auf die Lippe beißt. Du lässt deinen Stift zwischen deinen Fingern wirbeln und seufzt laut.

Du weißt nicht, was du Willow erzählen sollst. Du weißt nicht, _ob_ du es Willow erzählen sollst. Du seufzt erneut und stützt deinen Kopf auf eine Hand, als du ihren letzten Eintrag an dich anstarrst.

Du vermisst sie. Du kannst nicht anders, als sie zu vermissen. Allerdings hast du dich unbewusst von ihr distanziert, Stück für Stück. Willow ist einer deiner einzigen Gründe, dass du weiterlebst. Du kannst nicht daran denken, wenn du dich auf den Weg machst, um gegen Vitran und das Ordinat anzutreten.

_Hey, Will. Ich habe etwas Dummes gemacht_ , kritzelst du, während du das Gesicht verziehst.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür überrascht dich. Du nimmst an, dass es Sig ist, und rufst: „Komm rein.“

Du drehst dich um und stehst auf, als sich die Tür öffnet, und siehst, dass du nicht Sigrid gegenüberstehst, sondern Loki.

Es ist spät. Er trägt lässigere Kleidung und du vermutest, dass er sie nur angezogen hat, um durch die Gänge zu gehen. Du siehst ihn ausgeglichen an und wendest dann deinen Blick ab. „Was willst du?“

Er sagt deinen Namen und dann: „Wirst du… mich heute Nacht begleiten?“

Du starrst ihn an. „Äh was? Warum?“

Du hast erwartet, dass der Prinz mit dir fertig ist. Er hat zweifelsohne bekommen, was er wollte, und du siehst überhaupt keinen Grund, warum er hier ist.

„Ich habe mich dabei ertappt, dass ich mich nach deiner Gesellschaft sehne. Ist das nicht Grund genug?“

Du beschließt ‚nein‘ zu sagen. „Ich schätze schon. Okay, in Ordnung.“

Was? Wo ist das hergekommen? Du erwägst, ob es möglich ist, dass die Signale von deinem Gehirn an deine Lippen nicht richtig funktioniert haben, als sie deinen Satz geformt haben.

Dennoch folgst du Loki den Flur runter, während dein Herz viel zu schnell schlägt. _Du wirst heute Nacht **nicht** mit ihm schlafen._ Das sagst du dir bei jedem Schritt, den du machst.

„Der Verehrer deiner Dienerin, weißt du wen ich meine?“, erwähnt Loki, als ihr beide geht.

„Meinst du Asmund?“, fragst du und siehst neugierig zu ihm rüber. „Ja, ich kenne ihn gewissermaßen. Warum?“

„Der Narr wollte heute meinen Zauberern beitreten“, teilt er dir mit einem Augenrollen mit. „Hat unseren Ausflug neulich Nacht angesprochen, damit ihm eine Audienz bei mir gewährt wird. Clever.“

„Nun, hey, was auch immer funktioniert“, gibst du an, wobei du kurz lachst. „Du, äh, hast ihn nicht beitreten lassen, oder?“

„Natürlich nicht“, meint Loki empört. „Auch wenn ich ihm den Beitritt zu der Schule der Zauberei in unserer Stadt gewährt habe.“

Du kicherst. „Versuchst du zur Abwechslung mal nett zu sein?“

Er wirft dir einen stechenden Blick zu und beschließt dich zu ignorieren und stattdessen die Tür zu seinen Gemächern zu öffnen. Du schaust dich um, als du hineingehst, wobei du realisierst, dass du das beim letzten Mal, als du hier warst, versäumt hast (du bist ein bisschen… beschäftigt gewesen). Der Prinz beobachtet dich, wobei er etwas überrascht ist, Interesse in deinem scharfen Blick zu sehen.

„Mein Gott“, bemerkst du, während dein Mund offen hängt. „Ich dachte ich habe gewusst, wie eine Unmenge von Büchern aussieht. Aber ich muss sagen, ich habe mich geirrt. _Das_ ist eine _wahre_ Unmenge von Büchern.“

Sie säumen jede Wand, wobei die Bücherregale vom Boden bis zur hohen Decke ragen. Es stehen noch weitere Regale um die Sitzecke herum, vollgepackt mit Romanen. Bücherstapel liegen auf den beiden Beistelltischen bei der Couch und dem Sessel und Berge von ihnen bedecken den größeren Tisch vor dem Zweiersofa.

Du berücksichtigst nicht einmal die anderen Räume in seinem Quartier, die du nicht gesehen hast.

„Ich habe ein, zwei Freunde, die töten würden, um das zu sehen“, erzählst du ihm mit einem Blick über deine Schulter.

„Ich lerne gerne. Willst du mir das vorhalten?“

Du schüttelst den Kopf und siehst dich weiter in seiner Unterkunft um. Du sagst ihm nicht, dass du vermutest, dass er sich in seine Bücher flüchtet und dass er weit mehr Bücher hat, als er je Freunde haben wird.“

Du betrittst das nächste Zimmer, während der Prinz dir folgt. Er hat in diesem Bereich auch Regale, auch wenn sie dieses Mal zum Großteil mit seinen persönlichen Besitztümern übersät sind (allerdings sind hier auch Bücher). Deine Augen überfliegen die verschiedenen magischen Gegenstände, die er besitzt, die Vielfalt der Rüstungen, die verschiedenen Waffen. Respektvoll fasst du nichts an.

„Du bist ein Hamsterer“, meinst du, während du dich erstaunt umschaust und deine Hände auf die Hüften legst.

„Ein Sammler“, korrigiert er eisig, was dich zum Lachen bringt.

„Nenn es, wie du willst, Kumpel.“

_Kumpel?_ „Ich werde der rücksichtlosen Art, wie du mit mir sprichst, müde“, teilt er dir mit, wobei er die Arme verschränkt.

Du schnaubst und drehst dich zu ihm um. „Okay, oh Meister Lord Bastard, Gott Prinz der Arschlöcher.“ Und du verbeugst dich tief vor ihm. „Besser?"

Der wütende Blick, den du erhältst, ist sehr beeindruckend und du grinst ihn an, als du dich aufrichtest. Er tritt nah an dich heran, wie um dich einzuschüchtern. „Das wirst du bereuen.“

„Ich _denke_ nicht, dass ich das werde“, entgegnest du. „Aber ich nehme an, ich könnte vom Gegenteil überzeugt werden.“

„Oh, das wirst du auch bereuen“, erwidert er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	20. Neckerei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und noch mehr smut. Ich hoffe es ist wieder ganz gut gelungen, bin aber ehrlich gesagt nicht vollkommen zufrieden. ^^'

Der Trotz in deinem Blick ist etwas, was Loki brechen will. Eine wahre _Herausforderung_ , denkt er, als er dich in seine Arme nimmt und seine Lippen auf deinen grinsenden Mund drückt.

Dein Verstand rebelliert und du versuchst stur vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Deine Schultern stoßen gegen eines seiner Regale und als du dein Gesicht wegdrehst, platziert er stattdessen Küsse entlang deines Halses.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren“, versuchst du ihm mitzuteilen, wenngleich deine Stimme bebt und dich verrät.

Anstatt dir zu antworten, beansprucht er erneut deine Lippen als seine. Jetzt reagierst du wie in der letzten Nacht, wobei du instinktiv den Kuss vertiefst und deine Arme um seinen Hals schlingst. Er zieht dich von dem Regal weg, während er sein Bestes tut, dich rückwärts zu seinem Zimmer zu führen.

Seine Finger zerren vorausschauend an deiner Kleidung, wobei kalte Hände die Haut darunter erstreben. Deine Nippel schmerzen etwas, als er deine Brüste umschließt, immer noch wund von der Aufmerksamkeit in der letzten Nacht.

Du weißt, du würdest lügen, wenn du sagst, dass du ihn nicht wieder willst.

Er denkt ebenfalls an die letzte Nacht. Es ist schwierig, dich zu entkleiden, als ihr zwei in sein Zimmer stolpert, und du hast kaum genug Zeit, aus deiner Unterhose zu steigen, bevor er eine seiner kalten Hände an deinem Oberschenkel hochgleiten lässt.

Du tust dein Bestes seine Kleidung auszuziehen, als er langsam deinen Sweetspot umkreist, und die Handlung macht deine Aufgabe nur noch schwieriger. Deine Finger fummeln an dem Stoff herum und du ziehst die Luft durch zusammengebissene Zähne ein. Deine Beine werden schon weich.

Er kichert düster und der Klang lässt deinen ganzen Körper erschauern. „Du wirst verlieren“, neckt er dich, wobei seine Zähne leicht an deinem Ohr ziehen, während sich seine Finger schneller bewegen.

Du klammerst dich jetzt an seine Schultern und deine Stirn ist an seine Brust gepresst, wodurch du dich aufrecht hältst, während du keuchst. Seine andere Hand ist auf deinem Rücken und hält dich fest gegen ihn, damit du auf den Beinen bleiben kannst.

Als du ein leises Stöhnen rauslässt, hält er kurz inne. „Lauter.“

Es ist ein Befehl, einer der dich wütend mit roten Wangen zu ihm hochblicken lässt. „Wie wäre es mit – ah!“

Dein Satz wird abgeschnitten, als seine Finger erneut das schnelle Tempo aufnehmen. Du hältst dich solange zurück, wie du kannst, aber letztendlich entkommt dir ein weiteres Stöhnen. Und es ist in der Tat lauter.

Er wartet bis dein Körper kurz davor ist, sich anzuspannen, als dein Atem in kurzen Stößen kommt und sich deine Hände in seine Kleidung krallen.

Und er hört auf.

„Zieh deine verdammten Sachen aus“, sagst du mit heiserer Stimme.

Er betrachtet dich, wobei ein träges Lächeln seine Lippen verdreht. „Mach du es.“

„Fick dich“, zischt du und doch machen deine Hände sofort da weiter, wo du ursprünglich aufgehört hast ihn zu entkleiden.

Loki drängt dich weiter zurück und deine Beine stoßen gegen das Bett. Während deine Finger langsam seine Kleidung auseinandernehmen, lenkt er dich ab, mit Händen, die nach deiner Brust und deinem Rücken greifen, und mit feuchten Küssen, die er auf deinem Schlüsselbein und deiner Schulter hinterlässt. Er beißt zu, als du es schaffst, seine Hose zu öffnen, was dich nach Luft schnappen lässt.

Du hast ihn endlich seiner Kleidung entledigt, seine nackte Haut kühl unter deinen Händen. Er führt dich zu dem Bett runter, wobei deine Beine immer noch über der Kante hängen, und hinterlässt saugend Markierungen auf deinem Bauch neben den verblassten, die er in der Nacht zuvor platziert hat.

Genau wie in dieser besagten Nacht, senkt sich wieder sein Kopf, während seine neckende Zunge deine Hüften zucken lässt.

„Scheiße“, fluchst du mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während sich deine Finger fest in seinen Haaren verknoten, als er seine Zunge in dich gleiten lässt.

Wieder wartet er, bis er weiß, dass du nah dran bist, bis deine Hände sein Haar verwirren, bis deine Zehen anfangen sich einzurollen…. Und abermals hört er auf.

„Oh, oh, nein, ich weiß, was du vorhast“, stöhnst du, als er sich an deinem Körper hocharbeitet. „Dennoch…. Das wird dennoch nicht funktionieren.“

„Willst du mich nicht?“, säuselt er über dir, während er deinen rechten Nippel zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger rollt. „Dein Körper scheint es zu tun.“

„Halt den Mund“, blaffst du, wobei du dir unbewusst auf die Unterlippe beißt, als du ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anschaust.

Seien Hand schlängelt sich zwischen euren Körpern hinab und er findet keinen Widerstand vor, als er einen Finger in dich gleiten lässt. Dir stockt der Atem und er senkt seinen Mund zu deiner Brust hinab, wobei seine Zunge rasch um deinen Nippel herumwirbelt, während sich die Bewegungen seiner Hand beschleunigen.

Einmal mehr fährst du mit deinen Händen durch seine Haare, entlang seines Halses, über seine Schultern. Du schämst dich dafür, wie schnell du stöhnst, wie laut es ist.

Er bewegt seine Lippen zu deiner anderen Brust, während sein eigener Atem schneller kommt, als seine Erregung noch mehr zunimmt. Er will dich wieder haben, will fühlen, wie sich deine Muskeln um ihn herum zusammenziehen. Aber es gibt Dinge, die er zuvor braucht.

„Sag meinen Namen.“ Seine Worte sind leise, aber die Autorität in ihnen klingt laut in deinen Ohren. Ein Stöhnen entkommt dir stattdessen und erneut stoppt er jede Bewegung. „Sag ihn“, blafft er.

„Loki.“

Er kann die Wut in deiner Stimme hören. Er zieht seine Finger aus dir heraus und schmeißt dich praktisch weiter nach hinten auf die Mitte des Bettes. Er lässt sich wieder auf dir nieder, wobei seine Zunge kurz über deine Unterlippe leckt, bevor er mit seinen Zähnen daran zieht.

Du kannst seinen Schaft gegen deinen Unterleib gepresst spüren und das Gefühl allein entfacht deine Lust nur noch mehr. „Gott“, stöhnst du.

„Ja“, knurrt er und fährt mit einer Hand über deine Seite, während die andere deinen Arm ergreift und ihn niederhält. Er tut sein Bestes, dich nicht zu nehmen, obwohl es ihm zunehmend schwerer fällt, sich zurückzuhalten. „Jetzt ‚Prinz‘.“

„Prinz“, zischt du, während du den Kopf in den Nacken legst.

Deine Hüften stoßen ohne deine Erlaubnis gegen seine und er grinst dich teuflisch von oben an. Seine freie Hand verlässt deine Brust, um deinen anderen Arm festzuhalten. „Fleh mich an, Mörderin.“

„N-Nein“, keuchst du, während sich deine Oberschenkel enger um seine Hüften schlingen.

Er bewegt seine untere Hälfte, wobei sein Glied an dir reibt, und bringt sich mit diesem Gefühl unbeabsichtigt zum Stöhnen. „Tu es“, sagt er schroff.

Du kämpfst gegen Lokis Griff an, aber er ist viel zu stark. Er bewegt wieder seine Hüften und dein resultierendes Stöhnen ist lang und laut und voller Lust und er hält es nicht aus.

„Verflucht seist du, Frau“, krächzt er und dringt in dich ein.

Er hat sein eigenes Spiel verloren und das macht seine Bewegungen grob und wütend. Du strengst dich an nach ihm zu greifen, dich an seine Schultern und seinen Rücken zu klammern, während er dich fickt, aber seine Hände auf deinen Handgelenken bleiben so stark wie Eisen.

Ihm gefällt das Gefühl von deinem Kampf, da er weiß, dass du ihn anfassen willst, und auf eine sadistische Art und Weise genießt er seine Kontrolle über dich in diesem Moment. In kürzester Zeit bringt er dich zum Fluchen und Stöhnen, wobei dein Kopf zurückgeworfen und deine Augen geschlossen sind.

Seine Stöße werden schnell animalischer und unkontrollierter, als er spürt, wie du dich deinem Ende näherst.

„Benenne mich“, verlangt er zwischen raschen Atemzügen. „Ruf nach mir. Schrei.“

„Scheiße!“, schreist du und dann, bevor du dich zurückhalten kannst, kommst du seiner Aufforderung nach.

Er fühlt, wie sich dein Rücken krümmt, wie sich deine Muskeln anspannen, wie sich deine Arme anstrengen sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Dein Körper zieht sich mehrmals um ihn herum zusammen und er schnappt nach Luft und er pumpt schnell in dich, um zu seinem eigenen Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Sein Körper erschlafft kurz nach deinem und ihr beide liegt verausgabt zusammen, wobei ihr versucht zu Atem zu kommen.

„Du bist… Du bist ein Arsch“, teilst du ihm mit, während du versuchst deine Atmung zu kontrollieren, als du endlich deine Handgelenke aus seinem Griff ziehst.

Er gibt keine Antwort, als du deine Handflächen auf seinem Rücke ruhen lässt. Er legt seinen Kopf auf deine Brust, während seine Arme zu beiden Seiten deines Kopfes ausgestreckt sind. Er fährt mit seinen Händen durch deine Haare und lässt einen schmalen Finger deinen Hals hinab gleiten bis zu deiner Schulter.

Dein Herz schlägt laut in seinen Ohren und er hasst sich dafür, dass er den Klang liebt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	21. Lügenschmied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also dieses Kapitel hat mit wirklich sehr gefallen und ich hoffe euch ergeht es auch so.

Gudrun will Hilde nicht vorbeilassen, was die Frau nur noch wütender macht. „Dann bringen Sie sie her, Madam! Bitte!“

„Meisterin Hilde, ich bitte Sie, senken Sie Ihre Stimme!“, teilt Gudrun ihr mit, wobei sie versucht in einem ruhigen Ton zu sprechen, was ihr misslingt. „Die Königin besucht den König. Ich werde ihr ausrichten, dass Sie versucht haben sie aufzusuchen.“

Hildes Gesicht ist sehr rot, sowohl vor Zorn als auch vor Scham. Sie hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit, nicht ihre Wut kontrollieren zu können, aber sie gibt sich alle Mühe und hofft, dass der Allvater nicht ihr Geschrei gehört hat. „Also gut“, sagt Hilde steif, während sie auf dem Absatz kehrtmacht und wegmarschiert.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnet sich Friggas Tür. Gudrun verbeugt sich sofort, während Hilde sich umdreht und auf der Stelle stehen bleibt, um dasselbe zu machen.

„Meine Königin“, sagen die zwei Frauen.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragt Frigga neugierig.

Sie hat Lärm in ihrem Arbeitszimmer gehört und hat Odin verlassen, um die Ursache herauszufinden. Sie studiert Gudruns verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck und nimmt Hildes fleckiges Gesicht zur Kenntnis.

„Meisterin Hilde wünscht mit Euch zu sprechen“, erzählt Gudrun der Königin, wobei sie der anderen Frau einen scharfen Blick zuwirft.

Hilde erhebt sich. „Ja, das stimmt.“

„Was ist los, liebe Hilde?“, fragt Frigga.

Hilde interessiert weder dass Gudrun immer noch im Flur ist, noch dass dies eine sehr inoffizielle Audienz bei der Königin ist. Frigga ist immer gütig zu ihr gewesen und hat nie die Geduld mit der hitzköpfigen Frau verloren. „Königin Frigga, Euer Sohn hat einen meiner Diener davongestohlen!“

Das hat die Königin nicht erwartet. Sie tut ihr Bestes, nicht zu prusten, da das unschicklich für eine Königin ist, und sagt stattdessen: „Was? Was meinst du damit?“

„Prinz Loki hat den Jungen, Asmund, zur Zauberschule in der Stadt geschickt. Hat es mir von _niemanden_ mitteilen lassen, hat mir _keinerlei_ Ersatz angeboten, _ich_ musste die Tische beim Frühstück abräumen, gnädige Frau! Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus, meinen Teil beizutragen, aber bei den Nornen, nichts davon wurde _ordnungsgemäß_ erledigt!“

„Hilde, Hilde, beruhige dich“, meint Frigga sanft, während sie eine Hand auf die Schulter der Frau legt. „Ich entschuldige mich für all den Kummer, den mein Sohn dir bereitet hat. Hast du nicht genug Diener zur Verfügung, um den Verlust auszugleichen?“

„Sie _beschweren_ sich, gnädige Frau“, teilt Hilde der Königin mit, wobei sie verärgert schnaubt. „Sie beschweren sich darüber, dass _ich_ ihnen zusätzliche Arbeit aufhalse.“

„Du hast meine Erlaubnis zwei neue Leute einzustellen, um den Jungen zu ersetzen“, sagt Frigga zu ihr, während sie freundlich lächelt. „Es gibt immer solche, die Arbeit brauchen, und es ist innerhalb von unserem Budget. Bitte ärger dich nicht länger. Ich danke dir, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast.“

Hilde verbeugt sich tief vor der Königin. „Danke für Euer Verständnis, meine Königin. Mögen die Nornen Euch beschützen.“

Gudrun und Frigga beobachten beide, wie Hilde den Flur entlang weggeht, wobei ihre Schritte auf dem Marmor hallen. Sobald der Klang außer Hörweite ist, wendet sich die Königin Gudrun zu. „Wer ist der Junge?“

„‚Asmund‘ war der Name, oder?“, fragt Gudrun, wobei sie ihre Lippen in Gedanken schürzt. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gesehen. Ich werde es von Ivar überprüfen lassen.“

„Ja, tu das“, antwortet Frigga, während sie neugierig den Flur hinabblickt, in dem Hilde verschwunden ist.

 

\---

 

_Geht es dir gut?_

Du schnellst hoch in eine sitzende Position, während du die Überbleibsel von deinem Traum schnell aus deinen Augen blinzelst.

„Was, hä?“, sagst du laut.

Loki stöhnt, als ihn deine Bewegung und Stimme wecken. Es ist zu früh für ihn, um überhaupt ans Aufstehen zu denken, und er schlängelt einen Arm um deinen Bauch, um zu versuchen dich schläfrig zu ihm zurückzuziehen.

Du legst dich wieder hin, als du realisierst, dass es Sig ist, die mit dir spricht. _Hey, ja, mir geht’s gut. Sorry, nur beschäftigt._

Sie hat dich gestern Nachmittag gefragt, wo du in dieser ersten Nacht gewesen bist, und du hast ihr ein paar Halbwahrheiten gegeben, von denen du weißt, dass sie sie durchschaut hat. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du machst, und auf keinen Fall willst du das liebe Mädchen involvieren.

Du erkennst, dass sie sich verändert hat. Da ist Furcht in ihren goldenen Augen, die vorher nicht da gewesen ist, und es macht dich krank vor Wut, wenn du sie siehst. Aber obwohl du die Mistkerle umgebracht hast, haben Lokis Worte über das Ordinat, dass sie Sig gegen dich verwenden können, nicht deine Gedanken verlassen.

_Wo bist du?_ sagt sie und ihre Stimme schlängelt sich durch deinen Verstand.

Du schaust dich im Zimmer des Prinzen um, wobei du dir wegen deiner eigenen Dummheit auf den Kopf hauen willst. _Ich bin… äh…. Brauchst du mich?_

_Nein. Brauchst **du mich**?_

Du seufzt und der Prinz zieht dich näher heran, sodass du unter seinem Kinn liegst. Sigrid fragt immer, ob du irgendetwas brauchst. Sig hat letzten Abend darauf bestanden, sauber zu machen und in deinem Zimmer herumzuschwirren, obwohl du ihr gesagt hast, dass sie das nicht machen muss. _Nein, ich komme heute schon klar. Warum gehst du nicht und hängst wieder mit dem Winzling ab? Ich habe gehört, er ist jetzt in der Zauberer-Schule oder so was._

Sigrid, die in deinem leeren Zimmer steht, fühlt, wie ihr Mund sich öffnet. _Woher weißt du das?_

Asmund ist letzte Nacht zu ihr gekommen, nachdem sie ihre Pflichten erledigt hatte. Sie ist bei den Neuigkeiten begeistert gewesen und staunt darüber, dass Prinz Loki höchstpersönlich ihn in der Schule aufgenommen hat. Sigrid hätte es nie geglaubt, wenn sie in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Zeit in der Nähe des Prinzen verbracht hätte. Sig hat angefangen zu vermuten, dass das Herz des Mannes nicht _vollkommen_ aus Eis ist, wie er alle glauben lässt.

Du hingegen gibst dir in Gedanken selbst einen Tritt. _Hab nur Gerüchte gehört. Du könntest ihn an seinem ersten Tag hinbegleiten, wenn du Lust hast._

Sigrid, auch wenn sie verwirrt ist, ertappt sich dabei, wie sie sich bei dem Gedanken freut. Das wird Asmund definitiv überraschen. _Bist du dir sicher?_

_Jepp_ , antwortest du ihr, wobei du spürst, wie deine Augenlieder schwer werden, als du Lokis gleichmäßiger Atmung zuhörst. _Sag ihm, dass ich ‚hi‘ gesagt habe._

 

\---

 

Asmunds Mutter, Brenna, ist hocherfreut gewesen, zu hören, dass ihr Sohn die Schule der Zauberei besuchen wird. Sie hat ihn immer unterstützt, selbst als er seinen Job im Palast bekommen hat und das Heim verlassen musste. Sein Vater, der Zauberer Jerrik, war ebenfalls aufgeregt, auch wenn Asmund den seltsamen Verdacht hatte, dass irgendetwas an dem Lob des Mannes merkwürdig war.

Er weiß nicht, dass Jerrik vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Loki, den Prinzen der Zauberei, in dem Bemühen angesprochen hat, seiner Gilde beizutreten. Er ist abgewiesen und ignoriert worden, als der Prinz sich stattdessen in der Gesellschaft von zwei Frauen gefunden hat. Und jetzt wird sein Sohn von demselben Prinzen zur Schule geschickt? Jerrik versteht es nicht, aber eine Spur von Bitterkeit kommt ungewollt in seinem Herzen auf.

Er liebt seinen Jungen von ganzem Herzen, aber die Umstände fühlen sich mehr wie eine persönliche Beleidigung gegen _ihn_ an als sonst irgendwas.

Asmund verlässt sein Haus und beginnt den Gang zu seinem ersten Schultag. Sobald er das Gebäude erreicht, wird seine geringe Besorgnis bei einem in der Tat äußerst willkommenen Anblick zur Seite gedrängt. „Sigrid!“

Das Mädchen blickt sich nervös um, aber strahlt ihn an, als er sich ihr nähert. Es ist ihr nicht leichtgefallen, heute durch die Straßen zu gehen, und das weiß er. Asmund zieht sie in eine Umarmung, während er ihr Lächeln erwidert, und gibt ihr prompt einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Was machst du hier?“

„Mein Schützling meinte, dass ich dich an deinem ersten Tag verabschieden könnte“, teilt Sigrid ihm mit, als er sich wegbewegt. „Ich freue mich so für dich, Asmund!“

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen!“, ruft Asmund aus und nimmt ihre Hände in seine. „Ich danke dir dafür!“

„Das hat keine Umstände gemacht. Du solltest los! Ich wollte nur kurz vorbeischauen. Oh, und hier!“

Sigrid wühlt für einen Moment in der Tasche von ihrem Kleid, bevor sie ein kleines Taschentuch herauszieht. Asmund nimmt es an und fährt mit seinen Daumen über die Ecke mit seinem Namen in goldenem Faden. „Das ist fantastisch, Sigrid!“

Das Mädchen wird rot. „Wenn du es lieber nicht mit dir herumtragen willst, verstehe ich das.“

Als Antwort faltet Asmund das Tuch vorsichtig und steckt es in seine Tasche. „Natürlich werde ich es tragen, dummes Mädchen.“

Sie lächelt, als er ihr einen letzten Kuss gibt, bevor er fortgehen muss.

 

\---

 

„Glaubst du wir werden dieses Jahr wieder Einladungen zur Geburtstagsfeier der Allmutter erhalten?“ fragt Frey Alva, als sie durch den Markt spazieren.

„Ich denke schon. Unsere Familien haben das schon immer. Warum? Bereitet dir irgendetwas Sorgen?“, erwidert Alva die Frage, wobei ihre braunen Augen ihre Freundin schätzen.

Freydis seufzt verärgert. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, als ob ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, Schwester.“

„Oh, Frey“, sagt Alva, während sie ihren Arm tätschelt. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in uns. Aber wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie wir wollen, habe ich einen Notfallplan.“

Freydis verzieht ihr Gesicht. „Ich will nicht Brandt oder Brynjar heiraten. Wenngleich sie uns _wirklich_ attraktiv finden.“

Alva kichert und zeigt Frey ein warmes Grinsen. „Das ist wahr. Allerdings kann ich an deinem Blick erkennen, dass du nicht so bereit bist, dich niederzulassen.“

„Absolut richtig“, erwidert Frey.

 

\---

 

Du wachst wieder am frühen Nachmittag auf und stellst fest, dass du immer noch im Bett des Prinzen bist. Er ist um dich gewickelt, wobei ein Arm um deine Taille geschlungen ist, während er weiterschläft.

_Das ist rein körperlich_ , sagst du dir selbst mit einem gedanklichen Schulterzucken. _Das sollte kein Problem sein._ Solange du keine emotionale Bindung hast, beeinträchtigt der Ort, an dem du deine Nächte verbringst, nicht unbedingt deinen Rachefeldzug.

Allein der Gedanken an das Ordinat lässt dein Blut rasen. Du bist so nah dran, bereit zu sein. Du fragst dich, ob du mit Odin sprechen musst, oder ob du dich einfach auf den Weg machen kannst, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es irgendwelche Konsequenzen haben wird; du kommst nicht zurück.

Du wünschst, dass Loki sich umdrehen würde, damit du ein paar Klamotten anziehen kannst. Du erinnerst dich daran, dass du letzte Nacht wütend auf ihn warst, und verdrehst die Augen. Du bewegst dich von ihm weg und verlässt das Bett, bevor du deine Kleidung aufsammelst und sie nach und nach anziehst.

Der Prinz setzt sich auf und gähnt, während seine smaragdgrünen Augen deinen Bewegungen folgen. „Gehst du?“

„Muss noch trainieren“, teilst du ihm mit. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch irgendeinen Scheiß zu erledigen hast.“

„Du willst den ganzen Nachmittag mit Trainieren verbringen?“, fragt Loki, während er aufsteht und ebenfalls anfängt sich anzuziehen. „Hast du keine anderen Interessen?“

„Nö“, erwiderst du, während du deinen anderen Stiefel suchst.

„Du lügst“, meint er, ohne zu zögern.

Du gibst ein Schulterzucken als Antwort, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe keine Zeit, andere Interessen zu haben.“

Er rollt mit den Augen. „Du hast so viel Zeit, wie du willst. Wann wirst du überhaupt versuchen anzugreifen?“

Du siehst zu ihm herüber. „Hoffentlich bald. Werde ich deinen Dad fragen müssen oder kann ich einfach los und alle umbringen?“

Loki schüttelt seinen Kopf mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Er beabsichtigt, dass du wartest, bis er den Befehl gegeben hat.“

Du verziehst das Gesicht zu genau der Miene, die er sich vorgestellt hat, als er dies zum ersten Mal von Odin gehört hat. „Äh, warum? Ich habe angenommen, dass er so sein könnte, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum das eine Rolle spielt.“

Loki spürt, wie Worte seinen Mund verlassen, auch wenn sie ohne seine Erlaubnis gekommen sind. „Warum nicht warten? Vielleicht wird das Ordinat die Barbaren, bei denen sie Unterschlupf gefunden haben, zerstören, wenn du ihnen Zeit gibst. Dann musst du dich nur um eine Gruppe kümmern.“

Du starrst ihn an. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie das machen werden. Sie werden Asgards Feinde benutzen, um einen Angriff auf diesen Ort zu starten. Wenn ich nicht dort bin, bevor das passiert, werden Leute hier sterben.“

„Du willst alleine gehen?“, fragt er. „Ich nehme an, dass mein Vater dir wahrscheinlich einen Teil der Armee anbieten wird, um dir zu helfen, da ihr dasselbe Ziel habt.“

„Ich will sie nicht. Das wären unnötige Tode.“

_Aber **deinen** siehst du als notwendig an,_ denkt er bitter. Der Prinz der Lügen redet sich ein, dass er nur deinen Körper in seinem Bett vermissen würde. Das ist der Grund, warum ihm der Gedanke an deinen Tod im Kampf so viel ausmacht.

Er gibt keine Antwort, sondern folgt dir, als du das Zimmer verlässt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er zu dir sagen will, bevor du verschwindest. Er will nicht, dass du gehst, während dieser Satz noch in der Luft hängt.

Du hast dir nicht die Mühe gemacht, das Oberteil deiner Leder wieder anzulegen, da du sowieso in saubere Klamotten wechseln wirst, sobald du dein Zimmer erreichst. Du hast es unter deinen Arm gesteckt und du benutzt deine andere Hand, um die Tür zum Flur aufzuziehen. Du und Loki erstarrt. Königin Frigga steht draußen, ihre Hand erhoben, wie um an der Tür zu klopfen. Du bist zu schockiert, um irgendetwas zu sagen, als sie ihre Hand fallen lässt.

„Mutter“, äußert Loki hinter dir und der Klang seiner Verbeugung erinnert dich daran, dasselbe zu tun.

„Guten Tag“, meint die Königin zu euch beiden, wobei ihre Überraschung nicht in ihrer Stimme hörbar ist. „Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu sprechen, Loki, da du zu spät für unsere Besprechung bist. Thor wartet.“

„Entschuldigung“, erwidert er reibungslos. „Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen.“

Ihr beide tretet in den Gang hinaus und der Prinz schaut dich beiläufig an, als ob du nichts bedeutest. „Wir können unser Gespräch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen.“

„Jepp, okay“, antwortest du und neigst verlegen deinen Kopf vor der Königin, bevor du dich zum Gehen umdrehst. „Schön Euch wiederzusehen, Königin Frigga.“

„Das kann ich nur erwidern, my Lady“, entgegnet sie.

Ihr Blick folgt dir kurz, als du davongehst, während ihre Augen erfassen, wie ihr Sohn dich beim Gehen beobachtet, dass das Oberteil deiner Leder unter deinem Arm geklemmt ist, und wie deine Haare noch etwas zerzaust sind.

„Ihr beide habt… geredet?“, fragt Frigga mit erhobener Augenbraue, als sie wieder zu Loki schaut.

„Ja. Sie ist gekommen, um mich wegen irgendeiner lästigen Angelegenheit anzuschreien. Ich muss sagen, ihr Verhalten ist unerträglich. Wie lange will Vater sie noch hierbehalten?“, fragt Loki Lügenschmied.

_Er will es wirklich wissen,_ erkennt die Allmutter. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Du kannst ihn fragen, wenn du willst.“

Er lacht und rollt mit den Augen. „Das ist nicht wichtig.“

Die Königin fragt sich, wann solch ein Streichholz angezündet wurde, und wundert sich über das Feuer in den Augen ihres Sohnes. Es ist dem Licht ähnlich, das sie immer in deinen eigenen sieht. Das Brennen lässt ihn lebendig aussehen, statt kalt und berechnend.

Sie fragt sich, wann ihr Sohn die Flamme auslöscht, so wie er es immer getan hat.

 

\---

 

_Was meinst du, du hast etwas Dummes gemacht?_

_***_

_Also jetzt sind es zwei irgendwelche Dummheiten. Ich bin ein Vollidiot, Will._

_***_

_Was hast du gemacht? Ist es die Art von Dummheit, wegen der ich nach Asgard kommen muss?_

_***_

_Nein, nein. Nicht diese Art von dumm. Ich, äh…. Du weißt, wie ich immer so sage: ‚Fick den Prinzen.‘?_

_***_

_… Du meinst, da hast dich selbst zu wörtlich genommen und hattest tatsächlich Sex mit dem Prinzen?_

_***_

_Jepp, ich habe den Prinzen gevögelt. Zweimal. Ugh. Was für ein Vollidiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	22. Ein Meister der Zauberei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff voraus :D

„Er macht ihrer Dienerin den Hof?“, fragt Frigga und legt ihren Kopf schief.

„Das ist richtig“, teilt Ivar ihr mit, während er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Das Mädchen, Sigrid, glaub ich ist ihr Name.“

„Danke Ivar“, sagt Frigga zu ihm und tauscht einen Blick mit Gudrun aus, als der Mann weggeht.

„Also“, fängt Gudrun an, wobei sie für jeden Punkt, den sie anspricht, einen Finger hochhält. „Er sitzt an ihrem Krankenbett, er hilft ihr beim Trainieren, er tanzt mit ihr, Wachen haben gemeldet, dass er, das Mädchen und die zwei Diener sich vor ein paar Tagen bei Nacht und Nebel herumgetrieben haben, sie war in seinem Zimmer, als Ihr angekommen seid _und_ der Junge, den er persönlich in die Schule eingeladen hat, wirbt um ihre Dienerin?“

„Bei den Nornen“, sagt Frigga mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, während sie eine Hand an ihre Wange legt. „Ich glaube, er hat sich in sie verliebt.“

„Vielleicht, obgleich wir es nicht größer darstellen sollten, als es ist. In jedem Fall wird es nicht langlebig sein“, bemerkt Gudrun, wobei sie herablassend mit ihrer Hand winkt.

„Sie ist schon seit drei Monaten hier“, erinnert die Königin. „Wenn auch bewusstlos für den ersten Teil ihres Aufenthalts. Aber du hast Recht. Es ist bei meinen beiden Söhnen immer am besten, abzuwarten.“

„Ja und selbst dann“, meint Gudrun und ringt die Hände, während sie spricht. „Entschuldigt meine Ausdrucksweise, aber es ist der _Blutige Krieger_. Das würde man auf keinen Fall erlauben.“

Frigga nickt, als sie darüber nachdenkt. Du bist ein fremder Kämpfer, den Asgard unter seine Fittiche genommen hat. Du bist nicht wirklich einer von ihnen. Vielleicht ist lediglich diese Tatsache die Ursache für die Faszination, die du auf ihren Sohn ausübst.

Aber andererseits hofft ein Teil von ihr, dass es etwas Ernsteres ist. Sie wollte immer nur ihre Söhne glücklich sehen und während Thor schon immer in der Reichweite der Liebe gewesen ist, ist ihr Jüngster stets distanziert geblieben.

 

\---

 

Loki hat gedacht, dass du später an seine Tür kommen würdest, sobald sein Treffen mit Frigga und seine anderen Pflichten erledigt waren. Allerdings, als du nicht aufgetaucht bist, hat er seine Nacht alleine verbracht. Warum sollte es ihn kümmern, wenn es dir egal ist?

Aber als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ertappt er sich dabei, dass er unzufrieden ist. Er hat zuvor schon mehrere Nächte mit dem selben Liebhaber verbracht, ja, aber es ist immer mehr eine Ablenkung gewesen, um seine Langeweile zu vertreiben, anstatt einer emotionalen Tat.

Während er in seinem Bett liegt und den Betthimmel anstarrt, erlaubt sich der Prinz zu beschließen, dass er dich bevorzugt.

Sobald sich dieser Gedanke in seinen Verstand schleicht, presst er die Lippen aufeinander und nickt langsam. Es ist seltsam, dies zuzugeben, auch wenn es kein _vollkommen_ unangenehmes Gefühl ist. Die Unannehmlichkeit liegt in den Unsicherheiten, die das mit sich bringt, und die Tatsache, dass du vorhast in den kommenden Wochen aufzugeben.

Loki Odinson ist es schon immer schwergefallen, andere gern zu haben. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er ein egoistischer Mann mit egoistischen Interessen ist. Wenn es allerdings jemand durch die Mauern schafft, die er um sein Herz herum aufgebaut hat, werden sie in diese Interessen miteinbezogen. Bislang umfasst das seine Mutter und seinen Bruder und manchmal seinen Vater. Er hat sich immer selbst eingeredet, dass er niemanden sonst braucht, der ihm am Herzen liegt.

Er seufzt laut und verdreht die Augen. „Ich gebe auf.“

 

\---

 

Du knurrst wütend, als dein Schwert aus deiner Hand fliegt, während immer noch Elektrizität zwischen deinen Finger knistert. „Ugh. Warum bist du so abnorm stark?“

Thor lacht lauthals und lässt seine Waffe wirbeln. „Meine Kraft ist hier nicht ‚abnorm‘, Krieger! Du bist nur klein.“

„War bisher nie ein Problem“, murmelst du, während du deine schmerzende Hand schüttelst. Du bist dir nicht sicher, wann du wieder bei voller Stärke bist, aber du bist mehr als bereit dafür.

„So winzig“, lacht Thor und gibt sein geborgtes Schwert zurück, als er zum Rand des Kampfbereiches geht.

Sigrid kichert von wo sie bei Thors Freunden steht, die miteinander plaudern, und Sif sieht mit einem Lächeln kurz zu dem Mädchen hinüber.

„Hey, verglichen mit _dir_ ist jeder klein“, fügst du zu deiner Verteidigung hinzu, während du deine Waffe mit einem Schwall Dunkelheit in deine Hand zurückrufst. Du blickst zu Sig rüber, die am Rand steht, und sagst: „Hey, Siggy. Wie wäre es, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal etwas lernst, na?“

„Was, ich?“, fragt Sigrid, wobei sie große Augen macht.

„Ja, warum nicht? Bestimmt könntest du lernen, wie man einen Dolch hält.“

„Dem stimme ich zu“, äußert Sif, wobei sie das Dienstmädchen anstupst. „Es ist nicht verkehrt, wenn eine junge Frau lernt, wie man mit Waffen umgeht.“

Du gibst Sigrid ein Zeichen, dass sie zu dir kommen soll, und mit Sif neben ihr geht sie zögerlich vorwärts, als Thor sich der Unterhaltung der tapferen Drei anschließt.

Sif zieht ihren Dolch und gibt ihn dem Mädchen, während ihr beide Vorschläge macht, wie sie ihn halten soll. Sigrid scheint sich mit der Klinge sehr fehl am Platz zu fühlen, obwohl sie ihr absolut Bestes tut, das zu machen, was ihr beide ihr erklärt.

Du hoffst, dass es ihr etwas Seelenfrieden geben könnte, wenn sie lernt sich selbst zu verteidigen. Sie ist letzte Nacht lange in deinem Zimmer geblieben, als ob sie Angst davor hat, allein zu sein. Als du ihr allerdings angeboten hast die Nacht über zu bleiben, hat sie abgelehnt und hat sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Sigrids Schläge sind bestenfalls unbeholfen und ihren Bewegungen fehlt Selbstvertrauen.

„Hier, na los, versuch mich niederzustechen. Diesmal ernsthaft“, sagst du zu ihr und tauscht dein Schwert für einen Dolch ein, der genauso groß ist, wie der, den Sig hält.

Sigrid sieht dich zweifelhaft an. „Ich will das nicht machen.“

„Tu einfach so, als ob ich jemand böses bin“, gibst du mit einem Schulterzucken an. „Ich werde dich nur abblocken, ich werde nicht zurückschlagen. Komm schon, versuch es zumindest!“

Das Mädchen macht einen halbherzigen Schlag in deine Richtung und du wehrst sie mühelos ab. „Als ob du ernst meinst, Sig.“

„Gib alles, Sigrid“, stimmt Sif zu.

Thor und seine Kameraden sind aufgebrochen und als Sigrid bemerkt, dass sie kein Publikum hat, wächst ihr Selbstvertrauen etwas. Sie fängt an tatsächlich zu versuchen dir einen Schlag zu verpassen und als sie sieht, wie mühelos du sie blockst, werden ihre schwachen Hiebe zielstrebiger.

Sif steht am Rand und informiert sie, wie sie sich verbessern kann. Du magst Sif und du bist dankbar, dass sie hierbleibt, um zu helfen.

„Gar nicht mal so übel, hm?“, meinst du, als du anfängst das kleine Spiel wirklich zu genießen. „Du hast da fast meine Hand erwischt!“

„Stell deine Füße so hin, wie sie es macht“, sagt Sif, während sie den Fortschritt beobachtet.

Sigrid gefällt es nicht unbedingt, einen Dolch handzuhaben, aber sie findet, dass es sich gut anfühlt, zu lernen. Sie tut ihr Bestes, sich alles einzuprägen.

Du erwartest nicht, dass Sigrid allzu gut mit einer Waffe ist, aber nach einer Weile nimmst du an, dass sie jemanden überraschen kann, falls es nötig ist. Du siehst, wie sich Sigrids Blick auf etwas hinter dir fokussiert, und du drehst dich um, als sie sich verbeugt.

„Oh, hey“, sagst du etwas überrascht zu Prinz Loki. „Was gibt’s?“

Sifs Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe. Du sprichst mit ihm, als ob du sein Freund bist, so wie sie und ihre Gefährten mit Thor reden.

„Ich bin gerade unterwegs gewesen, als ich nur ein Dienstmädchen gesehen habe, das versucht einen königlichen Gast umzubringen“, meint Loki, wobei er Sigrid von oben angrinst. „Nicht allzu intelligent, aber ziemlich dreist.“

„Sie zeigen mir, wie man mit einem Dolch umgeht, Sir“, teilt Sigrid ihm mit, während sie seine Ermahnung ignoriert.

Einmal mehr ist Sif schockiert. Vielleicht hast du auf deine Dienerin abgefärbt, da sie den boshaften Prinzen auch nicht zu fürchten scheint. Bei diesem Gedanken sieht Loki ihr in die Augen und Sif hat einmal mehr das unheimliche Gefühl, dass er hören kann, was sie denkt.

„Hat mein Flegel von einem Bruder dich gut behandelt, Lady Sif?“, fragt Loki, während er heimtückisch grinst.

„Natürlich“, entgegnet Sif. „So… wie immer.“

„Ah, also keine Veränderung dann“, erwidert der Prinz in einem desinteressierten Tonfall. „Dumm.“

Er sucht immer nach etwas, mit dem er sich über seinen Bruder lustig machen kann, aber seit kurzem hat er festgestellt, dass es Thors Liebesleben an Substanz mangelt. Sein gelangweilter Blick trifft deinen. „Ich habe deine unzureichende Wertschätzung für meine Fertigkeiten bemerkt und habe beschlossen dich dazu einzuladen, heute mit mir zu kommen, wenn ich die Zauberer unter meinem Kommando besuche.“

„Äh, warte, was?“, fragst du, während sich dein Gehirn durch die Worte arbeitet. In Asgard sprechen alle zu schicklich und du erwischt dich immer dabei, dass du dir wünschst, die würden einfach zur Sache kommen. „Du willst, dass ich mir deine Hexer Gruppe ansehe?“

Loki richtet seinen Blick zum Himmel und stößt einen lauten Seufzer aus. „Keine. Hexer.“

„So, ist doch dasselbe. Ich schätze, das geht klar. Sigrid, es ist sowieso a der Zeit, dass du mit Asmund rumhängst.“

Sig wird bei deinen Worten rot und zieht ihren Kopf etwas ein. „Ja, das stimmt. Vielen Dank.“ Sie gibt Sif den Dolch zurück, die ihn mit einem Lächeln nimmt.

„Selbstredend!“, sagst du grinsend.

„Kein Problem, Sigrid“, meint Sif. „Wir könne jeder Zeit noch mehr üben.“

Du wendest dich dem Prinzen zu und zuckst mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung, wo geht’s zu dem Hexerhaus?“

Er seufzt.

 

\---

 

Zeit mit dir zu verbringen ist absolut nervig, aber es wird schnell zu einer Unannehmlichkeit, die er zu schätzen weiß. Dir mangelt es nie an einer Erwiderung auf seine spitzen Bemerkungen, wenngleich er denkt, dass deine Worte immer seltsam formuliert sind. Er hat ebenfalls festgestellt, dass deine Sticheleien nicht mehr voller Hass sind, wodurch die Ausflüge mit dir um einiges angenehmer sind.

Du tust dein Bestes, nicht die Unterschiede zwischen dem Palast und dem Gebäude der Zauberer anzugaffen. Obwohl beide prächtig und kunstvoll sind, ist die magische Struktur… einzigartiger. Plattformen schweben von der Decke hinab, um Personen in die verschiedenen Stockwerke zu transportieren, und das Summen der Magie liegt in der Luft.

Willows Geliebter wäre bei dem Betreten des Gebäudes glücklich gestorben. Lokis Gemächer haben eine _Unmenge_ von Büchern, ja, aber die Zimmer, die du mit ihm durchquerst, sind mit nichts sonst gefüllt. Selbst der Übungsraum ist mit Büchern gesäumt.

„Okay, ich gebe zu, das ist cool“, teilst du ihm mit, während du die verschiedenen Zauber und Techniken beobachtest, die die Leute um dich herum versuchen. „Das erinnert mich an...“ Du verstummst allmählich, als du realisierst, dass du kurz davor warst, über die Magie aus deiner Welt zu schwafeln.

„An was?“, fragt Loki, wobei aufrichtige Neugier in seiner Stimme zu hören ist. „Du kannst es mir sagen.“

Du wirfst ihm einen Blick zu und siehst dann weg. „Das erinnert mich nur an die, äh, Gruppe von Leuten auf meinem Planeten, die Magie benutzen.“

„Du hast sie schon mal erwähnt“, kommentiert er mit einem Nicken, als ihr beide geht.

„Wirklich? Du erinnerst dich daran?“, fragst du schockiert.

Er grinst. „Natürlich. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir war _ich_ bei der Unterhaltung nicht betrunken.“

Du rollst mit den Augen, aber bevor du kontern kannst, taucht ein Mann auf, um Loki eine Frage zu stellen. Sie gehen voraus und du willst ihnen gerade gehorsam folgen, als eine Stimme dich stoppt.

„Entschuldigung, gnädige Frau, aber ist es wahr, dass Ihr der königliche Gast des Palastes seid?“

Du drehst dich um und siehst einen Mann eingehüllt in dunkelblauen Roben. Er ist wahrscheinlich ein paar Jahre älter als du, mit dunkelblondem Haar und einem breiten Lächeln. „Yeah, das bin ich.“ Du nennst ihm deinen Namen.

„Hammond“, erwidert er, wobei er eine Hand aus dem langen Ärmel seiner Robe hervorholt. „Ein wahres Vergnügen Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

„Oh. Danke, freut mich auch, dich kennenzulernen“, sagst du zu ihm, als du seine Hand schüttelst.

Er hat seinen Kopf geneigt, um deine Fingerknöchel zu küssen, aber korrigiert schnell seinen Fehler und hofft, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast. „Sagt mir, Lady -“

„Kann mich _irgendjemand_ hier _einfach nur_ bei meinem Vornamen nennen, verdammt?“, fragst du verärgert. „Echt jetzt.“

„I-Ich bitte um Verzeihung!“, stammelt Hammond und stolpert über seine Worte, während seine Wangen einen leicht pinken Farbton annehmen. „Ja. Ich habe mich nur gefragt… nun, es wird gemunkelt, dass du bestimmte Fähigkeiten hast… und wenn du mir erlaubst zu fragen…“

Hammond hat nicht erwartet, dass du so… offen gestanden zauberhaft aussiehst. Du bist keineswegs so, wie dich die Erzählungen über den Blutigen Krieger beschreiben. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, wie ein Idiot zu stammeln und es gefällt ihm nicht allzu sehr.

Loki auch nicht. Er ist gerade dabei dem Mann zu helfen, der ihn angesprochen hat, aber als er aufblickt, bemerkt er sofort Hammonds errötetes Gesicht und die Art und Weise, wie er dich ansieht. Du hebst deine Hand und dunkle Flammen erscheinen auf deiner Handfläche und Lokis Augen schmälern sich, als Hammond dich begeistert anschaut.

_Sei kein Narr, vor allem keiner, der Dinge sieht, die nicht da sind,_ tadelt sich der Prinz selbst. Er beendet seine Worte an den Mann, mit dem er spricht, und macht sich von hinten auf den Weg zu dir.

„Absolut phänomenal!“, ruft Hammond, nachdem er deinen Namen nennt.

„Ach, das ist gar nichts“, teilst du ihm mit, verwirrt von seiner Begeisterung. „Ich habe gerade einen Typ gesehen, der einen anderen Kerl in einen Raben verwandelt hat. Das ist um einiges abgefahrener.“

„Du nennst eine Frau nur bei ihrem Vornamen? Und schon kurz nachdem du sie kennengelernt hast? Ich habe was Besseres von dir erwartet, Hammond“, rügt Loki.

Hammond macht einen kleinen Satz, da er nicht mitbekommen hat, dass der Prinz auf euch zwei zugegangen ist. „Sie hat es verlangt, my Lord.“

„Ihr Leute geratet bei Namen immer so aus der Fassung“, meinst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Nicht wahr, Loke?“

Er grinst dich höhnisch an und Hammond sieht zwischen dir und Loki hin und her. Du scheinst sehr vertraut mit dem Prinzen zu sein, aber aufgrund der Weise, wie er dich wütend anknurrt, nimmt Hammond an, dass er dich vollkommen verachtet.

„Alles bestens“, sagt Hammond, während er verlegen die Stille mit einem Lachen durchbricht. Er denkt, dass er die Lage entspannen kann. „Wenn Ihr wollt, Sir, kann ich das Fräulein herumführen, während Ihr beschäftigt seid.“

„‚Das Fräulein‘ ist genau hier“, erinnerst du sie, während Loki zeitgleich sagt: „Auf keinen Fall.“

Hammond macht bei dem wütenden Blick, den er von dem Prinzen erhält, besorgt große Augen und neigt seinen Kopf. „Das war nur ein Vorschlag, Majestät. Entschuldigung. Es war nicht böse gemeint.“

„Natürlich“, sagt Loki, während er mit der Hand winkt. „Schon gut.“ Er wendet sich dir zu. „Komm, es gibt noch viel zu sehen.“

„Okay“, gibst du mit einem Schulterzucken an. Du verstehst Leute im Allgemeinen nicht und die Asen sind da nicht anders. „Man sieht sich, Hammond.“

_Unwahrscheinlich_ , denkt sich Loki.

 

\---

 

„Was zur Hölle?“, murrst du laut, als du zur Tür gehst, um das Klopfen zu beantworten, während du dir deine müden Augen reibst. „Äh, hallo?“

„Hast du geschlafen?“, fragt Lokis Stimme in einem amüsierten Ton durch die Tür.

Du öffnest sie und schaust ihn an. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was _glaubst_ du, was ich gemacht habe?“

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragt er, wobei er deinen Sarkasmus ignoriert.

Du erkennst an seinem Ton, dass er sowieso reinkommen wird.

„Äh, ja, denke schon. Oder, warte, lass mich erst was Passenderes anziehen.“ Jetzt wirft _er_ dir einen Blick zu, einen, der dich rot werden lässt, und du rollst mit den Augen. „Okay, was auch immer.“

Der Prinz tritt ein und du schließt die Tür hinter ihm. „Aber wirklich, was machst du hier?“, fragst du ihn, währen du ein Gähnen unterdrückst.

„Mir ist langweilig.“ Es ist eine simple Aussage und eine, die er oft benutzt hat. Er schaut sich kurz in deinem Zimmer um. „Sag mir, was dieser Plunder bedeutet“, sagt Loki, als er auf den Schminktisch zugeht.

Du schnaubst verärgert. „ _Warum_?“

„Weil ich es wissen will. Ich habe die Gegenstände untersucht, als du angekommen bist, und sie haben keinen Wert. Also warum behältst du sie?“

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf und stellst dich neben ihn, deine Augen immer noch müde. „Äh. Also. Ich habe diesen Kristall unterwegs aufgelesen“, erzählst du, wobei du deine Hand ausstreckst und ihn aufhebst. „Habe ihn einem Freund gegeben. Als er gestorben ist, hat er ihn zurückgeben.“ Du legst ihn wieder hin. „Die Halskette war ein Geschenk. Ich meine…. Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, dass ich Dinge aus sentimentalen Gründen mit mir führe. Ich meine, warum behältst du all das Zeug, das du hast?“

„Ich habe das meiste in Schlachten gewonnen“, teilt er dir mit, während er über die Frage nachdenkt. „Ein paar der Rüstungsteile und Schmuckstücke waren allerdings Geschenke. Mein Bruder _ist_ ein Idiot, aber er weiß, wie man phänomenale Geschenke macht.“

„Ich schätze, das zählt gewissermaßen als Sentimentalität“, meinst du mit einem Schulterzucken und setzt dich auf dein Bett. „Oh, was ist mit diesem goldenen Helm? Der mit den Ziegenhörnern.“

„Ziegenhörner?“, fragt Loki, während er dich empört anschaut. „Das ist meine Kampfrüstung!“

Du prustest. „Du willst im Kampf wie eine Ziege aussehen?“

„Was ist das denn?“, verlangt er zu wissen und wechselt so das Thema, als er eine kleine Muschel in die Hand nimmt.

„Habe sie am Strand gefunden, als Will und ich ans Meer von unserer Welt gegangen sind“, sagst du, wobei du sie anschaust.

„Woher kommst du, Mörderin?“, fragt Loki, während er die Muschel niederlegt und zu dir rübergeht. „Wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass du durch Galaxien reist?“

„Nun, das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte, die dich sicher langweilen wird“, meinst du mit einem Augenrollen.

„Ich will sie hören“, entgegnet er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Du siehst ihn vorsichtig an, während du beschließt, dass du zu müde bist, um zu streiten, und klopfst neben dir auf das Bett. Er setzt sich hin und du fängst an zu reden.

Sobald deine Geschichte zu Ende ist, erkundigst du dich bei ihm über sein eigenes Leben. Über seine Kindheit in einem Palast, wie es ist, Odin und Thor als Verwandte zu haben, was in seiner ersten Schlacht passiert ist.

Bevor einer von euch beiden es realisiert, seid ihr beide auf deinem Bett eingeschlafen, dein Kopf auf seiner Brust und sein Arm um dich herum.

Und zum ersten Mal träumst du von ihm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kleine Anmerkung zu den Personalpronomen: Hammond benutzt am Ende das 'du', da man meiner Meinung nach, wenn man jemanden den Vornamen anbietet, auch zugleich das 'du' anbietet. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das in Asgard ist, aber habs einfach mal so übernommen. :)


	23. Düsteres Gespräch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Bin letzte Woche an ein paar Tagen überhaupt nicht zum Übersetzen gekommen.

Sigrid klopft an der Tür, als sie sie öffnet. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob du da sein wirst, und du hast ihr immer gesagt, dass sie reinkommen kann, wann immer sie will. Als sie allerdings sieht, wie du und Prinz Loki vom Bett aufspringt, denkt sie, dass sie anfangen sollte vorsichtiger zu sein, wenn sie unangekündigt eintritt.

„Oh! Äh“, sagt Sigrid, während sie sich schnell verbeugt und den Blick abwendet. „Guten Morgen! Ich werde… hier draußen sein, wenn du mich brauchst!“

„Sig!“

Sie dreht sich sofort um und schließt die Tür, wobei ihr tatsächlich der Mund offen steht, sobald sie alleine im Flur ist.

„Ich… ich…. Verdammt“, zischt du, als du anfängst auf- und abzugehen.

„Bist du _wütend_?“, fragt Loki skeptisch.

Du hältst inne und seufzt, während du dir mit einer Hand durch die Haare fährst. „Sorry. Das war gewissermaßen meine Nachlässigkeit. Das macht vermutlich nichts. Das war nur Sig, es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie irgendetwas sagen würde.“

„Warum spielt das eine Rolle?“, fragt er in einem scharfen Tonfall.

Du drehst dich überrascht zu ihm um. „Ich meine, du willst nicht mit gesehen werden, oder?“

Er macht seinen Mund auf, aber kann einen Moment lang nicht sprechen. „Was? Was hat bei dir diesen Eindruck erweckt?“

„Äh, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe wohl einfach vermutet, dass das nicht… gut sein würde? Irgendwie?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wen das interessieren würde, außer vielleicht meinen Vater. Die Idioten im Palast tratschen und schwatzen sowieso immer über irgendein interessantes Thema.“

„Ich will kein ‚interessantes Thema‘ sein“, teilst du ihm offen mit und gehst auf die Tür zu, um Sig zu suchen.

„Das bist du bereits“, merkt er an. „Die Nachricht über die Fremde fliegt sehr schnell von Mund zu Mund.“

Du drehst dich um, um ihn wieder anzusehen. „Was willst du von mir?“

Er starrt dich an, seine Augenbrauen vor Verwirrung zusammengezogen. „Was meinst du?“

„Ich meine, warum tust du das? Ich dachte, nachdem… nachdem… dass du nicht wieder vorbeikommen würdest. Und jetzt schaust du mitten in der Nacht bei meinem Zimmer vorbei. Nur… was machst du?“

Er vernimmt eine seltsame Müdigkeit in deiner Stimme. Als ob du die Nase voll von der Scharfsinnigkeit hast, genug davon hast, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Du fragst ihn, wie lange noch, bis er mit dir fertig ist. Wie lange, bis er weiterzieht.

Er weiß es nicht.

„Ich habe gesagt, solange du lebst, will ich dich haben“, gibt Loki an, während er einen Schritt auf dich zu macht. „Also, das ist, was ich tue, um deine Frage zu beantworten.“

Du prüfst seine Augen und versuchst irgendeine Art von einem boshaften Schwindel darin zu sehen. Wenn du keinen findest, wendest du dich ab, um nach Sig zu suchen. „In Ordnung.“

Er ist unzufrieden über deinen Ton und runzelt wütend die Stirn, als du das Zimmer verlässt.

 

\---

 

Frigga sitzt mit Loki in ihrem Arbeitszimmer, während die beiden lesen. Er scheint gedankenverloren zu sein und sieht regelmäßig von seinem Buch auf, um seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern zu lassen. Sie beschließt ihn zu testen.

„Denkst du, ich sollte in Anbetracht meiner bevorstehenden Feier unseren Gast einladen?“, fragt Frigga, als sie sanft ihr Buch schließt.

Loki schaut verwirrt zu ihr auf. „Warum fragst du mich? Es ist _dein_ Geburtstag.“

„Nun, du schienst verärgert zu sein, als ich sie zu unserer letzten Veranstaltung eingeladen habe, und ich fand, dass es vernünftig wäre, es im Voraus anzusprechen.“

„Mach, was du willst, Mutter“, meint Loki in einem desinteressierten Ton und widmet sich wieder seinem Buch. „Für mich spielt es keine Rolle.“

„Ah. Ich schätze, du hast Recht: es wird keine Rolle spielen“, sagt Frigga leichthin, während sie wieder ihren Roman aufschlägt und durch die Seiten blättert. „Dein Vater wird sie aller Voraussicht nach sowieso vor der Feier entsenden.“

Wenn Loki klar gedacht hätte, hätte er diese Lüge mühelos durchschauen können. Stattdessen schnellt sein Blick zum Gesicht seiner Mutter. „Was? Warum?“, fragt er scharf.

„Ich wusste es“, sagt Frigga triumphierend, wobei sie prompt ihr Buch auf ihren Schoß legt. „Du hast sie gern.“

Lokis Mund öffnet sich geringfügig und seine Augen werden schmal. „Du hast mich angelogen.“

„So wie du mich“, tadelt Frigga ihn.

Er schaut sie finster an und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. Sie denkt, dass er drauf und dran ist, hinauszugehen, während er stattdessen anfängt auf- und abzugehen. „Ich verstehe es nicht, Mutter. Warum bei den neun Welten empfinde ich so? Es ist schrecklich und es gefällt mir nicht.“

Frigga kichert. „Oh, mein Sohn. Was führt diese negativen Äußerungen herbei?“

Er hat schon ziemlich lange nicht mit ihr über solche Dinge geredet. Vielmehr, er hat schon ziemlich lange mit _niemandem_ über solche Dinge geredet.

Er wünscht dieses Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

„Es ist… anstrengend“, erklärt er ihr, wobei die Worte wütend heraussprudeln. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Jugendlicher. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie…. Die Ungewissheiten sind einfach katastrophal. Und die Situation, Mutter, sie ist keine von uns. Ah, warum musste mein Bruder sie herbringen?“, fragt er hitzig, während er auf den Boden starrt.

„Thor hat gemacht, was er für das Beste hielt“, erwidert Frigga sanft. „Wirf ihm nicht seine Ehre vor. Sag mir, Loki, werden diese Gefühle für das Mädchen kurzlebig sein?“

„Das werden sie sein müssen“, antwortet er, während er seine leuchtenden, grünen Augen auf sie richtet. „Wenn Vater sie losschickt, um ihre Mission zu beenden, hat sie nicht vor zurückzukommen.“

 

\---

 

„Loki?“, fragt Sigrid dich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Fassungslosigkeit ähnelt. „ _Prinz_ Loki?“

„Ja, dieser Loki. Er ist letzte Nacht bloß vorbeigekommen, um zu reden, und wir sind eingeschlafen. Keine große Sache, okay?“

Sigrid spielt mit ihren Stickwerkzeugen auf dem Tisch herum, wobei sie dich nicht ansehen will. „Also, er ist… der Prinz hat nicht den besten Ruf.“

„Jepp“, stimmst du zu, während du dich an die Wand neben der Tür lehnst. „Aber du weißt, anderseits ich auch nicht.“

Sigrid zieht dies in Betracht. Das ist wahr. Sie hat schreckliche, grausame Geschichten über dich gehört und während du definitiv eine Bedrohung für deine Feinde sein kannst, hast du weder ihr noch sonst jemandem, der dir am Herzen lag, geschadet.

In der Nähe des Prinzen zu sein hat sie zudem eine ganz andere Person sehen lassen, als sie gehört hat. Sig hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass viele der Geschichten einen Hauch von Wahrheit beinhalten, aber sie fängt an sich zu fragen, ob sie möglicherweise in irgendeiner Weise verzerrt worden sind.

„Hast du ihn gern?“, fragt sie dich.

Du machst ein Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Zeit diesen Mist auszutüfteln. Ich bin hier, um einen Job zu erledigen, also ist es das, worauf ich hinarbeiten werde.“

 

\---

 

Sigrid stürmt am späten Nachmittag in dein Zimmer und vergisst dabei glatt ihre Gedanken übers Anklopfen. Du warst gerade bei deiner Trainingsroutine und als das Mädchen hereinkommt, lehnst du dich zurück auf deine Arme und springst dann auf die Füße.

„Was ist los, Sig?“

„Ich habe gerade Gudrun im Flur getroffen“, sagt Sigrid keuchend, als ob sie rennen musste, um zu dir zu kommen. „Königin Frigga wünscht mit dir Tee zu trinken!“

„Was?“, fragst du dümmlich, wobei du ein verwirrtes Gesicht machst.

„Ja! Schnell, wir müssen dich ankleiden!“

Sigrid ist ein Wirbel von Bewegungen, als sie deine Tür zuschlägt und auf dich zu hetzt. „Whoa, Sig, ist das irgendwie eine große Sache oder was?“

„Die Königin hat dich zum Tee eingeladen! Ja, das ist eine große Sache!“, betont Sigrid, während sie in deinem Schrank wühlt.

Du stöhnst. „Etwa wie… eine ‚trag ein Kleid‘ große Sache?“

„Wie eine ‚trag ein Kleid‘ große Sache“, bestätigt Sigrid.

 

\---

 

_Nun, das läuft gar nicht mal_ so _schlecht_ , denkst du dir, als du unbeholfen an dem kleinen Tisch der Königin gegenübersitzt. Ihr seid beide auf einer wunderschönen Terrasse, mit einem weißen Pavillon über euren Köpfen. Die Sonne nähert sich langsam dem Horizont und wirft lange Schatten von den Blumen, die in der Umgebung wachsen.

Frigga Allmutter hat dir seit einer Weile höfliche Fragen gestellt. Du hast ihr mitgeteilt, wie es dir geht, hast ihr dafür gedankt, dass sie dir erlaubt hat zu bleiben, und meintest, dass du dich auf ihrer letzten Veranstaltung gut amüsiert hast.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich eingeladen habt“, sagst du, wobei du verlegen auf deinem Stuhl herumrutscht. „Ihr seid wirklich nett gewesen.“

„Unsinn“, erwidert Frigga, als sie ihre Tasse abstellt. „Du bist unser Gast und kannst gerne so lange bleiben, wie du willst.“

„Oh, keine Sorge“, meinst du, wobei aufgrund deiner Nervosität deine Worte schnell kommen. „Ich fühle mich tatsächlich schon besser, also solltet Ihr mich in den nächsten Tagen los sein. Ich habe mit Thor und seinen Freunden im Gelände trainiert, also mache ich um einiges größere Fortschritte als bisher.“

„Oh das ist großartig!“, entgegnet die Königin mit einem Lächeln. „Aber musst du uns schon so bald verlassen? Überlege zumindest vielleicht bis zu unserer nächsten Feier unter unserem Dach zu bleiben. Du bist ein wundervoller Gast gewesen und ich würde dich ungern gehen sehen.“

„Oh“, antwortest du, wobei sich deine Augen etwas weiten. „Äh…. Ich meine, das ist sehr freundlich. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen.“ Du legst die Stirn in Falten und räusperst dich, während sich Beunruhigung in dir breitmacht. „Ich will nicht, dass das Ordinat angreift. Es ist besser, wenn ich den Kampf zu ihnen bringe.“

„Unsere Quellen berichten, dass sie weiterhin bei den Barbaren verweilen“, teilt Frigga dir mit. „Sie haben ihre Feinde im Süden angegriffen, ihre Blicke sind von uns abgewendet. Bitte, es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen. Willst du etwa zu früh einen Versuch wagen und einen Misserfolg riskieren?“

Sie beobachtet dich, als du besorgt an deinen Lippen knabberst. „Ich… ich weiß nicht.“

„Meine Liebe“, sagt Frigga sanft, „mein Gatte plant seinen eigenen Angriff, mit dir an der Spitze. Wenn du darauf bestehst, zu gehen, wirst du zumindest nicht alleine gehen. Odin wartet den richtigen Augenblick ab und das solltest du auch.“

Wenn du mit Frigga redest, fühlst du dich wie nichts mehr als ein einfaches Kind. Du öffnest deinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, um ihr zu sagen, dass du keine Hilfe _brauchst_ , oder Soldaten oder _etwas anderes_ von ihnen, als Loki Odinson zu dem Teetisch hinausschlendert.

„Entschuldigt meine Verspätung“, bekundet er, als er sich setzt.

„Du verspätest dich immer“, meint Frigga seufzend mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Loki beäugt dich vom anderen Ende des Tisches und du siehst unsicher zurück. Was macht er hier?

„Ich sehe, du speist an diesem Abend in sonderbarer Gesellschaft, Mutter“, bemerkt Loki und lehnt sich zurück, während er seine Beine unter dem Tisch ausstreckt.

_Hat er ‚speisen‘ gesagt?_

„Ich habe sie heute Abend als meinen Gast hergebeten, da ich weiß, dass dein Vater und Bruder zu beschäftigt sind, um uns Gesellschaft zu leisten“, erklärt Frigga ihm, wobei sie dich freundlich anlächelt, um der Aussage ihres Sohnes die Schärfe zu nehmen.

Er zuckt beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Wenn du darauf bestehst.“

„Dir auch einen guten Tag“, murmelst du verärgert.

Er grinst dich an und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkst du Diener, die anfangen abgedeckte Gerichte zu bringen. Du hast nicht erwartet _zu Abend zu essen_. Du hast gedacht, dass ihr nur Tee trinken würdet.

„Wie ich sehe, hat das Dienstmädchen dich in etwas gestopft, das zur Abwechslung mal tatsächlich angemessen ist“, sagt er, wobei er seinen Blick zur Seite wendet, während seine Lippen mit einem Anzeichen von einem Lächeln zucken.

„Ja, ich bin in einem Kleid. Und wie ich sehe, hast du heute wieder dein Cape. Bravo“, meinst du.

Er schaut dich finster an. „Umhang.“

Frigga beobachtet, wie du mit den Schultern zuckst, während sie den Austausch mit unterdrücktem Lachen auffasst. Sie erkennt es. Sie weiß genau, warum ihr Sohn dich begünstigt. Du behandelst ihn, so wie er ist – nicht wie einen Prinzen, dem man respektieren muss, nicht wie einen Dämon, den man fürchten muss, sondern einfach nur wie _Loki_. Und du hast ihn auch gerne.

„Genug, genug“, sagt Königin Frigga in einem amüsierten Ton. „Es spielt keine Rolle, welche Kleidung getragen wird. Erzähl mir von deinem Tag, Loki.“

Loki berichtet in einer Zusammenfassung, was er gemacht hat, nachdem er Friggas Arbeitszimmer verlassen hat, wobei er sein Bestes tut, dich zu ignorieren, während er spricht. Dich in einem Kleid zu sehen erinnert ihn an den Tanz, den er mit dir hatte. Er wollte glauben, dass seine Attraktion auf dieses gewisse Kleid zurückzuführen war, während in Wahrheit dieses lavendelfarbene genauso ablenkend ist wie das erste.

Du bist im Allgemeinen einfach immer ablenkend. Er verabscheut es.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, wie genau es dazu kam. Irgendwie, durch einen bizarren Lauf der Ereignisse, isst du mit Frigga und Loki zu Abend. Du antwortest, wenn du gefragt wirst, gibst schroffe Erwiderungen, wenn Loki dich schikaniert und tust dein Bestes, die Königin nicht zu verärgern.

Du bist gehobene Küche nicht gewohnt. Du hast keine Ahnung, was dir serviert wird, hast keinen Schimmer, welche Gabel für welches Gericht benutzt wird. Du bist fest entschlossen, dich nicht zu blamieren. Du empfindest den seltsamen Drang, Loki zu beweisen, dass du keine ungehobelte Barbarin bist.

Und ausnahmsweise scheinen die Dinge gut für dich zu laufen. Du lässt nichts auf dich fallen, du verschüttest nichts, du hast nicht mit vollem Mund gesprochen. Diese Leistung wäre für Willow einfach gewesen, aber du kannst nicht anders, als stolz auf dich zu sein.

Am Ende des Mahls dankst du Frigga für die Einladung, bevor du nach drinnen zurückkehrst, um zu deinem Zimmer gehen. Loki wartet ein, zwei Augenblicke, bevor er sich ebenfalls von seiner Mutter verabschiedet.

Frigga sitzt im schwindenden Sonnenlicht, während die Diener die Teller und das Geschirr zurück in die Küchen tragen. Sie denkt über das nach, was sie erfahren hat, was ihr Ehemann ihr erzählt hat. Dass ihr beide zusammen gefährlich sein würdet.

Er hat nicht Unrecht.

Aber die Allmutter kann nicht anders, als dich zu mögen. Nicht eingeschränkt durch die sozialen Gepflogenheiten von Asgard, hast du dich unwissentlich als eine seltsame Art von Vertrauensperson für ihren Sohn bereitgestellt. Eine, die er nicht unter den anderen in ihrem Reich finden könnte.

Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie es gutheißt. Es bedeutet nicht, dass sie etwas Langlebiges zwischen dir und ihrem Sohn will.

Aber du lässt dich nicht von ihm kontrollieren und Frigga glaubt, dass dieser Aspekt die Sorgen ihres Mannes hinfällig werden lässt.

 

\---

 

Loki holt dich im Flur ein und ruft deinen Namen.

Du rollst mit den Augen und verlangsamst deine Schritte. „Ja, was?“

Er taucht neben dir auf und bietet dir mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht seinen Arm an. „Komm kurz mit mir?“

Du stöhnst, stößt einen lauten Seufzer aus und nimmst seinen Arm an. Du kannst in Gedanken die Neckereien hören, die von Willow kommen würden, wenn sie dich jetzt sähe, und erschauderst. „Okay, wohin gehen wir?“

„Nicht weit“, antwortet er und fängt wieder an zu gehen.

Er führt dich ein Stück durch das Schloss, bis du dich vor einem Paar großer Glastüren widerfindest. Loki öffnet sie und ihr beide geht auf einen kleinen Marmorbalkon hinaus. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwinden schnell, während langsam Sterne und Galaxien am dunklen Himmel erscheinen.

Er schließt die Türen und ihr beide lehnt euch an das Geländer, um eure Blicke übers Gelände streifen zu lassen. „Ich vergesse, wie hoch oben wir sind“, bemerkst du und durchbrichst so die Stille. „Weißt du, es ist eigentlich ziemlich schön in dieser Welt.“

„Ich schätze, das ist es“, meint Loki unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin nicht in vielen anderen gewesen, mit denen ich sie vergleichen könnte.“

Du beobachtest einen Moment lang die Leute, die im Gelände spazieren, bevor du sagst: „War mal an einem Ort, der nichts als eine tote Stadt war. Das war nach irgendeiner Katastrophe. Erinnert mich irgendwie an das hier.“

„Wie das?“, fragt Loki, wobei er entrüstet die Stirn runzelt. „Sicherlich ist eine zerstörte Stadt kein Vergleich zu Asgard.“

„Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur das Gefühl“, versuchst du zu erklären. „Das Umland ist zurückgekommen. Es war so farbenfroh, so schön in der untergehenden Sonne. Und ich war das einzige Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten, um es zu sehen.“

Loki betrachtet dein Gesicht, die Art und Weise, wie du auf das Gelände blickst. „Du fühlst dich hier einsam, so wie dort.“

Es ist keine Frage. Du schaust kurz zu ihm rüber. „Das muss ich. Das will ich.“

„Warum?“, fragt er.

„Ich kann nichts haben, was ich verlieren könnte“, entgegnest du mit einem Schulterzucken und wendest deinen Blick ab.

„Lass das“, gibt er an, während er wütend den Sonnenuntergang anstarrt.

„Ich erzähle dir das, damit du aufhörst vorbeizukommen“, erwiderst du monoton, wobei du immer noch ins Gelände schaust. „Ich hatte früher solche Angst davor, allein zu sein. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass es einfacher ist.“

Das hat er auch immer geglaubt.

Er nimmt deinen Arm und zieht dich sanft an ihn. Du passt unter sein Kinn und du spürst seinen Herzschlag durch sein Hemd. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Was?“, fragst du.

„Ich kann dich nicht einfach alleine lassen.“

„Schau“, sagst du, wobei du dich von ihm wegdrückst, um ihm in seine Augen schauen zu können. „Der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt… mit dir geschlafen habe, ist weil du gesagt hast, dass es nicht um Gefühle geht.“

„Ich habe mich geirrt“, antwortet er. „Ich habe aufgegeben. Ich habe dich gern und ich kann nicht einfach hier stehen und zuhören, wie du solche Dinge sagst.“

„Dann lass es“, meinst du in einem kühlen Ton, als du dich von ihm abwendest. „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht.“

„Leg deine verrückten, lebensmüden Gedanken beiseite, Frau, und hör mir zu“, knurrt er, während er dich zu ihm zurückzieht. „ _Mach_ mir nichts vor. Ich erkenne Lügen, egal wie leicht sie dir von den Lippen fallen.“

„Stopp“, sagst du, wobei deine Stimme fast unmerklich zittert.

„Ich kann nicht.“

„Du kannst“, blaffst du. „Tu nicht so, als ob ich dir nicht völlig egal bin, Bastard. Du hast mich gerade erst kennengelernt. Du kennst mich nicht und das willst du nicht.“

„Eine Lüge“, gibt er zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nur benutzen und verlassen willst“, teilst du ihm mit. „Das alles hat keinen Sinn. Und du bedeutest mir nichts“, fügst du hinzu und du bist überrascht, zu fühlen, wie wütende Tränen kommen.

„Eine weitere – Lüge.“

Du ziehst ihn an der Vorderseite seines Hemdes herunter und küsst ihn. Er fährt mit einer Hand langsam übe deinen Nacken, wobei seine Finger durch dein Haar gleiten. Du weichst zurück und drehst dein Gesicht zur Seite. „Verdammt noch mal. Ich hasse dich. Das ändert gar nichts.“

„Tut es nicht?“, fragt er, wobei sich Wut in seine Stimme schleicht. „Warum willst du immer deinen Feinden dein Leben geben, wenn du behauptest, dass sie dir ohnehin schon alles genommen haben? Du würdest ihnen bereitwillig den Rest geben?“

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst“, sagst du hitzig zu ihm. „Ich habe dir nie mitgeteilt, was ich tun wollte. Du solltest es nicht wissen oder dich dafür interessieren. Ich bin einfach _müde_ , Loki. Ich hätte vor so langer Zeit sterben sollen und bin es nicht. Und jede Sekunde danach ist die absolute Hölle gewesen. Ich kann mir nach dem kein Leben aufbauen.“

„Du kamst mir nie wie jemand vor, der aufgibt“, meint er, wobei er höhnisch auf dich hinabsieht. „Verlust ist nicht etwas, das das solche Auswirkungen auf jemanden haben sollte.“

„Du weißt nicht, was _Verlust_ ist, du Arschloch“, zischt du mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Er schaut dich finster an. „Erzähl mir nichts mehr von diesen Plänen, wenn du beschließen solltest sie durchzuziehen.“

„Ich habe dir von Anfang an nichts erzählt“, knurrst du, während du wütend den Boden anstarrst. „Ich komme schon klar, okay? Schau, das ist keine große Sache. Ich existiere ausschließlich zum Kämpfen. Also ist es das, was ich tun werde. Niemand kann sagen, was passieren wird.“

„Diese Unterhaltung ist schiefgegangen“, stellt er fest, wobei er seine Augen zusammenkneift, als er seinen Blick abwendet.

„Ja, das ist sie“, entgegnest du. „Lass sie uns beenden.“

„Einverstanden.“

Mit diesen Worten beobachtet ihr beide schweigend, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwinden. Die Dunkelheit lässt dich beinahe erleichtert fühlen, als ob keiner von euch etwas gesagt hat.

Loki sieht, dass du dich langsam entspannst. Seine Augen nehmen deine Figur auf, dein Kleid, die Art und Weise, wie deine Augen zucken, als sie verschiedene Teile des Geländes überfliegen.

Er ist wütend auf dich. Du irritierst ihn, du beschimpfst ihn, du lügst ihn an, du verwirrst ihn. Er sollte einfach mit dir fertig sein. Es ist so, wie du gesagt hast, er hat dich gerade erst kennengelernt.

Aber er denkt zurück. An das Blut, das aus deinem Körper strömt, an das erste Mal, als du deine Augen geöffnet hast, wie du so hart daran gearbeitet hast, dein altes selbst wiederzuerlangen. Dein Feuer, dein Humor, dein Verstand. Deine Stärke, fremde Geschichten von weit entfernten Ländern, dein gesammelter Plunder, der traurige, verlorene Blick in deinen Augen, wenn du denkst, dass dich niemand anschaut.

Aber er schaut dich an. Länger als es selbst ihm bewusst war.

Er hätte dich einfach sterben lassen sollen.

„Komm heute Nacht mit mir“, sagt er zu dir, während er mit seiner Hand über deinen Arm streicht, auch wenn sein Ton bitter ist. „Du magst vielleicht nicht länger die Einsamkeit fürchten, aber ich bin sie leid.“

Du weißt, dass du ‚nein‘ sagen solltest. Dass du dich einen Dreck um diesen Bastardprinzen scheren solltest.

„In Ordnung.“

 

\---

 

Der Prinz weiß, dass er einfach deinen Rat annehmen und dich in Ruhe lassen sollte. Er wünscht, er könnte es. Aber sobald er eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, sich auf eine Vorgehensweise festgelegt hat, ist er dazu verpflichtet, sie durchzuziehen. Und er hat bereits seine Entscheidung bezüglich dir getroffen.

Vielleicht ist er nur ein Gierling nach Bestrafung. Dem Mann ist vollkommen klar, dass je mehr du ihm bedeutest, umso mehr wird es wehtun, wenn du weg bist. Vielleicht sucht er diesen emotionalen Schmerz, hat das Gefühl, dass er es verdient.

„Ich will meine Klamotten holen und mich umziehen“, teilst du ihm mit, als ihr euch deinem Quartier nähert. Er pausiert, wobei er so tut, als ob er darüber nachdenkt, während sein Blick zur Seite wandert. „Hmmm. Du kannst deine Sachen zusammenpacken, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es nötig ist, sich umzuziehen. Ich bezweifle, dass du das Kleid viel länger brauchen wirst.“

Du rollst mit den Augen und öffnest deine Tür. „Arroganter Bastard“, murmelst du, während du alles aufsammelst, von dem du denkst, dass du es brauchen wirst.

Du beschließt beinahe dich trotzdem umzuziehen, nur um ihn zu ärgern, aber in letzter Sekunde zuckst du mit den Schultern. Wieder zurück im Flur überrascht er dich damit, dass er dich für einen Kuss an ihn heranzieht.

Du weißt, dass irgendjemand vorbeikommen könnte, dass du ihn wegdrücken solltest. Du musst aufhören. Du musst damit aufhören, diese Leute zu finden, die dir etwas bedeuten. Das lässt dich an deine alten Freunde denken, an Willow, an die Leute, die du auf deinen Reisen getroffen hast.

„Lass das“, sagst du atemlos zu ihm, während du deinen Kopf wegdrehst. „Loki, du hörst nicht zu. Ich _kann_ keine Gefühle für dich haben.“

„Okay“, bekundet er in dein Ohr, wobei du allein von seinem Ton eine Gänsehaut bekommst. „Das musst du nicht. Nicht heute Nacht.“

„Nicht in irgendeiner Nacht“, erwiderst du, als er einen Schritt nach vorne macht.

Die Haut von deinem Rücken trifft auf die kalte Wand und die Kälte lässt dich erschauern. Er ist zu nah. Du kannst spüren, wie seine Nase und Lippen die Seite von deinem Hals streifen, bevor er sanft deinen Puls küsst. „Ich muss dir nicht am Herzen liegen, damit du mich ficken kannst.“

Du beißt dir auf die Lippe, als dir der Atem stockt. _Verdammt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	24. Informationen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na das ging ja schnell ^^. Hier mal wieder ein Kapitel mit smut.

Der Gang zu seinem Teil des Palastes fühlt sich immer länger an, wenn er dich bei sich hat. Loki hat dich jetzt zwei Nächte lang nicht gehabt. Er ist nie ein Mann gewesen, der sich jede Nacht einen Liebhaber wünscht, aber _jetzt_ … wird ihm bewusst, dass er sich nach dir in seinem Bett sehnt.

Gleich nachdem sich die Tür schließt, zieht er bereits an dem Stoff von deinem Kleid, wobei er die Schnürung lockert, während er dich küsst. Seine Hände sind immer kalt und auch wenn du nicht den Grund kennst, magst du es. Du magst _ihn_. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hast du nicht aufgegeben. Du hast ihm gesagt, dass er dir nichts bedeuten kann, und du meinst es ernst.

Aber es ist schwer, wenn er dich hält, wenn er seine Lippen grob über deinen Hals bewegt. Es lässt dich selbst belügen, dass du ihn vermissen wirst.

Er befreit dich nicht vollkommen von dem Kleid, bis ihr beide sein Zimmer betretet. Er küsst deine entblößte Schulter, während er gleichzeitig versucht die Tür hinter euch zuzuwerfen.

Du ziehst ihm sein Hemd aus und deine Hände wandern über seine Haut, als du sein Schlüsselbein küsst. Du beißt leicht zu, wobei du dich daran erinnerst, dass du immer noch wegen dem letzten Mal, als du mit ihm geschlafen hast, sauer auf ihn bist.

So viel Neckerei.

Er hat gewollt, dass du bettelst, aber hat aufgegeben. Du fragst dich, wie schnell du ihn zum Nachgeben bringen kannst. Du bist mit solchen Dingen nicht vertraut, aber du weißt, wenn du dich selbst genug verlierst, wird es kommen.

Er öffnet endlich dein Kleid und du trittst daraus hinaus, als es auf den Boden fällt. Er greift nach dir, aber du weichst etwas zurück, während du ein bisschen Energie ausstößt, um leicht gegen ihn zu drücken.

Er beobachtet jede Bewegung, als du langsam den Rest deiner Kleidung ausziehst. Du stehst nackt vor ihm und lässt dann langsam deinen Blick über ihn wandern, während du zurückgehst. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen gleiten über deinen Körper, bevor sie zu deinem Gesicht zurückkehren. Du schaust ihn hinterhältig an und er findet dies sehr verführerisch.

Du küsst ihn und bei deiner Berührung fängt er an sich wieder zu bewegen. Seine Hände streichen über deine Seiten, während er dich auf das Bett zuschiebt. Er ergreift mit einer Hand deine Brust, wobei er seinen Daumen über deinen Nippel reibt, während er seine andere Hand zwischen deine Schenkel gleiten lässt.

Du ziehst scharf die Luft ein und beißt dir auf die Lippe, als er dich hinlegt. Deine Finger wandern zu seinem Gürtel und du versuchst konzentriert genug zu bleiben, um ihn erfolgreich zu öffnen. Er küsst dich, wobei seine Zunge deine Lippen teilt, was keineswegs deiner Konzentration hilft.

Loki bewegt seine Hand über deinen Körper, sobald er unbekleidet ist, und du drehst dein Gesicht und tust dein Bestes, zu Atem zu kommen. Du drückst gegen seine Schulter und bemühst dich ihn umzudrehen.

Verwirrt erlaubt er es, wobei sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verziehen, als du dich auf ihn setzt. Du hinterlässt Küsse auf seinem Hals und seiner Brust und dann weiter unter auf seinem Bauch. Sein Herz beginnt bei den Berührungen deiner warmen Lippen und Zunge so nah bei seinen Hüften schneller zu schlagen. Dein Kopf senkt sich schließlich zwischen seine Schenkel und er stöhnt und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als du ihn in deinen Mund nimmst.

Es gefällt dir. Es gefällt dir, wie du seine Hüften zucken lässt, wie sich seine Hände sofort in deinem Harren verknoten, wie sein Stöhnen langsam lauter wird und deinen Namen beinhaltet.

Ihm gefällt der Anblick von dir, die Hohlräume in deinen Wangen. Dennoch lässt ihn das Wippen deines Kopfes nach einer Weile seine Augen schließen und er flucht zischend mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Du hebst deinen Kopf an, während du dich nach vorne lehnst und deine Arme über seinem Bauch verschränkst mit deiner Brust auf seiner Leiste. Er stöhnt und öffnet seine Augen, um zu dir hinabzusehen.

Das ist gewiss ein Anblick. Er flucht laut in Gedanken.

Du beobachtest ihn, wobei deine Augen im Dunklen funkeln. Bevor er seine Gedanken sammeln kann, strecken sich deine Hände über seinen Bauch und dann hinab an seinen Seiten bis zu seinen Hüften. Du senkst deinen Kopf wieder ein bisschen nach unten, während er zusieht, bis sich sein Atem beschleunigt.

Als du dieses Mal aufhörst, zieht Loki dich praktisch entlang seines Körper nach oben, bis du erneut auf ihm sitzt. Du rutschst von ihm weg, bis du auf seiner Taille sitzt. Dennoch nimmst du ihn nicht, sondern neckst ihn weiterhin mit deinen Hüften.

Er versucht nach dir zu greifen und seine Finger streifen kaum deine Brust, bevor du seine Arme nach unten auf das Bett drückst, während du dich dabei nach vorne beugst. Er ist stärker als du – wenn er gegen dich ankämpfen würde, würde er schnell seinen Willen bekommen. Allerdings findet er dich ablenkend, als dein Gesicht über seinem schwebt. Deine Haare kitzeln sein Kinn und er hebt ungeduldig seine Lippen zu deinen. Du erwiderst seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während du weiterhin seine Arme gut festhältst.

Er bewegt wieder seine Huften, wobei er gegen dich gleitet, und dennoch gibst du nicht nach. Stattdessen hinterlässt du schlampige Küsse auf seinem Hals, während deine Hände von seinen Armen zu seinen Schultern wandern. Er versucht einmal mehr nach dir zu greifen, also drückst du ihn zurück.

„Verdammt noch mal, was soll das?“, fragt er mit einem Stöhnen.

„Rache“, erwiderst du atemlos und grinst, als du eine Hand hinabgleiten lässt, um seinen Schaft zu umfassen.

Er schaut dich finster an, aber du stellst fest, dass schnelle Bewegungen von deinem Handgelenk erfolgreich den düsteren Gesichtsausdruck verschwinden lassen.

Du bringst ihn wieder nah an seine Grenze, wobei du seine Wange küsst und grinst, als er keucht, bevor du deine Bewegung einstellst. Er greift wütend nach dir und zieht dich näher heran. Du spielst mit ihn und er fühlt sich, als ob er den Verstand verliert. Er nimmt deine Unterlippe grob zwischen seine Zähne, während seine Hände über deine Hüften gleiten. Du schnappst seine Handgelenke und platzierst seine Handflächen stattdessen auf deiner Brust.

Als er stöhnt, bewegst du deinen Mund zu seinem Ohr und flüsterst: „Sag es einfach.“

Seine Augen werden schmal, während er den Betthimmel ansieht, und sein Herz schlägt laut in seinen Ohren. Jede Berührung, jede kleine Bewegung von deinem Körper auf ihm ist quälende Tortur. „Nein.“

Du drückst seine Hände auf deinen Brüsten, als du dich aufsetzt und deinen Kopf nach hinten lehnst, während du ein lautes, obszönes Geräusch rauslässt. Er stöhnt, wobei seine Hüften unfreiwillig zucken und seine Finger ihren Griff an deinem Körper noch weiter verstärken. Du schaust auf ihn hinab, während du dich nach vorne lehnst und seinen Hals küsst, als du seine Hände loslässt, um sein Haar zu fassen.

Er verliert, so wie er das letzte Mal verloren hat, als er versucht hat dieses Spiel mit dir zu spielen. Er hat aufgegeben und ihr beide wisst, dass er heute Nacht auch aufgeben wird.

Als deine Zähne auf seine Schulter treffen und deine Hand wieder hinab über seinen Körper gleitet, knurrt er die Anweisung. „Fick mich endlich.“

Und mit diesem Sieg lächelst du boshaft, als du dem nachkommst. Das Vorspiel macht es leichter, dich auf ihm abzusenken, wenngleich das Gefühl dich dennoch leise nach Luft schnappen lässt. Das kleine Geräusch verliert sich beinahe in dem Stöhnen, das von der Kehle des Prinzen erklingt. Du fängst an ihn zu reiten, unfähig, lange ein langsames Tempo beizubehalten. Seine Hände finden deine Hüften und führen sie nach unten, um seinem Körper schneller zu begegnen, als er anfängt nach oben in dich zu stoßen.

Er ist nah, aber er ist nicht nah genug, als du anfängst Anzeichen zu haben, dass du dich deinem Höhepunkt näherst. Er beschleunigt sein Tempo, wobei sich seine Finger so fest in deine Hüften pressen, dass er sich sicher ist, dass er dort morgen blaue Flecken sehen wird. Er beobachtet dich auf ihm, dein Gesicht vor Lust verzerrt, während deine Brüste verlockend hüpfen, als du dich bewegst.

Du ziehst dich um ihn herum zusammen und er nimmt jede noch so kleine Bewegung auf, die du machst – dein Kopf fällt zurück, dein Körper erschaudert, deine Lippen formen seinen Namen.

Er gibt dir keine Zeit zum Erholen, bevor er dich von ihm hebt und umdreht. Er nimmt dich von hinten, wobei seine Hände deine Nippel necken und seine Lippen deine Schultern und deinen Rücken küssen. Du bist voller Stöhnen und Keuchen und Schreie und Fluchen und er liebt alles davon, es macht ihn wild. Er stößt rapide in dich und lässt dich erneut kommen, bevor er sich letztendlich seinem Höhepunkt nähert. Seine Muskeln spannen sich an, während seine Hände dich schmerzhaft packen, als er zum Ende kommt.

Loki stöhnt, als sich seine Muskeln entspannen, und sein Körper hält deinen auf der Matratze nieder, während ihr beide versucht zu Atem zu kommen. Schließlich rollt er sich von dir runter, auch wenn er sofort seinen Arm um deine Taille schlingt und dich nah an ihn zieht.

Er denkt an dich, hört zu, wie sich deine Atmung allmählich verlangsamt. Seine Brust fühlt sich schwer an, als etwas in ihm die Stäbe aufbricht, die sein Herz einsperren.

Und er fragt sich, was er glaubt, was das ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	25. Informationen: Teil Zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ein Kapitel als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Feiertage.

Er ist um dich gerollt, sein Atem trifft auf deinen Nacken, eure Beine verheddert. Es sind die frühen Morgenstunden und die Sonne erhellt noch nicht einmal den Himmel. Dein Traum lässt deinen Arm zucken, wenngleich es nicht das ist, was dich aufweckt.

Es ist der Schmerz. Du ziehst scharf die Luft ein und setzt dich schnell auf, bevor du realisierst, was du machst. Deine Zähne sind fest zusammengebissen, aber dennoch entkommt dir ein gedämpfter Schrei.

Loki regt sich und blinzelt verwirrt den Schlaf weg. „Was?“

„Raus!“, gibst du an, während du dir panisch in die Haare greifst.

„Was? Was ist los?“, fragt er erneut lauter und besorgter. Er hebt seinen Arm, um deine Hände von deinem Kopf zu ziehen, aber dein Griff ist zu stark.

„Willow! Elaine! Gott, was soll der Scheiß, _raus_!“

Du machst ihm Angst. „Was ist los? Wovon redest du?!“

Dinge blitzen vor deinen Augen auf, während die Person sucht. Du hörst vage Lokis Stimme und schreist: „In meinem Kopf, da ist jemand -“, du zischst, der stechende Schmerz zu groß, um deinen Satz zu beenden.

Das ist alles, was er braucht. Ohne zu überlegen, beugt er die Magie, die ihn beschützt, damit sie auch dich einschließt. Er fühlt, wie die Macht von jemand anderem gegen die Barriere schlägt, die er erschaffen hat, und ist erstaunt über deren Stärke.

Die Bilder wechseln schneller, als ob die Person jetzt verzweifelt sucht, und dann knallt plötzlich eine Kühle über deinen Verstand. Die Erleichterung ist unmittelbar und du lässt dich mit einem Stöhnen zurück auf die Kissen fallen.

Er sagt ernsthaft deinen Namen, während er deinen Oberkörper in eine sitzende Position aufrichtet. „Geht es dir gut?“

Du stöhnst und legst eine Hand an deinen Kopf. „Ich bin okay. Was verdammt war das? Das Ordinat, das in meinem Kopf herumgesucht hat?“

„Das war vertraute Magie“, erwidert er mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Es hat sich wie Asgard angefühlt.“

„Vielleicht haben sie irgendeinem Bastard die Magie abgesaugt. Klingt richtig.“ Du beugst dich vor auf deine Knie, während du langsam blinzelst. Du fühlst dich verwundbar und zitterst leicht. „Ich will etwas anziehen.“

Bevor du das Bett verlassen kannst, um nach deiner Kleidung zu suchen, beugt Loki sich runter und schnappt sich, was am nächsten liegt. Du ziehst eines seiner Unterhemden über den Kopf, wodurch du dich nur ein bisschen besser fühlst.

„Weißt du, wonach sie gesucht haben?“, fragt er.

Du schüttelst unsicher deinen Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich glaube… vielleicht wo ich schlafe? Und ich habe ständig das Trainingsgelände gesehen. Und auch uns, als wir los sind, um Sig zu holen.“

Er runzelt die Stirn, während er nachdenkt. „Sie wussten, dass dein Verstand ungeschützt sein würde.“

„Das ist, warum ich mich beeilen muss“, zischt du wütend und reibst dir deine brennenden Augen. „Es wird schlimmer werden. Ich werde morgen gehen.“

„Wenn es wirklich die sind, werden sie das erwarten“, teilt er dir mit, während er sich bemüht, dass seine Sätze nicht zu schnell aus ihm herausplatzen. „Sie hätten diese mentale Attacke in dem Wissen organisiert, dass es dich zum Handeln anspornen würde. Spiel ihnen nicht in die Hände.“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen“, meinst du, wobei du dein Bestes tust, die restlichen Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, die du jetzt hast.

„Das ist nur logisch“, erwidert er.

Du seufzt, während du dich mit verschränkten Armen zurücklehnst. „Warum hat es wehgetan? Wie hat es aufgehört?“

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es weggetan hat, weil dein Verstand automatisch den Angriff bekämpft hat“, rät er. „Und ich habe es beendet.“

Du siehst überrascht zu ihm rüber. „Oh. Danke. Das meine ich ernst.“

„Du hast nach zwei Personen gerufen“, teilt er dir mit, als sich zurück an das Kopfbrett lehnt, wobei er hofft dich von deinen Gedanken an Rache abzulenken. „Hätten sie dir helfen können?“

Du ziehst deine Knie an und schlingst deine Arme um sie. „Willow ist meine beste Freundin. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich helfen können.“

„Und die andere?“

„Sie ist tot. Es war nur eine Gewohnheit“, sagst du frei heraus.

Er ist einen Augenblick lang still, bevor er leise sagt: „Das tut mir leid.“

Du verziehst das Gesicht bei diesem Ausdruck. „Schon gut. Elaine…. Sie konnte Gedankenzeug tun. Hätte es wahrscheinlich zu demjenigen zurückverfolgen können, der in meinem Kopf war, und hätte die Person umbringen können.“

„Gedankenzeug?“

„Yeah. Leute kontrollieren, in deinem Kopf mit dir reden, all dieses Zeug“, erklärst du, wobei deine Kehle enger wird.

Er will dich nicht drängen, da er weiß, dass deine Freundin tot ist, auch wenn der Gedanke, diese Art von Kräften zu haben, überaus faszinierend ist. Allerdings weiß er, dass dir deine lebendige Freundin viel bedeutet, also spricht er stattdessen von ihr. „Was ist denn mit der anderen?“

„Willow?“, fragst du, als du deinen Kopf auf deine Knie legst. „Sie ist mein Gegenteil. Sie hat Licht in ihr. Es kann heilen und beschützen. Sie hat mir zuvor schon geholfen, wenn es um Gedankenzeug wie das geht.“

„Ich verstehe nicht“, meint er, hauptsächlich weil er will, dass du weiterredest. Du stößt einen Atemzug aus und bist abgeneigt, die Fähigkeiten deiner Freundin zu erklären. Sobald du allerdings einmal anfängst, ist es, als ob du nicht mehr aufhören kannst. Er weiß, dass du sie vermisst, und du vermisst sie sehr. „Warum hast du sie verlassen, wenn sie deine Freundin ist?“, fragt er, als du verstummst.

Du drehst dich um, um ihn anzusehen, während du dir dabei wütend über die Augen wischst. „Ich musste.“

„Warum?“, drängt er.

Du starrst seine Bettdecke an, während du deine Arme enger um deine Knie schlingst. „Da zu sein. Alle zu sehen, die überlebt haben. Es war einfach…. Es war eine ständige Erinnerung an das, was passiert ist. Was wir durchgemacht haben. Und ich hielt es nicht aus. Ich wurde wütender und wütender, bis ich wusste, dass ich gehen muss. Und das bin ich.“

Die sanfte Art und Weise, mit der du den letzten Satz aussprichst, bereitet ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen.

_Denkst du, dass du wichtiger bist, als ihre engste Freundin? Nichts wird sie zum Bleiben bringen. Gib auf._

Du räusperst dich plötzlich, bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann. „Genug davon. Lass uns über dich reden, huh? Was willst du sein, wenn du erwachsen bist?“

Er grinst dich höhnisch an, während er wegen dem Themawechsel mit den Augen rollt. „Ich bin erwachsen.“

„Lebst noch bei deinen Eltern und hast keine Arbeit. Das schreit mir nicht unbedingt nach ‚erwachsen‘“, erwiderst du, der Anflug von einem Grinsen auf deinen Lippen.

Er runzelt die Stirn. Du lenkst an. Er bezweifelt, dass du wirklich etwas über sein Leben wissen willst. „Ich bin der Leiter der Zauberer. Ich trainiere sie, um unser Reich zu beschützen. Das ist meine Arbeit.“

„Mhm. Ja, aber was ist, du weißt schon, dein Hauptziel? König sein?“

Bei deinen Worten kann er es vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Es ist etwas, an das er schon so viele Male gedacht hat, eine Fantasie, die er sehnlichst wahr werden lassen will. „Einmal mehr verwechselst du mich mit meinem älteren Bruder.“

„Nur weil du etwas nicht haben kannst, bedeutet das nicht, dass du es nicht willst“, meinst du, während du dich an das Kopfbrett lehnst. „Komm schon. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du Odin und Thor hasst.“

„Das habe ich nicht“, protestiert er.

Du schnaubst. „Könntest du genauso gut getan haben. Aber wirklich, ich verstehe es nicht. Warum möchtest du überhaupt König sein?“

Das überrascht ihn. „Warum nicht? Die Macht, die Bewunderung, das ganze Reich greifbar.“

Du verdrehst wieder deine Augen und unterbrichst ihn. „Warum willst du unbedingt über Leute herrschen?“ Er antwortet nicht und du schaust zu ihm rüber. Du wartest eine Weile, bevor du sagts: „Die Leute sind nicht nett zu dir, hm?“

Seine grünen Augen schnellen zu deinen. „Wie du bemerkt hast, bin ich nicht sehr nett. Aber ich brauche keinen Vorwand, um mein Geburtsrecht auszuüben.“

Du schaust ihn finster an und wendest deinen Blick ab. _Prinzen_. „Ich seid alle gleich.“

„Was?“, fragt er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Vergiss es“, grummelst du, während du unter die Decke schlüpfst und ihm deinen Rücken zuwendest. „Erzähl mir etwas von dir. Eine Geschichte.“

Er denkt einen Moment lang nach, wobei er sich fragt, ob er Antworten verlangen, deine Bitte erfüllen oder schweigen soll. Er fragt sich, ob dich der Angriff immer noch beschäftigt. Er hofft, dass sie nicht gefunden haben, wonach sie gesucht haben. Das bereitet ihm Sorgen. Es muss starke Magie gewesen sein, um die Barrieren um seine Gemächer herum zu durchbrechen.

Er beginnt eine Geschichte aus seiner Jugend, während er sich wieder hinlegt und seine Arme um dich schlingt. Er macht es kurz, da er annimmt, dass es dich nicht wirklich interessiert, was er sagt. Du stellst allerdings Fragen, machst Anmerkungen, bringst ihn dazu, mehr zu reden, als er seit langem hat.

Du fängst an einzuschlafen, als er verstummt, während sein Arm auf deiner Taille liegt. _Oh nein_ , denkst du dir, als du deine Finger mit seinen verschränkst. _Verflucht seist du. Verflucht seist du für das. Verdammt noch mal, du bedeutest mit tatsächlich etwas._

Und unbemerkt von dir hört er dich.

 

\---

 

„Der Prinz!“, schreit sie knurrend. „Der _Prinz_?!“

Die Zauberin schaut finster den Boden an, während sie auf- und abgeht. Es war nicht genug. Sie hatte nicht genug Zeit gehabt, um vollständig deinen Verstand auseinanderzunehmen, nicht mit dem unerwarteten Aufflackern von der Magie, die sie aufgehalten hat. Aber sie hat herausgefunden, warum du in jener Nacht nicht in deinem Zimmer gewesen bist. Sie könnte zumindest _das_ Vitran melden.

Der Prinz hat dich mit in seine Gemächer genommen?

Sie wünscht, sie müsste Vitran nicht mit ihren Scheitern gegenübertreten. Sie weiß, dass er vorhat ganz Asgard zu erobern, und muss deshalb gründlich vorausplanen. Er braucht sie noch. Sie hat ihren Teil getan, jetzt beide Male. Die Umstände sind nur nicht günstig für die Zauberin gewesen.

Solange sie einen Nutzen hat, solange Vitrans Vorhaben von ihr abhängt, kann sie ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen, die königliche Familie zu verschonen. Und wenn nicht, vielleicht nur einen der Prinzen. Schließlich hat Vitran ihr Macht und Zufriedenheit versprochen. Er hat bereits ihrer Magie Stärke geliehen, vielleicht wird er ihr auch einen Prinzen aufheben.

Sie ist eifersüchtig. Sie hasst dich, die Vorstellung von dir. Du bist alles, dem sie sich entgegenstellt. Ein Wüstling von einer Frau ist schließlich keine wahre Frau. Warum sollte ein Monster wie du in der Gesellschaft des Prinzen schwelgen?

Sie schnaubt verärgert und macht sich auf den Weg, um Vitran zu treffen. Vielleicht wird er die Informationen, die sie gesammelt hat, gebrauchen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	26. Bis fünf zählen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat zwar wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber dafür habe ich ein ziemlich langes Kapitel für euch.

Asmund sitzt im Hof der Schule und tut, was er kann, um zu trainieren. Er wurde mitten im Jahr zur Schule zugelassen und musste eine Menge lesen, damit er das Versäumte nachholt.

Die anderen sind nicht unbedingt nett zu ihm. Sie flüstern untereinander, während sie versuchen herauszufinden, wie ein Dienstjunge sich seinen Weg in die Schule der Zauberei erschlichen hat. Allerdings sagt keiner ihm dies direkt ins Gesicht. Er ist immer heiter, lächelt immer, immer willig zu lernen. Selbst seine Lehrer können nicht anders, als ihn zu mögen.

Als er sein Training für diesen Nachmittag beendet, verlässt er den Schulhof, um sich mit Sigrid zu treffen. Er will ihr heute den Laden seiner Eltern zeigen und nervös hat er dem erwartungsvoll entgegengesehen.

Während sie arbeiten, tut Asmunds Mutter ihr Bestes, ihren Ehemann aufzuheitern. Brenna weiß, dass Jerrik sich über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse ärgert, in Anbetracht, wie Prinz Loki ihn gekränkt hat. Sie weiß, dass er Asmund sehr liebt, aber ihr Gatte neigt dazu, zu grübeln, und er tut dies immer, wenn das Thema zu Sprache kommt. Sie führen ihren Laden zusammen, verkaufen ihre Pflanzen und seine magischen Artefakte. Asmund hilft ihnen, wenn er nicht in der Schule ist, und Brenna ist sehr erfreut darüber, dass ihre Familie wieder zusammen ist.

Darüber hinaus denkt sie, dass er eine Liebste hat. Brenna hat das bestickte Taschentuch erblickt, dass ihr Sohn mit sich trägt, und der Gedanke, dass Asmund sich verliebt, erfüllt ihr Herz. Er ist schon immer ein fröhlicher Junge gewesen und sie hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass er jemanden finden wird, der ihn so sehr liebt, wie sie es tut. Er nicht alt genug, um zu heiraten, aber sie weiß, dass er in seinen werbenden Jahren ist.

Als er also eine junge Frau zu dem Laden bringt, ist Brenna praktisch außer sich. „Na, hallo!“

„Seid gegrüßt“, sagt Sigrid, wobei sie heftig errötet, als sie ihren Kopf senkt.

„Mutter, Vater, das ist Sigrid! Ich mache ihr den Hof und wir sind sehr glücklich.“

Sigrid will bei dieser gewagten Verkündigung am liebsten ihr Gesicht verstecken, aber Asmund strahlt sie praktisch an. Jerrik und Brenna lächeln die zwei an, da sie die freimütigen Aussagen ihres Sohnes schon gewohnt sind.

„Willkommen, liebe Sigrid!“, ruft Brenna und führt sie nach vorne, um den Laden zu sehen.

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen“, bekundet Jerrik mit einem Nicken und wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Sigrid ist fasziniert von dem Laden. Getrocknete Kräuter säumen die Wände und Artefakte sind auf Regalen platziert. Es gibt zudem im hinteren Teil eine Vielzahl an Steinen und Krystallen in Kästen und der kleine Raum riecht angenehm, wie eine Mischung aus Erde und Salbei.

Letztendlich laden sie sie ein zum Abendessen zu bleiben und zunächst lehnt sie höflich ab, während sie ihnen mitteilt, dass sie einen Schützling hat und da sein muss, um dir zu helfen. Als allerdings Asmund darauf besteht, dass sie fragt (er erklärt ihre Fähigkeit, während sie dies macht), meinst du natürlich, dass sie bleiben kann (sie wusste, dass du das sagen würdest).

Die Tage vergehen und Sigrid verbringt immer mehr ihrer Abende mit Asmund und seiner Familie. Sie genießt ihre Zeit mit dir vormittags und nachmittags, während sie dir beim Trainieren zusieht oder selbst Sifs Dolch in die Hand nimmt, auch wenn du sie immer gerne gehen lässt, wann immer sie muss.

Sig glaubt nicht, dass sie deine Güte verdient.

 

\---

 

Du verbringst viel Zeit mit dem Prinzen. Zu viel Zeit, wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist. Du tust dein Bestes, dich abzulenken, und strengst dich nachmittags auf dem Trainingsgelände mehr an. Du willst Thor schlagen. So wirst du wissen, wann du bereit bist. Wenn du den Gott des Donners besiegen kannst, kannst du das Ordinat zerstören.

Thor, der nicht weiß, dass du deine Bereitschaft davon abhängig gemacht hast, dezimiert dich weiterhin. Er hat bemerkt, dass du bei ihm nicht deine Kräfte benutzt. Du willst ihn ohne sie schlagen, indem du nur deine Fertigkeiten benutzt.

Du redest dir ein, dass du nicht abwartest. Wenn alles andere fehlschlägt, denkst du, dass Odin dich nach Friggas Geburtstag aussenden wird. Du nimmst an, dass er dich zu ihm bitten wird, und wenn er es tut, kannst du ihm sagen, dass du alleine gehen willst.

Und gerade, als du aufgehört hast an ihn zu denken, taucht Loki immer auf. Er kommt, um dich beim Trainieren zu beobachten, oder nimmt dich mit in die Palastbibliothek oder isst mit dir im Speisesaal (dabei zieht ihr gewöhnlich einige Blicke auf euch, was ihn deiner Meinung nach insgeheim erfreut.)

Frigga teilt ihm schließlich mit, dass er dich einfach mitbringen soll, wenn er mit ihr zu Abend isst. Sie ist vollkommen sprachlos, dass er dir immer noch nachläuft. Und während Friggas Freude zögernd zunimmt, tut dies auch Odins Misstrauen.

„Lass es gut sein, Gatte“, sagt sie jedes Mal zu ihm. „Bis du einen Grund zur Sorge hast, lass es gut sein.“

 

\---

 

Asmund klopft eines Abends an deiner Tür. Du hast ihn nicht erwartet und deine Augenbrauen steigen in die Höhe, als du realisierst, wer es ist. „Hey, Winzling! Moment, wo ist Sig?“

„Oh, ich habe sie für einen Augenblick allein gelassen. Ich wollte Euch etwas sagen, von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es Euch nicht hat wissen lassen. Morgen ist ihr Geburtstag“, erklärt Asmund schnell, während er über seine Schulter schaut, um sicher zu sein, dass Sigrid ihn nicht eingeholt hat.

„Was? Verdammt. Du hast Recht, das hat sie mir nicht gesagt“, meinst du, wobei du einen Finger an dein Kinn legst. „Also, machts du morgen etwas Besonderes mit ihr?“

„Ja!“, antwortet er fröhlich und verschränkt mit einem Grinsen die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. „Aber ich dachte nur, dass Ihr darüber informiert werden wollt.“

„Danke“, meinst du mit einem Nicken und salutierst ihm. „Ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählt hat.“

In diesem Moment kommt Sigrid auf euch zu, die Asmund anklagend anschaut. „Du hast mich allein gelassen!“

„Nur kurz“, erwidert er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Aber schau! Ich habe deinen Schützling gefunden!“

Du rollst mit den Augen und grinst. „Ja, ja. Ihr beide habt Spaß, ich brauche nichts.“

Bevor Sigrid protestieren kann, schließt du deine Tür. Du stehst da für einen Moment, während du zuhörst, wie die zwei sich unterhalten, und überlegst, was du deiner kleinen Freundin möglicherweise schenken könntest. Du hast kein Geld und du nimmst an, dass du _wahrscheinlich_ nichts stehlen solltest, während du hier bist.

 

Später an diesem Abend kommt Sigrid in dein Zimmer. Du sitzt an deinem Tisch, dein Kopf auf einer Hand gestützt, während du Willow schreibst.

Sigrid nennt deinen Namen und drehst dich auf deinem Stuhl, um sie anzusehen.

„Hey! Was gibt’s?“

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich meinen ganzen Abend morgen wo anders verbringe“, sagt sie, wobei ihre Wangen rot werden.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass du gehen und machen kannst, was auch immer du willst“, teilst du ihr grinsend mit. „Vor allem an deinem Geburtstag.“

Jetzt ist ihr Gesicht wirklich hochrot. „Oh.“

„Ja, warum wolltest du mir das nicht sagen?“, neckst du. „Besorgt darüber, eine alte Dame zu sein?“

Sigrid lacht. „Nein, ich habe es nur nicht für klug gehalten, dich mit der Information zu nerven.“

„Siggy, stopp“, sagst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Mir etwas über dein Leben zu erzählen wird mich nicht nerven. Übrigens, ich habe etwas für dich.“

„Was?“, fragt Sigrid überrascht.

Du hälts ihr deine Hand hin und formst einen kleinen, für Sig von der Größe her passenden, Dolch. Du hast vorher daran gearbeitet und hast sichergestellt die Details komplexer zu machen, als bei dem, den du selbst gerne benutzt. Du drehst den Dolch und hältst ihn an der Klinge, während du ihr den kunstvollen Griff anbietest.

„Oh!“, sagt sie erneut und greift zögerlich danach. „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Jepp. Ich kann dir nicht wirklich etwas kaufen… also habe ich ihn gemacht. Ich denke du bist bereit für etwas Eigenes. Aber“, sagst du, wobei du ihn etwas zurückziehst, „nur für Notfälle, okay?“

Als sie nickt, lässt du sie die Waffe aus deiner Hand nehmen. Sigrid fährt mit ihren Fingern über den Griff, während sie die dunkle Klinge genau betrachtet. Du fühlst dich schlecht, da du ihr etwas von Dunkelheit gegeben hast, während sie so rein ist. Aber das ist alles, was du hast, und du hoffst, dass sie etwas besser schlafen kann, jetzt da sie eine eigene Waffe hat.

„Du, äh, musst dir wahrscheinlich von Asmund oder jemandem eine Scheide dafür fertigen lassen. Ich kann nicht wirklich… solche machen. Tut mir leid.“

„Oh, das muss dir nicht leidtun!“, meint Sigrid schnell. „Vielen Dank! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Sie umarmt dich, während du in deinem Stuhl sitzt, und du lachst verlegen und klopfst ihr auf den Rücken. „Das ist wirklich nicht der Rede wert. Ich hoffe du amüsierst dich morgen.“

Es klopft erneut an der Tür, als Sig dich loslässt, und ziehst deine Augenbrauen hoch, als du aufstehst. „Huh. Ich bin heute beliebt.“

Loki öffnet deine Tür und hält sich nicht damit auf darauf zu warten, dass du etwas sagst. „Oh, du bist es“, bemerkst du, wobei du deine Arme verschränkst und grinst.

Er wirft dir einen Blick zu und sieht dann den Dolch in Sigrids Händen. „Was ist das?“

„Entschuldigung“, sagt Sigrid schnell, als sie realisiert, dass sie vergessen hat sich vor ihm zu verbeugen.

„Der Dolch, Dummerchen, nicht die Formalität“, meint er mit einem Augenrollen.

„Hab ihn ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag gegeben“, meldest du dich zu Wort, während du dein Gewicht auf eine Hüfte verlagerst.

Er blinzelt. „Oh. Genau.“

Du schnaubst. „Sag mir nicht, dass du vergessen hast, dass nicht königliche Leute Geburtstage haben.“

Er wirft dir einen weiteren Blick zu, als Sigrid sich zu dir umdreht. „Gibt es etwas, das du brauchst?“

„Nee, du kannst gehen“, teilst du ihr mit, wobei du freundlich lächelst.

„Nochmal danke“, bekundet sie, während sie sich vor dir und Loki verbeugt, und verlässt dann das Zimmer.

„Du musst dich nicht vor mir verbeugen“, rufst du ihr hinterher, als die Tür sich schließt.

„Bist du diesen Abend frei?“, fragt der Prinz und seine Augen durchsuchen wie jedes Mal dein Zimmer.

„Nö. Bin komplett mit meinem sehr beschäftigtem Terminplan ausgebucht“, scherzt du und streckst nacheinander deine Arme.

„Ah, zu schade“, erwidert er mit einem Grinsen. „Ich schätze, ich werde jemand anderen finden müssen, der mich heute Nacht begleitet.“

„Fang besser an zu suchen. Alle Achtbaren werden bald schlafen gehen“, merkst du an.

„Wie sieht es mit dir aus?“, fragt er.

„Bin ich achtbar? Nein. Werde ich schlafen gehen? Nein“, antwortest du und gehst mit einem Grinsen auf ihn zu.

 

\---

 

_Verflucht seist du_ , denkst du mit einem Seufzen und starrst die dunkle Silhouette seines bloßen Rückens an. Du bist überrascht, als Loki sich herumdreht, um dich anzusehen. „In Ordnung. Das habe ich gehört. Ich kann das nicht länger einen Zufall nennen.“

„Was?“, fragst du vollkommen verwirrt.

„Wenn du deine Gedanken an mich richtest, höre ich sie“, erwidert er, als er sich aufsetzt.

Du machst es ihm nach, wobei du deine Stirn runzelst. „Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe diese Fähigkeit nicht.“

„Du hast gerade ‚Verflucht seist du.‘ gedacht, in Bezug auf mich“, sagt er freiheraus. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Dinge gehört habe.“

Er weiß, dass er früher etwas hätte sagen sollen, aber er ist, wer er ist, und er hat es nicht.

„Was zur Hölle?“, fragst du, während du ihn schief anschaust. „Wie? Warum bist du in meinem Kopf?“

„Ich glaube… es liegt möglicherweise daran, dass ich deinen Verstand beschütze“, grübelt er langsam.

„Was? Du tust was?“, fragst du und starrst ihn intensiv an. „Ich dachte, das war eine einmalige Sache.“

„Oh, ja, ich bin mir _sicher_ , dass du eine weitere Attacke wie diese alleine aufhalten könntest“, gibt er an und dann verdreht ein kleines Grinsen seine Lippen. „Ah, du wirst bei mir nie schuldenfrei sein.“

„Du hast _meine Gedanken gelesen_? Seit _damals_?!“, rufst du, während du ein Kissen greifst und es auf ihn wirfst.

Er fängt es mühelos und rollt mit den Augen. „Himmel, nein. Du bist diejenige, die Gedanken an mich sendet, ich habe nichts getan. Ich höre nicht _alles_.“

„Moment, also jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas über dich denke, wirst du es wissen?“, fragst du entsetzt. „Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht, nimm ihn zurück.“

Er schnaubt verärgert. „Sei nicht begriffsstutzig. Es ist nicht alles, was du über mich denkst, nur die Gedanken, die du _an_ mich richtest. Wenn du das nicht tust, sollte alles gut sein. Und wirklich jetzt? Du würdest lieber demjenigen ausgeliefert sein, der in deinem Verstand wühlen wollte?“

Du schweigst, die Wut deutlich in deinem Gesicht. „Dinge, die ich an dich gedacht habe?“

„Oh, ja.“

Seine Antwort lässt dich rot werden. „Du Bastard. Warum hast du nichts _gesagt_?“

„Nun, ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, oder?“, meint Loki Silberzunge.

Du schlägst ihn mit einem weitern Kissen. „Ugh. Ich hasse dich.“

„Selbstverständlich“, entgegnet er und ergreift deine Hände. „Ich schwöre, ich habe nicht herumgeschnüffelt.“

Du schaust ihn genau an und suchst in seinem Gesicht nach der Wahrheit. „Okay…. Wenn du das sagst.“ Er lächelt dich an und du ziehst deine Hände zurück und wendest dich von ihm ab. „Aber ich bin immer noch sauer.“

„Wie du willst“, antwortet er und dreht sich ebenfalls um.

Sein Bett ist sehr groß. Es ist leicht, dir deinen Freiraum zu geben, und so tut er es.

 

Als er am Morgen aufwacht, ist deine Brust an seinen Rücken gedrückt, deine Beine an seine, und dein Atem trifft auf seine Schulter, während du schläfst. Einer deiner Arme ist um seine Taille gelegt und er ergreift vorsichtig deine Hand, ohne dich zu wecken.

Deine Finger sind lang, rau von deiner Tätigkeit mit dem Schwert. Er reibt seinen Daumen über deinen Handrücken und bemerkt, dass er lächelt.

Er weiß, dass du in den Kampf ziehen wirst und dass du alleine gehen willst. Er hat bereits beschlossen, dass er dich begleiten wird.

 

\---

 

Asmund hat am nächsten Nachmittag mühelos eine Scheide für Sigrids Dolch gefertigt. Sie hat dein Geschenk in ihrem Zimmer bei ihrem Bett gelagert, da es zu groß für die Taschen ihres Kleides ist.

Sigrid ist nie jemand gewesen, der Geburtstage feiert. Als sie bei ihnen war, haben ihre Eltern dem Tag nie eine besondere Bedeutung geschenkt, außer um ihr zu sagen, wann er war.

Asmund ist an ihrem Geburtstag immer nett zu ihr gewesen. Sie hat jedes Geschenk aufgehoben, das er ihr gegeben hat, und als er sie gesehen hat, als er zum ersten Mal in ihrem Zimmer war, ist ihm das Herz aufgegangen.

An diesem Abend führt er sie zu einem Essen aus, das er zubereitet hat, gibt ihr eine goldene Halskette und sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt.

Und sie erwidert die Worte.

 

\---

 

„Was ist das Schlimmste, das du jemals getan hast?“

Loki schaut von seinem Buch auf und nimmt die Tatsache war, dass du deine Füße auf seinen Tisch gelegt hast. Er grinst dich höhnisch an und du schließt den Roman, den du hältst, und entfernst nach einem Augenrollen deine Füße. „Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du ein paar schreckliche Sachen gemacht hast. Man bekommt nicht so viele ‚Trophäen‘, wenn man _nicht_ schreckliche Sachen macht.“ Du nickst in Richtung von seinem anderen Raum, der mit seinen Besitztümern gefüllt ist.

„Hm“, meint er, während er die Stelle in seinem Buch mit einem schmalen Finger markiert. „Die schlimmste Sache. Ich habe im Kampf einem Mann die Augen herausgerissen und blind herumlaufen lassen.“

Du rümpfst deine Nase. „Das ist das _Schlimmste_ , das du jemals gemacht hast?“

„Er hat gewiss so geschrien, als ob es das war“, gibt Loki mit einem Schulterzucken an und widmet sich wieder seinem Buch.

„Da muss es etwas Besseres geben“, drängst du.

„Warum willst du das wissen?“, fragt er, als er verärgert zu dir hinüberschaut.

„Weil ich dich noch nie kämpfen oder so gesehen habe, aber ich weiß, dass du ein paar abgefuckte Dinge getan hast“, entgegnest du.

„Nein, nichts Schlimmeres, befürchte ich“, lügt er.

Du stehst mit einem Augenrollen auf und gehst in seinen Raum mit den Gegenständen. Sofort folgt er dir, während er sich fragt, was für eine List du vorhast. Du wanderst herum, wobei du anhältst und die verschiedenen Objekte anschaust, bevor du auf ein Amulett zeigst. „Was ist das?“

„Ein Amulett“, antwortet er.

„Was du nicht sagst. Was macht es und woher hast du es?“

„Ich habe es von dem Mann gewonnen, der es hatte. Es kann auf Befehl des Trägers die Zwänge anderer kontrollieren, wenngleich die Magie schon lange aufgebraucht ist“, erklärt er dir.

„Was, du hast es nicht einmal benutzt? Scheint genau das Richtige für dich zu sein.“

„Oh, ich habe es benutzt“, erwidert er grinsend. „Ich habe es gewonnen und ließ ihn sich dann selbst zerstückeln. Wirklich ziemlich unschön. Hat Thor verstimmt.“

Du schnaubst. „Weil die Schädel anderer Leute mit einem Hammer einzuschlagen nicht unschön ist.“

„Ah, Thor sehnt sich nach Gewalt genauso wie jeder Ase.“

„Was ist mit diesem Dolch“, fragst du, als du weiter an der Wand entlanggehst.

Loki streicht mit einem Finger über die goldene Klinge, wobei der im Griff eingebettete Rubin funkelt. „Verflucht. Die Frau, die ihn gefertigt hat, war eine Zauberin. Er benutzt das Blut unschuldiger Opfer um Stärker zu werden.“

„Hast du ihn ausprobiert?“, fragst du misstrauisch.

„Nein“, antwortet er.

Du schaust ihn mit schmalen Augen an. „Aha. Du bist ein Psycho, weißt du das?“

„Ich bin nicht so chaotisch wie ein wahrer Psychopath“, erwidert er. „Asgard ist ein Krieg führender Staat. Gemetzel sind normal, es gibt fortwährend Schlachten. Ich wurde mit Blut erzogen, auch wenn es schnell langweilig wird. Zauberei ist weitaus raffinierter.“

„Nun, so kann man es auch ausdrücken“, meinst du glucksend. „Also, musstest du auch zur Zauberer Schule gehen?“

„Natürlich nicht“, spottet er beleidigt. „Ich hatte schon immer ein Händchen für die Kunst. Meine Mutter hat mir alles beigebracht, was sie wusste, und ich habe selbstständig mehr gelernt.“

„Ich wusste, dass deine Mutter krass ist“, gibst du an, während du immer noch seinen Raum mit den Objekten erforschst. „Hast du irgendetwas hier drin, das nicht gefährlich ist? Selbst dein Ziegenhelm hat spitze Hörner.“

„Das ist mein Schlachthelm, du Narr“, teilt er dir wütend mit. „Deine Beleidigungen werden lästig.“

„Ich beleidige dich nicht“, entgegnest du mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich versuche herauszufinden, ob unsere Level an ‚abgefuckt sein‘ übereinstimmen oder nicht.“

„Und wo siehst du dich auf dieser Skala, hm?“, fragt er, wobei seine grünen Augen kalt funkeln. „Was ist denn das Schlimmste, das du getan hast?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe viele Leute gefoltert“, sagst du mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Natürlich. Genau wie ich.“

„Bis jetzt sind wir so ziemlich an einem Punkt, schätze ich. Obwohl ich nicht die Augen angreife, ich will, dass sie zusehen“, meinst du und fährts mit deinem Finger über seine Regale, während du gehst.

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Interessant.“

„Oh, hey, hier“, sagst du, als du etwas aus deiner Tasche holst und es ihn zuwirfst.

Er fängt es automatisch und öffnet seine Hand, um einen grünen Stein vorzufinden, geschliffen vom Wasser des Gartenteichs. „Was ist das?“

„Er ist grün und du magst grün. Ich habe ihn gefunden. Der einzige grüne. Zack. Musste nicht einmal jemanden dafür töten.“

„Das ist ein Stein“, erklärt er dir, als ob du dumm bist.

„Hey, du musst ihn nicht behalten.“ Du hast nicht aufgehört zu gehen und du verlässt während deines Satzes den Raum. „Mir ist langweilig. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das Schlimmste, das du jemals gemacht hast, war, dass du einem Typen die Augen herausgerissen hast.“

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und verdreht die Augen, während er den Stein einsteckt. „Ich habe schlimmeres gemacht.“

„Das klingt schon besser“, sagts du, als du dich auf die Couch fallen lässt und deine Füße über deren Armlehne wirfst.

Er kehrt zu seinem Platz zurück, wobei er immer noch seinen Kopf schüttelt. Du schaust ihn erwartungsvoll an und er seufzt. Loki greift nach seinem Buch. „Lass uns über etwas anderes reden.“

„Okay, was ist denn das Schlimmste, das du jemals einem Mädchen angetan hast?“, fragst du.

Jetzt blickt er frustriert zu dir auf. „Warum fragst du mich so etwas?“

„Weil ich gerne etwas erfahre“, erwiderst du, wobei du böse grinst. „Du kannst es mir sagen.“

Er sieht wieder hinab auf sein Buch und fährt fort zu lesen. „Ich habe ein Mädchen verführt, an dem Thor interessiert war, nur weil er sie wollte. Ich hatte sie und hab sie noch in derselben Nacht rausgeworfen. Sie wollte danach nichts mit irgendeinem Prinzen zu tun haben.“

„Ziemlich beschissen“, gestehst du ihm zu und lehnst dich auf der Couch zurück.

„Wie ist mit dir?“, schnauzt er dich an, während seine Augen bei den Worten, die er nicht aufnimmt, schmal werden.

„Oh, ich bin so ziemlich der Inbegriff von beschissen.“

„Raus mit der Sprache“, befiehlt er.

Es gefällt ihm, wenn du gehorchst. Unterwerfung befriedigt ihn immer.

„Das Schlimmste, das ich einem Mann angetan habe?“, fragst du. „Oder allgemein das Schlimmste?“

„Beides.“

Du bist eine Sekunde lang still, während dein Verstand mehrere Optionen durchgeht. „Einmal habe ich diesen Kerl in Stücke gerissen. Er flehte mich an ihn zu töten, aber ich saß da und sah zu, wie er verblutet ist. Das war ein ziemlicher Tiefpunkt für mich. Ich kann immer noch seine Stimme hören.“ Deine Füße schwingen ziellos, während sie von der Armlehne der Couch baumeln.

„Wie rührend“, erwidert er. „Das klingt beinahe wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und was ist das Schlimmste, das du einem Liebhaber angetan hast?“

Jetzt schweigst du länger. Du bereust es, ihn gefragt zu haben, jetzt da er es auf dich umgelenkt hat. Schließlich machst du den Mund auf. „Ich habe mit einem meiner besten Freunde geschlafen, bevor ich gegangen bin. Ich wusste, dass er mich mag. Und ich bin trotzdem gegangen.“

„Gewiss ist dies nicht das _Schlimmste_ “, meint Loki mit einem Augenrollen.

„Weißt du, ich habe nicht sehr viele ‚Liebhaber‘ gehabt, okay? Also hatte ich in der Hinsicht nicht die Chance Männern so viele beschissene Dinge anzutun.“

Er schnaubt und schließt sein Buch. „Oh, das bezweifle ich.“

Du wirfst ihm einen stechenden Blick zu und erhebst dich von der Couch.

„Wohin willst du?“, fragt er.

„Ich muss mich mit Thor zum Trainieren treffen“, antwortest du. „Außerdem hast du Hexerzeug, das du tun sollst.“

„ _Zauberei_ “, ruft er dir hinterher, als du die Tür schließt.

 

\---

 

Du bist nachts immer entspannter, in seinen Armen. Ihm gefällt es, zu spüren, wie die Anspannung deinen Körper verlässt; tagsüber kann keiner eine Hand auf dich legen, ohne dass sich deine Muskeln versteifen. Nachts bist du sein und aufgrund von diesem Unterschied fühlt er sich einzigartig.

„Wie viele, abgesehen von mir?“, fragt er dich in der Stille.

„Was“, fragst du, als du aus dem Halbschlaf erwachst.

„Wie viele Männer hast du gehabt.“

Du spürst, dass dein Gesicht rot wird, und zählst in Gedanken. „Du zuerst.“ Er nennt dir eine Zahl. Es ist eine große Zahl. Du hast erwartet, dass sie groß ist, aber sie ist wirklich _groß_. „Gott.“

„Ja?“

„Ich meine nicht dich“, sagst du, wobei du mit den Augen rollst und ihm leicht auf den Arm haust. „Aber verdammt noch mal.“

„Ich habe es dir gesagt. Jetzt du.“

Du schnaubst. „Fünf, dich mit eingeschlossen.“

„ _Fünf_?“ Du versuchst dich aus seinen Armen zu ziehen, aber hält dich fest. Er hatte gedacht, dass da mehr sein würden. Fünf…. Nur fünf…. Es würde nicht schwer sein, fünf zu finden. „Zähl sie auf.“

Ein Geräusch ertönt in deinem Hals, als ob du an einem Lachen erstickst. „Ha, ha. Nein. Das klingt gefährlich.“

Als ob er sie umbringen will. So hört sich auf jeden Fall für dich sein Tonfall an. Aber du bist nicht so besonders, also bezweifelst du, dass er das durchziehen würde.

„Dann erzähl mir von ihnen“, gibt er an.

„Auf keinen Fall! Erzähl _du_ mir von deinen“, forderst du ihn heraus. Zu deiner großen Überraschung setzt er dazu an. Er ist schnell bei der vierten, bevor du sagts: „Oha, halt, halt, ich will nicht alles von den Leuten hören, die du gebumst hast.“

„Aber das waren vier. Also schuldest du mir vier von deinen.“ Du kannst das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich schulde dir überhaupt nichts, Arschloch.“

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Du schuldest mir _alles_ , einschließlich dein Leben. Soll ich aufzählen, für was du mir zu Dank verpflichtet bist?“, fragt er vergnügt.

„Ich hasse dich.“

„Ich warte“, teilt er dir mit.

„Ugh“, stöhnst du. „Okay, okay, okay. Aber das hebt meine Schulden auf.“

„Nicht vollkommen, aber das können wir später diskutieren“, erwidert er freudig.

„Ich habe den ersten Kerl, mit dem ich geschlafen habe, vollkommen gehasst. Kommt dir das bekannt vor? Ha, er war ein Soldat.“

„War?“

„Ja. Er ist tot“, gibst du an.

_Tote Augen_ , flüstert dein Verstand.

„Sind welche von den anderen tot?“, fragt er, auf morbide Art und Weise zufrieden.

„Zwei sind tot, einer könnte tot sein und einer ist am Leben.“

„Interessant“, sinniert er. „Fahr fort.“

„Also, da ist der Freund, von dem ich dir erzählt habe“, sagst du, wobei du die Augen verdrehst, auch wenn du weißt, dass er es nicht sehen kann.

„Er ist der Lebendige?“

„Ja“, antwortest du langsam.

„In Ordnung. Und dann?“

„Ich hatte was mit einem Kerl auf einer anderen Welt. Nur einmal, bevor ich wieder gegangen bin. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist. Viellicht ist er am Leben, ich weiß es nicht. Ihr Planet war ziemlich gefährlich, also wer weiß“, meinst du mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Und der letzte?“

Du schweigst. „Das will ich dir nicht erzählen.“

„Warum nicht?“, fragt er und runzelt seine Stirn.

Er stützt sein Kinn auf deinem Kopf auf, als du sagst: „Weil es keine gute Geschichte ist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du mich noch sehen werden willst.“

„Ah, also das _wahre_ Schlimmste, dass du einem Mann angetan hast“, sagt er wissend.

„Ja, das kann man so sagen“, murmelst du.

Er reibt deine Arme. „Ich warte immer noch.“

Du seufzt. „Fick dich. Gut. Ich habe ihn umgebracht.“

„Du hast ihn umgebracht?“, fragt er verwirrt. „Warum?“

„Das ist kompliziert.“

„Ich bin ziemlich intelligent. Ich versichere dir, nichts, was du sagst, kann mich verwirren“, erwidert er.

Und plötzlich erwischt du dich dabei, wie du es ihm erzählst. Wie der Mann dich gefunden hat, seine Kraft benutzt hat, um sich dir aufzuzwingen. Wie du ihn ausgetrickst hast, als du realisiertest, dass er stärker als du war, und mitgespielt hast, nur um ihn umzubringen, als er unachtsam wurde.

Loki kann nicht anders, als innerlich bei diesem Teil deiner Erklärung zu schaudern. Sex macht Leute so hilflos, ihre Achtsamkeit bei dem Akt vollkommen fallen gelassen. Er hat viele Sachen gemacht, manch einen abscheulichen Mord begangen, aber nie etwas wie das.

Du bist beunruhigt über sein Schweigen und spürst, wie dein Körper starr wird. „Also, soll ich einfach, äh, gehen? Oder wirst du bis morgen warten, um mich nie wieder zu sehen?“

Er reißt sich von seinen Gedanken los. „Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen. Ich fürchte dich nicht oder denke schlecht von dir. Allerdings glaube ich, dass du dieses kleine Spiel gewinnst.“

„Ja, aber du wirst jetzt daran denken, falls du mich jemals wieder ficken willst. Ich wollte es dir nicht erzählen.“

„Ich würde dich jetzt schon wieder haben, Frau. Die dunklere Natur von Lebewesen ist für mich schon immer attraktiv gewesen“, sagt er, während er seinen Griff an deinen Armen verstärkt.

Er sagt nicht, dass er die Dinge, die du in Gedanken an ihn gerichtet hast, gehört hat und dass er mit Sicherheit weiß, dass du ihm nichts tun wirst. Und die Tatsache, dass du dir darüber Sorgen machst, ob er dich will oder nicht, bedeutet, dass er dir in der Tat am Herzen liegt, auch wenn du es noch laut aussprechen musst.

„Egal“, murrst du, als du spürst, dass er seine Arme enger um dich schlingt.

_Ich meine es ernst, du Narr._

Die Worte schweben durch deinen Verstand und du rollst mit den Augen und nimmst seine Hand. _Wir werden sehen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	27. Gier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Als du Sigrid sagst, dass dir ihre Halskette gefällt, errötet sie heftig, was dich grinsen lässt. „Freut mich, dass du einen schönen Abend mit dem Winzling hattest.“

„Warum nennst du ihn so?“, fragt sie dich, hauptsächlich um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken.

„Weil er dünn wie ein Zweig ist“, erklärst du ihr, während du mit deinen Sit-Ups weitermachst. „Aber er ist _dein_ Zweig, also mag ich ihn.“

„Du magst ihn? Wirklich?“, fragt sie, wobei ihre Augenbrauen vor Überraschung nach oben gehen.

„Also, ja“, antwortest du und setzt dich mit einem Augenrollen auf. „Er hat mir geholfen dich zu holen, oder? Ihr zwei erinnert mich sogar in mancher Hinsicht an meine alten Freunde. Also abzüglich der Tatsache, dass ihr Kinderchen seid.“

„An wen erinnern wir dich?“, fragt Sigrid neugierig.

Sie hat Geschichten von deinen Freunden gehört, auch wenn du in deinen Erzählungen noch keine Namen genannt hast. Du lehnst dich nach vorne auf deine Knie und presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Du erinnerst mich an meine beste Freundin von zu Hause. Nicht immer, aber manchmal. Und der Winzling ist optimistisch und heiter, genau wie ein anderer meiner Freunde, wenngleich es da viel mehr Unterschiede gibt.“

„Sind diese Vergleiche gut?“, fragt Sigrid, wobei sie dich freundlich anlächelt.

„Ja, ich schätze schon“, erwiderst du mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich meine, es ist nicht verkehrt.“

Das ist eine Lüge. Dir gefällt es nicht, dass die zwei dich an deine Freunde erinnern, obwohl du bezweifelst, dass du das dem Mädchen erklären könntest. Sie lächelt dir glücklich zu und sagt: „Nun, ich weiß deine Akzeptanz zu schätzen.“

Du schnaubst und widmest dich erneut deinem Training. „Ich meine, er ist ein guter Junge und du bist ein gutes Mädchen. Was gibt es da nicht zu billigen?“

 

\---

 

„Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf Asgard richten, mein König“, schlägt Vitran vor, wobei er sein Bestes tut, damit es so scheint, als ob ‚mein König‘ ihm natürlich von der Zunge geht.

„Meine Truppen sind aufgeteilt, du Narr“, gibt Magnus in einem kühlen Ton an und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem juwelenbesetzten Kelch. „Bis unsere südlichen Feinde besiegt sind, wird es keinen Angriff auf Asgard geben. Wir werden alle unserer Streitkräfte brauchen.“

**_Unsere_** _Streitkräfte?_ „Sir, ich habe Euch meine Kämpfer geliehen, um dabei zu helfen, diese _Rauferei_ auf eine weniger zeitaufwendige Weise zu beenden“, sagt Vitran in einem scharfen Tonfall.

„Und so wird es sein“, dröhnt Magnus laut. „Du predigst mir von Geduld und scheltest mich dann dafür, dass ich nicht handle, Vitran. Du tätest gut daran, dich zu erinnern, dass _ich_ König bin.“

„Natürlich“, bekundet Vitarn, nicht ohne Sarkasmus.

Vitran hat zu Magnus gesagt, dass er Geduld haben soll, ja, in Hinsicht auf die Einnahme von _Asgard_. Der Barbarenkönig hat im Gegenzug einen Angriff auf seine anderen Feinde gestartet, um den Mann mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu ärgern. Vitran musste wegen Magnus seinen Überfall mehrere Male neu kalkulieren und er ist mit den Ergebnissen nicht zufrieden.

Allerdings hat sein Informant ihm mitgeteilt, dass eine asgardische Feier bevorsteht, und er denkt, dass die Tage danach der perfekte Zeitpunkt sein werden, um seine Kämpfer einmal mehr zu dir zu schicken.

Er versammelt allmählich all seine Schachfiguren. Er hat die Zauberin. Anhand ihrer Informationen hat er beschlossen, dass er deine Dienerin braucht. Er hat seine Nachforschungen angestellt. Es wird nicht schwer sein jemanden in der Nähe zu haben, jemanden, den sie nicht verdächtigten wird, um sie davonzustehlen.

Falls seine Soldaten zum zweiten Mal versagen dich zu überraschen oder falls du dich dagegen sträubst, dich mit ihm auf Barbarenland zu treffen, wirst du zumindest für das Mädchen kommen.

Er ist mehr als bereit für ein paar gute Neuigkeiten.

 

\---

 

Sigrid sitzt in ihrem Zimmer und fährt mit ihren Fingern über die Scheide, die Asmund für ihren Dolch gefertigt hat. Sie ist aus hellem Leder, beinahe goldfarben, mit einem geprägten Sonnenmuster. Sie fragt sich, wie lange er dafür gebraucht hat und woher er so schnell das Leder bekommen hat. Viellicht hatte Brenna bereits etwas.

Der dunkle Griff ist ein starker Kontrast zur Scheide, wie Tag und Nacht. Sie zieht vorsichtig die Klinge heraus und studiert das seltsame, schwarze Metall. Kein Metall… sie hat keinen Namen für diese Substanz, auch wenn sie im Licht wie Metall glänzt.

Sig verhüllt die Waffe wieder und legt sie zurück auf ihren Beistelltisch. Es ist wahr, dass sie besser schläft, seitdem du sie ihr gegeben hat. In ihren Träumen kann sie sich jetzt vor dem Mann verteidigen, der sie entführt. Sie wünscht, sie könnte den Dolch ständig mitführen.

Trotzdem ist es ein Fortschritt. Sie weiß, dass die Männer tot sind, und Asmund sagt ihr immer, dass sie Geister nicht fürchten sollte.

 

\---

 

„Wo ist dein Mädchen, Bruder?“, fragt Thor fröhlich vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesehen.“

Loki sieht den Mann mit schmalen Augen an und wirft ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht der Aufpasser der Frau. Woher soll ich das wissen?“

Thor grinst, da er weiß, dass er auf etwas gestoßen ist. „Ich nahm an, dass du es wissen würdest, da ihr euch in letzter Zeit ziemlich nahe steht.“

„Du weißt, ich könnte dich in ein _echtes_ Wildschwein verwandeln. Es ist nur richtig, dass dein Körper zu deinem Verstand passt.“

„Hört auf“, warnt Odin, wobei er von dem Buch mit den Palastdaten aufsieht. „Falls ihr zwei es vergessen habt, wir sind geschäftlich hier. Genug geplaudert.“

Loki seufzt, vollkommen unglücklich in der Gesellschaft der zwei. Odin besteht immer darauf, bei der Planung für die Geburtstagsfeier seiner Frau dabei zu sein, aber am Ende fallen die Details immer dem jüngeren Prinzen zu. Odin fehlt es an Kreativität und Thor würde lieber fast alles sonst machen, als zu sitzen und planen.

Anstatt hilfreich zu sein, fängt Thor an sich bei seinem Vater nach Neuigkeiten von den Spähern zu erkundigen. „Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass unser benachbartes Königreich im Westen seine Truppen angenähert hat.“

„Wo hast du denn so etwas gehört?“, fragt Odin ihn.

„Er sucht nach Informationen, Vater“, gibt Loki in einem desinteressierten Ton an. „Der Grobian hat schon zu lange seinen Spielzeughammer nicht für etwas anderes als Dekoration benutzt.“

Thor schaut den anderen Prinzen wütend an, während Odin seufzt. „Beruhig dich, Thor. Es ist wahr, unsere westlichen Nachbarn sind in der Tat vorgerückt.“

„Wollen sie einen Kampf?“, fragt Thor sofort und bringt Loki dazu, seine Augen zu verdrehen.

„Das werden wir erst später wissen“, grummelt Odin, während er seinen Blick wieder zu den Daten bewegt.

Thor lässt sich enttäuscht auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er hat diesen kurzen Frieden genossen, ja, aber er ist es leid, darauf zu warten, dass sein Vater beschließt die Barbaren anzugreifen. „Was ist mit den Barbaren, Vater? Willst du immer noch warten? Die Spähe sagen, dass ihre Truppen aufgeteilt sind. Gibt es eine bessere Zeit, anzugreifen?“

„Denkst du nicht, dass es das ist, worauf die Westländer warten?“, unterbricht Loki schnell. „Wir wären selbst aufgeteilt, wenn wir das machen würden.“

Thor öffnet seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Odin Allvater hält seine Hand hoch. „Seid still. Ihr streitet wie Kinder, nicht wie Männer. Das ist kein Kriegsrat.“ Odin legt das Buch mit den Daten grob mitten auf den Tisch. „Lasst uns tun, wofür wie hier sind. Genau wie ihr beide werde ich dieser Treffen müde. Machen wir das zu dem letzten.“

„Wie du wünschst“, erwidert Loki in einem kühlen Ton, während er sich darauf vorbereitet, wieder die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen.

 

\---

 

Seine Laken bedecken deine untere Hälfte und lassen deine Schultern frei, während du langsam schläfrig wirst. Du spürst die kalte Berührung des Prinzen, als er eine Narbe mitten auf deinem Rücken nachfährt, wobei seine Finger eine Gänsehaut verursachen. „Hat knapp deine Wirbelsäule verfehlt.“

„Yeah“, antwortest du nach einem Moment. „Sie sollten mich nicht umbringen. Auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann, dass ich noch viel länger überlebt hätte.“

„Was hat das verursacht?“, fragt er dich. „Alle anderen Wunden und Narben sind von deiner Haut verschwunden, bis auf diese.“

Du verziehst das Gesicht, wobei dein Kopf immer noch von ihm weggedreht ist. „Ich will nicht darüber reden.“

Aber er will es wissen.

„Du musst nicht unbedingt sprechen“, meint er langsam. „Du könntest es mir zeigen.“

Du runzelst verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?“

„Du könntest mir das Ereignis zeigen, als es dir widerfahren ist. Ich habe die Fähigkeit. Es tut nicht weh.“

„Warum zur Hölle würde ich dich das tun lassen?“, fragts du ihn. „Und warum zur Hölle interessiert dich das überhaupt.“

„Weil ich neugierig bin“, entgegnet er. „Und weil du mir was schuldig bist.“

„Komm mir nicht wieder damit“, sagts du und drehst dich schließlich zu ihm um, damit er deinen wütenden Blick sehen kann.

„Das werde ich.“

„Loki, warum spielt das eine Rolle?“, fragst du. „Was soll das?“

„Ich habe sie gesehen, seit ich dich kenne, und ich war schon immer neugierig. Wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst, wäre es leichter, wenn ich es einfach selbst sehe“, sagt er.

Denn sobald du weggehst, gehen deine Geheimnisse mit dir.

„Ich weiß nicht“, meinst du zögerlich. „Das ist… viel.“

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragt er, während er dich beobachtet.

Du presst deine Lippen aufeinander, als ob du ihm antworten willst, aber nicht denkst, dass du das tun solltest.

_Vertraust du mir?_ fragt er erneut in deinem Kopf.

_In Ordnung._

Er befindet sich plötzlich in einem großem Raum. Er sieht durch deine Augen, spürt das kalte Metall unter deinen Fingerspitzen. Du sitzt auf einem Gebilde, während du eine Gruppe von Personen beobachtest.

Er erlebt alles, wie du es getan hast, da es deine Erinnerungen sind. Die Explosion, das Ordiant, das den Stützpunkt überfällt, Vitran, der durch das Loch in der Wand hereinkommt. Die vier plötzlichen, schmerzhaften Treffer, zu schnell für dich, um auszuweichen. Er schmeckt Blut, fühlt deine Hilflosigkeit. Das Metall brennt in deinem Körper. Du hast nicht gelogen – es war viel.

Die Erinnerungen verblassen, als du bewusstlos wirst, aber erwachen kurz danach wieder zum Leben. Er sieht die Gesichter von zwei Personen, die er nicht kennt, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, beide in Stücke gerissen, Knochen und Fleisch freigelegt und blutend. Das Mädchen heilt dich und er fragt sich, ob das deine Willow ist.

Er hört dich nach ihnen rufen und erkennt den Namen von dem Jungen. Das ist derjenige, mit dem du ihn während deines Fiebertraumes verwechselt hast. Das ist dein toter Soldat.

Dich zu heilen war zu viel für das Mädchen, das auf den Boden zusammensackt, als das Licht ihre Augen verlässt. Du beweinst sie, flehst sie an aufzuwachen, und er realisiert, dass das nicht deine Willow ist, sondern das andere Mädchen – das eine, das gestorben ist. Der Schmerz ist frisch, fast greifbar.

_Du weißt, wie du mir beim Heilen geholfen hast? Angeblich. Das ist eine ‚Gabe‘. Ich kann das nicht._

Er versteht jetzt.

Loki spürt, wie die Verbindung nachlässt und das gierige Biest, das in seinem Herzen liegt, kommt zum Vorschein. Er weigert sich deinen Verstand loszulassen, während er eilig jede Kleinigkeit aufnimmt, die er kann. Szenen und Erfahrungen blitzen schnell vor seinen Augen auf, als er nach immer mehr greift.

Da ist deine Willow, mit leuchtenden Augen und einem etwas verschmitzten Grinsen.

Er sieht dich alleine durch leere Flure gehen, fühlt das Chaos deiner Kämpfe, beobachtet dich dabei, wie du von hohen Gebäuden springst.

Da ist der schicke Ball, von dem du ihm erzählt hast, und ein Mann mit einem freundlichen Gesicht lächelt dich an, während er dich hält.

Er sieht mit deinen Augen, als du auf einem grasigen Vorsprung stehst und auf eine Vielzahl nicht gekennzeichneter Gräber hinabschaust.

Er geht, wie du es tatst, mit einem hellhaarigen Mann, dessen Grinsen noch boshafter ist als dein eigenes.

Loki, Gott des Schabernacks, hält dagegen, als du gegen ihn ankämpfst, und die Dinge erscheinen schneller vor seinen Augen.

Deine Willow mit einem Mann, der sie küsst, ein Feuer, das vor einem Zelt entfacht wird, das absolute Gemetzel, das du mit deinen Freunden bei einem Gefecht anrichtest, das Gefühl einer Klinge, die in deine Kehle beißt, der junge Soldat, der dich mit trüben, toten Augen ansieht, Blut, das auf dein Gesicht spritzt, die Sorgen über die, die du liebst, wie du in Dunkelheit wandelst, zu sehen, wie der grinsende Mann bricht, wie du einem sterbenden Mann sagst, dass du ihn liebst, leere Gleichgültigkeit, zahllose Knochen und Blut und freigelegte Sehnen und Schreie und –

Und da ist ein kräftiges Zerren und er wird von dir weggezogen, zurück in die Dunkelheit. Er spürt, wie deine Hände ihn stoßen, deine Handflächen heiß auf seiner Haut.

„Du BASTARD!“

„Es tut mit leid“, sagt er sofort, aber du wirfst die Laken ab und fängst wütend an deine Klamotten anzuziehen.

„Was für ein verdammter Idiot, ich bin so dumm“, murmelst du wütend, während du dich anziehst, und ignorierst ihn, als er versucht sich zu erklären. „Sprich _verdammt_ nochmal nicht mit mir!“, zischt du laut und unterbrichst ihn.

„Ein Fehler!“, fährt er fort, als er auch fast bekleidet ist.

Du schaust alles um dich herum wütend an, als du damit fertig bist, dein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, wobei du ihn immer noch ignorierst, und marschierst zur Tür.

Er ruft deinen Namen.

„SEI STILL!“, schreist du und knallst die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu.

Du hörst, wie sie sich wieder hinter dir öffnet, und du wirbelst wild herum. „Folge mir _nicht_!“

„Wenn du mir erlauben würdest, dass ich erkläre –“, sagt er schnell.

„ _Ha_! Nein! Du hast deine Chance vertan, als du durch meine Privatsphäre getrampelt bist! Lass mich _verdammt_ nochmal in Ruhe!“

Du verlässt seine Gemächer mit wütenden Schritten und wirfst die Tür zum Flur so hart auf, dass sie gegen die Wand prallt. Er holt dich ein, während er sein Hemd anzieht.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich war im Unrecht, ich bitte um Verzeihung!“

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich dir _vertraue_ “, knurrst du in gleichem Maße entrüstet und verzweifelt, während du immer noch auf dem Weg zu deinen Gemächern bist, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Und ich habe es missbraucht, ich weiß“, teilt er dir eilig mit. „Ich war im _Unrecht_.“

„Geh weg, Prinz“, sagst du in einem kühlen Ton und hörst, wie seine Schritte stoppen.

Du hast ihn schon lange nicht mehr so in solch einem Tonfall genannt. Nicht seit du ihn wahrlich gehasst hast. Er starrt dir hinterher, als du den Flur entlanggehst und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwindest, ein hohles Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Er flucht, während seine Füße immer noch an Ort und Stelle erstarrt sind. Das Geräusch deiner wütenden Schritte verklingt schnell und veranlasst ihn seine Fäuste zu ballen.

„Narr“, nennt er sich selbst laut, wobei er eine Hand an seinen Kopf legt. „Nichts als ein gieriger Narr.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	28. Neid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht's :D  
> Musste echt viele kleine Fehler ausbessern, ich hoffe jetzt passt alles ^^'

Du bist wirklich wütend. Genau genommen reicht wütend gar nicht aus. Du bist zornig, mehr als du seit langer Zeit über etwas gewesen bist. Du fühlst dich eklig, als ob irgendetwas in deinem Kopf falsch ist. Du gehst in deinem Zimmer auf und ab, während du dir in Abständen dein Gesicht reibst und dein Bestes tust, dich zu beruhigen.

Der Bastard. Es lässt dich daran denken, was Elaine immer gesagt hat, wenn sie darüber gesprochen hat, in den Verstand von jemanden einzudringen – gib ihr einen Zentimeter und sie wird eine Meile nehmen. Und der Arsch hat die Meile genommen.

Du fühlst dich, als ob er dir etwas gestohlen hat, wenngleich all deine Erinnerungen intakt sind. Er hat Dinge gesehen, die du niemanden sehen lassen wolltest, Dinge, die du vergraben wolltest.

Du erlaubst dir nicht zu weinen. Dein Ärger lässt das nicht zu. Letztendlich ermüdet dich dein Auf- und Abgehen und du verkriechst dich unter deine Decke. Du musst morgen gehen. Es war töricht gewesen, zu bleiben.

Er hat immer gesagt, dass du ein Narr bist, und du weigerst dich ihm Recht zu geben.

 

\---

 

Loki geht nicht auf und ab. Er liegt mitten auf seinem Bett und starrt in die Leere. Warum hat er das getan? Er hat keine Antwort, außer der, dass er es wollte. Durch deine Augen zu sehen, deinen Ärger und deine Sorgen zu erleben, er fühlt sich, als ob er dich auf eine Art und Weise versteht, wie er es vorher nicht konnte. Und der Preis für diesen Betrug, diese Abkürzung, warst du.

Die Dinge, die er in deinen Gedanken gesehen hat, schießen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er hat zu viel herumgestöbert und doch will er immer noch mehr verstehen, will sich bei dir über diese Visionen erkundigen. In deinem Verstand hat er deine versteckte Trauer, Wut und Reue gespürt, alles auf tieferen Ebenen, als du zeigst.

Kannst du ihm vergeben? Das glaubt er nicht. Du wirst weg sein – vielleicht bist du es bereits. Das letzte, das du wissen wirst, bevor du dieses Leben verlässt, ist dass du der falschen Person vertraut hast. Alle anderen hätten es gewusst, hätten gewusst, dass man den Schwüren eines Schwindler-Gottes nicht glaubt.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, während er sich in Gedanken verflucht. Was für ein Narr er ist und was für ein Narr du bist.

 

\---

 

Königin Frigga weiß nichts von deinem Elend. Sie steht an dem Fenster ihres Arbeitszimmers, wobei graue Augen über das Palastgelände wandern. Die Allmutter realisiert, dass du heute ihr Geschenk erhalten wirst, und denkt darüber nach, was du tun wirst.

Odin wird es nicht gefallen. Frigga weiß nicht wirklich, warum sie es getan hat, abgesehen von dem Gedanken, ihren Sohn lächeln zu sehen.

Es ist nicht so, als ob irgendetwas aus euch beiden hervorgehen kann. Es wird am Ende keine Rolle spielen. Die Königin zuckt mit den Schultern, wie sie es tat, als sie angewiesen hat, dass es für dich gefertigt wird.

Warum nicht in einem kleinen, seltenen Moment des Friedens schwelgen? Warum nicht in all ihren Familienmitgliedern Freude sehen? _Außerdem,_ denkt Frigga neckisch, während sie ihre Lippen schürzt, _es ist mein Geburtstag._

 

\---

 

Du erwachst zu schnellem Klopfen an deiner Tür. Du setzt dich auf und sofort ist ein finsterer Blick auf deinem Gesicht. „Ich schwöre, wenn du das bist…“, murmelst du vor dich hin, als du aufstehst. „Wer ist da?“, rufst du lauter.

„My Lady, es ist Gudrun, Königin Friggas Dienerin.“

„Oh!“, sagts du und deine Augenbrauen heben sich, als du die Tür öffnest. „Äh, guten Morgen.“

„Ja, durchaus“, erwidert sie, ihr rundes Gesicht offen und warm, während sie lächelt. „Darf ich eintreten?“

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortest du und machst die Tür weiter auf.

Gudrun trägt ein großes Stoffpaket, das fest mit weißem Faden verschnürt ist. Sie legt es auf deinen Schminktisch, während sie dabei mit dir spricht. „Königin Frigga hat darum gebeten, dass dir dies gebracht wird und wünscht, dass du es heute Nacht trägst.“

„Heute Nacht?“, fragst du sie, während du schnell deinen Verstand nach einem Grund durchsuchts, warum die heutige Nacht besonders wäre.

„Ja, für ihre Feier, meine Liebe“, teilt Gudrun dir schnell mit und tätschelt deine Schulter, als sie zurück in Richtung Flur geht. „Königliche Gäste müssen schließlich königlich aussehen.“

„Oh, also, äh, danke für… das. Und richte ihr auch meinen Dank aus!“, rufst du ihr schnell hinterher.

Gudrun dreht sich um und verbeugt sich vor dir, bevor sie die Tür schließt, wobei sie freundlich lächelt. Du legst eine Hand an deinen Kopf und stöhnst. „Ich habe das Dingsda vergessen.“

Du wirfst dem Paket einen Seitenblick zu und hast eine schreckliche Ahnung, was drin sein könnte. Du gehst auf den Schminktisch zu, während du dir auf die Lippe beißt, und fängst an die Fäden zu lösen. „Nicht. _Bitte_ , sei nicht, was ich denke, dass du bist.“

Und natürlich, es ist genau das, was du denkst.

Ein Kleid.

Smaragdgrünes Kleid.

„Frigga, _nein_ “, stöhnst du, während du frustriert deinen Blick zur Decke hebst.

 

\---

 

Der ganze Palast ist wegen der bevorstehenden Feier aufgeregt. Das Gerücht macht die Runde, dass Thor Lady Sif eingeladen hat ihn zu begleiten, auch wenn die Frauen darauf achten, dass sie betonen, dass er ihr nicht _offiziell_ den Hof macht.

Friggas Geburtstag wird weithin gefeiert, da sie sich daran erfreut, die Freude anderer zu sehen. Sie besteht immer darauf, dass ihre Gäste ihr keine Geschenke machen, da ihre Anwesenheit das Geschenk selbst ist. Die Einladungen sind weit verbreitet, da Frigga Allmutter alle mit offenen Armen willkommen heißt.

Freydis und Alva mussten sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass ihre Familien Einladungen erhalten. Die zwei haben ihre prachtvollsten Kleider angezogen, während Kajal ihre Augen säumt und Rouge ihre Wangen bedeckt. Sie kichern wie Kinder, wenngleich ihre Pläne keineswegs kindlich sind.

„Ein letztes Teil!“, gibt Alva an, als sie ihrer Freundin einen goldenen Armreif überstreift. „Wir passen zusammen.“ Sie hält ihr eigenes Handgelenk hoch, wo der Schwesterarmreif funkelt.

„Oh. Alva, danke!“, meint Frey zu ihr und grinst glücklich. „Du kennst mich. Ich vergesse immer meine Handgelenke zu schmücken.“

Die Mädchen machen sich auf den Weg zu den Außenanlagen, als der Abend anbricht, und Lichter fangen um den goldenen Palast an zum Leben zu erwachen. Gäste werden fröhlich in die marmornen Hallen geführt, wobei Wachen die Wände säumen und sie beäugen, als sie vorbeigehen.

Der asgardische Ballsaal ist glorreich, geschmückt in Gold und Silber zu Ehren der Königin. Sie sitzt an der Spitze des Raumes mit Odin, der ihre Hand hält und denen zunickt, die herangehen, um sie zu sprechen.

Er wird ihre Geschenke von ihm in Kürze hereinbringen lassen – der Mann liebt sie abgöttisch, wirklich, während sie es selbst nicht tun wird.

Thor betritt den Raum mit Lady Sif an seinem Arm, genau wie die Gerüchte angedeutet haben. Sie trägt ein umwerfend rotes Kleid, was Frigga dazu veranlasst, glücklich zu lächeln.

Ihr jüngster Sohn ist spät, so wie er es immer ist. Die Königin hatte ihren ersten Tanz mit Odin und die Feierlichkeiten haben bereits begonnen, als Loki durch die Türen schleicht. Allein.

Frigga beäugt ihn, als er herangeht, um seinen Respekt zu zollen. Er ist missmutig und müde, auch wenn er sie anlächelt. Hat er sich mit dir gestritten?

Sie drängt ihn nicht und beobachtet, wie er in der Menge verschwindet.

Alvas braune Augen finden ihn sofort. Er sitzt an einem Tisch und schnappt sich ein Glas Wein, während er dies tut. Sie wartet eine Weile, bis sie sich ihm nähert, während sie zu Freydis hinüberblickt, die sich mit Thor und Sif unterhält.

„Mein Prinz, warum das lange Gesicht?“

Er schaut bei den Worten auf, wobei er sofort wieder voller Charm und Scharfsinnigkeit ist. „Was meint Ihr damit?“

 

\---

 

Sigrid schaut sich nervös im Ballsaal um, wobei sie sich fehl am Platz fühlt. Sie hat ihr Bestes getan, dich zu überreden zu kommen, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob du ihr überhaupt zugehört hast. Sig weiß nicht, was deinen Missmut verursacht hat, aber sie hofft, dass es schnell vorbeigeht. Sie will nicht, dass Königin Frigga denkt, dass du sie absichtlich kränkst.

Asmund nähert sich Sigrid, sobald er sieht, wie sie den Saal betritt, und verbeugt sich tief vor ihr, als er ihre Hand nimmt, um sie zu küssen. „Meine Liebe.“

Sigrid kichert und wird rot und macht dann auch einen Knicks vor ihm. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommen kannst.“

„Wirst du es glauben? Wir haben eine Einladung erhalten, auch wenn ich der einzige von meiner Familie bin, der anwesend ist“, antwortet Asmund fröhlich, während er ihr seinen Arm anbietet. „Also bin ich hier eigentlich heute Nacht ein Gast.“

Er ist gut gekleidet, wie ein wahrer Zauberer, und Sigrid findet es unglaublich attraktiv. Sie hat ihr bestes Kleid angezogen; goldfarben, wie seine Magie.

 

\---

 

Du betrittst den Saal und bist dir immer noch nicht sicher, was du tust. Du hast keinen Grund, hier zu sein. Allerdings hat Sigrid dich gewarnt, dass Königin Frigga denken könnte, dass du sie beleidigst, was das Letzte ist, das du willst. Du nimmst an einen weiteren Tag zu warten, bis du Asgard verlässt, wird nicht allzu schlimm sein, und du willst bei der Königin keinen üblen Nachgeschmack hinterlassen.

Du suchst nach irgendjemanden, mit dem du reden kannst, der nicht Loki ist. Du erkennst ein paar vertraute Gesichter, auch wenn du vernachlässigt hast irgendjemandem im Palast nahe zu kommen, abgesehen von denen, die du in deinem Alltag kennst.

Es ist Fandral, der auf dich zugeht, wobei er lächelt und sein Haar glattstreicht. „Nun, hallo, Kriegerin.“

„Hallo auch dir“, entgegnest du, während du ihn angrinst.

„Wir haben dich heute beim Training vermisst“, teilt er dir mit und verschränkt seine Arme. „Hogun hat behauptet, dass du abgehauen bist. Ich bin froh zu sagen, dass er mir jetzt ein einige Münzen schuldet.“

Du grinst. „Also sag ihm, dass er am besten bezahlt. Fürs Erste bin ich noch hier.“

Fandral verbeugt sich vor dir und entschuldigt sich, als er Freydis alleine in der Nähe der Wand erspäht. Du beobachtest ihn amüsiert, als er geht.

„Madam! Es freut mich, dich hier zu sehen“, ruft eine Stimme dir zu und du drehst dich um, um den Zauberer Hammond vor dir zu sehen.

 

\---

 

Loki weiß, wann du hereinkommst, aber weigert sich dich anzuschauen. Er spielt sein eigenes Spiel: er will, dass _du_ diejenige bist, die zu ihm kommt.

Lady Alva hat jetzt schon seit einer Weile mit ihm geredet und er findet ihr Lächeln ganz nett. Als sie ihm beiläufig zu Beginn des nächsten Liedes ihre Hand anbietet, nimmt er sie.

Sie fühlt sich anders in seinen Armen an. Er hat seit Monaten niemanden außer dir gehalten und war nicht auf das merkwürdige Gefühl von Unzufriedenheit vorbereitet. Ihre Bewegungen sind geschmeidig, ihre braunen Augen warm, als sie ihn von unten anlächelt. Er erwidert ihr Grinsen, während sie herumwirbeln.

Er fragt sich, ob du ihn siehst, fragt sich, warum du überhaupt gekommen bist. In gewisser Weise weiß er, dass er sich weiter von dir entfernt. Du hast vor ihn zu verlassen, also warum sollte er sich mit dir abgeben? Er hat zahlreiche Liebhaber gehabt und er kann noch mehr haben.

Du bist nicht besonders.

Er tut sein Bestes, diese Gedanken fortzusetzen, damit seine Aufmerksamkeit bei dem Mädchen bei ihm bleibt, anstatt dich ausfindig zu machen. Lady Alva ist attraktiv, freundlich und witzig. Eine Herzogin ist mehr als angemessen genug für einen Prinzen. Sie verbeugt sich vor ihm, redet ihn ordnungsgemäß an, achtet seinen Titel und königlichen Respekt.

In der Vergangenheit hätte er diese Dinge reizend gefunden. Allerdings fällt ihm plötzlich auf, wie simpel diese Eigenschaften sind. Er musste nicht im geringsten für ihre Zuneigung arbeiten; eigentlich musste er nur existieren.

Es ist mitten im Lied, als er dich zufällig sieht. Seine Füße stoppen sofort und seine Tanzpartnerin stößt verwirrt gegen ihn.

Er bemerkt zuerst das Kleid, seine Farben. Es zeigt eine deiner Schultern und der seidige Stoff fließt wie flüssig an deinem Körper herab, wobei Juwelen das Oberteil bedecken und sich wie eine Schlange um deine Taille wickeln. Und dann sieht er etwas sehr Bedauernswertes.

Du tanzt mit seinem Zauberer, Hammond.

„Prinz Loki?“, fragt Alva ihn zögerlich, während sie die Tänzer, die sich um das regungslose Paar herumbewegen müssen, entschuldigend ansieht.

Und ohne ein Wort lässt er sie los und geht weg.

 

\---

 

Hammond ist nett. Er lächelt, lacht gerne und stellt dir höfliche Fragen, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Du wolltest nicht unbedingt mit ihm tanzen, aber als er gefragt hat, hast du zugesagt.

Er scheint fast Angst vor dir zu haben und du fragst dich, was er gehört hat. Du bist dir sicher, dass wenn er irgendwelche _wahren_ Geschichten über dich wüsste, würde er panische Angst haben. Der Gedanke lässt dich lächeln, auch wenn er es missversteht und nervös zurücklächelt.

Odin hat dich ebenfalls beobachtet. Als er dich erstmals erblickt hat, die offensichtliche Farbe von deinem Kleid, wendet er sich sofort seiner Frau zu. „Was für eine List hast du eingerichtet?“

„Mein lieber Gatte, würdest du mir so etwas an meinem Geburtstag vorwerfen?“, fragt sie im Gegenzug, während sie unschuldig lächelt.

Odins Ängste lassen nach, als er bemerkt, dass sein Sohn mit einer anderen Frau tanzt. Sie verringern sich noch weiter, als er mitbekommt, wie du Hammonds ausgestreckte Hand annimmst, und Odin widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollkommen den Gästen, die mit ihm und seiner Frau sprechen.

Demnach versäumt er es, als Loki Odinson die Tanzfläche durchquert.

Hammond tut es nicht.

„Majestät“, sagt er sofort, als er deine Taille loslässt und sich verbeugt.

„Hammond. Ich würde gerne übernehmen“, gibt er in einem kühlen Ton an.

„Nein“, entgegnest du, während du deine Arme verschränkst und ihn wütend anschaust. „Außerdem ist es mitten im Lied.“

„Natürlich, Sir“, erwidert Hammond sofort, wobei er sich erneut vor Loki verbeugt und mit roten Wangen in der Menge verschwindet.

Du wendest dich von dem Prinzen ab und versuchst wegzugehen, wenngleich die Paare um dich herum dies schwieriger machen, als es sein sollte.

„Gewähre mir zumindest den Rest des Liedes“, bittet er dich.

Du hältst inne. „Warum sollte ich?“, fragst du über deine Schulter.

„Du solltest nicht“, antwortet er klug. „Aber ich wäre dankbar, wenn du es tun würdest.“

Du erwägst seine Aussage und seufzt nach einem Moment. Ein Teil von dir wusste, dass dies der Grund dafür war, warum du heute Nacht gekommen bist, selbst wenn du es dir nicht eingestehen wolltest. Warum sonst wärst du geblieben? Du drehst dich um, um ihm gegenüberzustehen. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dir verzeihe.“

„Ich weiß“, erwidert er und legt eine Hand auf deine Taille.

Du bist still, als du deine Füße zur Musik bewegst. Tanzen war noch nie deine Stärke, aber du hast Willow und ihrem Geliebtem oft genug beim Herumwirbeln zugeschaut, um zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Du hältst dein Gesicht frei von Emotionen und deine Augen wandern über das Muster auf seiner Brust, so wie sie es beim ersten Mal gemacht haben, als du mit ihm getanzt hast.

„Findest du Gefallen an Hammond?“, fragt er dich plötzlich.

Du schnaubst und vergisst für einen Moment deine Wut. „Was? Der Kerl in dem blauen Kleid?“

Loki korrigiert dich dieses Mal nicht in Hinsicht auf das Gewand der Zauberer. „Ja, das ist Hammond.“

„Warum. Bist du eifersüchtig?“, fragst du mit einem Grinsen.

„Furchtbar.“

„Aha, wie auch immer“, meinst du, wobei dein Ärger schnell zurückkehrt und den Humor in deiner Stimme ersetzt.

Er wählt seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig. „Ich erwarte nicht deine Vergebung. Aber ich habe mir eine Möglichkeit überlegt, um meine Vergehen auszugleichen.“

„Yeah, was denn?“, fragst du.

„Heute Nacht“, antwortet er.

Du erstarrst in seinen Armen. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du ‚deine Vergehen ausgleichen‘ kannst, indem du mit mir –“

„Nein, nein. Bei den Nornen, ich bin nicht _so_ töricht“, unterbricht er mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich schwöre, ich werde dich nicht anfassen, außer du willst es. Nein, es ist etwas anderes.“

„Oh, ja, du _schwörst_ , hmm? Ich bin mir sicher, dass das super funktionieren wird.“

Er seufzt und seine Augen huschen zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid.“

Du hörst eine müde Aufrichtigkeit in dieser Entschuldigung, also verbeißt du dir deine wütende Antwort. Du seufzt ebenfalls, während du immer noch wütend seine Brust anstarrst. „Ja, okay. Aber schau. Du musst verstehen, dass das, was du getan hat… nicht richtig war. Verletzung der Privatsphäre in höchstem Maße. Das ist nicht etwas, wo ich einfach ‚in Ordnung, alles gut‘ sagen kann.“

„Ich verstehe“, antwortet er. Seine Interaktion mit dir verläuft viel besser als einige der anderen Resultate, die er erwartet hat. „Könnten wir vielleicht diese Unterhaltung auf Eis legen und den Abend genießen?“

Du denkst darüber nach. Das wird dein letzter Abend ( _oder einer deiner letzten_ , wirft dein Verstand wiederwillig ein) in Asgard sein, also könntest du dich genauso gut amüsieren. „In Ordnung.“

Das Lied kommt zu seinem Ende und er lächelt und küsst deine Hand. Du verdrehst deine Augen und er sagt: „Ich muss sagen, du siehst heute Nacht absolut bezaubernd aus.“

Er hat dir bereits gesagt, dass du wunderschön bist, hat es dir ins Ohr geflüstert, als ihr beide erschöpft und keuchend in seinem Bett lagt. „Aha, schleimen wird dir nicht aus der Patsche helfen“, erwiderst du, wobei deine Wangen etwas erröten.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es mir gefällt, dich in dieser Farbe zu sehen“, bekundet er, während er dich auffällig von oben bis unten ansieht. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du etwas wie dieses besitzt.“

„Ja, bedank dich bei deiner Mom“, meinst du mit einem Augenrollen und verschränkst deine Arme. „Frag mich nicht, warum sie es mir gegeben hat, weil ich es dir nicht sagen könnte.“

Seine Mutter hat dir solch ein Gewand geschenkt? Er blickt zur Königin rüber, die mitten in einem Gespräch ist.

Ein weiteres Lied fängt an und er greift automatisch nach dir, um dich in seine Arme zu nehmen.

„Entschuldigung, mein Prinz“, erklingt eine helle Stimme und ihr beide schaut herüber, um Lady Freydis zu sehen.

Sie verbeugt sich, wobei sie dich vollkommen ignoriert, und lächelt Loki einnehmend an. „Ihr seht heute Nacht unglaublich attraktiv aus, wage ich zu behaupten. Wenn ich einen Tanz mit Euch stehlen könnte, wäre ich unendlich dankbar.“

„Nein.“

Jetzt schaut sie dich an und legt empört eine Hand an ihr Gesicht. „Wie bitte?“

Loki beobachtet dich neugierig mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Das Feuer in deinen Augen ist jetzt auf Freydis gerichtet, so wie einst auf ihn. Das ist deutliche Abneigung, die er sieht, in ihrer reinsten Form.

„Ich habe ‚nein‘ gesagt oder hast du mich nicht gehört?“, fragst du sie, während du süß lächelst.

Freydis strafft sich. „Gnädige Frau, Ihr müsst wissen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass Ihr es nicht wisst, dass ich eine _Herzogin_ bin. Ihr sollt mit Respekt zollen.“

„Nee“, teilst du ihr mit und nimmst Lokis Hand, um ihn zu den anderen Tänzern zu ziehen.

Er folgt, ein durchaus bereitwilliger Gefangener, wobei sich ein niederträchtiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Was war das?“, fragt er dich, als er deine Taille nimmt, um zu tanzen. „Missachtest du jetzt eine Herzogin?“

„Ich missachte täglich einen Prinzen. Es interessiert mich einen Scheiß, wenn sie mal ein, zwei Gänge runterschalten muss“, antwortest du. „Ich meine, außer du wolltest mit ihr tanzen. Nur zu.“

Du versuchst ihn loszulassen, aber er lässt es nicht zu. „Nein, ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit der Situation, wie sie ist.“

 

\---

 

Deine Stimmung wechselt im Laufe der Nacht. Gelegentlich schießt dir durch den Kopf, was er getan hat, und du wirst mürrisch und bitter. Ansonsten hast du einen durchaus erfreulichen Abend, einen den du sicher vermissen wirst, sobald du in den Kampf ziehst. Vielleicht war Willow doch nicht so verrückt, dafür dass sie Schickimicki Sachen wie diese mag.

Du wünschst dir beinahe, dass du sie mit ihrem Geliebten auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbeln sehen könntest. Sie würde den Palast auf jeden Fall lieben.

Das Tanzen hört auf, als Odin seiner Frau seine Geschenke präsentiert, die von einer solchen Behandlung überwältigt ist, so wie jedes Jahr. Loki und Thor treten danach heran, um ihr ebenfalls Geschenke zu geben. Freydis wartet darauf, dass er deine Seite verlässt, und nutzt diese Gelegenheit, um auf dich zuzugehen.

„Madam. Ein Wort“, sagt sie in ihrem freundlichsten Ton.

Du schaust von der Vorderseite des Saales überrascht zu ihr. „Oh, du bist es.“

„Das ist keine angemessene Begrüßung“, meint sie voller Überheblichkeit, wobei sie ihre Wut mit einem leisen Lachen überspielt.

„Okay. Was willst du nochmal? Ich versuche ihnen bei dieser Geschenkesache zuzuschauen.“

Sie hält inne, während sie deinen Satz durcharbeitet. „Ich wollte Euch wissen lassen, dass Ihr nicht vom passenden Stand sein, um mit einem Prinzen zu verkehren. Das soll natürlich keine Beleidigung sein. Ich will nur das Beste für Euch. Loki Silberzunge benutzt Euch wahrscheinlich für seine eigenen Zwecke, angesichts dessen, dass er keine Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit Euch hat.“

Du lachst, wenngleich sie nicht die Ironie versteht, die für dich das Wort ‚Zukunft‘ beinhaltet. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich einfach selbst um meine eigene Zukunft Sorgen machen lässt, kleines Fräulein.“

„Mein Name ist Freydis“, sagt sie, wobei sich etwas Feindseligkeit in die Aussage mischt.

„Okay, wie wäre es, wenn du mich einfach selbst um meine eigene Zukunft Sorgen machen lässt, Freydis.“

„Ihr seid sogar noch barbarischer, als ich ursprünglich angenommen habe“, zischt das Mädchen, wobei sie ihre blauen Augen zusammenkneift.

„Frey, Liebling, was ist los?“, fragt eine zweite Stimme und ihr beide wendet euren Blick Alva zu.

„Nichts, Alva“, erwidert sie. „Ich unterhalte mich nur mit der Ausländerin.“

„Nun, das ist wohl kaum eine höfliche Bezeichnung für sie“, meint Alva uns sieht dich entschuldigend an. „Ich nehme an, Ihr seid der ausländische Krieger?“

„Ja, das stimmt“, antwortest du ihr, nicht sicher, was du von dem Paar halten sollst.

„Seid gegrüßt“, sagt Alva, wobei sie ihren Kopf vor dir neigt. „Ich bin Alva, falls Ihr meinen Namen vorher nicht mitbekommen habt.“

„Okay. Schön dich kennenzulernen“, teilst du ihr mit, immer noch zögerlich.

„Frey, du solltest dich für dein dreistes Verhalten entschuldigen. Sie ist ein königlicher Gast“, schlägt Alva vor und Freydis wirft einen Blick voller Wut und Fassungslosigkeit zu.

„Das werde ich nicht!“

„Dann werde ich mich für dich entschuldigen“, entgegnet Alva und wendet sich dir zu. „Bitte verzeiht das Verhalten meiner teuren Freundin. Ihre Dreistigkeit ist für manche liebenswert, obwohl sie gelegentlich ihre Grenzen überschreitet.“

„Äh, ist schon gut“, erwiderst du und verlagerst stehend verlegen dein Gewicht.

„Komm, Freydis. Brandt hat nach dir gefragt.“

Frey wirft dir einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor sie weggeht. Alva hält inne und bleibt zurück, als ihre Freundin davongeht. „Wirklich, es tut mir leid. Vielleicht könnte ich die Beleidigung meiner Schwester wiedergutmachen?“

„Ihr beide seid verwandt?“, fragst du sie, da dir das unterschiedliche körperliche Erscheinungsbild der Mädchen auffällt.

„Oh, nein“, erwidert Alva lachend. „Entschuldigt meine Wortwahl. Wir sind uns so nah wie Schwestern, jedoch nicht wirklich verwandt. Die arme Freydis leidet an Eifersucht, wie andere an Krankheiten leiden.“

„Das sehe ich“, meinst du und fühlst dich dann ein bisschen schuldig dafür, dass du das Mädchen vor ihrer Gefährtin beleidigst. „Sorry. Ich weiß, dass sie deine Freundin ist.“

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht so schnell gekränkt, wie die liebe Frey. Hört, solange Euer Prinz verhindert ist, wollt Ihr euch nicht einen Moment zu mir setzen?“

„Äh, er ist nicht ‚mein‘ irgendetwas“, sagst du schnell.

„Oh, Entschuldigung“, antwortet sie und lacht freundlich. „Es scheint, dass ich mich heute Nacht ziemlich viel entschuldige.“

„Schon gut“, meinst du, wobei du ein bisschen mit ihr lachst. „Aber nein, mir passt es hier eigentlich. Deine Freundin schein ziemlich sauer zu sein, dass du immer noch mit mir redest.“

„Sehr wohl“, teilt Alva dir mit, während sie ihren Kopf neigt. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns morgen treffen? Mittags in den Gärten, in dem weißen Pavillon? Ich würde sehr gerne Eure Bekanntschaft machen. Wir Damen müssen zusammenhalten.“ Sie lächelt dir aufrichtig zu.

Du weißt, dass du morgen weg sein wirst, also lügst du. „In Ordnung, klingt gut. Ich werde dich dort sehen.“

„Hervorragend!“, sagt Alva fröhlich. „Es gibt so viel zum Reden. Ich werde jetzt nach Lady Freydis sehen, aber ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht.“

„Yeah, dir auch“, erwiderst du, als sie weggeht, und fragts dich, über was in aller Welt sie mit dir reden möchte.

„Ist das Lady Alva?“, fragt Loki, als er an deine Seite zurückkehrt, während sein Blick der Frau folgt, mit der du gerade gesprochen hast.

„Ja“, sagst du.

„Was wollte sie?“, will er wissen und fragt sich kurz, ob sie dir davon erzählt hat, dass er einen halben Tanz mit ihr gehabt hat.

„Sie ist gekommen, um ihre Freundin davon abzubringen, mich zu belästigen“, erklärst du mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden mich sehr mögen.“

„Ich würde mich davon nicht stören lassen“, sagt er, während er ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckt. „Asen sind im Allgemeinen misstrauisch gegenüber Ausländern. Besonders bei einer, die so kampferfahren ist.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass es das war, aber okay“, meinst du, wobei du ein düsteres Kichern rauslässt.

 

\---

 

„Wir haben unsere Chance verpasst, Alva.“ Freydis wirft ihrer Freundin einen düsteren Blick zu. „Wenn wir das nächste Mal einen der beiden Prinzen sehen, werden sie sicher vergeben sein. Die zwei Frauen haben heute Nacht ihre Farben getragen oder hast du das nicht bemerkt?“

„Oh, Frey, ist es wirklich so schrecklich, nicht königlich zu sein?“, fragt Alva und verhakt ihre Arme miteinander, während sie die Palasttreppe hinabgehen. „Aber so oder so, ich glaube, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst. Es gibt Dinge, die noch passieren könnten. Ich kann nichts für Lady Sif sagen, aber ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass der Blutige Krieger nicht vorhat in Asgard zu bleiben.“

„Wirklich?“ Frey sieht kurz zu Alva herüber, die versichernd ihren Arm drückt.

„Wirklich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	29. Die Gedanken eines Prinzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht's :D  
> Die nächsten Kapitel könnten etwas länger dauern, da meine Prüfungen näher kommen

Königin Friggas graue Augen folgen dir, als du den Saal verlässt, wobei sie bemerkt, dass ihr Sohn dich begleitet. Vielleicht wurde die Spannung, die zwischen euch war, erfolgreich aufgelöst.

Odin sieht dies ebenfalls und seine Mundwinkel gehen in einen finsteren Blick nach unten. Daraus kann nichts Gutes hervorgehen. Er kennt die Natur seines Sohnes und traut ihm zu, dass er dich manipuliert.

Der Allvater beschließt sich morgen mit seinem Jüngsten zu treffen.

 

\---

 

Du bist etwas besorgt, als du mit dem Prinzen die Flure entlanggehst. Du willst wütend bleiben. Aber das ist nach zweieinhalb Gläsern asgardischem Wein nicht leicht.

„Warum hast du es gemacht?“, fragst du, als du den Flur erkennst, der zu seinem Palastflügel führt.

„Hmm?“ Er hatte selbst ein paar Gläser und muss einen Moment lang überlegen, auf was du dich beziehst.

„Warum hast du in meinem Kopf herumgesucht?“, verdeutlichst du.

„Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher“, grübelt er. „Es war automatisch. Mir war, als ob es meine einzige Chance sein würde, dich wirklich zu verstehen.“

Du schaust mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm rüber. „Hm. War trotzdem falsch.“

„Trotzdem falsch“, stimmt er zu, während er seine Tür öffnet.

Du gehst zur Couch und fährts mit deinem Finger über deren Rückenlehne. „Also wo machen wir das, hm? Was auch immer es ist, das du geplant hast.“

„Wo auch immer du dich wohl fühlst“, antwortet er, während er seinen Blick nicht davon abhalten kann, über deinen Körper zu wandern.

Du schürzt für einen kurzen Moment deine Lippen und bewegst dich dann in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Als du den Raum mit den Objekten durchquerst, bemerkst du, dass der kleine Stein, den du ihm gegeben hast, auf einem Regal liegt.

„In Ordnung, also erklär mir, was los ist“, gibst du an, als du hörst, wie er seine Schlafzimmertür schließt.

„Komm setzt dich“, schlägt er vor, wobei er deine Hand nimmt und dich zum Bett zieht.

Ihr beide hockt euch auf dessen Kante und er verschränkt seine Finger mit deinen. Er scheint sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, sein attraktives Gesicht reserviert. „Und?“, drängst du.

„Ich habe beschlossen dir zu erlauben…“ Er seufzt wütend und lächelt spöttisch mit gesenktem Blick.

Du runzelst deine Stirn und starrst ihn an. „Was?“

„Mein Verstand steht dir offen.“

Und in diesem Moment findest du dich in seinem Bewusstsein wieder.

Du siehst durch seine Augen. Zunächst hast du Angst; in dem Kopf von jemand anderem zu sein ist nicht etwas, an das du gewöhnt bist. Dann erinnert dich ein dunkler Teil von deinem Herzen an die letzte Nacht und du fängst an brutal seine Gedanken zu durchdringen.

Allerdings lassen dich die Dinge, die du siehst, bald deinen Zorn vergessen.

Du schaust zu, wie ein unbekannter blonder Junge neben dir kauert, und als er dich ‚Bruder‘ nennt, wird dir bewusst, dass dies ein sehr junger Thor ist. Ihr beide bringt Ameisen um, während ihr so tut, als ob sie Feinde sind, und macht es zu einem Spiel zwischen euch beiden. Ihr lacht zusammen, wobei ihr wahrlich die gegenseitige Gesellschaft genießt.

Da sind viele solcher Abenteuer. Er bleibt lange Zeit dein einziger Freund.

Du ziehst nach vorne und findest dich in einen Korridor wieder. Als du aufschaust, siehst du den Allvater, der dich überragt. Du hältst seine Hand und schaust kurz zu dem jungen Thor an Odins anderer Seite rüber. Der Allvater spricht mit euch beiden und erzählt euch, dass ihr beide geboren wurdet, um Könige zu sein, auch wenn nur einer auf dem Tron sitzen kann.

Du bemerkst, dass Loki als Kind ein wahres Lächeln hatte, nicht getrübt mit dunklen und heimtückischen Gedanken.

Als nächstes findest du dich dabei vor, wie du Frigga umarmst, und sie streicht über dein Haar, während sie sanfte Worte murmelt, als du weinst.

Plötzlich bist du auf dem Trainingsgelände. Andere Kinder lachen dich aus, als du ihnen wieder und wieder mit dem Schwert unterliegst, wobei sie davon sprechen, wie stark sie sein müssen, dass sie einen Prinzen schlagen. Als Thor (als Jugendlicher klarer zu erkennen) vortritt, um deine Ehre zu verteidigen, spürst du eine Bitterkeit in dein Herz sickern.

Jetzt bist du in einer Schlacht, wobei Illusionen Feinde stolpern lassen und Schläge einstecken, die für dich gedacht waren. Es ist leicht Tod herbeizuführen und du ertappst dich dabei, dass du Gefallen daran findest.

Du sitzt bei Frigga, um mehr über die Formen der Zauberei zu lernen, und sie lächelt dich herzlich an, als sie dir mitteilt, dass sie stolz ist.

Als du selbst spürst du Neugier in deinem eigenen Verstand aufkommen – du verstehst die Versuchung, die Loki gefühlt hat, mehr zu sehen. Er hat kein bisschen gegen dich angekämpft und du fährst fort sein Leben zu durchforschen.

Wo deine Erinnerungen chaotisch und ungeordnet sind, sind seine geordnet und übersichtlich.

Du hörst Odin seinem Sohn sagen, dass er ihn liebt, und kannst fühlen, wie das Herz des Prinzen anschwillt, als ob das warme Gefühl dein eigenes ist.

Du siehst Fetzen von verschiedenen Schlachten, die meisten gekämpft Seite an Seite mit dem Gott des Donners in brüderlicher Kameradschaft. Du wirst Zeuge verschiedener hinterlistiger Wege, auf denen er um den Tron gewetteifert hat. Du siehst, wie die Leute, die er als Freunde gewählt hat, sich gegen ihn richten, und er sich deswegen gegen alle anderen Bekannten, die danach kamen, gerichtet hat. Du beobachtest, wie sich seine Sammlung von Objekten aufbaut, wobei sich die Geschichten, die er dir darüber erzählt hat, in deinen Gedanken entfalten, wie er sie erlebt hat.

Du siehst die Liebhaber, die er gehabt hat, wenngleich du schnell vorwärts drängst. Du tanzt seine Tänze, spielst seine Spiele, wandelst unter seinen Zauberern. Die Erinnerungen strecken sich immer weiter, selbst mit der Menge, die du überspringst.

Einsamkeit durchzieht fast jeden einzelnen Gedanken, jeden Moment. Du fühlst Langeweile und Gleichgültigkeit, mit Wut und Kummer darunter verborgen. Du siehst die Male, in denen das Leben ihm gegenüber unfair gewesen ist, und beobachtest, wie er das Elend an die um ihn herum übergibt, wodurch er sie genauso nach unten zieht wie sich selbst.

Als du deinen bewusstlosen Körper anblickst und seinen Hass und Durchtriebenheit spürst, fängst du an zurückzuweichen. Du fühlst dich unwohl dabei, diese Dinge zu sehen.

Es ist Zeit, zurückzukommen.

Du blinzelst ein paar Mal und bemerkst, dass du seine Hände fasst, während ihr zusammen auf der Kante des Bettes sitzt. Du lässt ihn los und reibst dein Gesicht, während du dich daran erinnerst, zu atmen. „Wow.“

„So ist es“, erwidert er mit einem finsteren Blick und reibt seine Augen. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass das angenehm war, auch wenn ich das selbst über mich gebracht habe.“

Dein Kopf fühlt sich immer noch seltsam an und du kannst nicht wirklich an das denken, was du gesehen hast. „Huh. Weißt du, es macht Sinn. Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich… aber ich verstehe es. Es ist… ich weiß nicht. Du kannst über etwas nicht lügen, wenn ich es so sehe“, meinst du.

„Aber ich würde _dich_ nie belügen“, informiert er dich, während er einen Arm um deine Taille legt.

Du schnaubst. „Wir _beide_ wissen, dass das nicht wahr ist.“

Loki grinst, als er seinen Kopf an deinen lehnt. „Haben wir unseren Streit hinter uns?“, fragt er, das seidige Gefühl deines Kleides angenehm unter seinen Fingern.

Du verdrehst deine Augen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, theoretisch sind wir quitt.“

„Ja“, säuselt er, während er mit seinem Finger über einen der silbernen Edelsteine um deine Taille herum fährt.

„Es ist das Kleid, oder?“, wirfst du ihm mit einem Lachen vor. „Du magst Kleider.“

„Es ist die Farbe“, stellt er richtig. „Mehr die Frau _in_ meiner Farbe, wie es aussieht.“

„Oh, du magst grün oder was?“, fragts du sarkastisch, während du in seinem Zimmer gestikulierst, wo smaragdgrün die Vorherrschaft hat. „Das hätte ich nie erraten.“

„Mein Favorit“, antwortet er mit einem Grinsen. „Dein Sarkasmus ist reizend.“

„Ha. Schön, dass jemand der Meinung ist“, scherzt du. „Ich habe Todesdrohungen wegen meines trockenen Humors bekommen, ob du es glaubst oder nicht.“

„Ich glaube es.“ Er bewegt sich auf dich zu und seine Nase stößt leicht gegen deine.

„Wirst du mich nicht küssen?“, fragst du, während du in seine grünen Augen starrst.

„Ich sagte, ich würde dich nicht anfassen, bevor du es willst“, meint er mit einem Grinsen.

„Oh, sei still“, teilst du ihm mit und schließt die Lücke.

_Dumm_ , beschimpfst du dich, aber ein _Bedürfnis_ kämpft sich seinen Weg durch deinen Verstand und Körper. Du verstehst es nicht und du weißt nicht, woher es kommt.

Er hat die ganze Nacht gewartet. Er hat dich heute vermisst, der Narr, der er ist, und du in seinen Farben lässt ihn beinahe glauben, dass du _sein **bist**_. Der gierige, vereinnahmende Drang steigt bei diesem Gedanken wieder auf und verstärkt seine Begierde. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die Geduld haben wird, dich vollkommen deiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

Du ziehst deine Schuhe aus und drückst ihn auf das Bett herunter, als du deinen Kuss vertiefst. Eine Woge des Hasses durchströmt dich auf Grund dessen, was er dich spüren lässt. Du lässt deine Wut zu Leidenschaft werden, während du deine Zunge in seinen Mund schiebst.

Er macht ein Geräusch in seiner Kehle und dreht dich mit Leichtigkeit um, sein Körper über deinem, als er wieder die Kontrolle übernimmt. Er fährt mit seinen Händen an deinen Oberschenkeln hoch, wobei sich dabei der untere Teil deines Kleides an deiner Taille rafft.

Nein, er kann nicht warten. Seine Farben werden wohl an deinem Körper bleiben müssen, während er dich nimmt.

 

\---

 

„Was ist mit der Schlange?“, fragst du in die Stille, während dein Kopf unter dem Kinn des Prinzen steckt.

„Welche Schlange?“, fragt er schläfrig.

„Die auf deiner Brust heute Nacht, auf dem Ball.“

„Oh“, sagt er, „das ist mein Siegel. Etwas, das mir zugeordnet ist. Jormungandr.“

„Gesundheit“, sagst du, als ob er geniest hat.

Er hält inne. „Bist du krank?“

„Ich hasse dich. Egal. Was ist ein Jormuganger?“

„ _Jormungandr_ ist eine riesige Schlange. Ich werde in der Öffentlichkeit mit Schlangen verbunden.“

„Du sagst das nicht so, als ob das was Gutes ist.“

„Nein, es ist sehr passend“, erwidert er.

„Also magst du Schlangen?“

„Das tue ich, ja. Listige Kreaturen, die mit Betrügereien verbunden werden, und kaltblütig. Ich bin selbst eine Schlange, so scheint es“, erklärt er dir.

„Weißt du, du bist immer kalt“, neckst du. „Du brauchst ewig, bis du warm wirst. Und ich dachte, _ich_ habe kalte Hände.“ Um deine Aussage zu unterstreichen, legt er seine freie Hand auf deine warme Taille und sofort schauderst du. „Meine Güte. Siehst du? Überall Gänsehaut.“

„Ich würde mich entschuldigen, aber es tut mit nicht leid“, meint er glucksend.

„Yeah, okay“, grummelst du.

„Was ist denn mit dir? Mit welchen Symbolen stehst du in Verbindung?“

„Äh, ich weiß nicht. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich immer Kleidung oder Farben oder Objekte finde, mit denen ich verbunden bin. Ich habe nur das, was ich habe.“

„Aber Silber“, merkt er an. Als er das tut, hallt eine Stimme durch seinen Kopf, die ihn mit Worten versorgt. „Du hast deiner Dienerin gesagt, dass du es Gold gegenüber bevorzugst. Diese Präferenz macht das Metall zu einem Symbol für dich, so wie es das auch für Thor ist. Ich _selbst_ habe eine Vorliebe für Gold.“ Er sagt dies mit einer hochtrabenden Neigung in seinen Worten.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich Sig das erzählt habe?“, erkundigst du dich neugierig.

„War ich nicht dabei?“, fragt er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Nein“, antwortest du, während du spürst, wie sich deine Verwirrung verdoppelt.

„Ich dachte, wir waren alle drei in deinen Gemächern, und das Mädchen war verwirrt darüber, dass du das wertlosere Metall bevorzugst“, erläutert er.

Du kneifst die Augen zusammen, wobei Misstrauen deine Verwirrung durchdringt. „Hast du mich ausspioniert? Denn wenn du so bald schon wieder streiten willst, ist das die richtige Vorgehensweise.“

Er spürt deine Wut und dein Misstrauen. „Oh je.“

„Oh je, was?“

Sein Magen verdreht sich vor Nervosität. „Ich bin nicht da gewesen. Und ich habe nicht spioniert. Ich habe das Gespräch jetzt gerade aufgegriffen, als du davon gesprochen hast“, sagt er langsam. „Ich spüre auch deine Empörung und dein Misstrauen.“

„Und ich kann spüren, dass du Angst davor hast, mir zu verraten, warum das passiert ist“, knurrst du und da du immer noch unter seinem Kinn steckst, spürst du, wie er schluckt.

„Irgendwie wurde eine Verbindung hergestellt“, erklärt er dir ruhig. „Und ich habe keine Angst vor dir“, fügt er hinzu.

„Ich schätze, ‚besorgt‘ wäre ein besseres Wort“, entgegnest du, während du langsam daran arbeitest, die fremden Emotionen von deinen eigenen zu trennen. „Also, äh, stell es ab.“

„Das kann ich nicht, ohne deinen Verstand für Angriffe zu öffnen“, meint er und räuspert sich. „Und selbst dann… bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren wird.“

Das gefällt ihm nicht, kein bisschen. Er kann sich nicht verstecken. Du bist überrascht, als du sein immenses Missfallen über die Situation spürst. „Das ist keine große Sache. Überlass mich einfach mir selbst, ich komme schon klar.“

„Ich kann nicht“, wiederholt er und du fühlst, wie dich eine Welle seiner Besorgnis trifft.

„Ugh, das gefällt mir nicht“, stöhnst du. Du spürst sein Unbehagen, während du sprichst. „Mensch, wie wird Willow die ganze Zeit mit diesem Scheiß fertig? Sie arbeitet viel mit Emotionen.“

Bei dem Namen sieht er wieder das Mädchen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er beobachtet, wie sie lächelt, als sie neben dir einen Schotterweg entlangläuft. „Du vermisst sie“, sagt er laut.

„Lies nicht meine Emotionen“, fauchst du.

„Warum gehst du nach deinem Kampf nicht nach Hause?“, fragt er, wobei er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust bei diesem Gedanken ignoriert. „Sie wird dich sicherlich mit offenen Armen empfangen.“

„Ich kann nicht“, teilst du ihm mit und dein Ärger ist vergessen, als du seine Traurigkeit fühlst.

_Verdammt_.

Er sagt leise deinen Namen.

„Schau, ich kann mich damit gerade nicht befassen“, gibst du an, während du dich bemühst keine Gedanken oder Gefühle an ihn zu senden.

Es funktioniert nicht. Er spürt deinen Stress, wie überfordert du bist. Er küsst dich auf deinen Kopf. „Dann schlaf. Vielleicht ist es morgen wieder weg.“

„Hoffentlich“, murmelst du und rutscht näher an seine Brust heran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	30. Auf dem Weg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir nähren uns dem Ende.

_Hey, Will. Hab versehentlich eine psychische magische Verbindung mit Prinz Arschloch erschaffen. Irgendwelche Ideen, wie man die beenden kann?_

Du starrst die Seite ziemlich lange an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie schnell antwortet. Als Sigrid dein Zimmer betritt, um ihre Nachmittagspflichten zu erledigen und mit dir über den Ball zu reden, schlägts du sofort das Notizbuch zu.

„Was ist los“, fragt sie nach einem Augenblick, während sie sorgsam deinen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet.

„Gar nichts!“, lügst du und ein unbeschwertes Lächeln breitet sich auf deinem Gesicht aus. „Wie war deine Nacht?“

„Oh, es war großartig!“, ruft Sigrid aus, wobei sie sich dreht, als ob sie einmal mehr auf der Tanzfläche ist.

Du freust dich über ihre Mätzchen und grinst. „Freut mich, dass du eine gute Zeit hattest. Hab gesehen, dass der Winzling kommen konnte. Ihr beide seid ziemlich gute Tänzer.“ Sigrid wird rot und du rollst mit den Augen. „Du und Will seid so leicht zu ärgern.“

„Will?“, fragt Sigrid.

„Ja, sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie wird bei jeder Kleinigkeit rot, vor allem wenn es um ihren Freund geht. Genau wie jemand anderes, den ich kenne.“ Du lachst und grinst das Mädchen an.

„Ich kann nichts dafür!“, teilt sie dir mit, während sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand kichert.

„Hey, es ist süß. Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen“, erwiderst du und lehnst dich entspannt zurück.

Bevor sie antworten kann, spürst du, wie das Lächeln aus deinem Gesicht rutscht, als dich eine enorme Woge von Zorn trifft. Die Emotion füllt deinen Verstand und du runzelst die Stirn und starrst wütend die Wand an. „Was zur Hölle?“, murrst du laut und Sigrid sieht dich besorgt an.

_Wo kommt das her?_

 

\---

 

„Ich befürchte, ich weiß nicht, was der Zweck von diesem Treffen ist“, gibt Loki mit ruhiger Stimme an. „Hast du mich hergebracht, um mich zu schelten? Seit wann sind meine persönlichen Gefährtinnen von Bedeutung für den Allvater?“

„Sie soll ein Krieger sein, nicht dein Spielzeug“, erwidert Odin ruhig vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Du hast keinen Nutzen für sie – sie hat kein Land, keinen Status, keine Familie. Es wird unvermeidbar mit der Zeit enden und ich sage dir, dass es ratsam ist, es jetzt zu beenden.“

„Ist das ein _Befehl_ , Sire?“, fragt Loki, wobei seine Augen gefährlich funkeln.

„Noch nicht“, meint Odin, „da ich dir vertraue, dass du das Richtige tust, mein Sohn.“

„Das Richtige“, wiederholt er. „Aber natürlich. Denn richtig und falsch sind in den Augen – Verzeihung, Auge – eines weisen Mannes, wie du selbst, immer so _eindeutig_.“

„Loki“, warnt Odin, aber in diesem Moment betritt Thor den Raum.

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Vater?“, fragt er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„In der Tat“, antwortet Odin und richtet sein Auge auf seinen Ältesten. „Du hast mit dem ausländischen Mädchen trainiert, nicht wahr?“

„Das stimmt, auch wenn sie heute nicht anwesend war“, entgegnet Thor, wobei er seine Augenbrauen hochzieht. „Was ist damit?“

„Ich habe mit meinem Rat gesprochen und habe damit angefangen, unseren Angriff auf die Barbaren zu organisieren“, antwortet Odin. „Denkst du, dass sie bereit ist?“

„Oh, ja!“, ruft Thor mit seiner tiefen Stimme, wobei das Feuer des Gefechts bereits seine Augen füllt. „Sie kämpft gut! Was ihr an Kraft fehlt, gleicht sie mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit aus. Wie viele Männer wirst du mit uns entsenden? Es wird sicherlich eine glorreiche Schlacht sein.“

„Zügel deine Begeisterung, Bruder.“ Loki lenkt das Gespräch, während er mit einem überzeugend besorgten Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich bezweifle sehr, dass du irgendeinen Teil dieses Kampfes sehen wirst.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragt Thor und richtet seinen Blick auf Odin. „Vater?“

„Sie wollen dich fangen, Thor“, entgegnet Odin, „oder hast du das vergessen? Nein, keiner von euch beiden wird an diesem Gefecht teilnehmen.“

„Vater!“, ruft Thor mit offenstehendem Mund. „Du willst uns diese Chance auf Ruhm und Vergeltung verwehren? Die Barbaren haben unsere Bürger seit Jahren belästigt, unsere Vorräte geplündert, unser Ackerland gestürmt.“

„Du kannst woanders nach Ruhm suchen“, gibt Odin an. „Es wird noch viele weitere Schlachten geben, mein Sohn.“

„Es ist, wie er sagt, Thor“, meldet Loki sich zu Wort und die blauen Augen seines Bruders huschen zu seinen. „Asgard wird immer Feinde haben. Denk nur daran, wie lange die Barbaren eine Bedrohung für uns waren! Es wird gut sein, sie besiegt zu sehen, selbst durch die Hand einer Ausländerin.“

„Und warum sollten wir eine Ausländerin schicken, um Asgards Feinde zu bekämpfen?“, fragt Tor, wie Loki wusste, dass er es würde. „Sind wir schwach, Vater? Denkst du, dass unser Reich nicht in der Lage ist, unsere eigenen Kriege zu führen?“

„Das Mädchen kennt diese fremden Streitkräfte“, erklärt Odin ihm. „Sie wird ihre Taktiken kennen.“

„Ich habe sie auch gesehen“, argumentiert Thor. „Ich war _dort_! _Ich_ kenne ihre Taktiken.“

_Oh, Bruder,_ denkt Loki. _Du weißt gar nichts. Du hast nicht die Hälfte von dem gesehen, was ich habe._ „Ich habe sie jedes Mal, als wir gekämpft haben, geschlagen.“

„Also hast mich vorher bei der bloßen Vorstellung, in die Schlacht zu reiten, angelogen?“, knurrt Odin, wobei er den älteren Prinzen wütend anblickt. „Bist du so arrogant, Thor?“

Thor strafft sich, während er den stechenden Blick seines Vaters erwidert. „Ich werde dafür arrogant genannt, dass ich unser Reich beschützen will?“

Der Streit hat sich einem neuen Thema zugekehrt und Loki lehnt sich zurück, innerlich zufrieden mit seinem Unfug. Es war schon immer leicht, bei Thors Temperament eine Reaktion zu provozieren, vor allem, wenn es um seine Moral geht. So sehr Loki auch versucht ist, zu grinsen, hält er sein Gesicht komplett frei von irgendwelchen Emotionen.

Letztendlich endet der Streit, so wie es all ihre Auseinandersetzungen. Thor macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmt hinaus. Loki erhebt sich vom Tisch und neigt seinen Kopf vor Odin, als er Thor folgt.

„Loki“, ruft Odin ihm hinterher. Der Prinz bleibt stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Denk über unsere vorherige Unterhaltung nach.“

„Sie wird mich stets beschäftigen, Vater“, erwidert er über seine Schulter und verlässt den Raum.

Es ist leicht, Thor einzuholen. Loki kann sein Murren hören, das durch die Gänge des Palastes hallt. Er legt eine Hand auf Thors Schulter. „Oh, Bruder. Es schmerzt mich, dich in solch einem wütenden Zustand zu sehen.“

„Du stehst mir bei, oder Loki?“, fragt Thor ihn. „Ich habe selbstverständlich nichts gegen dein Mädchen, aber die Barbaren sind _unsere_ Feinde, die wir besiegen müssen.“

„Aber natürlich“, antwortet Loki, wobei er nickt. „Ich sage, sie haben es verdient, meinst du nicht auch? Die Strategien von unserem Vater sind schon immer langsam gewesen, Bruder. Warum organisiert er erst jetzt seinen Angriff? Er hat uns selbst gesagt, dass die Streitkräfte der Barbaren derzeit aufgeteilt sind. Es würde nicht viel Kraft erfordern, den verheerenden Schlag auszuführen, und doch wartet er.“

„Das stimmt“, sagt Thor langsam und Loki kann praktisch sehen, wie die Idee in den Gedanken seines Bruders Gestalt annimmt.

„Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Nachmittag, Thor“, teilt der jüngere Prinz ihm mit und schenkt ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Lass dich von Vaters Worten nicht entmutigen. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass du in der Schlacht nobel bist, und einen einzelnen Kampf auszulassen, wird das nicht ändern.“

 

\---

 

Alva sitzt im weißen Pavillon, während sie ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern gegen den Tisch trommelt. Sie schaut finster drein, ein äußerst nicht damenhafter Ausdruck.

Natürlich würdest du nicht auftauchen. Es war töricht, zu denken, dass du es tun würdest. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass die Dinge auf eine einfachere Art und Weise geklärt werden könnten.

Sie seufzt und erhebt sich von ihrem Platz, während sie dabei Kleid glatt streicht.

 

\---

 

Du hast all deine wenigen Besitztümer gepackt und deine Tasche liegt neben der Tür. Du hast deine Leder angezogen und hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du sie nicht zurückgeben werden kannst. Du sitzt an deinem Tisch, während du ein weiteres Stück Pergament zerknüllst und wütend seufzt.

Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du dich verabschieden sollst, aber du fühlst dich verpflichtet, ihm _irgendetwas_ zu hinterlassen. Dein Brief für Sigrid war einfach. Er liegt am Rand deines Tisches. Warum ist _dieser_ so schwer?

Als es an der Tür klopft und er hereinkommt, überrascht es dich. Du siehst ihn normalerweise erst am Abend. Du zerknüllst schnell Sigrids Brief und den Anfang von seinem in deiner Hand, bevor du sie hinter deinem Rücken in Brand setzt. „Oh, äh, hey. Was machst du hier?“

Er fühlt die Schuld, die von dir ausgeht, und nimmt dein Zimmer genauer unter die Lupe. Dein Schminktisch ist frei von deinem Tand, deine Tasche bei der Tür. Er riecht Rauch und sieht, wie du versuchst die Asche von deinen Händen zu wischen. „Gehst du irgendwo hin?“

Du verdrehst die Augen. „Okay. Yeah. Das tue ich.“

„Du würdest mich doch sicherlich mit nichts als einem Brief zurücklassen“, meint er beleidigt, während er den Stift auf deinem Tisch beäugt.

Deine Augen huschen zur Seite, als du dir auf die Lippe beißt. „Schau, ich bin nicht gut in diesem Zeug, okay? Aber ich kann nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden.“

„Das musst du nicht“, sagt er, wobei er mit den Augen rollt und seinen Kopf schüttelt. „Mein Vater organisiert in diesem Moment seinen Angriff. Er wird dich höchstwahrscheinlich am morgigen Tag zu sich rufen. Wird einen weiteren Tag zu warten wirklich schaden?“

„Ich will Odins Hilfe nicht“, erwiderst du, während du deine Arme verschränkst und deine Augen zusammenkneifst. „Alle anderen mit mir werden mir nur in die Quere kommen. Ich habe nicht die Zeit oder Geduld, um mir darüber Sorgen zu machen, dass ich aus Versehen jemand falschen umbringe. Es ist einfacher, wenn jeder um mich herum ein Ziel ist.“

Sein Kopf wird plötzlich überschwemmt mit einem Kampf, die Schreie der Sterbenden in seinen Ohren. Da ist zu viel Blut; es ist unmöglich, Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden, und du sorgst dich um die Sicherheit deiner Gefährten. Er schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf, während er deine Erinnerung aus seinem inneren Auge blinzelt. „Sei kein Narr. Unsere Kämpfer sind durchaus in der Lage, zu helfen. Es ist auch unser Kampf, unsere Feinde.“

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten“, meinst du mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe es euch allen gesagt, als ich angekommen bin. Ich bin hier, um das Ordinat auszulöschen. Nichts und niemand wird das ändern.“

„Ein Tag“, verlangt er mit Sicherheit, wobei er auf dich zugeht. „Ein einzelner Tag ist alles, um was ich bitte. Appelliere an den Allvater. Teil ihm mit, dass du alleine gehen willst. Er könnte es für angemessen halten, dir den Wunsch zu gewähren. Du würdest bei deinem Erfolg als Held gefeiert werden.“

„Ich bin kein Held“, meinst du, wobei du düster und ohne Humor lachst. „Und ich wollte nie einer sein.“

„Willst du mich dazu bringen, dass ich um einen letzten Tag mit dir bettle?“, fragt Loki in einem kühlen Ton.

Du bist einen Augenblick lang still. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es so sein würde.“

Er spürt deinen Schmerz. Du hast ihn gern und er nutzt dies aus, als er dich in seine Arme nimmt. „Hast du keine Wärme für mich in deinem Herzen übrig?“

„Du bringst mich noch ins Grab“, murmelst du in seine Brust hinein.

_Nein_ , denkt er verschlagen, _der selbstsüchtige Mann, der ich bin, werde ich dein Leben retten._

 

\---

 

Du ärgerst dich sowohl über dich selbst als auch über Loki. Du hättest nicht bleiben sollen. Du lässt dich auf den übergroßen Bibliothekssessel fallen und blätterst durch das Buch, das du in der Hand hältst. Er liest in dem Sessel neben deinem, wobei seine Augen schnell die Worte überfliegen, als ob er hungrig nach ihnen ist. Er benimmt sich so, als ob nichts anders ist, als ob du nicht morgen weggehst.

Du kannst, sehr zu deinem Missfallen, immer noch seine Emotionen spüren. Er ist ruhig und selbstbewusst, was dich beinahe beleidigt. Du hast angenommen, dass er zumindest ein bisschen aufgebraucht über deine Abreise ist. Vielleicht bist du ihm doch ziemlich egal. Vielleicht bist du ein Narr, so wie er es immer gesagt hat.

„Also, äh, welches Buch hast du da?“, fragst du in die Stille hinein.

Er schaut kurz zu dir rüber. „ _Komplexe Toxikologie_.“

„Ah“, erwiderst du, während du deine Lippen schürzt und nickst. „Cool.“

„Sehr“, antwortet er gedankenverloren.

Du wirfst das Buch in deiner Hand auf den Bibliothekstisch und suchst nach etwas anderem. Als du dich wieder hinsetzt, legst du deine Füße hoch und tust dein Bestes, zu lesen. Trotzdem kannst du nicht vollkommen aufhören darüber nachzudenken, wie du bereits weg sein solltest. Du könntest in diesem Moment gegen Vitran kämpfen und deinen Feind besiegen, anstatt in der Palastbibliothek zu sitzen.

Allerdings wird deine Verärgerung bald von Langeweile abgelöst. Wenn Loki sich so benimmt, als ob nichts falsch ist, kannst du auch so tun. Du siehst zu ihn rüber und studierst sein Gesicht. Du wirst den Mistkerl wirklich vermissen. Es macht dich traurig und deine Laune verschlechtert sich schnell.

Du schleuderst das neue Buch neben das erste und schaust zu ihm rüber. „Also was schlägst du nach? Dachte, du wusstest schon alles.“

Seine Augenbraue geht bei deinem Sarkasmus nach oben und er wirft dir einen Blick zu. „Es gibt immer mehr, zu meistern. Ich habe Gifte recherchiert, da ich noch nie so etwas wie das Serum des Ordinats gesehen habe.“

„Wirklich?“, fragts du, während du ihn aufmerksam ansiehst. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das in einem Buch finden wirst.“

„Vielleicht nicht“, gesteht er mit einem Schulterzucken zu. „Aber das Thema interessiert mich trotzdem.“

Er verfällt wieder in Schweigen und du seufzt und versuchst ein anderes Buch zu finden. Sobald du allerdings sitzt, schafft es auch dieses nicht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu halten.

Du stehst auf und streckst dich, wobei du rüber zu Loki gehst, um dich hinter seinen Stuhl zu stellen. Du beugst dich herunter und stützt deinen Kopf in der Nähe seiner Schulter auf, während du dich fragst, was ein Buch über Gifte so interessant macht.

Du realisierst schnell, dass die Informationen durch eine Autobiografie präsentiert werden, welche erklärt, wie der Autor an das Wissen gekommen ist.

Loki ist ein bisschen erstaunt über deine Nähe, da er dachte, dass du immer noch sauer auf ihn bist. Er hält einen Moment beim Lesen inne, bevor seine Augen wieder seine Stelle finden. Am Ende der zweiten Seiten blättert er selbstverständlich um.

„Hey, ich bin noch nicht fertig!“, erklingt deine Stimme neben seinem Ohr, was ihn zusammenfahren lässt. „Geh zurück.“

Er erwägt mit seinem Lesen fortzufahren, nur um dich zu ärgern, aber erwischt sich dabei, wie er gehorsam eine Seite zurückblättert. Er wartet schweigend, während sein Blick auf die Bücher gerichtet ist, die du auf den polierten Holztisch geworfen hast.

„Okay, weiter.“

Er rollt mit den Augen, auch wenn du ihn nicht sehen kannst, und blättert um. Er nimmt die Worte auf und du lehnst deinen Kopf an seinen, während du über seine Schulter liest. Als er zur nächsten Seite blättert, sagts du erneut, dass du noch nicht fertig bist.

„Das wird lästig“, rügt er genervt. „Es ist hoffnungslos, dass du mit mir mithältst. Wenn ich laut vorlese, wirst du dann mit deinem Schweben aufhören?“

„Yeah, okay“, erwiderst du, wodurch du ihn erneut überraschst.

Es ist dein letzter Abend mit ihm, du kannst genauso gut einfach aufgeben. Du magst ihn. Das tust du wirklich. Er ist interessant und geistreich und intelligent. Es wird weh tun, ihn aufzugeben, auch wenn du dir sicher bist, dass das mit euch beiden so oder so nicht gut geendet hätte.

Du schwingst dich über die Rückenlehne des großen Plüschsessels und lässt dich neben ihm nieder. Er ist amüsiert über diese Wende der Ereignisse. „Wo hast du aufgehört?“

„Genau hier“, teilst du ihm mit, wobei du auf den Satz zeigst.

„So weit hinten?“, fragt er spöttisch.

„Halt die Klappe“, erwiderst du und denkst dann über deine Aussage nach. „Also eigentlich, halt nicht die Klappe. Fang an zu lesen. Gifttyp ist tatsächlich ziemlich interessant.“

„Arvid Eerikki“, korrigiert Loki dich mit einem Augenrollen, als du deinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legst. „Er ist ein Botaniker, der sich spezialisiert hat auf –“

„Mhm. Los, komm zum Buch“, neckst du, während du ihn in die Rippen stößt.

Er schaut dich schräg an. „Immer noch so gebieterisch. Das werde ich dir abgewöhnen müssen.“

„Ja, okay“, erwiderst du, wobei dein Blick kurz zur Decke der großen Bibliothek wandert.

Er fängt an zu lesen und du verlierst dich schnell in der Geschichte.

Du findest seine Stimme bezaubernd.

 

\---

 

„Irrsinn“, gibt Sif zum zweiten Mal an und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Thor, du willst so bald wieder Odins Zorn riskieren? Hast du die Ermahnung vergessen, die du nach unserem letzten Kampf erhalten hast?“

„Wenn wir fertig sind, wird er nichts gegen unseren Erfolg sagen können“, entgegnet Thor zuversichtlich, während er nicht seine großen Schritte pausiert. „Ob ihr mich begleitet oder nicht, ich werde gehen.“

„So wie ich“, versichert Hogun, womit er Thor dazu bringt, ihn anzustrahlen.

Hogun ist an Bord gewesen, schon als Thor seinen Freunden erklärt hat, warum er in die Schlacht reiten will. Du bist kein Ase und Hogun denkt nicht, dass du einen Feind Asgards bekämpfen solltest.

„Thor, du weißt, dass wir dich nicht allein reiten lassen“, meint Fandral besorgt, „wenngleich ich mehr dazu geneigt bin, Lady Sif zuzustimmen.“

„Danke“, teilt Sif ihm mit und sieht, während sie geht, herüber.

„So wie ich“, kommentiert Volstagg.

„Dann bleibt, meine Freunde“, sagt Thor. „Hogun und ich werden alleine in der Lage sein, ein Loch in ihre Truppen zu reißen.“

„Sei nicht albern“, meint Sif und macht ihr Schwert und Schild bereit, als sie nachgibt. „Wir kommen mit.“

 

\---

 

Als du einschläfst, fährt er fort leise zu lesen. Sein Arm liegt um deine Schulter, deine Hand auf seiner Brust. Er spielt mit einer deiner Haarsträhnen und schließt das Buch, während er über die Worte seines Vaters nachdenkt.

Es stimmt, dass du kein Land hast, keinen Status, nichts, was er durch dich gewinnen könnte. Er kann dich nicht heiraten. Du tust nichts, um ihn voranzubringen. Wärst du eine Prinzessin, würde er vielleicht ein eigenes Königreich haben, wenn er dich heiraten würde. Er sieht verwirrt auf dich hinab.

Wenn du nichts für ihn hast, warum kümmert es ihn? Warum beunruhigt ihn der Gedanke, dich zu verlieren, so sehr? Seine Sanftmut irritiert ihn. Er war nie jemand für gütigere Emotionen, da er sie äußerst wertlos findet. Er hat oft seinen Bruder wegen der Mühe, die er für er eine Frau in Kauf nehmen würde, geneckt.

Und jetzt sitzt er hier, mit dir warm an seine Seite geschmiegt.

Es ist spät. Er fragt sich, ob Thor bereits den Palast verlassen hat. Loki vermutet, dass die tapferen Drei ihn begleiten werden und vielleicht auch Lady Sif. Werden sie in der Lage sein, solch eine Macht zu besiegen, jetzt da Asgards Feinde aufgeteilt sind?

Er zuckt in Gedanken mit den Schultern. So oder so, es wird zu seinen Gunsten funktionieren. Es wird ihm Zeit verschaffen, ganz gleich, was dabei herauskommt. Außer sein Vater bringt anstelle des ersten einen noch schwachsinnigeren Plan hervor.

Er hofft, dass dieses Ergebnis nicht eintritt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	31. Audienz bei dem Allvater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Prüfungen sind vorbei, also kann es jetzt weitergehen :D  
> Sorry dass ihr so lange warten musstet ^^'

Du schreckst aus deinem Traum hoch und setzt dich schnell in dem Bibliothekssessel auf.

„Warum weinst du?“

Du schaust zu Seite und siehst Loki, der dich neugierig beobachtet. Du berührst dein Gesicht und deine Finger verlassen es feucht. „Ich weiß nicht.“

„Du lügst“, erwidert er.

Du schaust ihn wütend an und spürst dann, wie du wieder feuchte Augen bekommst. „Scheiße.“

Er streckt einen schmalen Finger aus und wischt eine Träne von deiner Wange.

„Fass mich nicht an“, zischst du und er zieht sich zurück. „Ich hasse dich. _Verdammt_ noch mal.“

„Also wirklich, wir beide wissen, dass das nicht wahr ist“, gibt er mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Aber sag mir warum.“

„Weil ich ein Idiot bin“, meinst du, wobei du dich auf deine Knie vorbeugst und deinen Kopf hängen lässt. „Nur ein großer Idiot. Ich will… ich will nicht sterben.“ Dein Satz kommt leise, schmerzlich heraus. „Ich würde Willow vermissen, und Sig… und dich.“

Die Worte schmecken eklig in deinem Mund. Du blickst finster drein, als du weinst, und wischt dir dann die Tränen aus den Augen und stehst auf. „Ich gehe ins Bett.“

Er sagt leise deinen Namen.

Du ignorierst ihn. „Und ich werde morgen gehen. Es tut mir leid.“

 

\---

 

Sie treffen an der Grenze zum Barbarenland auf die erste Patrouille. Der Mond spendet genug Licht, damit die Asen etwas sehen, wenngleich es dennoch zu dunkel für perfekte Taktiken ist. Jun ist überrascht, als seine Truppen um ihn herum anfangen zu fallen, ihre Schreie schnell verstummt.

Blitzen knistern in der Luft, wobei die hellen Schläge einen Großteil der patrouillierenden Gruppe auslöschen. Jun dreht sich um und flieht, während er sofort Vitran kontaktiert.

Es weiß es besser, als zu bleiben und alleine zu kämpfen.

Thor, Sif und die tapferen Drei schlagen die Barbarentruppen mit Leichtigkeit, wobei Mjolnir links und rechts Schädel einschlägt. Schnell kommt Verstärkung und das Ordinat taucht wie aus dem Nichts auf.

Während die Art und Weise, wie sie eintreffen, die Asen für einen Moment überrascht, erholen sie sich schnell. Thor erspäht ein Mitglied, das das pistolenförmige Objekt hält, welches die Giftpfeile verschießt, und ruft Sif zu, die dem Mädchen am nächsten ist.

Sifs Schwert nimmt seine Speerform an und sie schleudert es dem Mädchen mit der Pistole entgegen. Es trifft und bringt sie um. Sif schnappt sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schwert nebenbei die Pistole.

Die Gruppe schlägt sich ziemlich gut, aber es kommen immer mehr. Am Rand des Kampfes beobachtet die Zauberin das Gefecht. Sie sollte zu Hause sein, wie eine anständige Frau, aber sie soll sich heute Nacht wieder mit Vitran treffen.

Sie zuckt mit ihren Fingern und sieht zu, wie der Gott des Donners stolpert und hinfällt. Ein kleiner goldener Pfeil fliegt über seinen Kopf hinweg und sie beißt sich auf ihre Lippe und murmelt. „Was macht ihr hier, ihr Narren?“

 

\---

 

Als du Tür zu deinem Zimmer öffnest, bist du schockiert, einen Mann darin vorzufinden. Er sieht dich an, für einen Moment genauso überrascht, bevor ihr beide sofort Kampfhaltung annehmt.

Du beschwörst mit einer einzelnen Bewegung dein Schwert und weichst einem Schuss aus der Pistole des Mannes aus, wobei du in die Luft springst und die Wand benutzt, um dich in seine Richtung zu katapultieren. Sein zweiter Schuss sprengt ein Loch in die Wand, wo du vor ein paar Sekunden warst.

Du hörst Sigrid verwundert rufen und ihre Tür öffnet sich. „Geh zurück, Sig!“, schreist du laut, als du auf den Mann einschlägst. „Das ist ein Befehl!“

Von deiner anderen Seite kommt ein Schuss, der dich überrascht – da ist noch jemand hier, unsichtbar.

Du hörst schnelle Schritte und wie erwartet, läuft Loki in das Zimmer. Du wusstest, dass er dir gefolgt ist. Du gehst auf den Mann vor dir los und erzielst einen Treffer an seiner Brust. Als er zurücktaumelt, schaust du rüber zu dem Prinzen.

Seine Augen suchen das Zimmer ab, während er seinen Dolch in der Hand hält. Ein Schuss durchdring direkt seinen Harnisch und für einen kurzen Augenblick bist du schockiert, bevor es einen Lichtblitz gibt und die Illusion von Loki verschwindet. Ein grünes Licht kracht gegen die Stelle,von wo der Schuss abgefeuert worden ist, und das Mädchen wird sichtbar, als sie tot umfällt.

Der echte Prinz schlendert jetzt in das Zimmer und wendet sich dem Mann zu, den du niedergestreckt hast und versucht aufzustehen. Loki hebt seinen Arm.

„Nein!“, rufst du schnell und der Prinz schaut verwirrt zu dir rüber. „Bring ihn nicht um.“

„B–Bitte“, stammelt das Ordinatmitglied, wobei seine weit geöffneten Augen die tote Gestalt seiner Partnerin wahrnehmen. „Lyrial? Lyrial?“

„Sie ist tot“, teilst du ihm mit und gehst auf ihn zu, während du dein Schwert für ein Messer eintauschst. „Aber ich werde dir eine Chance geben.“ Du beugst dich über ihn und drehst die Klinge in deiner Hand.

„D–Du wirst mich nicht umbringen?“, fragt er und du kannst sehen, dass er sichtbar zittert.

„Nicht wenn du mir sagst, was ich wissen will“, erwiderst du mit Aufrichtigkeit in deiner Stimme. „Wer hat dich geschickt?“

Der Mann bleibt still, seine Augen immer noch auf das tote Mädchen gerichtet. Loki tritt nach vorne, womit er ihm die Sicht versperrt, und sieht auf ihn hinab. „Du solltest ihn einfach umbringen. Er ist zu abgelenkt, um von Nutzen zu sein.“

„Tut mir leid wegen dem Mädchen“, meinst du und gewinnst wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit, als du dein Messer hochhältst. „Aber ich rede jetzt und es wäre wahrscheinlich für uns alle gut, wenn du einfach aufpassen würdest.“

„Vitran hat uns geschickt“, antwortet er, wobei er laut schluckt. „Wir dachten, du würdest schlafen. Wir sollen dich zu ihm bringen.“

„Also hat er es dieses Mal zu mir gebracht, hm?“, murmelst du, wobei du dein Messer an deine Lippen legst. „Wo ist die Basis?“

„Weißt du… das nicht schon längst? Hast du heute Nacht nicht die Asen geschickt?“, fragt der Mann, während Blut an seiner Brust herabrinnt.

„Was?“, fragst du in einem scharfen Ton.

Loki seufzt laut.

„Raus damit“, sagst du und hältst dein Messer an die Kehle des Soldaten.

„Sie kämpfen jetzt gerade, an der Grenze zum Barbarenland“, erzählt der Mann dir mit zittriger Stimme.

Du schürzt deine Lippen und tätschelst seine Schulter, was ihn zusammenzucken lässt. „Danke, John.“

„Das ist nicht mein–“

„Egal“, meinst du und schlitzt seine Kehle auf.

Lokis Augenbrauen gehen nach oben, als er zusieht, wie der Mann ausblutet, während er seinen gurgelnden Sterbegeräuschen zuhört. „Ich dachte, du hast versprochen ihn zu verschonen.“

Du zuckst mit den Schulten und löst deine Klinge auf, bevor du ihn zu ihm hochblickst. „Ich habe gelogen.“

Er grinst. „Ich könnte dich küssen.“

„Spar dir das“, sagts du mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich muss deinem dämlichen Bruder helfen.“

„Was“, fragt er in einem scharfen Ton. „Wieso?“

Du streckst deine Hand aus und die zwei Leichen versinken in der Dunkelheit. Sie wird sie langsam verzerren, bis nichts mehr übrig ist. Du bezweifelst, dass man sie vermissen wird. „Weil er sich fangen lassen wird“, schnaubst du, während du die Augen verdrehst und einen Spalt von Schatten öffnest.

Loki starrt in die Dunkelheit und weicht einen Schritt zurück. „Warte.“

Du gehst hindurch, während er redet, und fragst dich, wie du das Ordinat finden kannst. Bevor sich das Portal schließen kann, schlüpft er hinter dir mit einem entnervten Kopfschütteln durch.

Du kannst ihn spüren, als seine Füße auf die Dunkelheit treffen, so wie du die meisten Dinge an diesem Ort wahrnehmen kannst. Du drehst dich überrascht um und benutzt deine Energie, um auf seiner Höhe zu schweben. „Du musst nicht mitkommen.“

„Kann ich genauso gut machen“, erwidert er, während seine scharfen Augen die Umgebung absuchen. „Wo _sind_ wir?“

Du ignorierst seine Frage. „Weißt du, wo Thor hin ist, um gegen sie zu kämpfen?“

„Vielleicht, wenngleich ich keine Ahnung habe, wie _hier_ drin zu sein, uns helfen wird ihn zu finden“, entgegnet er.

„Ugh. Komm schon“, meinst du und nimmst seine Hand, damit du ihn nicht zurücklässt.

 

\---

 

„Zu mir, Krieger!“, brüllt Thor, während er seinen Hammer hochhält und den Himmel für einen kurzen Augenblick erhellt.

Sie formieren sich schwer atmend neu. Ihre Feinde sammeln sich vor ihnen und vor ihren Augen kommt mehr Verstärkung an.

„Thor, wir sollten uns zurückziehen“, meint Volstagg nervös, während er seinen verletzten Arm hält. „Es sind zu viele.“

Bevor er antworten kann, leuchtet der Nachthimmel plötzlich auf. Ein heller grüner Lichtball erscheint über ihnen, welcher in der Luft schwebt und das Schlachtfeld erhellt. Thor dreht sich um, wobei sich ein aufgeregtes Grinsen schnell in seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Bruder!“

„Lasst sie sich nicht neu gruppieren! Haltet sie getrennt, sie haben Heiler!“, weist du an, während du an den Asen vorbeiläufst und dein Schwert herbeirufst.

„Sie ist hier! Sie ist hier!“

Der Ruf breitet sich unter den Ordinatmitgliedern aus, als du auf sie zueilst. Die Zauberin, versteckt am Rand des Kampfes, steht schnell auf, während ihr der Mund offen steht.

Sie kontaktiert sofort Vitran. Der Mann wird zornig sein. Seine zwei Handlanger haben es nicht geschafft, dich zu fangen.

Schnell wendet sich der Kampf. Blitze zucken durch die Luft, Köpfe rollen, Knochen brechen. Du fühlst dich wieder wie du selbst, als deine Klinge einmal mehr auf Fleisch trifft. Es fühlt sich gut an und du musst dich bemühen dich nicht im Kampf zu verlieren. Du kämpfst dieses Mal zwischen Kameraden.

Loki schlendert durch die Schlacht und hält sich am Rand, während er Illusionen beschwört und Zauber bewirkt. Sein Dolch schießt zwischen die Rippen seiner Feinde, wenn sie ausreichend abgelenkt sind und denken, dass sie gegen ihn kämpfen, während sie tatsächlich einer Kopie gegenüberstehen.

Er trifft meisterhaft mit seinen Messern, wobei er seine Ziele mit seinen Augen markiert, bevor er handelt. Er sieht dich kurz am Rand seines Blickfeldes. Genau wie er erwartet hat, bist du ein ernstzunehmender Gegner.

Das Schlachtfeld ist gespenstisch, erhellt von Lokis grüner Magie. Es ist nicht nur für ihre Feinde nervenaufreibend, sondern auch für Thors Freunde. Sie haben viele Male mit Loki gekämpft, ja, aber die vier haben sich immer gefragt, ob er ihnen wirklich den Rücken deckt oder nicht.

Letztendlich steht ihr sieben auf einem Feld der Toten. Thor streckt Mjolnir zum Himmel, während seine Zähne in dem grünen Licht aufblitzen. Es ist ein Blick von purem Triumpf, einen, den du noch nie zuvor gesehen hast. Er ist so stolz auf das, was er getan hat, so begeistert, dass er gewonnen hat.

„Wir drängen vor!“, brüllt Thor.

Du marschierst mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf ihn zu, bevor er aufbrechen kann. „ _Was_ hast du dir dabei _gedacht_?“

„Asgards Feinde werden von Asen besiegt werden, meine Freundin“, teilt er dir mit, während er eine schwere Hand auf deine Schulter legt. „Natürlich danken wir dir für deine Hilfe. Aber Angelegenheiten von unserem Staat betreffen uns und nur uns.“

„Thor!“, sagst du, als du seine Hand wegdrückst. „Du bist ein Ziel! Verstehst du das nicht?! Dass du heute Nacht hierhergekommen bist war vollkommen _schwachsinnig_! Es ist, als würdest du dich mit offenen Armen empfangen lassen!“, schreist du und weißt, während du sprichst, dass er nicht versteht, was du sagst.

„Und sie haben den mächtigen Mjolnir kennengelernt!“, verkündet er, wobei er Sif und die tapferen Drei angrinst. „Sie wissen die Kraft des zukünftigen Königs zu fürchten!“

„Yeah, die eines Toten.“

Loki hört deinen gemurmelten Satz zwischen dem Geplapper von Thor und seinen Freunden und kommt grinsend neben dir zum Stehen.

In diesem Moment erklingt das Gewieher eines Pferdes in der Nacht. Die Gruppe verstummt, als das Galoppieren der Hufe des Tieres näherkommt. Ihr dreht euch alle um und seht einen Soldaten auf einem Schlachtross ankommen.

„Obasi“, grüßt Thor, während er seinen Hammer an seiner Seite schwingt und dem Mann auf dem Ross zulächelt. „Du hast den ganzen Spaß verpasst! Wo sind die anderen? Wir müssen vorrücken.“

„Odin verlangt eine Audienz mit allen, sofort!“, ruft Obasi, während sein Pferd mit den Hufen stampft und vor dem Blutgeruch zurückscheut.

„Aber natürlich!“, meint Thor und sein Kampfgeist steigt an, während der der anderen sinkt. „Er wird wollen, dass wir uns neu gruppieren, um die Truppen zu versammeln.“

„Thor“, warnt Loki leise, aber sein Bruder hört nicht auf ihn.

 

\---

 

Odin ist sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals wütender gewesen ist. Die sieben stehen vor ihm, während Thor sein Bestes tut, seine Handlungen zu erklären.

„Ich dachte, du würdest stolz sein, Vater“, bekundet er und streckt seine Hand in Richtung Thron aus. „Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben ihnen einen gewaltigen Schlag versetzt!“

„Einen gewaltigen Schlag? Sie haben ihre Streitkräfte von ihren anderen Feinden zurückgerufen, Thor. Sie haben alles, was sie haben, auf _uns_ fokussiert! Du hast die Bewohner unseres Königreiches in Gefahr gebracht! Schämst du dich nicht? Hast du keine Gedanken im Kopf? Ist meine erste Warnung auf taube Ohren gestoßen?!“ Odin greift den Speer Gungnir fest in seiner Wut.

Thors Mund steht offen, fassungslos über die Reaktion seines Königs. „Vater, i– “

„Es reicht, Thor! _Es reicht_! Nichts von diesem Unsinn soll weiterhin toleriert werden! Solltest du dir wünschen auf dem Thron zu sitzen, musst du lernen mehr als diese aufsässigen Aktionen zu sehen! Geh! Lass mich in Frieden! Denke darüber nach, was du getan hast, und sieh deinen Fehler ein!“

Die Entlassung ist offensichtlich und der ermahnte Thor neigt ruckartig seinen Kopf und geht fort, während seine Freunde ihm im Schlepptau folgen.

Du drehst dich um, um ebenfalls zu gehen, da du dich bei den Ereignissen im großen Thronsaal unwohl fühlst.

„Halt, Krieger“, ruft Odin dir zu und du zuckst zusammen. Du wendest dich wieder dem Allvater zu, der zwischen dir und seinem jüngsten Sohn hin- und herschaut. „Lass uns allein, Loki.“

„Wie du wünschst“, antwortet der Prinz, wobei er seinen Kopf neigt und sich wegdreht.

Er schaut dir in die Augen, als er an dir vorbeigeht, und spürt deine Besorgnis.

Er hat schon fast den Raum verlassen, als er zurückschaut und einen letzten Blick auf dich wirft, wie du vor seinem Vater stehst. Als er das macht, ist er überrascht, zu spüren, wie Odins Macht ihn an Ort und Stelle erstarren lässt. So sehr er auch kämpft, er kann seine Muskeln nicht befreien. _Was für eine List hast du geplant, Allvater?_

Odin sitzt auf seinem Thron und starrt auf dich herab, während du alleine vor ihm stehst. Er nennt deinen Namen und unterdrückt einen Seufzer. Es ist spät. Er reibt seine Augen, wobei sich die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht zeigt. Es ist Zeit, das zu beenden.

Du faltest deine Hände hinter deinem Rücken und wartest.

„Ich danke dir dafür, dass du meinen Sohn unterstützt hast. Heimdall hat mir erzählt, was vorgefallen ist. Allerdings ist es an der Zeit, dass dieser Kampf ein für alle Mal aufhört.“

Du hast von Heimdall dem Wächter gehört, auch wenn du nie beim Bifrost gewesen bist, um ihn zu treffen. „In Ordnung. Damit bin ich einverstanden.“

„Es ist üblich, sich zu verbeugen, wenn man das Wort an den König richtet“, teilt Odin dir barsch mit.

„Äh…. Okay.“ Du gehst mit geradem Rücken auf ein Knie runter.

Du spürst eine große Macht, so schwer wie der Himmel, die von oben auf dich drückt. Dein anderes Knie berührt den Boden und dein Rücken beugt sich, bis dein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vom Marmor entfernt ist. Du grinst höhnisch und bemerkst: „Wollt Ihr, dass ich den Boden sauber lecke, während ich hier unten bin?“

Odins Augen wird schmal, während sein Sohn in Gedanken anfängt zu lachen. „Schweig. Ich habe beschlossen dir in deinem Bestreben nach Vergeltung zu helfen. Da sich deine Feinde bei unseren niedergelassen haben, sind unsere Ziele ein und dasselbe. Ich werde dir deinen Kampf gewähren, zusammen mit unseren Streitkräften.“

Dies missfällt Loki, der finster dreinblicken würde, wenn er es könnte. Seine Manipulationen laufen wahrlich auf nichts hinaus. Odin macht mit seinem Plan, dich in den Tod zu schicken, weiter.

„Mit allem Respekt, Sir“, meinst du von deiner gebeugten Form aus, „ich will Eure Truppen nicht. Sie werden mir nur im Weg sein.“

„Du willst alleine gehen?“, fragt er. „Du denkst, dass du dazu in der Lage bist?“

„Oh, ja. Nach dem Kampf heute weiß ich es.“

Odin wägt dich ab. Gebeugt vor ihm in dem großen Audienzsaal siehst du sehr klein aus. „Solltest dich in diesem Kampf beweisen, würdest du hierbleiben?“

„Warum?“, fragst du, da du mehr in dieser Frage hörst, als da ist.

„Asgard hat mehr Feinde als einfache Barbaren.“

Du kannst sehen, worauf das hinausläuft. „Ja, ich habe die Marionettensache schon mal gemacht und es hat mir nicht gefallen.“

Ein Gesicht erscheint in Lokis Gedanken, das Gesicht des grinsenden Mannes aus deinen Erinnerungen. Hatte dieser Mann dich benutz?

„Überleg es dir“, erwidert Odin. „Ich würde dich nicht zu einer Marionette machen, sondern zu einem Soldaten des Krieges. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass meine Truppen dich behindern werden, werde ich sie während deines Kampfes zurückhalten.“

Du lächelst, während du denkst, dass ausnahmsweise einmal etwas geklappt hat. „Perfekt.“

Allerdings lässt dich die Macht, die dich festhält, nicht los. Odin seufzt laut. „Ich habe ein Angebot für dich, Krieger. Denke ernsthaft über meine Worte nach, da sie alles, was ich dir gerade angeboten habe, annullieren können.“

„Äh, ja? Was ist es?“, fragst du mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln.

„Ich habe Informationen über deine Feinde gesammelt. Ich weiß, dass sich ihre ursprüngliche und größte Basis auf deinem fremden Planeten befindet. Ich habe beschlossen Asgards Unterstützung zu leihen, um sie wirklich loszuwerden.“

Odin hat an die Gruppe gedacht, wie sie ein Serum erschaffen haben, das jene mit Macht sterblich macht.

Dein Mund steht für einen kurzen Moment offen und deine Augen huschen nach oben hin zum Thron, als deine Gedanken abrupt zum Stillstand kommen. „Was?“

„Wir haben Wachposten, die Städte dem Erdboden gleichmachen können, Technologie, die sich für unachtsame Feinde als verheerend erweisen kann. Frei von der Basis in unserem Reich werden sie nicht ahnen, dass wir kommen. Würde dich das zufriedenstellen?“

„Tatsächlich…. Ja“, sagst du leise. „Das wäre… wow. Wo ist der Haken?“

Er kann den Hunger in der Stimme hören und weiß, dass er dich richtig eingeschätzt hat. Du bist intelligent, das gesteht er dir zu. Odins Auge schnellt zu seinem Sohn hinter dir. „Du wirst meinen Sohn aufgeben. Tu das und ich werde dir schwören, dass alles, was ich beschrieben habe, geschehen soll.“

Loki hat ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen und fängt an gegen die Kraft seines Vaters anzukämpfen. _Grausam!_ schreit er in seinem Kopf, während er in Gedanken alles verwüstet. _Was für eine Grausamkeit ist das, dass du mich hier stehen und zuschauen lässt?!_

„Äh, wie bitte, was?“, fragst du nach einem Augenblick etwas verblüfft.

„Du wirst meinen Sohn aufgeben“, wiederholt Odin. „Du bist eine Ausländerin, junge Frau. Du verstehst nichts von unseren Gepflogenheiten, nichts von unseren Sitten. Du hast hier nichts – kein Land, keine Familie, keinen Status. Du weißt in deinem Herzen, dass ich Recht habe. Sicherlich ist die Entscheidung einfach; deine Feinde besiegt als Gegenleistung für einen einfachen Mann.“

„Warum zur Hölle ist Euch das so wichtig?“, fragst du, wobei Kälte in deinen Ton sickert.

_Weil du nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug für ihn bist_ , denkt Odin. _Weil meine Liebe ihn nicht vor seiner Dunkelheit retten kann. Weil er hören muss, wie du ihn aufgibst, für das Wohl von Asgard. Weil du gefährlich bist, so wie er._ „Das ist nicht wichtig. Sag mir, was ist deine Antwort?“

Du kämpfst gegen seine Macht an und fühlst dich, als ob du dich bemühst einen ganzen Planten von deinen Schultern zu heben. Die Unterwerfung, der du ausgesetzt bist, weckt etwas tief in dir – etwas, das sich vor niemandem verbeugt. Es erhebt sich und deine Augen werden von einer feurigen Dunkelheit eingenommen, als du zu deiner ursprünglichen knienden Position zurückkehrst.

Odins Schock ist nicht sichtbar, wenngleich es so ist, als ob er einen Schlag in den Bauch bekommen hat. Die Energie verschwindet aus deinen Augen und sie kehren zu ihrem normalen Zustand zurück, als du sein Gesicht betrachtest. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Du kannst nicht antworten?“, fragt er.

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann ihn nicht… nicht sehen, der Vollidiot, der ich bin.“

Oh, wenn dein altes ich dich jetzt hören könnte, sie würde dich vollkommen verachten.

Odins Auge weitet sich sowohl wegen deiner Aussage als auch wegen dem Schimpfwort darin. „Du würdest dir selbst Vergeltung verwehren, _wahre_ Vergeltung, wegen einem einzigen Mann?“

Dir wird bewusst, dass du so oder so alles verlierst. Du hast so viel aufgeben: für deine Feinde, für deine Freunde, für dich selbst. Du könntest morgen tot sein. Du könntest zu Hause sein. So oder so wirst du nicht hier sein. Du weißt, dass du Loki einfach aufgeben solltest. Lass Odin bei dem Ordinat helfen, das bei deinem zu Hause fortbesteht.

Aber dein Stolz, dein _verdammter_ Stolz, lässt dich die Zähne zusammenbeißen.

„Sir“, sagst du langsam, während du ihn immer noch direkt anstarrst. „Wenn man so viel verloren hat, wie ich es habe… dann… gibt man nicht einfach freiwillig das bisschen auf, das man noch hat.“

„Dann geh, Krieger“, gibt Odin an, während er seinen Sohn freigibt und ihn aus dem Raum zwingt. Dieses Gespräch ist auf eine Art und Weise schiefgegangen, die der Allvater nicht vorausgesehen hatte. „Geh und beende deine Mission. Und komm nicht zurück.“

Du starrst ernst zu ihm hoch. „Ich werde gehen. Keine Sorge. Ich werde… heimgehen. Oder so. Danke für Eure Gastfreundlichkeit.“

Die Macht, die dich auf deinen Knien hält, verschwindet und du stehst auf. Odin starrt auf dich hinab. „Du kannst gehen.“

Du schaust ihn einen Moment lang an und drehst dich dann um. Deine Schritte hallen, als du weggehst, und Odin reibt mit einer müden Hand über sein Gesicht.

Und als du durch die großen Doppeltüren des Thronsaales gehst, siehst du vor dir den Prinzen der Listen, den Lord der Lügen, den Gott des Schabernacks.

Loki.

Und in seinem Gesicht ist ein wahres, warmes und schelmisches Lächeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	32. Blutvergießen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird spannend

„Genug!“, knurrt Vitran und seine Augen leuchten in der Dunkelheit, während er auf- und abgeht. Der Boden ist glitschig vom Blut seiner Ordinatsoldaten, wobei der verschmorte Geruch von Fleisch noch in der Luft liegt. „Genug! Du!“, er zeigt mit seinem Finger auf einen asgardischen Mann, der sich sofort aufrichtet. „Bring mir das Mädchen. Und _du_!“ Er wendet sich seiner Informantin zu, die ihn mit einem berechnenden Blick ansieht. „Bring mir die Königsfamilie.“

 

\---

 

Loki küsst dich, als die Wachen die Türen des Thronsaales schließen, vor den Augen seines Vaters. Es ist innig, leidenschaftlich, intim. Du hast das nicht erwartet und deine Hand liegt auf seiner Brust, um ihn wegzuschieben, auch wenn du völlig vergessen hast Kraft zu benutzen.

Als er dich endlich freigibt, machst du einen Schritt zurück, verschnaufst und schaust ihn misstrauisch an. „Genug belauscht?“

„Ich wurde eher gezwungen zuzuhören, ob du es glaubst oder nicht“, erwidert er, seine Stimmung immer noch in der Höhe. „Auch wenn du seinen Plan _ausgezeichnet_ ruiniert hast.“

„Schau, ich habe keine Zeit für das“, sagst du, als du auf dein Zimmer zusteuerst. „Hab morgen ne Menge zu tun. Ich muss schlafen. Ich schätze, dass _ist_ wirklich meine letzte Nacht hier, falls du diesen Teil nicht mitbekommen hast.“

Das hat er und er hat sein absolut Bestes getan, um eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. „Wir werden sehen.“

Du schnaubst und verdrehst die Augen bei seiner wagen Antwort. „Mach keine Dummheiten, okay? Lass es einfach das sein, was es ist. Es macht mir nichts aus, morgen zu gehen.“

„Und du hast von daheim gesprochen“, kommentiert er und passt sich immer noch deinem Tempo an, während seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt sind. „Hast du wirklich vor dahin zurückzukehren, woher du gekommen bist?“

Dein Atem stockt, auch wenn du ihm nicht schnell antwortest. „Ich meine… ich weiß nicht. Ich würde gerne Will wiedersehen.“

Er hat sich bei dir in letzter Zeit absichtlich über Willow erkundigt, um alte Erinnerungen von Kameradschaft ans Licht zu holen. Er grinst bei deinem Ton, erfreut über deine Äußerung. Du redest so, als ob du aus den Kampf lebend herauskommen wirst. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich vermisst.“

„Hör auf“, murrst du mit einem Augenrollen.

 

\---

 

Du schaust bei Sig vorbei, um sie zu beruhigen, bevor du zu deinem Zimmer gehst. Das Mädchen ist noch aufgewühlt und hält den Dolch, den du ihr geschenkt hast, fest in ihrer Hand, als du ihre Tür öffnest.

„Ganz ruhig, Kleine. Bin nur ich.“

Sie sagt erleichtert deinen Namen, wobei sie den Dolch wieder in die Scheide steckt. „Den Neun sei Dank, dir geht es gut! Blutest du?“ Sie beäugt deine Kleidung.

„Nicht allzu schlimm“, meinst du mit einem Schulterzucken. Das meiste von dem Blut ist nicht deins.

Sigrid befragt dich über das, was passiert ist, und du tust dein Bestes, zu erklären (auf eine einfache, schnelle Art und Weise) was los ist. „Also“, sagst du am Ende, während du dich in ihrem Zimmer umschaust, „ich denke, dass ich… nun… morgen gehen werde.“

„Gehen?“, fragt sie, ihre goldenen Augen weit geöffnet. „Oh, nein! Aber du kannst nicht weggehen!“

„Das ist nicht wirklich meine Entscheidung“, teilst du ihr sanft mit, während du sie immer noch nicht anschaust. „Es ist aber okay. Ich werde nach Hause gehen können. Ich war für ne wirklich lange Zeit weg.“

 _Und alles wird anders sein,_ flüstert dein Verstand dir zu. _Deine Freunde haben weitergemacht. Du hast sie verlassen. Kannst du sie überhaupt noch zu deinen Freunden zählen?_

Sig macht einen Schritt nach vorne und schlingt ihre Arme um dich. „Aber ich werde dich vermissen“, sagt sie leise.

„Oh, Siggy“, sagst du mit einem Seufzer und erwiderst die Umarmung. „Du weißt, dass ich dich auch vermissen werde.“

 

\---

 

Du gehst hinaus und siehst den Prinzen an der Wand neben deiner Zimmertür gelehnt, ebenso wie damals, als du zum zweiten Mal die Treppe zu diesem Flügel hinaufgegangen bist.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit hier gewartet?“, fragst du mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Das habe ich“, erwidert er grinsend. „Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich dich heute Nacht alleine lasse, oder?“

„Ich bin müde“, erinnerst du ihn, wobei deine Stimme verärgert klingt.

„Ich weiß“, antwortet er mit einem Augenrollen.

Er folgt dir in dein Zimmer. So wie in der Nacht, als ihr beide beim Reden eingeschlafen seid, liegt ihr zusammen im Bett auf der Decke.

„Du glaubst immer noch nicht, dass ich gehe, oder?“, wirfst du ihm vor, als er seinen Kopf an deinen lehnt.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen gesagt“, entgegnet er ruhig.

„Ja“, erwiderst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Aber ich weiß es.“ Ihr beide seid einen Moment lang still und er denkt, dass du eingeschlafen bist. Schließlich sagst du: „Ich wollte nur sagen… danke, dass du mich nicht hast sterben lassen, als ich hier eingetroffen bin. Du musstest nicht helfen. Du _wolltest_ nicht. Aber… danke.“

„Hör damit auf“, befiehlt er, während er seinen Arm enger um dich schlingt. „Du versuchst dich von mir zu verabschieden und ich dulde es nicht.“

„Schau, ich –“

„Nein“, gibt er ausdruckslos an. „Lass es gut sein.“

Du drehst dein Gesicht zu ihm hin und starrst in seine grünen Augen. „Ich schätze, es gibt immer noch morgen.“

„Auch dann nicht“, antwortet er endgültig, wobei er dir einen kleinen Kuss gibt.

 

\---

 

Sigrid erledigt ihre morgentlichen Pflichten und wirft deiner Tür einen einsamen Blick zu, als sie daran vorbeigeht. Du hast ihr letzte Nacht gesagt, dass sie nicht reinkommen soll. Sig vermutet, dass der Prinz bei dir ist.

Ihr Dolch liegt schwer in der Tasche ihres Kleides und zieht den Stoff an ihrer linken Seite etwas mehr nach unten, als es ihr lieb ist. Allerdings hast du ihr angeschafft die Klinge mit sich zu führen, zumindest heute. Wenn es das Ordinat nicht mehr gibt, kann sie damit machen, was sie will.

Gelinde gesagt, sie ist nervös. Sie weiß, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du dein Zuhause nie wiedersehen könntest. Die Welt, in der sie lebt, ist gefährlich. Sie erinnert sich lebhaft an die hellen Narben auf deinem Körper, als sie dir zum ersten Mal begegnet ist. Und obwohl es Monate her ist, seit sie entführt wurde, bleibt dennoch die tiefsitzende Angst.

Aber du und der Prinz und ihr Asmund seid gekommen, um sie zu holen. Der Gedanke bringt sie immer zum Lächeln, wenngleich der Gesichtsausdruck langsam verschwindet, während sie geht.

Es fällt ihr immer noch schwer, zu glauben, dass du weg sein wirst.

 

\---

 

Als Loki sich aufsetzt, ist er alleine in deinem Zimmer. Deine Tasche mit den gepackten Besitztümern ist weg, der Raum selbst so schlicht, als ob nie jemand darin gewohnt hat.

Leer.

Er steht schnell mit einem finsteren Blick auf. _Verflucht seist du_ , denkt er, wissend, dass du ihn hören wirst.

Du gibst allerdings keine Antwort.

Da ist ein Gefühl in seiner Brust, das ihn erdrückt, das schmerzt, als ob es eine körperliche Wunde ist.

Du bist weg. Du bist wirklich weg.

 _Aber sie wird dich loslassen_ , zischt eine düstere Stimme in seinem Kopf, die vergangene Gedanken widerhallen lässt. _Es wird eine Zeit kommen, ein Moment, wenn du weißt, dass du nicht genug bist._

_Das warst du nie._

_Was für ein Narr du bist, etwas anderes geglaubt zu haben._

 

\---

 

„Ich kann nicht“, grummelt Thor mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Eine Entschuldigung wird dir nicht schaden, Thor“, argumentiert Sif, während sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt.

„Mein Vater sieht in mir trotzdem nichts anderes als ein törichtes Kind“, meint er und blickt mit einem Stirnrunzeln aufs Gras hinab. „Er sieht keinen anderen Weg als seinen eigenen.“

„Sein Wort ist Gesetz“, stimmt Fandral zu.

„Das heißt nicht, dass er recht hat“, erwidert Thor.

„Hilfe!“

Das Wort ist ein schriller Schrei, der die Aufmerksamkeit der Krieger auf dem Trainingsgelände auf sich zieht. Eine Frau läuft auf die Gruppe zu, ihr schönes Kleid in Fetzen. Es ist, als ob sie von einem Gerangel kommt, eines, das sie geschlagen und blutend zurückließ. Das Mädchen strauchelt, wenngleich sie ihren Blick auf den Gott des Donners gerichtet hält.

„Lady Freydis?“, fragt Sif überrascht und geht auf die arme Herzogin zu.

Frey fällt schluchzend in ihre Arme. „Sie haben sie! Sie haben Alva! Bitte, bitte, helft mir!“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Thor eilig.

„Sie sind an diesem Morgen gekommen. Als ich ihr Haus erreicht habe, waren sie da!“, heult Frey. „Barbaren, Prinz Thor, in unseren Straßen! Ihre Familie ist tot, sie liegen mit leeren Augen in der Wohnstube. Alva hat so laut geschrien, als sie sie gesehen hat“, erzählt Frey zwischen lauten Schluchzern, während sie fest Lady Sifs Schultern fasst. „Bitte, Ihr müsst mir helfen! I–Ich habe versucht gegen sie zu kämpfen, wirklich!“

„Beruhigt Euch, Lady Freydis“, sagt Sif sanft. „Holt tief Luft.“

„Sie senden eine Nachricht an den König“, meint Frey mit wackeliger Stimme, wobei sie Worte in ihrem Kopf so hört, wie der Wüstling von einem Mann sie gesagt hat. „Es ist Krieg. Wie wirst du uns aufhalten, Allvater?“

„Fandral, Volstagg. Nehmt die Herzogin mit euch und informiert meinen Vater darüber, was passiert ist. Er kann uns Verstärkung hinterherschicken“, befiehlt Thor. „Sif, Hogun, mit mir.“

Sif und Hogun schauen den Prinzen an und nicken beide kurz. Freydis verstärkt ihren Griff an Sif und sieht ihr in die Augen. „Bringt sie zurück, ich flehe Euch an. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, so nah wie Schwestern. Sie wollten mich auch umbringen, aber sie hat zugestimmt, ohne sich zu wehren mitzukommen, wenn sie mich verschonen.“ Ihre blauen Augen füllen sich wieder mit Tränen.

„Wir werden unser Bestes tun“, gelobt Sif. „Ich schwöre es.“

 

\---

 

Deine Ankunft ist kein Geheimnis.

Du trittst aus der Dunkelheit heraus und in die Mitte des Raumes der Ordinatbasis – ein großes Gebäude, das Vitran bauen ließ. Schreie hallen von den Wänden, als sich die Soldaten schnell zurufen und sich bewaffnen. Dieser Raum ist ihr Trainingsbereich, wo sie Taktiken und Waffen vor Magnus neugierigen Blicken verstecken.

Du hältst eine einzelne Sekunde inne, um deine Umgebung einzuschätzen, bevor du auf sie losgehst.

„Vitran!“, singst du grinsend, als du dein Schwert aus der Brust einer Frau ziehst. Du weichst einem Schuss aus, der auf dich zukommt, und hörst, wie er den Stein hinter dir zerschmettert. „Vi–tran! Wo bist du?“

Dein Ton ist alarmierend heiter und du zerteilst einen kleinen goldenen Pfeil in zwei Teile, während du gegen das Bein eines Mannes trittst und zuschaust, wie er zu Boden geht.

Du steckst die Personen in deiner Nähe in Brand und schleuderst ein paar in die Dunkelheit, bevor du dich erinnerst deine Kräfte zu schonen.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, was du machen wirst – dich gehen lassen, oder überleben und heim gehen – aber so oder so brauchst du zuerst Vitran.

„Feuer einstellen!“

Der Befehl ertönt laut in dem kavernösem Raum. Der Mann, nach dem du gesucht hast, steht endlich vor dir, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zusammengekniffen, während er grinst. Du schnippst Blut von deiner Schwertklinge, als sich die Ordinatmitglieder zurückziehen.

„Du hast gerufen?“, fragt Vitran leichthin. Der dröhnende Klang von Donner schallt von draußen und Vitran zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Und du hast Freunde mitgebracht.“

„Ich habe niemanden mitgebracht“, teilst du ihm in einem kalten Ton mit. Du stürzt dich schnell auf ihn und auch wenn dein Schwert seine Haut erwischt, ist die Wunde nicht so tief, wie sie sein sollte.

Entweder ist er über die Jahre noch stärker geworden oder jemand beschützt ihn.

Bei deiner Bewegung bricht in der Kammer Chaos aus. Du ignorierst alles, das dich erwischt, und konzentrierst dich einzig darauf, den Mann, der mit allem angefangen hat, zu vernichten. Rotes Licht bildet sich vor ihm, als er seinen Klingenstab herbeiruft.

Du kennst diese Waffe. Du erinnerst dich an seine gemeine Schärfe.

Du wendest Energie auf, um die Ordinatmitglieder, die sich dir genähert hatten, verschwinden zu lassen, und beginnst dann mit Vitran zu kämpfen.

Du bist bereit dafür, dass das vorbei ist.

 

\---

 

„Das Ordinat zieht sich zurück, Sire!“

Magnus wirbelt zu seinem Sohn herum und Zorn verzerrt sein Gesicht, als er von seinem Thron aufsteht. „Was?“

„Sie weichen zu ihrer Basis zurück“, bestätigt der Barbarenprinz. „Was sollen wir tun?“

„Schaltet den Gott des Donners aus“, befiehlt Magnus, während er seine Axt ergreift und vortritt. „Wir werden uns danach um das Ordinat kümmern. Jun!“, brüllt er. „Jun! Was soll dieser Verrat bedeuten?“

Aber bevor er den Mann erblicken kann, spürt Magnus ein stechendes Kneifen in seinem Rücken. Es paralysiert ihn und sein Mund steht vor Schock etwas offen. Sein Sohn stolpert entsetzt nach hinten.

Jun steht hinter dem König, während er das mechanische Gerät hält, das ihm seine Fähigkeiten entzieht. Der Prozess ist schnell vorbei und Jun kann fühlen, wie neu entdeckte Stärke ihn erfüllt, als die Maschine die Kraft des Barbaren auf ihren neuen Meister überträgt.

„Lauf“, flüstert der König seinem Sohn zu.

„Und ein weiterer König fällt“, verkündet Jun, während er seine Pistole auf Magnus Kopf richtet und abdrückt.

 

\---

 

Sigrid lenkt sich mit Wäschewaschen ab. Sie ist müde, da sie in der Nacht zuvor nicht gut geschlafen hat, und sie seufzt und reibt ihre Augen. Sie vermutet, dass Hilde morgen vorbeikommen wird, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie zu den Küchen zurückkehren soll.

 _Wieder eine Tellerwäscherin_ , denkt Sid, während sie verlassen hinab auf ihre Hände schaut. _Ah, aber es hat Spaß gemacht, für eine Weile eine andere Rolle zu spielen. Allerdings war es meiner Meinung nach zu schnell vorbei._

Der Mann, der in der Türöffnung herumlungert, feuchtet nervös seine Lippen an. Er wollte das nicht tun, aber Vitrans Männer sind so zuversichtlich an ihn herangegangen, haben ihm Dinge versprochen, von denen er nur träumen konnte. Ein besseres Leben für ihn, für seine Familie. Und als Gegenleistung muss er ihnen nur bei der Eroberung Asgards helfen.

Er erwägt Magie zu benutzen, um sie zu blenden – er ist zumindest gut in dieser Art von Zauberei. Er hat keine Ahnung, warum Vitran das Mädchen will, und er redet sich ein, dass es keine Rolle spielt.

Und mit einem Fingerschnipsen tritt er in Aktion.

Es ist Sigrids schlimmster Alptraum, der wahr wird. Sie schreit sofort auf, während ihre Finger panisch an dem Stoff ihres Kleides herumfummeln. Sie spürt eine Hand, die sie packt, spürt, wie Magie herumwirbelt, als er versucht sie zu verschleiern. Sie fängt an sich schläfrig zu fühlen.

 _Der Dolch! Der Dolch!_ Sig ergreift endlich den Griff der Klinge und befreit sie in einer einzelnen Bewegung sowohl aus ihrer Scheide als auch aus ihrer Tasche.

Sie kreischt, als sie dem Mann in die Seite sticht, wobei der Dolch die Haut so leicht zerteilt, dass sie sich vorbeugen und übergeben muss.

Der Mann schreit, während er instinktiv die Waffe aus seinem Körper reißt und sie auf den Boden wirft, und flieht aus dem Zimmer, als seine Magie schwindet. Sigrid blinzelt schnell, als ihr Sehvermögen zurückkommt, und tut ihr Bestes, einen Blick auf denjenigen zu erhaschen, der versucht hat sie entführen.

„Nicht schon wieder“, stöhnt sie laut, während sie weint und zittert. „Nicht schon wieder, _bitte_.“

Die dunkle Klinge ihres Dolches ist blutverschmiert und mehr Tropfen verzieren den Boden in einer Spur, die aus dem Raum heraus führt. Sigrid geht hinüber und hebt mit einer bebenden Hand ihre Waffe auf.

Sie zittert so stark, dass sie sie beinahe fallen lässt.

 

\---

 

Thor, Sif und Hogun kämpfen gegen Horden von Barbaren, während sie dafür beten, dass die asgardischen Truppen eintreffen. Thor ist besorgt, dass sein Vater dies als einen weiteren Akt der Auflehnung sehen wird, aber er hat keine Zeit sich näher mit den möglichen Konsequenzen zu befassen.

Allerdings werden seine Befürchtungen entschärft, als die Stimme des Allvaters in den Köpfen aller anwesenden erklingt.

_Es ist Krieg, Magnus._

Thor schreit begeistert, während er mit seinem Hammer den Körper seines Gegners zerschmettert. Die Brust des Mannes explodiert und Blut fliegt durch die Luft. Hogun schwingt seine Keule und schlägt eine Frau nieder, die Thor von hinten angreift, und Sif ist endlich in der Lage, einen Barbaren zu zerschneiden, mit dem sie jetzt seit einer Weile gekämpft hat.

Als sie Hufschläge hören, hüpfen ihre Herzen für einen Moment vor Freude, da sie es für Asgards Verstärkung halten. Allerdings ist der Mann, der erscheint, nicht Obasi mit der Kavallerie.

Loki schwingt sich sofort von dem Pferd und grünes Licht schießt aus seinen Händen, das die Barbaren vor Schmerzen auf die Knie fallen lässt. Seine Zauberer steigen hinter ihm ab und nehmen unmittelbar den Kampf mit den Feinden auf. Loki bahnt sich einen Weg zu seinem Bruder, während er als Ablenkung Illusionen hinter sich schickt.

Er schaut kurz zu Hogun rüber, der seinen Kampf zu verlieren scheint. Loki erschafft mehrere Kopien des Mannes und verwirrt so seinen Gegner, damit Hogun ihm den Todesstoß versetzen kann.

Loki erreicht Thor und benutzt seine Magie, um die Illusion von einem Ring von Kriegern um sie herum zu erschaffen, welche eine Ablenkung für diejenigen sind, die versuchen ihnen das Leben zu nehmen. „Wo ist sie?“, fragt er schnell.

Thor reißt die Augen auf. „Das Mädchen ist hier?“

Loki knurrt ihn an und verschwindet aus der Sicht seines Bruders, während seine Kriegerillusionen schnell von den Soldaten um sie herum reduziert werden.

„Wir könnten deine Hilfe gebrauchen!“, brüllt Thor wütend, aber erhält keine Antwort.

 _Hammond_ , denkt Loki.

_Ja, Sire?_

_Bleib mit der Hälfte unserer Streitkräfte hier. Führ sie an. Ich nehme den Rest mit mir._

Loki schlüpft durch den Kampf, während er links und rechts auf seinem Weg Feinde tötet. Er erspäht den „prachtvollen“ Barbaren-„Palast“ in der Ferne, auch wenn der Klang eines Kampfes laut über das Gelände von einem anderen Gebäude her schallt.

Er ignoriert die Umgebung und steuert stattdessen darauf zu, wobei er seine Anweisungen an die anderen, von denen er wünscht, dass sie ihm folgen, weitergibt.

Er ist etwas schwierig durch die inneren Räume und Gänge der Ordinatbasis zu steuern. Er bleibt verhüllt und streckt nur Feinde nieder, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass er nicht entdeckt wird. Vitrans Soldaten laufen alle in dieselbe Richtung und Loki folgt ihnen rasch.

Unsichtbar betritt er den großen, zentralen Raum und wird Zeuge eines absoluten Blutbades, das stattfindet. Du gibst wirklich alles, was du hast.

Und er weiß, dass es nicht genug sein wird.

 

\---

 

Asmund hält Sigrid im Arm, während sie schluchzt. Er ist wirklich wütend und will nichts mehr, als sich selbst laut zu verfluchen.

Es ist beinahe _wieder_ passiert und einmal mehr war er nicht da, um etwas anderes zu tun, als sich im Nachhinein um sie kümmern. Entschuldigungen werden das nicht wieder gut machen, also versucht er gar nicht erst.

Er kann sie nicht beschützen. Selbst mit seinem neuerlangten Wissen ist er nicht genug. Wie könnte sich bei ihm jemals sicher fühlen, wenn er sie jetzt schon zweimal enttäuscht hat?

Dennoch flüstert er ihr zu und tut sein Bestes, sie zu trösten. „Komm heute Nacht mit zu mir nach Hause, Sigrid“, sagt er. „Du solltest an diesem Abend nicht im Palast bleiben, nicht nach etwas so Schrecklichem wie das. Dein Schützling ist weg und du solltest nicht alleine sein. Meine Familie liebt dich genauso sehr wie ich. Bitte, komm. Meine Mutter weiß, wie man wundervollen Beruhigungstee braut.“

„Oh, Asmund“, weint Sigrid, wobei sie spürt, wie feuchte Tränen von ihrem Nasenrücken auf seine Brust tropfen. „I–Ich h-habe auf ihn eingestochen.“

„Gut“, knurrt Asmund, während er sie fester hält. „Vielleicht können wir ihn wiederfinden. Ich will ihn tot sehen.“

„Nein“, versucht Sigrid ihm zu sagen. „Du bist kein Mann, der das Leben eines anderen nehmen würde!“

„Das bin nicht“, stimmt er zu. „Aber… es geht um dich. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen.“

Er lässt das Thema schnell fallen, aber besteht darauf, dass sie unverzüglich mit ihm kommt, und sie ist einverstanden. Er geht mit ihr, wobei er ihr hilft aufrecht zu bleiben. Es ist ein langsames Tempo, merklich anders als sein verzweifelter Sprint zum Palast. Sie hat ihn während des Unterrichts kontaktiert und er hat sofort seinen Platz verlassen und ist ohne eine Erklärung aus dem Zimmer geeilt.

Er wird seinem Lehrer später erklären, was passiert ist. Er ist sich sicher, dass der Mann es verstehen wird.

„Mutter!“, ruft Asmund, als sie das Haus erreichen.

Ein Schluchzer ist die Antwort, die er erhält, was ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Sig und Asmund eilen in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, wo sie Brenna vorfinden, die ein Hemd seines Vaters in den Händen hält.

„Was ist los?! Was ist passiert?“, fragt Asmund hektisch, während sein Blick zum Gesicht seiner Mutter fliegt.

Brenna sieht zu den zwei Kindern hoch, nicht in der Lage, ihre Tränen zu stoppen. „Dein Vater, er ist weg! Ich glaube, dass er tot ist!“, klagt sie, während sie das Hemd in ihren Händen noch fester greift.

Sigrid tritt einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie ihre Hand über ihren Mund legt und sich ihre Augen erschrocken weiten, als sie auf die blutige Kleidung starrt. Der dunkelrote Fleck stammt von einem einzelnen Riss im Stoff an der Seite des Hemdes.

Wie von einem Dolch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	33. Wahnsinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showdown!!!

Als die Zauberer in den höhlenartigen Raum strömen, hättest du am liebsten geschrien.

_Nein!_ rufst du mit einem wütenden Knurren in Gedanken.

Du weißt, dass er hier ist.

Etwas sticht in deinen Nacken und reißt das Gerät heraus und weichst aus, bevor Vitran dir mit seinem Stab den Kopf abschlagen kann. Die Klinge surrt durch die Luft, knapp an deinem Ohr vorbei, und erwischt ein Stück deiner Schulter.

Er zieht seine Pistole aus dem Halfter und entschließt sich, dir mit seinem Klingenstab in einer Hand gegenüberzutreten. Er hofft dich wieder zu vergiften. Seiner Erfahrung nach aber weiß er, dass dein Körper sich dem Gift angepasst haben wird. Es wird dich nicht so unbrauchbar machen wie beim ersten Mal, aber er braucht trotzdem diesen Vorteil, wenn er dir deine Kraft nehmen soll.

Pfeile fliegen auf dich zu und du weichst aus, wenngleich einer in deinen Oberschenkel versinkt. Du reißt ihn heraus und versuchst Vitran in Brand zu stecken, aber die Flammen lodern harmlos um ihn herum. Selbst deine Dunkelheit kann ihn nicht berühren, also hörst du auf es zu versuchen. Du weißt es besser, als Energie für eine sinnlose Tätigkeit zu verwenden.

Du schlitzt die Seite einer Frau auf, als sie versucht dich anzugreifen, und weichst einem goldenen Pfeil von Vitran aus, bevor du dich drehst und versuchst hinter ihn zu gelangen.

Du bist schnell. Ihnen wurde gesagt, dass du flink bist, aber sie haben es nicht vollkommen verstanden. Es ist nicht so einfach, dich zur Strecke zu bringen, wie sie gedacht hatten.

Die Zauberer stellen ein weiteres Problem dar. Mehr als die Hälfte der Soldaten, die zuvor dabei geholfen haben, dich zu überwältigen, drehen sich überrascht um, als sie sich in einem Kampf gegen Illusionen wiederfinden, von plötzlichen Behinderungen erwischt werden und verschieden leuchtenden, tödlichen Lichtern ausweichen müssen. Die asgardische Magie zwingt manche der Ordinatmitglieder dazu, auf ihre Kameraden loszugehen, und bringt andere Soldaten zum Schreien, als sie Dinge in ihren Köpfen sehen, die niemand sonst sehen kann.

Loki erspäht einige Gegner mit den Pistolen, die Gift beinhalten, und macht sie zu seinen Zielen, während er die Information in Gedanken an die anderen weitergibt.

Vitran fletscht die Zähne, als sein Stab auf dein Schwert trifft. Ja, du bist älter und stärker als letztes Mal, als er dir gegenüberstand, aber du bist immer noch du. Er verspürt keine Furcht, sondern denkt nur, dass dies länger dauern wird, als er ursprünglich angenommen hat. Du hältst seinen blitzschnellen Schlägen gut stand.

_Willst du, dass ich ihnen helfe?_

Es ist das Mädchen, Vitrans Informantin, die von seinen schreienden Soldaten spricht. _Nein. Halte deine Energie konzentriert._

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, verborgen am Rand des Kampfes. Wenn Vitran will, dass sie nur ihn beschützt, wer ist sie, etwas einzuwenden?

 

\---

 

Obasi führt seine Krieger an, wobei sie den Hügel erklimmen und hinabreiten. Die Asen lassen gewaltiges Gebrüll hören, als sie voranpreschen, und heben so die Gemüter jener, die bereits mitten im Kampf sind. Sie steigen nicht ab, sondern schwingen vom Pferderücken aus nach ihren Feinden.

Sif schlägt einen Barbaren vor ihr nieder und wirbelt dann zu Thor herum. „Fandral und Volstagg sind hier! Ich mach mich auf den Weg zu dem Gebäude, um die Herzogin zu finden!“

Thor rammt seinen Hammer in den Körper des Mannes, gegen den er kämpft, und schleudert ihn nach oben durch die Lüfte. Er ist tot, bevor er auf dem Boden landet. „Sehr gut! Wenn wir hier fertig sind, werden wir helfen!“

Sif schlägt eine Frau mit ihrem Schild und trennt dann der Barbarin den Arm von der Schulter ab, als sie vorbeiläuft. Sie kann Freydis Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, die Verzweiflung die darin lag. Sif bezweifelt, dass die Barbaren eine Herzogin gebrauchen können, aber sie hat keine Ahnung, zu was das fremde Ordinat in der Lage sein könnte.

Man muss Sif nicht sagen, dass Alvas Familie nicht die einzige ist, die an diesem Tag in Asgard ermordet wurde. Das ist eine sichere Annahme.

Und eine wahre. Selbst als Volstagg und Fandral auf den Allvater gewartet haben, sind immer mehr Leute wehklagend und schreiend durch die Palast-Tore gekommen.

Odin kümmert sich selbst um diese Intrusionen.

 

\---

 

Asgardische Kraft verstärkt jetzt das Ordinat. Vitran hat Truppen innerhalb der Stadt, sowie Mitglieder, die die Ländereien der Barbaren überschwemmen. Jene auf diesem Planeten haben Magie und Stärke, die durch ihre Adern fließt, und es ist ein leichtes Unterfangen, sie ihnen zu stehlen.

Vitran ist verärgert. Der Zauberer hätte schon mit deinem Dienstmädchen zurück sein sollen. Du bist ihr bereits einmal nachgelaufen, hast für sie getötet, was bedeutet, dass sie dir wichtig ist. Wo ist sein Druckmittel? Hat der Mann sein Wort gebrochen? Was ist mit dem Prinzen, den du angeblich begünstigst? War deine Anwesenheit nicht genug, um ihn herzubringen?

Vitran braucht ihre Kraft. Thor, Loki, aber was am wichtigsten ist, Odin. In der Gegenwart des Allvaters konnte Vitran die Macht spüren, die von dem einäugigen Mann ausging. Er lechzt danach.

Ein weiterer Donnerschlag erinnert ihn daran, dass zumindest einer der Söhne des Königs da ist.

Lokis scharfe Augen finden dich und kalte Konzentration ist auf deinem Gesicht sichtbar, als du um den Mann vor dir herumrennst. Er überquert den Boden, wobei er deinen Kampf mehrere Male aus den Augen verliert, als Personen ihm den Weg versperren.

Er lässt seine Magie spielen und streckt jene nieder, die ihm im Weg sind. Er will noch nicht seine illusionären Kopien benutzen – er will sich ein Bild von dem Kampf machen; er rast nicht ein Gefecht wie sein brutaler Bruder.

Seine Zauberer schlagen sich gut, auch wenn er weiß, dass er ein paar verloren hat. Die Verluste ärgern ihn mehr als der Verlust eines gewöhnlichen Soldaten. Er hat Zeit und Mühe aufgewendet, um seine Leute zu trainieren, und sie im Kampf fallen zu sehen ist ärgerlich.

Allerdings dünnen sich die Krieger des Ordinats dank der Unterstützung der Zauberer aus. Du kannst nicht anders, als wiederwillig dankbar zu sein, da du dich nicht mehr auf so viele verschiedene Ziele konzentrieren musst.

Vitran ist ein hartnäckigerer Gegner, als du geahnt hast. Schlag nach Schlag blockt er dich ab und als du endlich sein Fleisch erwischt, blutet er kaum.

_Hey, Arschloch. Wenn du hier bist und hilfreich sein willst, finde heraus, warum ich ihn nicht verletzen kann._

Loki ist überrascht und ein bisschen amüsiert. Das klang beinahe nach einer Bitte um Hilfe und das bringt ihm zum Grinsen.

Das verdrehte Lächeln schwindet von seinem Gesicht, als er sich konzentriert und herausfindet, dass der Anführer des Ordinats in der Tat von der Magie eines anderen geschützt wird. _Jemand hilft ihm, aber ich kann die Person noch nicht lokalisieren. Sie hat ihre Anwesenheit verborgen._

Du lässt ein wütendes Knurren vernehmen und drängst mit rasend schnellen Angriffen vor. Deine Wildheit überrascht Vitran, wenngleich er sie prompt erwidert.

 

\---

 

Lady Sif eilt durch die leeren Gänge des Ordinats. Sie hört den Klang des Kampfes außerhalb, aber nimmt sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, jeden Raum zu durchsuchen, für den Fall, dass sie Gefangene versteckt haben.

Sie sieht viele Sachen, die sie nicht versteht. Die Technologie von Asgard ist mit Magie fusioniert, aber die Geräte, die sie in der Festung des Ordinats findet, sind sogar noch fortgeschrittener. Sie erspäht einen Soldaten, der vor einer der Türen Wache hält.

Er ist offensichtlich nervös und sie nutzt das aus. Sie schlägt mit ihrem Schwert gegen ihr Schild und stürmt vor, als er bei dem lauten Geräusch zusammenzuckt. Bevor er seine Waffe heben kann, tötet sie ihn.

Ein schneller Tritt gegen die Tür bricht sie auf und sie geht hinein, wo sie eine Gruppe verängstigter Asen vorfindet.

„Lady Sif!“, rufen mehrere von ihnen aufgeregt.

Dies sind Bürgerliche aus der Stadt und Sif ist verwirrt. „Warum halten sie euch hier fest?“

„Sie haben behauptet, dass wir haben verborgene Fähigkeiten haben, und sobald sie sie herausgelockt haben, wollen sie sie für sich selbst beanspruchen“, antwortet ein Mann nervös.

„Kommt schnell“, gibt Sif an, während sie die Gruppe vorwärts führt. „Ich werde euch von dem Kampf fernhalten und nach Hause schicken.“

Die Leute folgen ihr und Sif plant ihren Weg raus und um das Gefecht draußen herum. Sie beißt sich allerdings auf die Lippe, als sie bemerkt, dass Alva nicht unter den Asen ist.

Wo halten sie die Herzogin fest?

 

\---

 

Vitran verliert zu viele Soldaten, auch wenn sein Vertrauen nicht erschüttert ist. Er muss jetzt dasselbe tun, wie du vorher, nämlich gegen mehrere Personen auf einmal kämpfen. Er weiß, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, wenngleich der Schutz der Zauberin ihm erheblich hilft.

Das Mädchen kann Lokis Magie spüren, die versucht sie aufzuspüren, und wäre da nicht die Kraft, die das Ordinat ihr gegeben hat, hätte er sie bereits gefunden. Sie selbst hat ihn lokalisiert, obwohl sie ihm erlaubt verborgen zu bleiben.

Sie hat keine Ahnung, ob sich Thor noch unter den Lebenden befindet, und bis sie es weiß, wird sie den geringeren Prinzen nicht enthüllen. Sie beabsichtigt sicher zu gehen, dass Vitran sich an sein Versprechen hält.

Loki ist jetzt in der Nähe, wenngleich da immer noch zu viele sind, die seinen Weg durchkreuzen. Die Soldaten ringsherum fangen an zu realisieren, dass die Zauberer sich unsichtbar machen können. Sie decken sich gegenseitig den Rücken, was es etwas schwerer (aber nicht unmöglich) macht, dass ein kleines Messer seinen Weg zwischen ihre Rippen findet.

 

\---

 

Odin reitet mit dem Speer Gungnir fest in der geballten Faust. Er hat mehrere Hauptmänner entsendet, die den Abschaum aufspüren, der in seine Stadt eingedrungen ist, und galoppiert jetzt alleine in Richtung Barbarenland.

Als er es erreicht, wird er sofort von Anschlägen auf sein Leben begrüßt. Er schießt Energie mit seinem Speer ab, wobei der tödliche Schlag hell aufleuchtet. Er kann keinen seiner Söhne finden, aber vertraut ihnen in der Schlacht genug, dass er sie für sicher hält. Er wollte nicht, dass sie hier sind, aber jetzt hat er keine Wahl. Er richtet sein Auge stattdessen auf Magnus Burg.

Er treibt sein Pferd weiter an, wobei er auf dem Weg Barbaren ersticht und aufschlitzt. Da ist das Geräusch eines Kampfes, dass von der großen Halle der Barbaren her hallt, und Odin steigt vom Pferd und betritt mit gelassenen Schritten das Gebäude.

„Magnus!“, brüllt er, als er den Raum betritt.

Aber der tote König hat keine Antwort für ihn. Odin sieht Magnus Leiche vorne neben seinem plumpen Thron liegen. Mehrere asgardische Soldaten sterben, bevor Odin sich bewegen kann, und als sie fallen, sieht er einen kleinen, dünnen Mann.

Der Ausländer dreht sich zu ihm um, wobei sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Ein weiterer König, der heute zu mir geschickt wurde? Vitran wird so neidisch sein.“

 

\---

 

Thor und die tapferen Drei stürmen mit siegreichen Rufen in den großen Trainingsraum des Ordintas. Sif trottet hinterher, nachdem sie sie auf ihrem Rückweg von dem abflauenden Kampf draußen geholt hat. Sofort beginnt es, Blut zu regnen, und das Ordinat hat jetzt das Gefühl, dass sie vollkommen überwältigt sind.

Du dringst wieder mit einem Grinsen zu Vitran vor. „Es ist mir egal, was für einen Schutz du hast“, fauchst du ihn an. „Du hast schon verloren.“

Er springt zur Seite, als du versuchst ihn in deiner Dunkelheit zu fangen, und sprintet danach sofort auf dich zu. Er feuert seine Pistole ab und du rollst dich zur Seite, um dem Schuss auszuweichen. Er schlägt nach dir und du konterst seinen Hieb, wobei du ihm eine Schnittwunde an seiner Seite zufügst, wenngleich der Schaden immer noch minimal ist.

Du blutest und bist müde, aber bringst dich trotzdem dazu, dich zu konzentrieren. Du willst ihn selbst fertig machen, bevor das Ordinat fällt und die Asen versuchen, dir zu helfen. Du hast versucht, seinen Beschützer ausfindig zu machen, obwohl du keine Fähigkeit hast, die das möglich macht.

Loki nähert sich endlich Vitran, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Soldaten mordet, um sich von hinten anzuschleichen. Der Mann sieht im Kampf um einiges eindrucksvoller aus, als wie damals, als er vor Odins Thron stand. Loki weiß, dass seine Magie stark genug ist, um Vitrans Schutz nur für einen Moment zu durchschlagen, was auch immer es für eine Magie ist, aber er muss diesen Moment sorgfältig wählen.

 

\---

 

Odins Kraft ist unbeschränkt, als er kämpft. Gungnir summt, als er ihn in Juns Richtung schwingt. Der Mann erweist sich mit seiner neuerlangten Stärke als er ehrwürdiger Gegner. Er führt eine Waffe, die während des Kampfes die Form verändert, je nachdem welche Attacke er braucht.

Er ist klein und schnell und versucht eine Schwachstelle in Odins Verteidigung zu finden. Der Klang von Metall auf Metall erfüllt die große Halle, als ihre Waffen immer wieder aufeinandertreffen. Der Allvater ist von der Kraft hinter den Schlägen des kleinen Mannes überrascht. Das ist keine normale Stärke.

Odin rammt den Stiel seines Speeres auf den Boden und die Kraft seiner Macht lässt alle Objekte um ihn herum durch die Luft fliegen. Juns Rücken knallt gegen die Wand und er hat kaum Zeit, sich zu erholen, bevor Odin mit seinem Speer auf ihn zielt.

Jun lässt den Energiestoß kommen, da Gungnir niemals sein Ziel verfehlt, und benutzt seine Macht, um sich zu schützen. Jun läuft vorne an dem Thron vorbei und schlägt dabei nach dem Allvater. Odin stößt seine Klinge mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite.

Jun schaut finster drein, während er ein bisschen von seiner Zuversicht verliert. Keiner der Männer konnte bis jetzt einen wahren Treffer landen, aber Odin wird gewinnen. Sie beide wissen das.

Jun denkt schnell nach und trifft eine überstürzte Entscheidung. Er benutzt die Stärke des Barbarenkönigs und schickt mit einem Schuss jedes bisschen seiner Energie auf Odin zu.

In diesem Moment, als er Juns Zögern sieht, feuert Odin Gungnir ab.

Die resultierende Explosion, als die zwei Mächte aufeinandertreffen, ist gewaltig. Die Decke des Gebäudes wird nach oben weggeschleudert und Steine regnen auf die Krieger draußen hinab. Die Wände der Halle werden sofort in Schutt und Asche gelegt und der Boden bricht auf, wodurch das Fundament des Gebäudes darunter freigelegt wird.

Odin spürt sein Alter, als er stöhnend auf dem Boden liegt. Erde trübt sein gutes Auge und eine gewaltige Last liegt auf seiner Brust. Er blinzelt schnell in der Hoffnung, einen klaren Blick zu bekommen, während er seinen freien Arm austreckt, um seinen Speer zu sich zu rufen.

Jun kommt zu Bewusstsein und steht langsam strauchelnd auf. Sein Bein ist sicher gebrochen, aber zum Glück haben die Teile des Daches, die in den Ort, der einst ein Gebäude war, gefallen sind, ihn verfehlt. Jun humpelt vorwärts, wobei er zersplitterte Holztische und große Gesteinsbrocken umgeht, um Odin zu sehen, der unter einem großen Teil des eingebrochenen Daches eingeklemmt ist.

Jun grinst trotz seiner Schmerzen und Schwäche, als er das scharfe Gerät hervorholt, das er bei Magnus verwendet hat. Er nähert sich Odin und sieht hinab, als der Allvater weiterhin blind seine Hand nach seiner Waffe ausstreckt.

„Und… Und ein weiterer König… fällt“, keucht Jun mit einem irren Blick in seinen Augen und drückt auf einen Knopf, um das entleerende Gerät zu aktivieren, während er es hochhält.

 

\---

 

Der Kampf in der Ordinatbasis war deutlich verloren, als asgardische Krieger von draußen in das Gebäude strömen. Allerdings sieht Vitran das nicht so; solange _er_ lebt, kann er neu aufbauen. Es gibt immer Leute, die sich nach Macht sehnen, die etwas sein wollen, das sie nicht sind. Er wird immer Soldaten haben.

Selbst mit der Magie des Mädchens, die ihn beschützt, kann Vitran spüren, wie er müde wird. Sein Klingenstab wird mit jedem Schlag, den er abblockt, immer schwerer in seinen Händen. Du bist nicht so stark wie er, aber du bist schnell.

Er hat nur noch einen Schuss in seiner Pistole übrig und hat dich noch nicht getroffen. Er steckt seine Waffe ins Holster, als er beschließt sich die Chance für später aufzuheben, anstatt sie zu verschwenden.

Jetzt, da das Gefecht sich aufgelöst hat, sieht Sif dich in deinem Kampf. Sie ergreift ihr Schwert und springt auf ihrem Weg, um dir zu helfen, über eine Leiche. Dein Kontrahent scheint ein robuster Gegner zu sein, der kaum schwankt, als dein Schwert in einem Bogen nach oben schneidet und einen entblößten Teil seiner Brust aufschlitzt.

Sif erinnert sich daran, wie unbrauchbar dich das Gift des Ordinats gemacht hat, und realisiert, dass sich noch eine der Pistolen in ihrem Besitzt befindet, die Waffe festgeschnallt an ihrer Hüfte.

Als Vitran einen deiner Hiebe abfängt und dich zurückdrängt, machst du dich bereit. Das ist es.

Und dann passieren mehrere Dinge auf einmal.

In der Lücke zwischen dir und Vitran erscheint Loki mit grün leuchtenden Händen.

Sif, die an Vitrans Seite herantritt, zielt und betätigt den Abzug der Ordinatpistole, wobei sie von dem Rückstoß überrascht wird.

Das Mädchen am Rand des Kampfes schreit laut in Vitrans Kopf, kreischt, dass er sich umdrehen soll, dass der Prinz vor ihm nur ein Trick ist.

Loki, der tatsächlich hinter Vitran steht, hebt den magischen Einfluss auf, den das Mädchen auf den Anführer des Ordinats hat, und hebt seinen Dolch.

Der Geist des Prinzen verfolgt die Spur der Magie zurück zu ihrer Quelle und als er seine Klinge hinabsausen lässt, offenbart er die Zauberin, indem er ihr die Unsichtbarkeit nimmt.

Vitran, vorgewarnt, schlägt mit seinem Stab zu, als er sich umdreht, während er seine Pistole aus dem Holster zieht und blind abfeuert.

Du springst nach vorne, als dir sein Rücken zugewandt ist. Der Schuss aus Sifs Waffe erwischt Vitran an der Schulter, wenngleich er es nicht bemerkt. Das Gift sickert schnell in sein Blut und macht sein beschleunigtes Heilen unbrauchbar. Es hätte sowieso keine Rolle gespielt. Dein Schwert spaltet sein Rückenmark und kommt bei seiner Brust wieder raus.

Er macht kein Geräusch, als er stirbt.

_Das Mädchen_ , weist Loki Sif in Gedanken an, wobei er seine Energie benutzt, um ein Bild von dem Gebiet, in dem die Zauberin ist, in Sifs Kopf zwängt. Es ermüdet ihn. Er ist sehr müde. Mentale Verbindungen sind anstrengend.

Du drehst deine Klinge in Vitrans totem Körper, bevor du es herausziehst und aufschaust.

Du ziehst scharf die Luft ein und dein Blick verharrt auf dem kleinen goldenen Pfeil in der Brust des Prinzen, während Vitrans Klingenstab tief daneben drinnen steckt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	34. Licht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, wollte euch nicht zu lange hängen lassen mit dem Cliffhanger beim letzten Kapitel xD  
> Hab also mal zwei Abende durchgearbeitet
> 
> Update: irgendwie war die Reihenfolge falsch, keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist. Hoffe jetzt passt alles.

Odin erlangt gerade rechtzeitig seine Sicht wieder, um zu sehen, wie Juns Arm mit etwas stählern Funkelndem in seiner Faust auf ihn hinabsaust. Der König neigt seinen Kopf und das Gerät vergräbt sich in den Stein hinter ihm, anstatt in sein verbleibendes Auge.

Der Allvater stößt einen gewaltigen Schrei aus und zwingt Kraft aus seinem Körper hinaus. Jun fliegt einmal mehr durch die Luft und schreit, als er auf seinem gebrochenen Bein landet. Odin steht aus dem Schutt auf, wobei er seine Hand ausstreckt und erfolgreich seinen Speer wiedererlangt. Er geht auf Jun zu, der sein Bestes tut, rückwärts zu krabbeln.

„Vit, bitte“, sagt Jun verzweifelt in sein Funkgerät, wobei sein Finger bei dem ganzen Blut abrutscht, als er versucht den Knopf gedrückt zu halten. „Ich brauche Verstärkung!“

Odin rammt erneut Gungnirs Stiel auf den Boden und der Mann wird von dessen Kraft auf den Rücken geschleudert. Juns schmerzerfüllte Schreie durchdringen einmal mehr den Ort, als der Allvater an die zusammengebrochene Gestalt des Mannes herantritt.

„Kein Mann kann dir jetzt noch helfen“, teilt er Jun mit, der mit von Angst angetriebener Wut zu ihm hochblickt. „Du bist in mein Reich gekommen, hast dich unter meinen Feinden niedergelassen und bist in mein Land eingedrungen. Als regierender König von Asgard, verurteile ich dich.“

Jun schreit, verrückt vor Panik, und setzt mit seiner entleerenden Maschine zu einem Schlag gegen Odins Oberschenkel an. Er hat schon längst seine Waffe verloren, welche unter den Trümmern der Wand liegt.

Odin zielt bei dieser hektischen Bewegung mit seinem Speer auf den Mann und feuert. Jun wird ein letztes Mal zurückgeschleudert und bewegt sich nicht mehr.

 

\---

 

„Loki“, murmelst du, immer noch erstarrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Sicherlich passiert das nicht wirklich.

Die Schlacht geht ringsherum weiter und eine Explosion erschüttert den Boden, während beide Seiten weiterkämpfen, nichtsahnend, dass der Anführer des Ordinats gefallen ist.

Dein Schwert fällt auf den Boden und löst sich in Dunkelheit auf.

Du stolperst über Vitrans Leiche, als du vortrittst, und reißt den kleinen goldenen Pfeil aus Lokis Brust, als du auf deine Knie fällst. Die nadelförmige Spitze des Pfeiles hat seine Rüstung durchdrungen, da er aus solch kurzer Entfernung abgeschossen wurde.

Der Sieg ist bedeutungslos, ein Pyrrhussieg wie er im Buche steht.

Du fluchst, während du den Pfeil zur Seite wirfst und um den Klingenstab herum Druck ausübst. Du weißt, dass, wenn du die Waffe entfernst, er höchstwahrscheinlich verbluten wird.

„Hey. Hey, es geht dir gut, nicht wahr?“, sagst du laut, wobei du spürst, wie sich deine Hände mit seinem flachen Atem heben und senken. „Scheiße, es geht dir gut. Wach auf.“

Deine Hände sind schnell mit warmen Blut bedeckt und du erspähst seinen Kriegshelm – den einen, über den du dich immer lustig gemacht hast – nicht weit entfernt. Er ist von seinem Kopf geflogen, als er gefallen ist. „I… Ich brauche Hilfe“, sagst du leise und bemerkst, dass du zitterst.

Du hast gesehen, wie Soldaten gefallen sind. Der Tod ist dir nicht fremd. Abe das… es ist einfach…

_Es passiert schon wieder._

Du bist kein Heiler.

„Ich brauche Hilfe!“

Du hörst Jubel von den Asen, als sie ihre Ordinatgegner besiegen. Die übrigen Soldaten fliehen und viele aus Obasis Truppen verfolgen sie.

Niemand hört dich. Deine Kehle schnürt sich zu.

„Du hältst jetzt durch“, gibst du an, während du dich weigerst ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, da du Angst hast, diese toten Augen zu sehen. Du tust dein Bestes, dich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, aber du verlierst schnell die Fassung. „Halte durch, du Idiot. Stirb mir jetzt nicht weg, verstanden? Du bist okay.“

Du erinnerst dich an dein Gespräch mit ihm, als du angekommen bist. Du fühlst dich mit deinen Kräften wirklich verflucht, da dir eine der wichtigsten Fähigkeiten fehlt. Du bist gut im Töten; du bist nicht dazu bestimmt, Leben zu retten, du nimmst sie nur.

„Ich brauche HILFE!“

Trotzdem reagiert niemand auf dein Rufen.

Aber du kennst jemanden, der dir helfen könnte, wenn sie nur hier wäre. Jemand, der dir lieb und teuer ist und den du so sehr vermisst. Und in deiner Panik, deiner absolut schrecklichen Angst, kannst du nur daran denken, nach ihr zu rufen.

„W–Willow. Willow! Ich brauche Willow! WILLOW, ICH BRAUCHE DICH!“

Du gibst auf. Du erlaubst dir endlich zuzugeben, dass du leben willst, dass es immer noch Dinge gibt, die du in dieser Welt liebst. Es ist schwer. Es lässt dich schluchzen. Wenn dir etwas wichtig ist, verlierst du.

Und Verlust tut weh. Leben tut weh. Du wolltest mit all dem fertig sein. Aber ihn hier zu sehen, sein Blut, das deine Hände bedeckt….

Du erspähst Thor, der mit seinen Freunden geht. Du weißt, dass er auch keine Hilfe ist. Du brauchst einen Heiler, nicht einen weiteren Krieger.

Du greifst nach der Verbindung, die du zu Willow hast, die eine, die du fast ein Jahr lang latent gelassen hast. Es ist hoffnungslos, dass sie dich rechtzeitig erreicht, das weißt du, aber deine Verzweiflung lässt dich das vergessen. Du schreist weiter.

Jetzt da du angefangen hast, kannst du nicht aufhören.

 

\---

 

Lady Sif eilt zu dem Ort, den sie in ihrem Kopf gesehen hat, unmittelbar nachdem sie auf Vitran geschossen hat. Sie weiß nicht, wie stark der Prinz verletzt ist, aber konzentriert sich stattdessen auf ihre Aufgabe. Loki klang aufrichtig, als er zu ihr gesprochen hat, und sie schiebt ihr Misstrauen beiseite, um diesen Kampf wahrlich zu beenden.

Die Absicht des Prinzen war einfach. Sie muss die Zauberin umbringen. Sif erhascht einen Blick auf das Mädchen, als sie die Seite des Raumes erreicht, wenngleich die Gestalt schnell aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwindet.

„Nein!“, ruft Sif, während sie ihren Dolch zieht und in die Richtung läuft, in die die Zauberin verschwunden ist.

Es ist unmöglich, auf Schritte zu horchen, mit all dem Chaos um sie herum, also sucht sie stattdessen den Boden nach einem Anzeichen für eine rennende lebende Person ab.

Sie wird nicht enttäuscht, da das Mädchen hektisch wegläuft und dabei über Leichen stolpert. Sif verfolgt sie und verringert den Abstand schnell.

Die Zauberin ist körperliche Aktivitäten nicht gewohnt und keucht bereits vor Erschöpfung. Ihre Magie hat ihre Energiereserven stark strapaziert und es ist in diesem Moment selbst schwer, unsichtbar zu bleiben.

Aber sie hat fast den Ausgang erreicht. Sie weiß, dass sie Lady Sif in den vielen verwinkelten Gängen der Ordinatbasis abhängen kann. Ihre Hoffnung steigt an, als sie den letzten offenen Abschnitt zwischen ihr und der Freiheit entlangläuft.

Sif weiß, dass sie kurz davor steht ihre Gelegenheit zu verpassen, trifft eine Entscheidung, zielt sorgfältig und schleudert ihren Dolch in Richtung der Schritte des Mädchens.

Da ist ein Schrei und die Zauberin wird sichtbar, wobei der Griff des Dolches aus ihren Rücke ragt, bis zum Anschlag drinnen.

Sif hatte schon immer präzise Attacken, aber sie ist besonders stolz auf diesen Wurf. Sie nimmt ihr Schwert erneut in ihre dominante Hand und tritt vor, um es zu Ende zu bringen.

Sie zieht den Dolch aus dem Rücken des Mädchens, wobei das Blut ungehindert aus der Wunde fließt, und rollt sie herum. Sifs Augen weiten sich schockiert und sie lässt die Waffe in ihrer Hand fallen.

„Lady Alva?“

Das Mädchen stöhnt und schaut die Frau über ihr wütend an. „Lady Sif.“

 

\---

 

Olav wischt vorsichtig das überschüssige Blut von der Schläfe der Herzogin Freydis. „Bitte sehr. So gut wie neu, gnädige Frau.“

Ihre Wunden mögen verheilt sein, aber Freys Herz ist schwer. Sie ist besorgt und ihre Hände sind vor ihr verschränkt, als sie in der Krankenstation sitzt.

Alles kommt ihr jetzt so dumm vor. Ihre Ideen für die Zukunft, ihre Handlungen, die zu diesem Moment geführt haben, das alles scheint nichts anderes als die lächerlichen Gedanken eines kleinen Kindes zu sein. Sie war so damit beschäftig, wie sie dachte, dass ihr Leben sein sollte, dass sie vergessen hat das zu schätzen, was sie hatte.

Alva wird vermisst. Freys Magen zieht sich vor Sorge und Angst zusammen. Sie kann immer noch Alvas liebe Familie vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, für immer regungslos. Das ruft eine weitere Runde des Weinens hervor.

Sie würde mit Freuden ein Leben mit irgendeinem Prinzen eintauschen, um ihre Freundin wieder zu haben.

„Ist der Schmerz zu stark?“, fragt eine ruhige Stimme und als Frey aufblickt, sieht sie, dass Olav das Zimmer verlassen hat. Es ist Königin Frigga, die ihr gegenübersteht.

„Meine Königin“, sagt Freydis, während sie aufsteht und schnieft, als sie sich verbeugt. „Entschuldigt meinen gegenwärtigen Zustand.“

„Erhebe dich, meine Liebe. Heute sind Vergebungen nicht notwendig.“ Frigga hat Personen in der Krankenstation behandelt, während sie die Pfleger auf ihren Runden begleitet. Sie geht auf Freydis zu und legt eine Hand auf den Arm des armen Mädchens. „Dein Verlust tut mir leid.“

„Ich danke Euch, Königin Frigga“, fängt Frey an, aber stolpert plötzlich über ihre Worte. „I… I…“

Etwas stimmt nicht. Bei der Berührung der Königin, fängt Frey Handgelenk an zu schmerzen – das eine, an dem der Armreif von Alva baumelt. Es brennt.

„Was ist los, Kind?“, fragt Frigga mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„G–Geht weg von mir, schnell“, sagt Frey und ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie von der Allmutter zurücktritt.

Der Armreif an ihrem Handgelenk, er bewegt sich, wobei sich das Gold aufrollt, um eine kleine, dünne Klinge zu bilden. Friggas graue Augen sehen zu, als Freys Hand beginnt sich zu heben.

Die Königin tritt schnell zur Seite, als sie einem Hieb des kreischenden Mädchens ausweicht. „Halt, Freydis!“

Frigga streckt eine Hand aus, ihre Finger gespreizt, und Frey spürt, wie die Muskeln in ihrem Körper erstarren. Sie schluchzt, während sie ihre rechte Hand fest um die goldene Klinge geballt hat, wobei Blut an ihrem Arm hinabläuft. „E–Es tut weh“, stöhnt Frey.

Es ist leicht für die Königin, sich ihr zu nähern, wobei sie die dunkle Magie erspürt, die um das, was einst ein Schmuckstück war, gewirkt wurde. „Wer hat dir das gegeben?“, fragt Frigga mit einem intensiven Blick.

 

\---

 

Willow spürt es, als die emotionale Verbindung wieder auflebt, und der Ansturm von Schmerz, Angst und Verzweiflung erdrücken sie fast.

Sie kann deine Worte nicht hören, auch wenn sie die Bedeutung deutlich versteht. In deinen Jahren des Reisens hast du nie so nach ihr gerufen wie jetzt.

Aber wie soll sie zu dir gelangen?

Sie ergreift schnell ihrer Tasche und steht auf, wobei sie an dem Riemen herumspielt, während sie nachdenkt. _Nun gut. Ich habe das schon mal gemacht. Hoffentlich werde ich das wieder schaffen._

 

\---

 

„Warum?“, verlangt Sif zu wissen, während sie nach der Frage ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpresst.

„Ich wurde… ausgetrickst“, lügt Alva, wobei sie vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzieht und keucht. „Bitte… Bitte nicht… Ich habe Angst.“

„Wir werden die Wahrheit sehen“, erwidert Sif, als sie das Mädchen auf die Beine zieht und sie festhält, falls sie versucht wegzulaufen.

Alva wimmert vor Schmerzen und schleudert dann Sif mit Magie weg. Wäre sie stärker, hätte sie das getötet. Die Kriegerin tut ihr Bestes, in einer aufrechten Position zu landen, aber sie schwankt und fällt.

„Diese Schlange!“, knurrt Sif, als sie wieder auf die Beine kommt.

Alva ist nicht weit gekommen. Sie humpelt jetzt und ihr Tempo ist langsam, als ihre Finger an der Wunde in ihrem Rücken herumfummeln. Sie tut ihr Bestes, heilende Magie in ihre Fingerspitzen zu drücken, aber ihre Reserven sind beinahe angezapft.

Sif packt sie erneut und hält ihr Schwert an den Hals des Mädchens. „Nicht bewegen. Du wirst in Asgard vor Gericht gestellt, vor den Thron des Allvaters, um für deinen Verrat verurteilt zu werden.“

„Das denke ich nicht“, meint Alva schwach und kichert, als sie auf ihren Füßen schwankt. „Alles ist taub. Bitte… bitte sagt Frey nicht, was ich getan habe. Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen…“

Alva denkt an ihre Freundin. Der Plan wird aufgegangen sein. Frey wird zum Schloss gegangen sein. Zur Krankenstation. Die Allmutter sollte jetzt außer Gefecht gesetzt worden sein – die Frau würde niemals die Herzogin verdächtigen. Frey wird sie sicher unvorbereitet erwischt haben.

„Aber ich habe versucht ein besseres Leben aufzubauen, für uns beide“, sagt Alva zu Sif, als sie anfängt alles verschwommen zu sehen. „Sagt ihr… sagt ihr, dass es mir leid tut. Für das, was ich sie hab tun lassen.“

Und sie sackt zusammen, schlaff in Sifs Armen, während die Wärme aus ihren braunen Augen schwindet.

 

\---

 

Thor lacht freudig mit Fandral, als sie mit Hogun und Volstagg zur Mitte des Raumes gehen. Die Vier hielten es nicht für nötig, die fliehenden Krieger zu verfolgen, sondern überlassen das stattdessen den übrigen asgardischen Truppen. Thor erspäht Sif, die mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zugeht.

„My Lady, du hast heldenhaft gekämpft!“, ruft er, wobei er ihr auf den Rücken klopft. „Warum das lange Gesicht? Du schaust so grimmig wie Hogun!“

„Es ist nichts, Thor“, murmelt Sif, während Hogun mit den Augen rollt.

Das ist der Moment, als du anfängst zu schreien. Thor macht das Geräusch jetzt aus, lauter als die Klänge der sterbenden, und er reibt sein Kinn und steckt Mjolnir in seinen Gürtel. „Was denkt ihr, was das ist? Ist der blutige Krieger verwundet?“

Er durchquert schnell den Raum und seine Freunde folgen ihm. Seine Sorgen nehmen mit jedem Schritt, den er macht, zu, bis er letztendlich so schnell rennt, wie er kann, um zu dir zu gelangen. „Loki!“

„Hilfe“, flehst du den Gott des Donners an und deine Stimme flattert, als du bittest.

„Nein“, murmelt Thor, als er neben euch beiden auf die Knie fällt. „Nein, nein, nein. Bruder, nein.“

Sif dreht sich um und fängt sofort an, nach den anwesenden Zauberern zu rufen. Lokis Männer sind über den Raum verteilt, viele selbst schwer verwundet. Fandral folgt Sif und Volstagg eilt nach draußen, um woanders Hilfe zu suchen. Hogun steht neben Thor und behält die unmittelbare Umgebung im Auge.

„Er hat aufgehört zu atmen“, stöhnst du, wobei du spürst, wie dir die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Thor senkt seinen Kopf und bedeckt sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Unmöglich. Das ist unmöglich. Das darf nicht wahr sein.“ Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und fletscht seine Zähne. „Was hast du getan?!“

Er schaut dich an, selbst wenn er weiß, dass seine Schuldzuweisung irrational ist. Aber in deinen Gedanken ist es nicht so irrational. Das ist deine Schuld. Es war dein Kampf. Keiner von ihnen hätte hier sein sollen.

Dennoch behältst du eine Hand auf der Wunde des Prinzen, um den Druck aufrechtzuerhalten, während die andere auf seine Brust drückt, als ob du ihn so ins Bewusstsein zurückholen kannst. „Komm schon, du Mistkerl“, sagst du verzweifelt, während du weinst.

Thor hat aufgegeben und schaut von dem Anblick seines sicher toten Bruders weg, wenngleich er sich nicht dazu bringen kann, wegzugehen.

 

\---

 

Volstagg hat es kaum aus der Anlage raus geschafft, als er von einem Licht geblendet wird, und der Schock lässt ihn beinahe stolpern und hinfallen. Die asgardische Armee bedeckt gemeinsam ihre Augen, während sie bereit ihre Waffen hochhalten.

Odin sieht das, als er aus der ruinierten Halle heraustritt, wobei er humpelt und sich schwer auf Gungnir stützt. Er ist besorgt und fühlt sich so, als ob ihn der Odinschlaf bald überkommen wird, wenngleich es noch nicht annähernd die Zeit dafür ist. Das seltsame Licht zu sehen lässt ihn laut seufzen und er fragt sich, welches Unheil jetzt über sein Reich gekommen ist.

Als das schöne Leuchten allerdings langsam verblasst, finden sie nicht die Bedrohung vor, die sie erwartet haben. Volstagg braucht einen Augenblick, bis er realisiert, dass das Wesen vor ihm eine Frau ist. Sie ist sehr klein und schlank, sogar noch mehr als du es bist im Vergleich zu den Asen.

Das Mädchen legt kurz eine Hand an ihre Schläfe und schüttelt dann ihren Kopf, wie um ihn freizubekommen. Sie bemerkt die Leute, die um sie herum sind, und beäugt ihre Waffen. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen soll, also fragt sie stattdessen, wo du bist.

Er gibt Geflüster unter den Kriegern und Volstagg (der deinen Namen erkennt) spricht ohne nachzudenken, als er sich an seinen Auftrag erinnert. „Drinnen!“

Das Mädchen blinzelt und schaut das Gebäude an, als ob sie etwas sieht, dass die anderen nicht sehen können, und nickt dann. „Genau.“

Bevor ein weiteres Wort gesprochen werden kann, läuft sie los. Volstagg jagt ihr hinterher, besorgt, dass er einen gravierenden Fehler begangen hat.

Sie zieht an ihrer Verbindung mit dir, wobei sie einen Pfad verfolgt, und gelangt schließlich zu dem großen Raum in der Mitte der Basis. Personen stehen im Kreis um dich herum und sie fragt sich, was passiert ist.

Stirbst du? ist das der Grund, warum du sie gerufen hast?

Sie ruft laut nach dir.

Du hörst deinen Namen und dein Kopf schnellt nach oben, während einmal mehr Verzweiflung und Panik in dir aufsteigen. „Will? _Will?!_ Willow!“

Träumst du oder ist sie wirklich hier?

Selbst die besten von Lokis Heilern können die Wunde nicht verschließen, die blieb, als sie den Klingenstab entfernt haben, auch wenn sie ihn, im Gegensatz zu Thor, nicht für tot halten. Noch nicht. Die Zauberer gehen auseinander und schauen herüber, um deine kleine Freundin vorzufinden, die schnell auf sie zuläuft.

Thor hat sich immer noch nicht bewegt, wenngleich er kurz zu dem Neuankömmling hinübersieht. Sif steht neben ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, von der sie weiß, dass sie ihm nicht den Trost geben kann, den er braucht. Volstagg schließt sich wieder Hogun und Fandral an, die beide hinter dem älteren Prinzen sind.

Du starrst verzweifelt zu deiner Freundin hoch, während eine Hand erneut Druck auf Lokis stille Brust ausübt. „Willow, _bitte_ “, sagst du mit einem Schluchzer. „Ist er tot? Oder gibt es eine Chance?“

Von den Dingen, die sie erwartet hat, ist das keins davon. Sie geht eilig neben dir in die Hocke, wobei sie Licht in ihrer Hand bündelt. Sie weiß sofort, dass das der Prinz ist, von dem du ihr geschrieben hast.

Die Zauberer murmeln finster untereinander. Wenn _sie_ nicht ausreichen, um ihn zu heilen, wird dieses Mädchen sicher nichts ausrichten können.

Odin betritt den Raum, als die Fremde ihre glühenden Hände auf seinen Sohn legt. Er geht schnell hinüber, wobei seine Schritte hallen. „Was ist das?“, fragt er mit heiserer Stimme.

Thor erhebt sich, wenngleich seine Augen auf die neue Frau mit ihren Händen auf der Brust seines Bruders gerichtet bleiben. Er ist von dem Licht, das er sieht, gebannt. „Vater… es ist Loki.“

Odin sieht die hilflosen Gesichter derer, die sich versammelt haben, bemerkt, dass Thors Augen mit unvergossenen Tränen glänzen. Sein anderer Sohn liegt regungslos auf dem Boden, während die leuchtenden Hände der Fremden immer noch versuchen, ihn zusammenzuflicken.

Es ist keine leichte Aufgabe.

Odin sieht dich, deine Augen, die über Lokis Gesicht wandern, wie du deine Freundin fest mit einer Hand an der Schulter fasst, wie du mit der anderen die schlaffe Hand des Prinzen hältst.

Alles ist für einen Augenblick still.

Und dann sieht Odin mit an, wie sein Sohn einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt, während sich seine Augen weit öffnen.

Loki kann ein Licht sehen, matt und warm.

Da sind Gesichter, die besorgt auf ihn herabsehen.

Er fragt sich, warum.

Und dann verliert er das Bewusstsein und denkt nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Falls ihr sonst noch Fehler findet, sagt es mir bitte. Ich war schon ziemlich fertig, als ich es nochmal durchgelesen hab ^^'


	35. Dein Alles

Odin steht mit Heimdall am Bifröst. Der Seher grüßt den König mit einem geringfügigen Neigen seines Kopfes, wobei sein Blick noch auf die Sterne gerichtet ist.

„Was bekümmert Euch?“, fragt der Wächter.

„Diese Ausländer“, antwortet Odin zögerlich. „Sie haben etwas an sich, Heimdall. Ich kann es nicht nachvollziehen. Sag mir die Wahrheit: sind sie eine Bedrohung für Asgard?“

Heimdalls Augen flackern für einen Moment zum Palast. „Wesen wie diese sind sowohl mächtig als auch gefährlich. Aber in ihren Herzen sehe ich keine Bedrohung.“

„Was befindet sich dort?“, fragt Odin.

„Dunkelheit und Licht“, erwidert der Wächter. „Trauer und Schmerz. Die Kräfte in ihnen schlummern, antik genau wie sie. Ihr musst entscheiden, mein König, ob sie Verbündete oder Feinde sind.“

Der Allvater steht für einen langen Moment schweigend da, während er starr die Galaxien anblickt, die sich über den tiefschwarzen Himmel erstrecken. „Sie haben meinen Sohn gerettet. Zumindest dafür bin ich dankbar.“

 

\---

 

Im Palast ist es ruhig, in der Krankenstation sogar noch mehr. Die Diener haben ihre nächtlichen Pflichten erfüllt, die Marmorböden makellos, so wie sie es immer sind. Die Pfleger haben ihre Runden beendet, auf denen sie nach den schlafenden Verletzten gesehen haben.

Für einige würde die Stille nach dem Kampf irritierend sein. Für andere ist sie friedlich.

Dies ist die Welt, zu der Loki Odinson aufwacht. Er setzt sich vorsichtig auf und sein Atem zischt bei dem Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er fühlt sich benommen und träge, als ob er zu lange geschlafen hat.

Mondlicht scheint durch die Vorhänge und erhellt das Zimmer genug für ihn, um zu sehen, dass da noch andere hier sind. Ein Mädchen, das er vage erkennt, schläft auf der gepolsterten Fensterbank, wobei der Mond ihre Haut in Silber hüllt. Sein Bruder sitzt auf dem Boden an die Wand gelehnt, wobei sein Kopf rüber auf Lady Sifs Schulter gerollt ist. Sie ruht neben ihm, ihr Kopf auf seinem, auch im tiefen Schlaf.

Loki spürt die Magie seiner Mutter an sich hängen, wenngleich sie verblasst, sobald sie bemerkt, dass er wach ist. Sie hat schon immer diese Taktik benutzt, um nach ihren Söhnen zu sehen, wenn es ihnen nicht gut ging, und er denkt kurz liebevoll an ein paar Erinnerungen zurück.

Er reibt seine Augen und als er sich umdreht, sieht er dich auf einem Stuhl liegen, welcher nah an sein Bett gerückt wurde. Du hast deine Beine über die Armlehne geworfen und dein Gesicht liegt auf deinen Armen, während du schläfst. Da ist ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf dem kleinen restlichen freien Stück der Sitzfläche, als ob du versucht hast zu lesen und wach zu bleiben.

Die Ironie dieser Situation ist ihm nicht entgangen.

Er streckt seinen Arm aus, wobei er zusammenzuckt, und zieht leicht an deinen Fingern. Du blinzelst langsam, deine Augen und dein Geist immer noch schläfrig. Er reibt mit seinem Daumen über deinen Handrücken und du realisierst, dass er wach ist.

Jetzt bist du hellwach und deine Augen fixieren ihn sofort mit einem wütenden Blick, als du deine Hand zurückziehst. „Was zur _Hölle_ hast du gemacht, du Bastard? Du hättest draufgehen können“, flüsterst du.

„Nun, ich bin ziemlich lebendig, wie es scheint“, erwidert er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Du hast mich erschreckt“, erzählst du ihm leise mit einem Schnauben und wendest deinen Blick ab.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt er, während er seine Brust reibt. „Ich fühle mich nicht gut.“

„Du hast versucht es mit Vitran aufzunehmen, du Idiot“, sagst du mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Er hat auf dich geschossen. Und dich niedergestochen. Und dann… äh, bist du irgendwie gestorben, aber Willow hat dich zurückgebracht.“

„Willow?“, fragt er, wobei sein Blick zu dem Mädchen auf der Fensterbank huscht. „Deine Willow?“

„Ja, Gott sei Dank“, meinst du und er spürt die Erleichterung, die von dir ausgeht.

„Ich bin gestorben?“, fragt er, wobei er seine Lippen nachdenklich schürzt. „Seltsam.“

„Du hast kurz aufgehört zu atmen“, flüsterst du mit einem Schulterzucken. „Also irgendwie.“

Es kommt ihm ein Gedanke und er schaut finster drein. „Ich wurde vergiftet, oder? Ich kann es fühlen.“

„Also, ja. Das hat Vitran auf dich geschossen. Keine Magie für eine Weile, außer du willst deine Eingeweide auskotzen“, sagst du mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ich muss sagen, das ist keine sehr prinzliche Handlung“, grummelt er und schaut mürrisch, als er die Schwäche in seinen Gliedmaßen spürt.

„Es wird besser“, erwiderst du.

„Ist er tot?“, fragt Loki in Bezug auf Vitran, wobei seine Augen zu deinen hochflackern.

„Oh, ja“, gibst du mit schmalen Augen an. „Er ist tot.“

Der Prinz hört dir zu, als du die Geschichte des Kampfes weitergibst. Als du schließlich verstummst, sagt er langsam: „Also, ich kann nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass mein Vater euch beide nicht vertrieben hat. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“

„Nur einen Tag lang“, antwortest du. „Und nein. Ich meine, Will hat dir _irgendwie_ das Leben gerettet.“

„Hat er gesagt, wie lange ihr bleiben könnt?“, fragt Loki neugierig.

„Nö, hat er nicht“, entgegnest du mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Gut“, beschließt er und sinkt zurück in seine Kissen, bevor er kurz zu dir hinübersieht. „Ich kann auch nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass du ebenfalls am Leben bist.“

Du rutschst herum, bis du im Schneidersitz auf dem Stuhl sitzt. „Du bist _sehr_ gut darin, offensichtliche Tatsachen zu bemerken.“

Er verdreht seine Augen und schaut zu dem Mädchen, das auf der Fensterbank schläft. „Wirst du heim gehen, wenn sie abreist?“

Dein Blick trifft auf seinen und dann schaust du wieder weg. „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“, fragst du ihn leise.

Er denkt über die Frage nach, während er deine gesenkten Augen anschaut. Er denkt an die Dinge, die er in deinen Gedanken gesehen hat. An den Mann, mit dem du in deiner Welt getanzt hast. Der eine, der noch lebt. „Wärst du dort glücklich?“

Du denkst darüber nach, wobei dein Gesichtsausdruck bei Verwirrung anfängt und zu einem wird, der beinahe Verständnis zeigt.

Du schüttelst langsam deinen Kopf, während du leise antwortest: „Nein.“ Er sagt für eine lange Zeit nichts und du schaust schließlich zu ihm rüber. „Es ist mein Zuhause… aber es fühlt sich nicht so an. Nichts tut das. Deshalb reise ich. Aber jetzt habe ich nicht mehr wirklich ein Ziel. Zu viele Male hätte ich einfach loslassen sollen.“ Du senkst mit gerunzelter Stirn den Blick.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast“, teilt er dir leise mit.

„Sagt der sterbende Mann im Bett.“

Er rollt mit den Augen. „Ich habe kein Interesse am Sterben.“

„Nun, gut. Mir hat nämlich nichts davon gefallen“, gibst du zu, während du schräg die Wand anschaust.

Er grinst. „Hast du für mich ein paar Tränen vergossen?“

„Halt die Klappe.“

„Thor wird es mir erzählen.“ Lokis Grinsen wird breiter und er zuckt mit den Schultern, als er sich in eine gemütlichere Position schiebt. „Allerdings weichen die Nacherzählungen des Mannes immer etwas von dem ab, was andere denken, was passiert ist.“

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt“, kommentierst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Er hat Will Geschichten erzählt.“

Der Prinz rutsch wieder herum und zuckt zusammen, da er immer noch ein scharfes Zwicken in seiner Brust verspürt, wenn er sich bewegt. Du siehst seine Reaktion und beobachtest ihn besorgt. „Bist du okay?“

„Mir geht es gut“, antwortet er. „Ein bisschen Schmerz ist deutlich besser, als tot zu sein.“

„Ja, schätze schon“, erwiderst du, wobei du dir trotzdem besorgt auf die Unterlippe beißt.

Er ist selbstgefällig; zu sehen, wie du dich wegen ihm Sorgen machst, ist sehr befriedigend. Thor lässt im Schlaf ein Schnarchen vernehmen und Lokis Blick schnellt zu ihm herüber. „Warum habe ich solch Publikum an meinem Krankenbett?“, fragt er dich leise.

„Oh. Nun, ich bin hier, also ist auch Will hier. Thor ist in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden und Sif ist hiergeblieben, als seine anderen Kumpanen gegangen sind.“

Loki verdreht seine Augen „Ich verstehe.“

Er rutscht auf seinem Bett rüber, wobei er sein Bestes tu, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Du siehst es trotzdem. „Hör auf so herumzuzappeln. Du ziehst nur an deiner Wunde.“

Er wirft dir einen Blick zu. „Hör auf mich zu schelten und komm her.“

Du runzelst die Stirn und deine Wangen röten sich leicht. „Äh, nein? Es sind andere Leute hier drin.“

„Ich bin schon rübergerutscht“, merkt er an. „Du kannst auf deinen Stuhl zurück, bevor der Rest aufwacht.“

„Du bist ein Idiot“, murmelst du, aber bewegst dich trotzdem vom Stuhl zu dem Bett und legst dich auf die Decke.

Er nimmt deine Hand in seine und lehnt seinen Kopf an deinen. Bilder huschen kurz vor seine Augen – er, wie er blutig auf dem Boden der Basis liegt, und dann ein anderer Mann, aufgerissen und tot auf dem Schlachtfeld. Loki erkennt ihn.

„Ich bin nicht dein sterbender Soldat.“

Du erstarrst und deine Hand verstärkt ihren Griff an seiner. Er wartet. Die Stille zieht sich hin und er fragt sich, ob er es zu weit gegangen ist.

„Ich weiß“, flüsterst du schließlich. „Ich will nicht, dass du es bist.“

 

\---

 

Er weiß, dass seine Gefühle für dich bei weitem mehr als einfaches Interesse sind, als er aufwacht und du immer noch neben ihm liegst. Er ist erleichtert, dass du da bist, wobei er sich an das letzte Mal erinnert, als er aufgewacht ist und du weg warst.

Er setzt sich auf und sieht, dass weder sein Bruder noch Lady Sif anwesend sind. Deine Freundin sitzt immer noch auf der Fensterbank, jetzt wach, und liest das Buch, das letzte Nacht auf deinem Stuhl lag. Sie sieht bei seiner Bewegung auf.

Sie fragt sich, ob der Prinz immer wie du ausschläft oder ob es daran liegt, dass er verletzt ist.

„Hallo“, sagt sie leise, wobei ihr Blick für einen Moment auf dir ruht, bevor sie wieder zu ihm schaut. „Du musst dieser Prinz sein, von dem ich gehört habe.“

 _Du hast ihr von ihm erzählt?_ Das gefällt ihm und er grinst das Mädchen an. „Und dann musst du Willow sein.“

„Das bin ich.“

„Nun, ich denke, dass ich dir danken sollte. Mir wurde gesagt, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast“, erwidert er.

Du stöhnst, als die Stimmen dich aufwecken. Du setzt dich auf, wobei du etwas verwirrt darüber schaust, wo du bist, und gähnst dann. „Morgen, Will.“

„Morgen? Versuchs mit Nachmittag“, neckt sie.

„Oh. Willow, Prinz Arschloch. Arschloch, Willow“, stellst du vor, während du auf die beiden zeigst und vom Bett hüpfst.

Loki schaut dich finster an, was Willow dazu bringt, zu prusten. „Angenehm. Auch wenn wir uns schon selbst vorgestellt haben.“

Loki versucht auch aufzustehen, aber er muss sich auf das Bett setzten, als er feststellt, dass seine Beine nicht richtig reagieren. Er starrt wütend den Boden an. „Oh, das wird absolut erbärmlich sein, oder?“

„Du, festsitzend in der Krankenstation? Oh, ja, das wird _absolut_ erbärmlich sein“, teilst du ihm mit einem boshaften Grinsen mit.

 

\---

 

Die Asen halten ein Festmahl für ihre Toten, für ihren Sieg und für ihre Krieger ab. Es ist eine große Sache, mit viel Trinken, Trinksprüchen, Ansprachen, Tränen und Gelächter.

Willow begleitet dich, da du ihr Sigrid vorstellen willst. Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Mädchen nicht, wenngleich sie dich trotzdem umarmt und deine Freundin anstrahlt. Sig verbeugt sich vor Will, selbst als du ihr sagst, dass die das nicht muss.

Willow macht daraufhin einen Knicks, was Sigrid für einen Moment zum Kichern bringt. Asmund taucht bald an ihrer Seite auf und zeigt dir und Will ein breites Grinsen, als er euch beide mit Fragen bombardiert.

Als du fragst, wie es ihnen geht, erzählen sie dir, dass Sig jetzt in dem Laden mit Asmunds Familie arbeitet. Du bist erleichtert. Du bist dankbar, dass sie nicht in die Küchen muss.

Deine kleine Freundin wird bald zu einer passiven Quelle der Unterhaltung für die betrunkenen Asen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, warum sie so klein ist, aber sie lieben es. Will wirkt neben jeder einzelnen anwesenden Person wie ein Zwerg.

Odin und Frigga sitzen vorne im Saal, während sie zusammen essen und trinken. Die Königin legt eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Gatten, als sie sieht, dass er erschöpf aussieht.

Sie ist einfach nur dankbar, ihre Familie im Ganzen bei sich zu haben. Die Königin besucht die Krankenzimmer der Verwundeten und tut ihr Bestes, bei der Heilung all jener, bei denen sie es kann, zu helfen. Sehr zu Friggas Überraschung unterstützt deine kleine Freundin sie. Der kleine Wicht ist ihr in den letzten paar Tagen sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Sie sucht nach dem Mädchen, aber findet dich stattdessen alleine in der Menge. Frigga wird plötzlich bewusst, wie seltsam es ist, dich nicht in Begleitung ihres Sohnes zu sehen.

Die Königin durchbricht ihre Gedanken, als ein betrunkener Thor Sif in seine Arme zieht und sie küsst, woraufhin der ganze Saal in Rufe, Gepfeife und Jubel ausbricht.

 

\---

 

Deine Freundin ausfindig zu machen ist eine leichte Aufgabe, jetzt da du die Verbindung zwischen euch beiden wieder spürst. Du verlässt die Dunkelheit auf der Regenbogenbrücke und bewunderst den Anblick.

Du hast sie aus der Ferne gesehen, aber hast nie den Drang verspürt, vorbeizuschauen. Willow sitzt an ihrem Rand, wobei ihre Füße über dem Wasser darunter baumeln. Die Brücke leuchtet hell unter ihr auf, viel mehr, als sie es unter deinen Füßen tut. „Hab dich gefunden“, sagst du. „Wie bist du überhaupt hier rausgekommen?“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, als du dich neben sie setzt. „Es wurde zu laut und voll da drin. Ich brauchte etwas Platz zum Atmen. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich das spaßige neue Spielzeug bin, auf das alle einen Blick werfen wollen, aber sie sind alle wirklich überwältigend. Wie hast du mit all diesen Leuten überlebt?“ Sie lacht ein wenig.

„Nun“, antwortest du, „ich bleibe normalerweise in meinem Zimmer oder auf dem Trainingsgelände. Ich habe das mit dem Festmahl ein paar Mal gemacht, aber nicht oft.“

„Ah, das macht Sinn“, erwidert sie nickend.

Ihr beide nehmt euch einen Augenblick, um den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten, und seht, wie die Lichter von dem Wasser am Rand des Reiches reflektiert werden.

Du erkundigst dich nach ihrem Geliebten, als du realisierst, dass sie, seit sie angekommen ist, kein einziges Mal von ihm gesprochen hat.

Sie lässt die Schultern hängen und weicht deinem Blick aus. „Also… es geht ihm auf jeden Fall gut. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.“

„Ist etwas passiert?“, fragst du überrascht.

„Er und ich sind… nicht mehr“, antwortet sie leise mit offensichtlichem Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. „Die Beziehung ist vorbei.“

Du bist erstaunt. Du hättest nie gedacht so etwas von deiner Freundin zu hören. „Was ist passiert?“, fragst du schockiert.

Und sie erzählt dir die Geschichte; wie sie zu lange weg war und der Rat seiner Gesellschaff ihn gezwungen hat zu heiraten. Und jetzt hat ihre Langzeitliebe eine Frau, die mit seinem Kind schwanger ist.

„Es ist okay“, sagt sie schnell. „Ich habe ihn getroffen und wir haben es durchgesprochen. Wir haben einverständlich beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, es hinter uns zu lassen. Er hat gesagt, dass unsere Notizbücher weiterhin funktionieren werden, da sie Geschenke waren. Du weißt, wie seine Leute bei Geschenken sind.“

„Verdamm, Will“, flüsterst du. „Das tut mir so leid, Freundin.“ Sie nickt, aber antwortet nicht. „Hast du dir erlaubt zu trauern?“, fragst du leise.

Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und lässt ihn langsam raus. „Ich denke schon. Das Ordinat ist ein Ventil gewesen, wenn auch kein gutes, aber trotzdem. Ich habe dabei mein Bestes gegeben. Es geht mir gut. Aber wenn es den Asen nichts ausmacht, etwas der Gastfreundschaft auf mich auszuweiten, und sie mich herumhängen lassen, würde ich das zu schätzen wissen. Wenn nicht, werde ich einen Abstecher auf die Erde machen. Da ist immer etwas los.“

Du schaust in den Abendhimmel, der vom schnell schwindenden Licht der Sonne erhellt wird. „Weißt du, du kannst traurig sein, wenn du willst. Ist in Ordnung.“

Willow schließt ihre Augen, während sie sich auf die Lippe beißt. Du spürst, wie ihr Körper anfängt zu beben, wobei ihr Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. Es bricht dir das Herz und sie legt ihren Kopf auf deine Schulter, während sie schluchzt.

Als Willow ihre Augen trocknet, umarmst du sie schnell von der Seite. „Bereit, zurückzugehen?“, fragts du sie leise.

„Ja“, antwortet sie und schenkt dir ein kleines Lächeln. „Ja, das bin ich.“

Ihr beide erhebt euch und fangt an die Brücke entlang zu gehen. Bei jedem Schritt summt sie leise unter euren Füßen. Willow hakt ihren Arm bei dir unter, so wie ihr es getan habt, als ihr beide sorglose Kinder wart. „Es ist gut dich zu sehen, meine Freundin. Ich habe angefangen zu bezweifeln, dass ich dich je wiedersehen würde.“

Du bist still, unsicher, was du sagen sollst. Du konzentrierst dich auf die Brücke, auf das helle Licht, das Willows Schritte erzeugen. Sie bemerkt dein Schweigen und drückt deinen Arm. „Du hast es nie gesagt, aber ich wusste, was du vorhattest. Ich habe eine lange Zeit erwogen zu springen, in der Hoffnung, dich aufzuhalten. Ich bin froh, dass es nicht geklappt hat, aber ich verstehe, warum du gehen wolltest.“

Du kannst immer noch keine Worte finden und dein Herz schlägt dir bis in den Hals. Du schämst dich beinahe, jetzt da du sie es laut aussprechen hörst. Sie fährt fort. „Deine Nachrichten haben sich unerwartet verändert, als du hierhergekommen bist und den Prinzen getroffen hast.“ Jetzt sind deine Wangen leicht gerötet. „Durch deine Worte habe ich dich zurückkommen sehen, so wie nie zuvor. Und ich war dankbar. Bin ich immer noch“, versichert sie. „Und ich weiß… dass sich ein Teil von dir immer noch danach sehnt, weiterzuziehen…. Aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du noch etwas länger bleibst.“

Du schaust zu ihr rüber und deine Augen treffen endlich auf den Blick deiner Freundin.

„Bitte verlass mich noch nicht“, bittet sie. „Ich denke nicht, dass mein Herz oder mein Verstand es verkraften könnten.“

Tausend Sachen tauchen auf einmal in deinem Kopf auf. Kämpfe und Blut, Tod und Verletzungen, der Klang derer, die du liebst, wie sie um dich herum sterben. Aber da sind auch sanfte Zärtlichkeiten, freundliche Worte, das Gefühl von Wind auf deiner Haut, während du läufst.

Es gibt zahllose Erfahrungen in jeder Welt. Viele sind grausam… aber da sind Dinge, die es noch in diesem Leben zu hegen gibt, bevor du in das nächste ziehst.

Du musstest lernen dich selbst wieder zu lieben. Deine Phase der Schwäche hat dir bewiesen, dass da selbst alleine, selbst unter Fremden, noch Hoffnung zu finden ist.

Du hältst an und ziehst deine Freundin in eine Umarmung. Als du sie loslässt, sagst du ihr aufrichtig: „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen.“

Sie lächelt dir im Gegenzug zu. „Danke.“

 

\---

 

Du stehst einmal mehr vor dem Allvater. Der Thronsaal ist leer, abgesehen von euch beiden. Er sagt deinen Namen, wobei seine tiefe Stimme grollt.

„Sir“, entgegnest du.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass mein Sohn wegen dir und deiner Freundin am Leben ist. Das hebt allerdings nicht meine vorige Anweisung auf.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagst du in einem erzwungenen gleichgültigen Ton.

Odin starrt auf dich hinab, sein blauer Blick intensiv. Die Stille zieht sich hin. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du gehen kannst oder nicht, also bleibst du vor ihm mit den Armen hinter deinem Rücken.

Der Allvater beobachtet dich und spricht dann langsam. „Ich stelle dich ein letztes Mal vor die Wahl, Krieger.“

Du schaust zu ihm hoch, dein Blick wachsam.

„Schwöre mir die Treue“, gibt Odin an. „Gelobe Asgard Loyalität. Und solange du dich an dein Wort hältst, solange du dich als nützlich erweist, kannst du als Gast in unseren Hallen bleiben.“

Er sieht die Art, wie sich dein Kiffer anspannt. Odin weiß, dass du bemerkt hast, dass die Bedingungen nicht beinhalten seinen Sohn aufzugeben.

Es ist, wie Egil gesagt hat.

Der Allvater hat sein Druckmittel gefunden.

 

\---

 

Du betrittst das Krankenzimmer des Prinzen, wobei du das Buch in deiner Hand hochwirfst und es mit der anderen Hand auffängst.

„Sei vorsichtig damit“, schnauzt er dich mit einem wütenden Blick an.

„Sei netter oder ich behalte es“, neckst du, während du ihn böse angrinst.

Er stöhnt. „Du bist unerträglich.“

„Gut. Ich hoffe, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, weil du ein Arsch warst, als _ich_ in diesem Bett festsaß.“ Du legst sein Buch auf den Nachttisch neben die vier anderen, die du ihm bereits gebracht hast. „Du kannst aber morgen gehen, nicht wahr? Das ist cool. Du hast Glück, dass du hier drin nicht für, oh, ich weiß nicht, _Wochen_ gefangen bist.“

Er grinst. „Oh, ja. Ein großes Loch in meiner Brust macht mich zu einem Glückspilz.“

Du sitzt auf deinem Stuhl und rollst mit den Augen. „Willst du lesen, oder soll ich?“

„Du“, entscheidet er nach einem Moment.

„In Ordnung“, erwiderst du, wobei du vorbeugst, um das Buch wieder in die Hand zu nehmen.

Er unterbricht deine Bewegung mit einem Kuss und zieht dich für einen Augenblick näher heran, bevor du dich aus seiner Reichweite zurückziehst. „Hm. Ich schätze, ich sollte öfters anbieten zu lesen.“

„Unerträglich“, murmelt er, als du dich auf deinem Stuhl zurücklehnst.

„Weißt du was? Du gewinnst. Wenn du nur jammern wirst, dann na los, mach Platzt“, sagst du verärgert. „Aber wenn Odin hereinkommt und mich in deinem Bett sieht, springe ich aus dem Fenster.“

„Das ist ein Risiko, dass ich gerne in Kauf nehme“, meint Loki mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Du verdrehst die Augen und gehst dazu über, dich neben ihn zu legen. Du schlägst das Buch auf, aber starrst die Seiten lange ausdruckslos an. „Was für eine Sprache ist das?“

Loki schnaubt, als er dir den Roman abnimmt. „Ich vergas, dass du ungebildet bist.“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich keine achtzehn Sprachen spreche, okay? Das macht mich nicht ungebildet“, konterst du, wobei du ihm einen kleinen Stoß versetzt.

Er lacht leise, während er das Buch zur Seite legt und seinen Arm vorsichtig um dich legt. Seine Brust tut ein bisschen weh, aber er ignoriert es. Du bist still und lehnst deinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Du kannst die Wellen der Zufriedenheit spüren, die von dem Prinzen ausgehen. Die Emotion macht dich seltsamerweise nervös.

„Was ist los?“, fragt er, als er das Gefühl wahrnimmt. „Sicherlich hat dich meine Bemerkung nicht wirklich beleidig. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen.“

„Du Arsch.“ Du rollst mit den Augen.

„Was ist?“, drängt er.

„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortest du, unsicher, was das sagen sollst. „Ich…. Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nur angenommen, dass du schon längst mit mir fertig wärst. Was ist los? Dachte, du hättest einen Ruf zu verlieren“, scherzt du, obwohl du dich dabei erwischt, dass du besorgt bist, als du auf seine Antwort wartest.

„Sag, wie lange ist die durchschnittliche Lebensdauer deines Volkes?“, fragt er.

Du runzelst deine Stirn und drehst deinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Äh, ich weiß nicht? Zu lange?“

„Jahrtausende vielleicht?“, fragt er und deine Augenbrauen gehen nach oben.

„Ich, äh, hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Viele von uns sterben jung im Kampf. Weiß nicht, wie lange wir von Natur aus leben würden.“ Du hältst inne und studierst sorgsam sein Gesicht. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass Asen _Jahrtausende_ lang leben?“

„Also, nicht _alle_ Asen“, lenkt er ein. „Wenngleich es manche tun, ja.“

Du willst ihn plötzlich fragen, wie alt er ist, aber du fürchtest dich vor der Antwort. „Warum fragst du mich wie lange ich lebe?“, erkundigst du dich.

„Nun“, antwortet er langsam. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich, solange ich lebe, haben will. Und hier bist du, am Leben.“

Deine Wangen werden rot, während er dich ansieht. „Also… Ich meine, ja, das sagst du jetzt, aber–“

Und dann beendet Loki Odinson dein Geplapper mit einem Kuss, wobei seine Hand über deinen Nacken fährt.

Er nimmt dir den Atem und du tust dein Bestes, die Handlung zu erwidern, ohne ihn zu verletzen.

Du hast nicht darum gebeten. Du bist nicht in dieses Reich gekommen, um irgendwas anderes als Rache für vergangene Kriege zu finden, um den Tod eines Kriegers in der Schlacht zu sterben.

Du hasst Prinzen und Paläste und Bälle und Kleider.

Aber verdammt noch mal, du scheinst _ihn_ einfach nicht hassen zu können.

Er liebt es. Er denkt zurück an das erste Mal, als er dich gesehen hat, als es ihm egal war, ob du lebst oder stirbst. Es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als ob es aus einem anderen Leben ist.

Du küsst ihn jetzt, nicht in einem Fiebertraum, sondern aus freien Stücken. Der Prinz erlaubt sich normalerweise nicht andere in sein Herz zu schließen und doch kann er nicht anders, als dankbar dafür zu sein, dass du in seinen Armen bist.

Er sorgt sich. Sogar mehr als das.

Die sanften Emotionen machen ihn schwach, machen ihn zu jemandem, den er verhöhnt hätte, wäre er ein Beobachter von außen. Aber ab jetzt kann er nichts dafür. Er weiß, dass du es erwiderst, deine Gefühle für ihn so offen wie die Bücher, die er so mag.

Es ist warm und intim.

Keiner von euch muss es benennen.

Es ist einfach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, der erste Teil ist somit fertig. *yay*  
> Danke an alle, die die Übersetzung gelesen haben. Die Übersetzung vom nächsten Teil hat schon angefangen.
> 
>  
> 
> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
